to love ru corrupcion
by ryutoxtaiga
Summary: cuando lo que mas amas ah sido robado serias capaz de asesinar. Y si se te da la oportunidad de prevenir todo ¿que harías?, ¿como lo harías?, ¿en quien confiarías? rito al conocer a alguien se le otorga una segunda oportunidad en la cual podrá recuperar a sus seres amados.
1. prologo

To love ru corrupción

La razón de escribir un fanfic es por… ni la más mínima idea. Ok no la razón es porque tiene tiempo que he tenido ganas de escribir algo sobre las historias que me gustan. Y debido a una amiga con la que quedamos en que tendríamos que comenzar una historia mas tardar en una semana pues me dio un motivo para hacer a un lado la flojera y comenzar esta historia.

El motivo que me llevo a crear una historia así y otros asuntos que aclarar antes de leer.

De seguro han escuchado alguna vez el término NTR o peor aun se encontraron con ello en una de las historias que mas amaban. Y me he encontrado muchas de las historias que mas me gustan con NTR donde otro cabro se las quitan a ellos y como me desagrada que eso pase.

Esa es la causa de esta historia:

Nuestro protagonista rito había terminado en una situación NTR, un día ya cansado de que fuera obligado a ver lo mismo estaba observando en un rio decidiendo en si seguir afrontando los retos de la vida o en acabar con ella. En ese instante un personaje parecido a "ángel de la muerte" (hellsing ultímate) en su versión joven, detiene a rito poniéndole un refresco frio en su hombro izquierdo y tomando un trago con su mano libre de la otra vivida el cual al terminar le dijo:" una buena bebida, un buen plan y determinación… te dará lo que quieres.

Los personajes le pertenecen a sus creadores kentaro yabuki y saki hasemi, la presente historia solo está hecho con el fin de entretener.

Introducción

 **En esa azotea se observaba como un joven conocido por su pelo de color castaño y su pureza, este estando levitando sostenía un cuerpo mientras observaba a las personas que estaban en la azotea quienes le observaban**

¿?- Has pasado por muchas cosas, ahora que tienes tanto poder, ¿Por qué no los destruyes?, ¿Por qué no recuperas lo que es tuyo?

Rito-…

¿?-recuerda que causo que terminaras en un estado tan patético, mentalmente destruido, golpeado, sin saber si morir o seguir. Recuerda bien, como cada una de ellas termino dejándote por culpa de ellos… que te golpearan. Que observaras todos los placeres que ellas obtenían al estar con ellos y aun mas al ser observadas por su amado… ahora es cuando obtienes tu venganza, destrúyelos que reciban un castigo diez veces peor al dolor que te produjeron ellos… (Con risa malvada) acaba con sus vidas (sonriendo)-

Rito- (apretando los dientes)… recuerdo… de ellos… esas burlas… golpes… desprecio… y lo que más me dolía… esas sonrisas… de satisfacción, emoción y burla… por parte de ellas…

 **Reduciendo la altura que tenia entre él y el suelo. Bajando con el inconsciente cuerpo del rey deviluke en su mano izquierda y la espada de zastin guardián del reino de deviluke**

Haruna-… se… que hemos hecho cosas imperdonables que te hemos causado demasiado dolor, pero eres amable no lo hagas, ¡no hagas lo que te ordena!-

Momo- se que las cosas no salieron como te lo proponía… y tal vez…si me hubiera percatado de todo esto antes… estos niños que creasen en nuestros vientres no serian de ellos… pero aunque esto haya salido asi sabes que aun te amamos… aunque suene algo completamente incoherente y de doble moral el decirlo considerando el hecho de todo lo que ha pasado... pero cree lo que te estoy diciendo te amamos y por ese sentimiento que aun tengas por nosotras no lo hagas (entre lagrimas)

Lala- rito confió en que sabrás hacer lo correcto a diferencia de nosotras que cedimos a la pasión y a los placeres, pero… se que no seguirás lo que te ordena… se que aun nos amas al igual que nosotras… (Sonriendo mientras unas gotas brotaban de sus ojos) se que no acabaras con la vida de mi padre

Mikan- rito… sabes… siempre te ame… pero debido a nuestro lazo de sangre nunca me atreví a decírtelo… eh odiado todo lo que ah pasado desde el momento en que me raptaron y me odio a mi misma por no ser capaz de decírtelo y confiar al igual que tu confías en la bondad de las personas… ¡y me odio aun mas por todo el sufrimiento que te cause debido a esa falta de confianza que tenia!… pero yo se que tu oni-chan seas una persona que se atreva a asesinar… tu perdonas yo lo se perfectamente.

¿?-pfff…. Jajaja (con semblante similar al rey deviluke al enojarse) la situación es así, solo tienes dos maneras de recuperar todo… una, es matar a esos 10 que te arrebataron todo lo que amabas o… la segunda opción es… bañarte en la sangre del rey deviluke. Recuerda lo que te había explicado, para que recuperes todo necesitabas tres cosas, dos artefactos y el tercero radica en sangre de los seres mas poderosos de esta galaxia o sangre de las personas que mas odies o que te han hecho sufrir… (Sonriendo sádicamente) y dudo que sea sangre de ellas, ya que recuerdo que las amabas -

Rito-… n…no, no lo hare (dejando el cuerpo y la espada en el suelo) deseo que ellos paguen. Pero no asesinare ese no soy yo.

¿?- (aura de ira mayor a la del rey de deviluke) seguro que no lo harás… primero recuerda que aceptaste mi ayuda y hasta ahora habías hecho todo bien… y ahora dices que no lo harás-

Rito-¡no, no lo hare! Agradezco que en momentos donde no sabía qué hacer me hayas ayudado pero…. No, no soy un asesino y aunque sea necesaria su muerte él no tiene la culpa.

¿?- (riendo al estilo iori de kof 2002) JA JA JA JA JA… okey (tono tranquilo), por un momento creí que no pasarías, pero al final pasaste la prueba. Ahora bien lo que viene ya son instrucciones casi absolutas, porque si no las sigues puede que las pierdas de nuevo entiendes (mirándolo seriamente).

Todas-¡¿Que?!

¿?- bueno… empecemos (chasqueando los dedos)

 **En ese instante un agujero negro creado en el punto donde chocaron los dedos absorbiendo todo lo que se encontraba alrededor como si no existiera la fuerza de coulomb y como si la fuerza nuclear fuerte tuviera un alcance mayor al tamaño del núcleo atómico. Siendo solo el y rito los únicos que no eran absorbidos como si fueran parte de un sueño**

¿?- rito recuerda que este es un reinicio tendrás que hacer lo que te diga para evitar que suceda de nuevo nos veremos en una semana, en el lugar donde pensabas suicidarte… suerte con lo que suceda hasta que nos veamos, y no te preocupes esa semana que te dejo es porque apenas ellos planean que es lo que harán, hasta que suceda si puedes avanza con ellas todo lo que puedas.

Eso seria la introducción, después de analizarlo un poco mas me faltaron muchas cosas, pero eso hare en los siguientes capítulos de momento seria una entrada de lo que seria la historia. Dependiendo de que tanto les agrade continuaría con los siguientes capítulos, si no es de mucho agrado la pausaría, hasta encontrar de alguna manera que sea más entretenida. Ya que es la primera vez que escribo un fanfiction aceptare todo comentario, critica constructiva que me ayuden a mejorar y adaptar la historia a un gusto para la mayoría. Ahora bien en el siguiente capitulo seria que es lo que le paso en esos 7 días a rito por cierto la historia también se adaptaría a los cambios del manga de momento nemesis será de las ultimas que aparezcan. El nombre del próximo capítulo seria

Capitulo 1:" pesadilla o realidad"


	2. Chapter 1

Hola buenas espero se las estén pasando bien. bueno leyendo lo que "tenzalucard123" comento (al cual le agradezco su participación) sobre un rito oscuro, de momento los primeros capítulos serán más guiados al trauma que se le gravo a rito de lo que vivió. Ya más después efectivamente algo así pasara, las chicas notaran que rito ha cambiado y así ellas trabajaran juntas para recuperarlo, aunque bueno con un poco de ayuda.

También a "Miguelzero24" agradezco que comentaras y espero poder subir un capitulo cada dos días, de hecho este capítulo lo comencé a las 9:10 del 09-07 y espero subirlo 09-07.

**Por cierto al personaje "¿?" se llama "usa" y también usare "/" para los recordatorios de los personajes y como vieron en el anterior, usare las "" para hacer describir situaciones que suceden aunque espero no usarlos mucho… pero al pasar la historia observo que me son de utilidad.

Los personajes le pertenecen a sus creadores kentaro yabuki y saki hasemi, la presente historia solo está hecho con el fin de entretener.

Capitulo 1: pesadilla o realidad

Rito-… que fue eso… ¿una lagrima? (mientras toca su ojo)… (Volteando la mirada)… ¡¿mo… momo!?... ¿Qué… que haces aquí?-

Momo- ri… rito otro minutito mas por favor… ayer fuiste muy travieso…-

Rito-¿Co… como que fui…?-

/En su mente comenzaron a pasar imágenes de como las tres princesas eran tomadas por esos hombres. Resaltando mas aquella vez en que momo lo había dejado dormido seguida de nana quien lo había atado, ya que estas eran las ordenes de esos hombres. Ellos entendían claramente que de esta manera, ellas se negarían a hacer los movimientos placenteros que siempre aceptaban, pero cuando rito estaba… ellas se limitaban, se negaban, pero… inconscientemente ellas eran aun más proactivas, a ellas les gustaba esa emoción de ser vistos por el ser que aman. Ellas inconscientemente les excitaban ver la mirada de desprecio que les emitía su amado. Esto provocaba que ellos disfrutaran mas de la experiencia sexual con las amadas del castaño. Saliendo de su mente el regresaba a la realidad/

Momo-… ¿Qué pasa rito?-

Rito-(con tristeza y temor)… no… nada… esto… mejor du… duérmete otro rato, ahorita regreso (poniendo un pie en el suelo)-

Momo-are ¿entonces quieres que duerma contigo?... ¿pero que audaz te has vuelto rito? (sonrisa picara)-

Rito-¡N…!

/en ese momento recordó las palabras de aquel joven que lo detuvo antes de suicidarse "avanza con ellas todo lo que puedas", seguida de una ilusión de cuando estaban de viaje para obtener los artefactos.

¿?-toma (entregándole un jugo de uva y sentándose en junto)… estás consciente de que es peligroso el camino ¿verdad?-

Rito-lo se. Pero quiero recuperarlas (con tono determinado y una mirada fija)_

¿?-jeje, bueno me agrada esa determinación… pero recuerda claramente… tendrás que ignorar tus principios y tendrás que ir a por ellas sin dejarlas ir. No pararas hasta que solo lo único que tengan en sus pensamientos es el estar contigo… no pierdas ni una sola oportunidad…/

Momo-(observando con preocupación) rito ¿qué te pasa?, ¿estás bien?

Rito-… nada, solo me siento un poco mal, el día de ayer fue algo largo. Creo que mañana me tomare el día y… creo que pues… te tomare la palabra... pero solo con que duérmanos juntos te los agradeceré mucho (sonriendo)-

Momo-(latiendo su corazón y levemente sonrojada)ri… rito (ella misma: no me esperaba esto)s… si, está bien, durmamos entonces (recostándose de lado con la espalda hacia su amado)

Rito-… gracias.

 **Durante esa noche a varios kilómetros en la azotea de un edificio, una hermosa joven de vestido negro y pelo rubio observaba fijamente a la luna con cierta preocupación mientras había unos gatos a su alrededor. Por otro lado un joven de pelo negro con un traje de mayordomo. Observaba a la casa donde recientemente acababan de apagar las luces, sin tener mayor interés en la casa dirigió su mirada a una joven chica de pelo rubio y vestimentas negras. Ella no se había percatado aun de la mirada del joven debido a que la distancia entre ellos era como observar a una tardígrada a cien metros de distancia.**

¿?- te has percatado que algo no concuerda ¿verdad?... eso o… ¿estás preocupada por lo que puede suceder próximamente?... no será necesario ya que el amor que no aceptas hará lo que sea por cuidarlas.

 **El joven comenzó a caminar al lado contrario al de la joven con una sonrisa y con una bebida en su mano. El joven desapareció mientras caminaba entre la oscuridad de la noche. Siendo días pacíficos al día siguiente un muy hermoso día soleado en la casa de nuestro protagonista comenzaban a tener cierto movimiento.**

Momo-ri.. rito-san… rito-san despierta ya es tarde (sonrojada y felizmente)

Rito-… mo…momo, buenos días (sonriente). ¿Descansaste?

Momo-si, aunque no pude moverme mucho por… bueno (mirando fijamente al brazo de rito que la estaba abrazando)

Rito-(sonrojado) disculpa (liberando a momo)… bueno me adelantare a ayudar a mikan si quieres cámbiate.

Momo-¿entonces en verdad no iras a la escuela?

/en ese momento se le vino a la mente el recuerdo de la noche horas después de que rito durmiera la abrazo lo que provoco que ella despertara, al observar eso ella creía que haría lo que cada noche pero esta vez no, el estaba llorando y aunque era leve su voz recordó claramente lo que decía.

Rito-por favor… no… me dejen… por favor… yo las amo así que… por favor… no me dejen… no me hagan esto…

En ese momento ella se paralizo y lo único que pudo hacer es acariciarlo suavemente en la cabeza.

Momo- no te dejare y al observarte tan frágil se me sería imposible hacerlo (sonriendo con leve amargura)/

Rito- no creo que iré a dar un paseo mañana iré, no te preocupes.(saliendo del cuarto al terminar la frase)

 **Al igual que cada mañana esperaba rito encontrarse con su hermanita cosa que no sucedió entonces recordó cosa que le sorprendió pero recordó que momo lo había despertado antes pero no sabía porque razón. La causa de que momo despertara antes a rito era que presintió las intenciones de némesis. Némesis quería divertirse un rato con ellos al igual que la mayoría de las mañanas. Pero para momo eso cambiaria el ambiente que se había creado de la noche anterior. Némesis no podía recordar sobre la noche anterior y esto era debido a que rito creó un laberinto dentro de su subconsciente. El laberinto en el subconsciente de rito dificultaba más el movimiento de némesis para salir o entrar en el cuerpo de rito.**

Némesis- oyes, ¿qué te ha pasado?

Rito- ¿pasarme que cosa némesis?

Némesis- dentro de ti, ya es más complicado salir. Ayer por la noche no se me fue posible salir.

Rito-… no estoy seguro… ya quiero que confíes en mi te contare… desde ayer en la noche se me han venido a la mente imágenes y frases que no sucedieron ya que no concuerdan con lo que ha pasado en los últimos días… y la verdad ya no estoy seguro porque todas son relacionadas a las chicas que he conocido.

Némesis-… puede que tal vez así seas… jeje eres un pervertido en verdad

Rito- todas han sido de ellas relacionadas con otros hombres algunos que conozco algunos otros no tengo la mínima idea (con un semblante triste)

Némesis-…entonces algo sucedió que no recuerdes… o algo que nadie recuerde (hablando seriamente)

Rito- no estoy seguro pero de momento preparare el desayuno

Némesis- okey suerte con eso de momento dormiré. si puedes intenta arreglar ese laberinto en tu mente dificulta la diversión-

Rito- está bien némesis hare lo que pueda pero no prometo nada-

 **Al bajar mikan se encontró con la comida cocinándose y al voltear se encontró con su oni-chan**

Mikan- rito pero que es todo esto (sorprendida ya que tenia tiempo que el no cocinaba)

Rito-pues debido a unas circunstancias me pare antes y pues…

/El se había encontrado con la cocina vacía y se le había venido a la mente aquellas palabras

¿?-no pierdas ni una sola oportunidad/

Mikan-¿pues…? (confundida)

Rito- siempre te dejo que hagas todo y aunque no soy tan buen cocinero, todavía recuerdo tus platillos favoritos(sonriendo)

Mikan-(con un leve latir en su corazón, después de observar que en el lugar que el señalaba estaba uno de sus platillos favoritos se acerco y lo probo) le falta un poco de…-

Rito-(ganándole las palabras agregando una cantidad moderada de especia) creo que con eso quedara verdad mi amada…

 **Sin darse cuenta el estaba haciendo y diciendo cosas por automático, debido a que al hacer eso sentía que evitaba que sucediera esas ilusiones de las cuales comenzaba a dudar que solo fueran sueños.**

Mikan- (sonrojada y latiendo a gran velocidad su corazon) ¡pe… pero como…!

Rito- …mikan (sonriendo con un leve sonrojo al notar lo que hacía)

Mikan-(bajando la cabeza sonrojada y sintiendo vergüenza)… idiota…(subiendo la cabeza sonriendo) oni-chan-

 **Después de eso ambos se separaron sonrojados pero siguieron con su rutina. Rato después todas bajaron y se prepararon para comer todas sentadas de acuerdo a como rito les solicito.**

Nana- porque nos ordenas que nos sentemos si no nos vas a servi…

 **A la par se sus palabras su mirada se encontró con un platillo la cual le dejo maravillada. La principal causa de estar maravillada era que el platillo que observaba era su favorito. Inmediatamente paso a servirle cada platillo a cada una de las jóvenes damas que estaban sentadas, cada uno era muy diferente a los otros ya que eran especiales para cada una de ellas**

Lala- wooow rito, los…

Rito- los prepare con la importancia de que fueran dedicados a cada una de ustedes al ser lo que mas a… am…

/Recordaba que durante el día se han venido las imágenes de ellas siendo completamente extasiadas, satisfechas pero con gran amargura en sus caras causado por esos hombres… y al termino recordaba las palabras: "no pierdas ni una sola oportunidad "/

Todas-¿mas a…?(levemente confundidas)

Rito- Mis mas amados seres por quienes haría lo que sea. (sonrojado a morir)

 **Salió corriendo con la justificación de que tenia unas cosas que hacer, dejando a las 4 damas completamente sonrojadas**

Nana-… idiota… (Observando su plato y recordando: "Mis mas amados seres por quienes haría lo que sea") … pero no odio a los idiotas…(con voz que nadie escucho)… y como quieres que comamos si nos llenas con esas frases y estas acciones (observando el platillo)

Lala- (sonrojada) oíste peke haría lo que fuera por mi…(recordando que estaba recargando)… cierto que está en mi habitación tee hee-

 **Rato después rito termino en aquel puente donde planeaba suicidarse antes de eso solo se sentía completamente avergonzado pero ahora… sentía cierto odio, rencor, remordimiento. Se acerco al puente y observo al rio recordaba más cosas. Recordaba como run fue violada, kotegawa, yami, momioka, mikan, como esos hombres las fueron corrompiendo, no sabía si era verdad o mentira pero esas ilusiones o recuerdos no lo dejaba en paz En ese momento escucho.**

¿?- ¿no te dije que nos encontraríamos en una semana?(con una sonrisa confiada)

Rito:… ¿eres?

/recordando aquel día que estaba apunto de tirarse y recordando cuando le dijo su nombre/

Ambos-(sincronizados) usa

Usa-(sonriendo) jeje… usa para los amigos, sino tendrías que utilizar el honorifico san o kun verdad rito (sonriendo)

Rito-(sorprendido)… eso quiere decir que las imágenes que se me vienen a la mente son…

Usa- reales pero no te preocupes no pasara nada de eso mas aparte tu cuerpo aun recuerda no solo eso, sino también el poder del segundo artefacto así que no te será tardado poder volver a competir contra el rey deviluke pronto, haremos que recuerdes todo porque hay un nuevo contrincante que te molestara la vida si no tienes cuidado su poder no es igual al rey pero si se aproxima.

Rito- pero no quier…

Usa- recuerda que no asesinaras a nadie a menos que tu quieras, de momento les destruiremos la mente a ellos para que descubran el dolor que te provocaron

Rito- ¿pero cómo?

Usa- hay método todo a su debido tiempo de momento sígueme hay una pequeña rubia a la que necesitas tranquilizar su corazón. Así que vamos por cierto némesis no es necesario que te hagas la dormida se que esta activa y te contare todo y quiero que nos ayudes y antes de que te niegues, lo que ganaras es que obtendrás una parte de rito sola para ti o sea podrás estar con el un rato y hacer hasta donde desees llegar siempre y cuando no afecte los tiempos con las demás y no solo eso podrás estar con yami divertida si sabes a lo que me refiero o sea darkness y si como bonificación rito hará de sirviente por una semana.

Némesis- no me convence

Usa- si aceptas recuperare tu cuerpo a todo y veras un enfrentamiento de rito contra el rey deviluke donde rito rivalizara su poder

 **Némesis había escuchado todo excepto el hecho de que rito se había enfrentado al rey deviluke eso era debido a que usa tenía cierta habilidad que se le era otorgada por el primer artefacto**

Némesis- are… has llamado mi atención coloca lo anterior y eso y tenemos un trato usa-kun (ya estando casi toda por completo afuera y dando su mano a usa)-

Usa- me caes bien némesis dime solo usa-

Némesis- esta bien usa tenemos un trato

 **Estrechando sus manos ambos llegaron a un acuerdo mientras que rito observaba lo que ocurría**

Al igual que el anterior me gustaría agregar otras cosas pero sentiría que los extendería demasiado y pues eso provocaría que tardaran mas en salir así que de momento los dejaría así al menos que no les agrade la idea y prefieran extensión a cantidad.

El siguiente capítulo se llamara: "venganza a su tiempo"


	3. Chapter 2

Hola, estaba observando que al subirse los archivos las comillas españolas no aparecen, cosa que no me había percatado jeje, ahora que lo se, cuando sea necesario describir alguna situación lo que usare serán las negritas. También no estoy muy familiarizado con los ajustes de la cuenta y sin querer creo cancele los comentarios o no estoy seguro que cancele pero ahora ya está en predeterminado

Sin más que decir empecemos.

Los personajes le pertenecen a sus creadores kentaro yabuki y saki hasemi, la presente historia solo está hecho con el fin de entretener.

Capitulo 2: Venganza a su tiempo

 **Habían pasado cinco minutos caminando cuando desde adentro de rito se la voz de una joven que reconocían muy bien.**

Némesis- … ahora entiendo

Usa-que cosa neme-chan

Némesis- el porqué rito hoy preparo un platillo especial para cada uno…aunque… ¿desde cuándo sabes cocinar tan bien?

Rito- este bueno tendrá aproximadamente…

/ Al escuchar esa pregunta poco a poco se le venían esos recuerdos que tanto odiaba. Observaba como la razón de aprender a cocinar era para olvidar todo lo que pasaba a su alrededor. En la cocina buscaba el exiliarse de la realidad y al tener que invertir tiempo en aprender, tenia la justificación exacta para llegar tarde a casa. En la cocina encontró un refugio temporal, que podía mantener su mente ocupada junto al trabajo que realizaba para también apartarse de la realidad. De esta manera durante un tiempo se olvido de todo lo que ocurría a su alrededor… hasta que ellos lo descubrieron. Cuando ellos descubrieron ese secreto de él, comenzaron a utilizar los mismos platillos que rito comenzó a amar como creador y los utilizaron para cubrir el cuerpo de sus amadas. De esta manera ellos seguirían torturándolo y sentirían mas placer con los cuerpos de ellas al negarse pero excitarse. Esto provoco que rito comenzara a dudar en si seguir con ello o dejarlo para siempre, al final prefirió seguir aprendiendo sin importar el dolor que ellos le causaran. Aunque le causara dolor el observar como usaban y despreciaban sus platillos, el sabia algo. La expresión que ellas hacían al probar sus platillos era inocente, ellas conservaban esa inocencia que el conoció de cada una de ellas. Por eso en las ocasiones que podía estar a solas con ellas, siempre les preparaba algo que ellas comieran, un platillo que ellas disfrutaran, un platillo por el cual ellas sonrieran. El sabia que en esa sonrisa, podía observar claramente a las chicas que él demasiado tarde comprendió que amaba./

Usa- esto neme-chan podrías por favor no tocar mina…

Rito- no te preocupes(con amargura)… la razón del porque lo hice fue debido a que de esta manera podría escapar levemente de la realidad mas temprano de lo que creí lograba prepara platillos muy elaborados y complicados.

Némesis-aburrido… se que ocultas algo (saliendo dentro de el parcialmente y mirándolo fijamente)

Rito-con la cocina olvide parcialmente lo que ellos le hacían a mis amadas. con el tiempo ellos se percataron de lo que hacia y también querían volverlo de manera repugnante. Aunque de todas maneras no sirvió ya que había obtenido cierto amor por ese sabor que a pesar de ser amargo por los recuerdos, eran muy esquicitos los platillos (con una sonrisa muy forzada).

Némesis- …de verdad que te hicieron para dejarte así (con una leve ira por dentro pero sin mostrar emociones)

Usa- ya olvidemos tragos amargos con el tiem…

 **En ese momento había un chavo que estaba tirado a causa de un golpe lanzado por un joven alto de aproximadamente ciento noventa centímetros, con un cabello negro con ciertas puntas rubias un cuerpo algo fornido y con experiencia en combate y con cara de matón. Este posiciono un brazo en cima de una joven de cabello largo y azul, con una altura aproximada de ciento cincuenta centímetros de altura y una figura que hacía creer que era una idol. Al observarla escena y en especifico al joven que parecía matón. Durante ese momento usa se había dirigido a una expensara de bebidas.**

Rito-… ma… masanobu (apretando los dientes)

Usa- tranquilo (colocando una bebida en su hombro)… la venganza llegara a su debido tiempo. Primero tranquilo hay que ayudar al joven.

 **Ya una vez alejados masanobu, la joven y el grupo de amigos de masunabu, rito y usa se acercaron al joven.**

Usa-… sé que no tiene sentido preguntar ¿estas bien?, mejor te preguntare ¿que ha pasado? y ¿te podemos ayudar?(extendiendo su mano al joven)

Joven-(tomándola mano y levantándose)… me la robaron (con lagrimas en los ojos)

Rito-… a…

Usa- cuéntanos que paso específicamente para que así los podamos castigar de mejor manera (sonriendo al imaginar los castigos posibles)

Joven- (con lagrimas) ellos…

/Resumiendo la historia. El joven les explico como el había sido amigo de la infancia de la joven. También como el fue quien se declaro y era un amor mutuo, ya que eran de un pueblo más pequeño se habían mudado a esa ciudad debido a que ahí vivía un conocido de su familia y les rento el lugar para que así estuvieran a menos distancia de escuela. Ahí fue donde conoció a masanobu al inicio el creyó que era buena onda pese a su semblante, descubriendo mas temprano que tarde que estaba totalmente equivocado. Masanobu no tardo mucho en amenazarlo y golpearlo hasta el dia que observo que el tenia una hermosa novia. Masanobu a tras espaldas hablo con ella para que dejara de golpear a su amor y amigo de la infancia. Con el tiempo ella olvidaba la razón del porque usaba su cuerpo con masanobu llegando a solo importarle el sentimiento de placer que sentía con el. Un día masanobu llegando a su casa observo a su novia con masanobu pero se limito a solo salir. Después al regresar quería convencer a su novia de que se fueran de la ciudad regresaran a donde nacieron pero ella se negó, explicando que todo estaba saliendo mejor y que el ya no era intimidado. Ya no soportando evitar decirlo le dijo sobre que los había visto a ella y masanobu, esto solo llevo a una plática donde el descubrió que la razón del porque era para que no lo golpearan. Después de la plática temporalmente todo parecía estar bien ya que se habían cambiado de lugar. Pero un dia observo que no solo masanobu sino también sus amigos utilizaban a su novia como ellos querían. Ya no soportando mas el quiso detenerlos pero solo consiguió una golpiza por parte de ellos y el observar de cerca a su novia siendo complacida por todos ellos.

Un día mientras ambos caminaban por el parque intentando olvidar todo se encontraron con ellos en el parque, cuando masanobu le pronuncio "ven a mi", acto seguido ella lo soltó y camino hacia ellos, su novio intento detenerla pero en ese momento masanobu lo golpeo/

Usa-wow….

Némesis- fiuuu…

Rito- …malditos (con gran ira), malditos (caminando directamente a donde ellos se habían ido)

Usa- ¡detente!...

Rito-… pero ellos harán lo mismo… ¡ellos me hicieron lo mismo!(con rabia)

Usa-corrección (tomando un sorbo de su jugo)… ellos harán lo mismo, y no solo ellos, tienes mas personas de las que preocuparte, te lo dije no son varios enemigos, si te enfrentas de frente perderás… pero sabiendo que ellos vendrán, si dejas unas trampas dudo mucho que pierdas.

Rito-… está bien (más calmado)… pero créeme que hare hasta lo imposible para ellos sufran (determinado)

Némesis-… (Observándolo)…cuenta conmigo si se trata de hacer sufrir a los demás. Después de todo me agrada esa mirada (sonriendo)

Usa-(mirando a némesis)… ju-ju-ju (con risa burlona) segura que solo la mirada señalando la parte inferior de rito)

Némesis-(sonrojada pero solo apreciable por usa)… como diría la segunda princesa:"es una vestida" y siendo consciente de eso lo quería de sirviente… al menos que también quieras ser mi sirviente (con mirada retadora)-

Usa- ara considerar que te gusto… o vaya que hare cuando tan de pronto se me declaran y más si rito pone esa mirada de envidia (con una sonrisa y observando a rito)-

 **En ese momento némesis volteo a ver a rito, el cual de recordó instante antes de que ella volteara "no pierdas ni una sola oportunidad ", entonces de inmediato cambio a una mirada de envidia y enojo aunque no los sintiera de momento. Al observar némesis la cara de rito, se sonrojo.**

Rito- no se vale némesis has estado conmigo por algún buen tiempo y te vas por usa-kun(con tono triste)

Némesis- (sonrojada y confundida). No espera, solo estábamos…

Usa-… está bien némesis aceptare ser tuyo (con una sonrisa y actuando tímidamente) pero estando frente de rito… no crees que es demasiado… bueno ya sabia que eras así.

Rito-(haciendo un tono mas triste y celoso) neme ya no te voy a amar (actuando a llorar)

Némesis- no, no todo es un error, solo era un juego, tu… ¡tu me gustas rito! (aun confundida)

Usa-(en su mente: "cayo") ara me vas a romper el corazón…

Joven- (observando fijamente la clara actuación de los dos pero lo suficientemente buena para engañar a némesis)… pero que rayos con ustedes (olvidando momentáneamente lo que le había pasado)

Usa-(mirada seria con la palma de la mano derecha en dirección al joven)

 **En ese instante el joven estaba paralizado mientras que en su mente se le eran revocados todos sus recuerdos de lo que había pasado llegando a olvidar también a su amada.**

Rito- se quedó inmóvil… ¿qué le pasa?...

Némesis-… por lo visto ocultas muchas cosas verdad(observando en modo Loli curiosa al joven mientras tiene un dedo cerca de sus labios)

Usa- jeje no es tan fácil ocultarte cosas ¿verdad?... lo que estoy haciendo es borrarle la memoria de momento lo que hará será regresar a su pueblo… claro esta después de recuperar algunas cosas de importancia… tal vez te sorprenda rito porque en lugar de ayudarlo le estoy borrando los recuerdos, esto se debe a que él había dejado a una joven con la que antes de su amiga de la infancia había salido. Básicamente de cierta manera se puede decir que paga un pecado…

Némesis- ¿y rito no hace lo mismo?

Usa-… bueno… simplemente se me hace más interesante ayudarte más aparte si regresáramos en el tiempo por cada persona que le pasara lo mismo entonces tardaríamos casi el mismo tiempo en que los primeros seres intelectuales en todo el universo aparecieron y tardaríamos eso mismo elevado a si mismo en hacer un mejor destino para cada uno… sin contar una cantidad de factores que provocarían que terminara la semana que debes aprovechar antes de que termine.

Rito-… no puedo decir que estoy de acuerdo contigo pero comprendo que si ayudaras todos los que pasan por eso, provocaría un desequilibrio donde los antagonistas por así decirlo serían los protagonistas de historias NTR…

Némesis- algo así como lo que te pasó pero… (Abrazándolo) no permitirás que vuelva a pasar.

Rito-(besándola en la mejilla) obviamente no dejare que me las arrebaten y menos sabiendo que pasara sino hago algo (sonrojado)

Némesis-(sonrojado y sonriendo) te ayudare en lo que pueda.

Usa- termine… ahora sigamos que tienes que entrenar y posteriormente visitar a nuestra amada rubia tsundere (sonrisa)

 **Después de eso, némesis regreso dentro del cuerpo de rito y los dos se dirigieron en dirección a donde usa sabía que estaba yami pero antes desviándose a la casa de usa de donde solo sacaron el segundo artefacto.**

Rito- una pregunta el primer artefacto es para cambiar todo lo relacionado a la mente al grado de controlar ¿verdad?

Usa- efectivamente dependiendo de que tan inteligente y que tanto control tengas de ti mismo podrás controlar a mas personas al mismo tiempo, por ejemplo tu podrías controlar a mas de cien personas, o cambiarles por completo la mente de las personas a un total de diez al mismo tiempo… en este momento no hay tantos que hagan eso, y eso se debe lo que te paso aunque no es exactamente que tu seas el que haga todo eso gran parte es debido a tu otro tu y no me refiero a némesis…

Rito- ¿otro yo?

Usa- mientras que en mi caso podría cambiar simultáneamente la mente de las personas a más de un billón de personas con facilidad.

Rito-¡¿un billón?!

Usa-el segundo artefacto puede mínimo levantar y mover objetos a escala lunar con facilidad… en mis manos… puede controlar hasta los quarks en un radio de kilómetros… aunque el hacer eso provocaría que no tuviera nada de control en cómo se reunirían, por eso de momento lo que me importaría usar será el control en algo muchísimo mas grande por ejemplo en ti cambiare la genética de tu cuerpo y la estructura de tu cuerpo para volverte mas fuerte y resistente al igual que aquella vez…

 **En ese momento recordó cuando se enfrentó contra el actual rey de deviluke y había obtenido la victoria después de una larga batalla**

Rito- seguro

Usa- aparte de eso cambiare un poco sobre tu ADN familiar para no provocar problemas en el futuro… recuerda decirle a mikan que me de las gracias va

Rito- como digas… espera a que te refieres con

 **Apenas lo puede escuchar rito**

Usa- recuerda rito al despertar acóplate al ambiente y no seas el de siempre. Compórtate casual como si de algo cotidiano se tratase…

 **Horas después rito estaba despierto en una banca aunque sorprendido al sentir una suavidad en su mejilla, al abrir sus ojos y lentamente despertarse comprendió que había estado dormido en la banca con su cabeza colocada en las suaves piernas de la pequeña peli-rubia cosa que le había sorprendido ya que ella estaba vestida con una blusa color blanca y unos pantalones cortos que fueron los causantes de que el pudiera sentir esa grandiosa suavidad. El se había levantado lentamente como si de su cama se tratase y fuera un dia donde durmió solo.**

Yami- yuuki rito… que te había sucedido (fríamente) recuerda que solo puedes dormir a manos mias.

Rito-(levemente sonrojado)nada es que me sentí algo mareado… ¿pero que paso?

Yami- cuando estaba rondando por la ciudad un joven se me acerco y me comento que pronunciabas "yami". Cuando llegamos el me dijo si te podría cuidar ya que por lo que el reviso se debía a falta de sueño y algo que debiste haber hecho durante la noche y debido a eso lo sugerido era que no tenías que moverte… aunque me parece extraño que me haya pedido que si podía poner tu cabeza de forma cómoda... acaso fue un plan de ambos…(con intenciones de asesinar y levemente sonrojada al pensar que fue con intensión de que lo tuviera a las piernas)

Rito- no… no para nada… efectivamente lo conozco pero debido a que ayer pasaron muchas cosas no pude dormir

Yami-¿por causa de la tercera princesa?

Rito-(a sí mismo: "más bien otras cosas") algo así…

Yami-(mirándolo fijamente con cierta tranquilidad)… es curioso también hay algo que me ha mantenido pensativa… por cierto toma me dijo que te tenías que encargarte de esto por lo que leo creo es para alguna fiesta… ¿planean una fiesta de casualidad?

Rito- le dije que fuera más cuidadoso porque te darías cuenta…(suspirando mientras abre el papel) ahora ya no poder ver tu cara de sorpresa (fingiendo amargura)

Yami-so… sorpresa (sonrojada) ¿pero porque a mí?

 **En ese momento rito observo que el papel tenia unos símbolos que no se apreciaban debido a ser escrito con un tipo de sustancia poco común que solo era apreciable por usa y por**

Rito-¿pero que?

 **Ya que nos reunimos antes de tiempo**

 **entonces comenzaremos el plan antes,**

 **por el momento tu primer objetivo del día es…**

 **Hacer que yami se de cuenta de que**

 **tu eres su único y primer amor**

 **y segundo**

 **conseguir su primer beso…**

 **posdata:**

 **después del primer beso que le quites,**

 **si te pega**

 **¡no cuenta!**

Yami-¿Qué sucede yuuki rito?

Rito- pues que ya que el arruino todo porque no te lo celebro ahorita aceptarías por favor (con una leve sonrisa y extendiéndole la mano)

Yami-(sonrojada)…pe…pero que estas diciendo

Rito- solo para que hablemos de lo que te preocupa y lo que me paso, también de paso reparo las acciones de mi amigo (aun con el brazo extendido y su mano buscando una aceptación)

 **En ese momento una joven rubia tomo la mano de su joven amante, de esta manera ambos comenzaron una caminata hacia un lugar que tenía bien gravado en la mente rito la misma zona donde la conoció. En ese mismo momento una persona encapuchada los observaba mientras tenía una espada con una extraña grabación en ella.**

¿1?- encontré el objetivo (decía a través de un instrumento similar a un nokia5300)

¿2?-síguelos nuestro contacto quiere un video de ellos sufriendo y después les arrebatamos la vida. De momento síguelas después nos juntaremos contigo.

De momento eso sería todo de este capítulo.

El próximo se llama: "Un plan fallido o un amor conseguido"


	4. Chapter 3

Hola, estaba observando que al subirse los archivos las comillas españolas no aparecen, cosa que no me había percatado jeje, ahora que lo se, cuando sea necesario describir alguna situación lo que usare serán las negritas. También no estoy muy familiarizado con los ajustes de la cuenta y sin querer creo cancele los comentarios o no estoy seguro que cancele pero ahora ya está en predeterminado

Sin más que decir empecemos.

Los personajes le pertenecen a sus creadores kentaro yabuki y saki hasemi, la presente historia solo está hecho con el fin de entretener.

Capitulo 2: Un plan fallido o un amor conseguido

 **Pasado un tiempo la joven pareja llego aquel lugar donde se conocieron**

Rito-… esto me trae recuerdos… me acuerdo de la primera vez que nos encontramos. En ese momento creía que lo que observabas tan detenidamente era el taiyai, jajaja quien diría que la razón de tu mirada tan fija era yo (sonriendo)… aunque le agradezco a lacospo…

Yami- (mirándolo) ¿Por qué razón? Considera el hecho de que a causa de él, sigues siendo mi objetivo… y solo sigues vivo debido a que es un capricho mío.

 **Rito sonrió al recordar aquellas dolorosas imágenes pero con tiernas palabras…**

/recordando cómo después de que el director salió del cuarto a la par de que yami se acercaba a él para desatarlo, le pronuncio esas palabras/

Rito-(en voz imperceptible)…me acuerdo que me habías dicho: "ese capricho que tenia por no acabar contigo… era causado por la tranquilidad de este lugar… la confianza de la amistad que tenia con mikan la cual provocaba alegría y calma… y principalmente… ese extraño sentimiento que tenia por ti… que tardamente descubrí que era amor"…

Yami-¿Qué estas pronunciando? (confusa)

Rito-… nada… solo que como te digo, me sigue alegrando que lo haya hecho sino nunca te hubiera conocido y eso seria terrible ya que nunca prodia haber apreciado tan única y hermosa flor como tu

Yami-(sonrojada)!pero que estas…!

 **Estando yami apunto de lanzarle un puño creado por su trans pero siendo interrumpido por el mismo rito al tomar la mano de la joven y jalándola apresuradamente.**

Rito- ven yami, ahí esta un puesto

 **Soltándola momentáneamente unos metros antes del puesto pero evitando la mayor cantidad de tiempo invertido en la compra del taiyaki, el joven regreso con ella y entregándole la bolsita. Pronunciando unas frases que inmediatamente cubrió con una oración.**

Rito-no te dejare ir, ah, espérame rápido regreso

 **Alejándose y dejando a yami, la cual se había percatado de esas palabras, y siendo consciente de que el joven sabía lo que estaba haciendo pero dejándolo pasar por alto. Ella presentía que al final del día comprendería que es lo que la mantiene tan pensativa, y si era posible, algo más sucedería.**

Rito- toma (extendiendo su mano con una bebida)

Yami-gracias (mostrando una sonrisa con un sonrojo)

 **Después de esto ambos se dirigieron a un café donde rito fue el que ordeno un postre para ambos**

Rito-… ¿te agrado el sabor?

Yami-… tiene cierta textura que no me acostumbro pero su sabor es muy exquisito (mientras metía una cucharada en su boca, similar a cuando de niña estaba con tear)

Rito-(alegre y sonrojado de ver esa reacción)… ¿has encontrado la razón de tu malestar?

Yami- hasta este momento no, pero es un presentimiento de que algo que de testo me sucederá… creo la mayor causa de este sentimiento se debe a que será alguien que no puedo aceptar… (Pensativa y preocupación)

Rito- como si sintieras que si fuera esa persona y no la persona que consideras indicada llegarías a odiarte a ti misma ¿no?

Yami-(observándolo)… algo así… pero es algo que seria común en el mundo que vivo… que termines acabando con tus propios compañeros o siendo traicionada por ellos es parte de lo que hasta ahora he vivido…

Rito- pero no tiene que seguir siendo así… has cambiado, tu estilo de vida, tear a regresado a ti… las cosas pueden cambian y por eso, no necesariamente tiene que seguir el mismo curso del inicio. Que por culpa de unas personas que se odian o les deseaban la destrucción a otros, terminen cambiando las vidas de algunos… el hecho de que en un inicio te fuera arrebatada tear y que después tu camino se convirtiera en una asesina, no tiene que ser así por siempre…

Yami-… no es necesario que pienses tanto en eso… de cierta manera es parte del pasado, pero el hecho soy un arma y mi único objetivo es asesinar no cambiara nunca…

Rito… y si fuera así entonces déjame estar…

 **En ese momento tanto rito como yami habían sentido las intenciones de asesinos afuera del café. En ese momento rito se levanto pago lo consumido por ambos. Aunque yami aun no sabía de qué rito en ese momento había obtenido capacidades a la altura de rivalizar con el rey deviluke.**

Rito-… ahorita regreso hay algo que tengo que hacer, no tardo.

 **Una vez salió del café rito se dirigió a un callejón que aparentemente estaba vacío, pero el observaba claramente a un ser, que parecía pertenecer a deviluke. La razón de poder verlo era a causa de las modificaciones que había tenido por usa. Mientras que en el café dos hombres de gran cuerpo se acercaron a yami uno que portaba dos armas y se apuntaban a unas niñas que estaban tranquilamente comiendo y el segundo se dirigía a ella.**

Rito- ¿qué es lo que quieres?

¿1?-solo seguimos ordenes de nuestro contratista (quitando su camuflaje), no es nada personal solo queremos que mueras.

 **En ese momento un segundo hombre salió de atrás de este personaje con una espada, de instante parecía haber cortado en dos a rito, pero…**

Rito-(sosteniendo la espada con su mano y una mirada amenazante) dime quien los contrato y dejare que los lleven a la prion de deviluke sin moretones

¿2?-JA JA JA que bien que no dejaras que esto acabe tan rápido.

 **En ese instante el asesino que se quedo atrás saco dos espadas, y con gran velocidad de posiciono detrás de rito, mientras que el segundo asesino desenvaino una espada corta. Al acto ambos asesinos comenzaron a dar cortes precisos a sus partes vitales. Pero no tardaron ni dos segundos en percatarse que había esquivado hasta ahora sus ataques, por eso ambos retrocedieron. Pero el segundo asesino reacciono demasiado tarde, en ese instante rito coloco sus manos en las espadas junto a las del asesino y lanzándole una patada en el estomago se las arrebato. Acto seguido de la desaparición de rito frente a sus ojos.**

¿2?-¿pero que diablos?, ¿no solo era un humano normal?

¿1?-¡cuidado arriba!

 **Acto seguido rito lanzándole una patada en al cara que lo llevo al suelo, instantáneamente lanzándole las espadas al primer asesino que las desvió con las suyas, pero tardo en percatarse que eso era lo que rito buscaba, en ese instante observo claramente de cerca a ese joven, pero sorprendido al ver los ojos del joven estaba rojos y su cabello había cambiado a negro.**

¿1?- ¿pero quién diablos eres?

Rito-(lanzándole una patada con intención de que pegara contra el muro) ¡me llamo yuuki rito!... ¡Y no lo olvides! (pateándole la cara)

 **Cuando regreso al café su amada peli rubia no estaba. Regresando un poco, cuando yami estaba con aquellos hombres.**

¿3?-no hagas ningún movimiento extraño (entregándole un recipiente con un liquido de color extraño)… toma esto solo te dejara dormida, asi evitaremos hacer el mayor daño a terceros

Yami-… (con ira agarrando el recipiente) ¿y si me negara?(mientras lentamente preparaba su trans para arrebatarle el arma al que apuntaba a las jóvenes)

¿3?- dispárales ahora

¿4?-con gusto

Yami- ¡no espera!

¿3?- ¡tómalo ya!

Yami-(tomando el recipiente)… maldición.

 **No tardo más de dos segundos en surtir efecto ya que el trans de yami dejo de funcionar y unos segundos después quedo dormida. Horas después despertó en un lugar oscuro donde estaban los dos asesinos y ella no tenia ninguna ropa alguna**

¿3?-al inicio lo que pensábamos hacer era nada mas torturar tu cuerpo pero… al observarlo bien se nos ocurrió que podríamos divertirnos un poco mas y disfrutarlo un poco (mientras lamia la mejilla de yami)…

Yami- (… no quiero esto…no quiero…)

/en ese instante a ella se le vino a la mente la imagen de aquel chico que le había regalado ese taiyaki… de aquel chico que por primera vez en su vida fue gentil con ella/

 **Después de vendarle los ojos a la joven, el acercaba lentamente su mano a la aparte mas privada de yami a la par de que su otra mano forzaba la cara de la joven para robarle sus labios.**

Yami-… ri… rito (con unas lagrimas saliendo de sus ojos…)

Rito- ¡aléjate de ella!

Yami- ¡no rito corre!…

Rito- ¡no correré!... ¡no quiero que me seas arrebatada!

¿3?-¡pero que diablos!... ¡quien te dejo entrar!... donde esta mi compáñe…(cuando de pronto observo el cuerpo de su compañero en la mano izquierda del joven)… ¡maldito!

Yami- ¡no rito corre!… ¡no le hagas nada a rito hare lo que me pidas!

¿3?-¡considéralo muer…(perdiendo la conciencia)

Yami-¡por favor no le hagas nad…(llorando)!

Rito- no dejare que estés sola de nuevo…(desvendando a yami)

Yami-¡rito!(sorprendida)

Rito- aunque efectivamente no conoceré tu mundo….y no conozca lo que sufriste… es por eso que para poder hacer que tu vida sea mas tranquila, déjame cargar también tus pecados… tus problemas… no me importa que tan dentro del abismo estés, déjame estar junto a ti en el abismo y déjame ayudarte a salir de el… no me importa si pierdo la vida en el camino. Si logro sacarte de ahí me sentiré feliz y completo por rescatar a mi amada (mirándola fijamente después de desatarla)

yami- ri… rito(lagrimas y latidos)

 **En ese momento dos jóvenes amantes se acercaban lentamente mientras lentamente y cariñosamente el joven la besaba. A una distancia considerable estaba usa observando claramente lo que pasaba**

usa-creo salió mejor de lo que esperaba… aunque quien contrataría a esos asesinos y considerarlos introducirlos en ese café siendo algo que no era completamente seguro que ellos fueran… (cara de comprendiendo)¿Eras tú verdad?... kaname

 **En ese instante un joven con vestimenta (estilo alucard sin restricción) se acerco a usa con un celular en su mano izquierda y una bebida que entrego a usa con su mano derecha.**

Kaname- hubieras avisado que el que causo ese viaje en el tiempo eras tu… me provocaste muchos problemas al creer que era él de nuevo provocando problemas

Usa-jeje disculpa la próxima te aviso

Kaname- esta bien solo avisa, considera que esta a cien años luz de distancia, tuve que usar eso para llegar hasta aquí (con inconformidad)

Usa-tranquilo tranquilo es por una buena razón.

Kaname-planeas que rito se enfrente a él ya que no tardando regresara…

Usa-¿Cómo sabes que se llama rito?... olvídalo ya se que estas bien informado

Kaname- sonriendo y observando su celular) es mi pasión… bueno sabiendo la situación un poco mas creo les ayudare un poco.

Usa- (sonriendo y a si mismo: perfecto así será mas seguro que las cosas salgan) gracias.

Kaname- aunque una vez acabe lo primordial de tu plan lo pondré a prueba al joven rito… si pasa les ayudare completamente en la destrucción de él si falla olvida que te ayudare aunque me des algo a cambio.

 **Después de eso el kaname saltando desapareció del lugar mientras dejo a usa observando la romántica pareja que se confesaba su amor… seguido de un golpe por parte de ella al estar avergonzada de estar desnuda.**

Usa-… lo termino golpeando… lo consideraremos como que si completo la misión, el golpe de ella era un motivo diferente jeje.

 **Ya en la noche el joven rito llego de la mano con su amada peli rubia a la casa yuuki y antes de entrar entraron como si anda hubiera pasado. Al ver a yami, mikan se alegro y se la subió a su cuarto para que durmieran juntas. Momo ya estaba al tanto de que yami y rito se encontraron con unos asesinos y por eso llamo a los guardias de deviluke para que se los llevaran. Rito y yami concordaron en que explicarían que yami fue quien los había capturado ya que querían mantener algunas cosa escondidas. Al subir a su cuarto rito encontró un papel que al igual que el primero que le dio yami de parte de usa este estaba en otro idioma que solo ellos y kaname conocían.**

 **Bien hecho misión… por así decirlo, cumplida**

 **de ahora en adelante nos adelantaremos a sus pasos**

 **así que tendrás que ganarte sus corazones**

 **o destruirlos a ellos antes…**

 **hablando de su mente. Así que la siguiente es… "M…"**

De momento eso seria el episodio, mi plan sería hacer que yami viva en la casa de los yuuki, denme una sugerencia de cómo quieren que sea el orden, ya que la verdad las historias se prestaran para eso. El siguiente capítulo se llamara:

"¿mikan o momo? Tendrás que dejar ir a una"


	5. Chapter 4

Hola por cierto cuando a complete la historia guardare todos los formatos ya corregidos y sin los comentarios de introducción que he escrito hasta ahora como un solo formato. Por cierto serán correcciones que observe de la historia al releerla. Ya si quieren que les pase el formato díganme como y se los envió. Otra cosa que planeo es hacer tres partes de la historia, la primera se centrara en como las conquista y resuelve sus traumas, sin olvidar los castigos de esos diez. La segunda de cuando es rey y junto a un equipo se enfrentaran a enemigos mas fuertes claro esta que lo acompañaran yami, némesis, mea y una que otra ves lala.y la tercera parte serán de los hijos de rito y unas pequeñas historias de cómo se llevarían, pero para este último punto necesitare nombres ya que no se me ocurre ninguno y aceptare la mayoría de recomendaciones.

Ahora bien empiece la historia.

Los personajes le pertenecen a sus creadores kentaro yabuki y saki hasemi, la presente historia solo está hecho con el fin de entretener.

Capitulo 4: ¿mikan o momo? Tendrás que dejar ir a una

 **En ese momento rito se sorprendió ya que no entendía bien quien sería la siguiente, pero de momento ya era noche y la mejor opción era descansar ya mañana durante el día le preguntaría a usa de quien se trataba la siguiente persona. Durante esa noche se encontró con némesis en sus sueños en un mundo completamente diferente donde solo se veían muros espinosos. Mientras caminaba a través de ese laberinto se encontró con némesis, cosa que le sorprendió ya que no se veía igual, se veía diferente… como más joven, más inocente… más indefensa.**

Rito- ¿némesis?... ¿Qué es todo esto?...

Némesis-¿Quién eres… aléjate… ya les dije a los demás que si no me quieren entonces para que me crearon (llorando)… para que me torturan tanto si solo seria un escalón en sus objetivos?

Rito- espera ¿quienes te torturaron?... ¿a quienes te refieres? (sorprendido)

 **En ese momento la pequeña némesis salió corriendo siendo seguida por rito. Rito la siguió por un considerable tiempo a la apr de que ella ya estando cansada se inca de rodillas.**

Némesis_ (entre llantos) por favor ya no mas, no mas torturas, seré obediente pero ya no me torturen mas.

Rito- tranquila no hare nada… solo quiero entender ¿quiénes te torturan?, ¿por qué lo hacen?...

 **En ese momento un grupo de seres alienígenas quienes portaban extraños instrumentos aparecieron. Estos comenzaron a perseguir a la pequeña némesis la cual al observarlos comenzó a correr, llorando mientras suplicaba. En ese momento rito se dio cuenta de que se estaba dirigiendo a un precipicio, a lo que inmediatamente comenzó a correr lo mas que pudo para detenerla pero apenas estando a unos metros ella termino calendo al no percatarse. Sin dudarlo ni un segundo el se lanzo por ella logrando alcanzarla y abrazándola.**

Némesis- ¿porque lo haces?... ¿no sabes que puedes morir por la caída (llorando)?

Rito-no te lo dije solo quiero saber ¿quien te torturaba?, para asi poder protegerte

Némesis- pero asi morirás

Rito- no te preocupes si con mi cuerpo logro amortiguar un poco del golpe para que sobrevivas me dare por bien servido

Némesis-(llorando)… gracias (abrazándolo)… gracias

 **En ese momento rito recordaba lo que le había pasado, como había perdido a sus amadas y él como ellos lo torturaban. Pero antes de llegar al final recordó la imagen de cuando, dejo sonrojada a sus amadas princesas y a su amada hermanita. Inmediatamente se le vino la imagen de cuando tuvo ese romántico beso con su amada yami.**

Rito-¡no moriremos aquí!(mientras pensaba en las alas que yami obtenía con su trans)

 **A una suficiente altura del suelo, de la espalda de rito salieron dos alas idénticas a las de su amada. En ese momento aleteo solo con pensar en ellas, así logrando evitar golpearse contra el suelo al hacer una parábola. De esta manera logrando así salvarse ambos. Una vez así logrando subiendo el precipicio tomando de la mano a la pequeña némesis ambos se dirigían hacia donde esos alienígenas estaba**

Némesis- por favor no vayamos ahí oni-chan

Rito- no te preocupes te protegeré recuérdalo

Némesis-es… está bien

 **Después de que rito se encargara de dejarlos inconscientes ambos se dirigieron a donde némesis recordaba haber escapado conforme avanzan encontraron a mas jóvenes a quienes liberaron. Al final del camino ambos se encontraron una zona que ocultaba algo completamente peligroso ambos entraron al ver que solo estaban esos alienígenas pero estaban muertos. Conforme avanzaban rito cargaba a némesis quien dormía en sus manos ya que después cuando llegaron a las instalaciones esa fue su sugerencia. Cuando llegaron a un cuarto oscuro lo que se encontró rito le sorprendió, pero en ese instante despertó de su sueño, este sueño mantenía tenía conectado a némesis y a rito. Al despertar se encontró con némesis completamente fuera de su cuerpo.**

Rito-¡¿némesis?!... (recordando aun las frases que le decía usa)…. ¿descansaste?

Némesis- fuaaaa(somnolienta)… siento como si algo se hubiera arreglado(sonriendo )

Rito-me alegra aunque ahorita que lo dices siento que hay algo que no debo olvidar… quien sabe ya después recordare que era.

 **Después de eso todos se levantaron al igual que la anterior vez rito se adelanto y volvió a prepara el desayuno especifico para cada integrante. Con la excepción de que esta vez yami estaba comiendo con ellos. Rito al no saber bien su gusto decidió hacer una combinación que le termino gustando a su amada. Después de eso todos se dirigieron a la escuela.**

Mikan- rito, hoy llegare algo tarde, ya que un profesor me pidió que me esperara. Según que quiere habalero unas cosas académicas conmigo

Rito-… está bien cualquier cosa avísame…

Mikan-si, entonces nos vemos después.

 **En ese momento se separo de su hermanita y todos siguieron a la escuela al llegar todos se separaron a sus respectivos grupos en ese momento rito se percato de algo extraño en el grupo de fans de momo.**

Momo-¿Qué pasa rito?

Rito-… no es nada, solo que, ¿aquel joven de en medio que desprende un aura de armonía y de pelo rubio… no me parece que estuviera en su grupo?

Momo-… ha creo que se llama takahashi, es nuevo en la escuela lo transfirieron hace unos días, ¿porque preguntas rito?, ¿se te hace conocido?... ¿o te preocupa que por su carisma te termine quitando a haruna?

Rito-… no es eso, lo que me preocupa es que se atreva a ponerte una mano encima.(molesto)… no me agrada para nada.

Momo-(sonrojada y latiendo)… no te preocupes yo se defenderme no subestimes a las hijas de gid deviluke rey de la galaxia (sonriéndole)

Rito- no las subestimo solo que… el no me da buena espina.

 **Ya una vez entrando en la hora de comer, rito estaba en la azotea observando el panorama. Pero cada vez que volteaba la cabeza, el amplio espacio le recordaba cuando momioka era tomada en ese lugar por kazuya. Pero casi invocándola apareció ella.**

Momioka- ara… ¿rito? ¿Qué haces aquí?

Rito-(con lagrimas en los ojos)… nada aquí (volteando la cabeza) observando el lugar

Momioka-(preocupada)… el que observes y que te provoque lagrimas no es común.

Rito- tienes razón… no se puede ocultar

Momioka-(sonrisa) será que estabas imaginando algunas fantasiosas salvajes conmigo y cuando aparecí frente a ti creíste que se te harían realidad (acercando sus labios a los de rito)

Rito-(robándole un beso)… creías que no aceptaría el beso de tan hermosa dama

Momioka-(sonrojada pero rápidamente recuperada)… (sonrisa) jeje así que siempre fuiste todo un caza novas

Rito- para nada… la razón es simple y sencillamente odiaría que fueran tomadas por seres que no las amen como debe de ser

Momioka- ¿de que hablas?

Rito-… hay ciertas cosas que no puedo decir, solo que puede que al final todas me odien pero si puedo alejarlos o mejor destruirlos, aunque me duela el odio que me lleguen a tener por hacer eso… Pero me sentiré satisfecho (con mirada seria).

Momioka-… (Sonrojada)…así no es divertido jugar bueno después nos vemos rito

 **Después de eso rito entro y siguieron sus clases como siempre, ya una vez terminada se dirigió a la azotea, en ese momento se encontró con usa.**

Rito-hola

Usa- rito sabes la razón de que este aquí verdad

Rito- para decirme quien era la que te referías con M

Usa- realmente esperaba que lograras leerlo pero al final… bueno solo tuviste un poco de avance… pero eso no era la razón del porque venía la verdadera razón es tendrás máximo dos horas para lograr rescatar ya sea a mikan o a momo.(seriamente)

Rito- ¡¿pero que dices?! (asustado y recordando esas imágenes de ellas)

Usa- la razón del porque ese profesor retendrá a mikan es porque la a va a dormir y posteriormente ya sabes el resto. En caso de momo a ella la redearon y a causa de eso no se percato de que takahashi le reinyecto en ese instante un poderoso somnífero que le había robado a la profesora mikado.

Rito- ¡no puede ser!... ¡no decías que ellos actuarían en una semana!

Usa- por lo visto actuaron antes de tiempo…

Rito- y no me puedes ayudar con eso ve a salvar a momo o a mikan a quien sea pero hazlo.

Usa- si lo hiciera afectaría parte de la estrategia y afectaría parte de la prueba que se te esta haciendo.

Rito-¡pero qué diablos dices!, !me las arrebataran y solo te quedaras viendo no habías dicho que me ayudarías!

Usa-ya lo hice recuerda lo que soñaste, lógicamente no te dejaría solo, solo falta que tu sepas como sacar esa ayuda

Rito-¡pero que…!

 **En ese momento usa ya se había ido dejando solo a rito, pero saliendo dentro de él una voz y posteriormente completamente apareció frente a el némesis.**

némesis- tranquilo nada de lo que temes va a pasar solo recuerda que no estas solo, primero piensa, ¿qué te dijo?

Rito-… que no me dejaría solo… espera… lo que soñé.

 **En ese momento rito se sentó y comenzó una meditación. Poco a poco estaba llegando más profundo de su subconsciente, encontró a alguien dentro de sí mismo. No era más que el mismo pero en oscuro.**

Dark Rito- JE-JE-JE te agradezco por liberar a la pequeña némesis. Pero ahora te pregunto que haces tan adentro de ti para venir a buscarme

Rito-… entonces no era un sueño común y corriente… ¿la pequeña némesis que salve que simboliza? y lo que aun mas me importa ¿que objetivo tienes?

Dark Rito- ella solo es la parte que ayudara a némesis a estar completa de energía a la par de que le otorgara mas habilidades… mientras que mi objetivo… solo el de destruir todo lo que me encuentre… como por ejemplo tu

 **En ese momento dark rito se posiciono detrás de rito propinándole una patada en la costilla que lo mando a volar. Instantáneamente se adelanto al curso donde lanzo a rito para propinarle un golpe que casi lo deja noqueado. Acto seguido lo toma del cuello y lo comienza a estrangular. Casi estando a punto de morir rito escucha la voz de la pequeña némesis que le pedía a dark rito detenerse.**

Rito-… ¡no… no puedo… dejarme… vencer!

 **Al gritar eso rito logro liberarse acto seguido de unas patadas (al estilo rugar KOF 2002 magic plus) seguido de un golpe con las palmas de sus manos(al estilo del golpe de tigresa de kunfu panda). Pero pese a esos golpes dark rito solo se levanto y se quito el polvo.**

Dark rito- buen golpe… pero ahora veras….. (observaba un lugar completamente vacio)

 **En ese momento rito corría cargando en un brazo a la pequeña némesis. Una vez llegando al lugar donde rito apareció poco a poco se fue llevando a la pequeña némesis lo más lejos posible del su subconsciente al punto de que la llevo de regreso al subconsciente de némesis. La causa es que al estar ambos juntos los subconscientes de ambos se mesclaron pero al ser cambiado rito, la parte más oscura de rito se volvió completamente peligrosa y debido al laberinto creado por usa para evitar salir a dark rito. La pequeña némesis termino envuelta en el mismo laberinto. Una vez estando ambos en el subconsciente de némesis. La pequeña némesis y némesis se encontraron.**

Némesis-(con un dedo cerca de su boca) ¿esta es nuestra hija?

Rito-algo así jeje de hecho es lo mas profundo de tu subconsciente, no estoy seguro de la razón pero termino en el laberinto de mi cabeza.

Pequeña Némesis-… ¿esa soy yo?

Rito- algo así… (en ese instante le atacaron de nuevo las imágenes de momo y mikan)… némesis ayúdame.

Némesis-pero aun no puedo recuerda que no he recuperado todos mis…

Pequeña némesis- no te preocupes yo me encargo de lo de tus poderes y facilitare los portales haré lo que sea por oni-chan(sonriendo)

Némesis-(sonrojada) ¿oni-chan?... mejor dile que-ri-do verdad querida.

Rito-(sonrojado)… si amor.

 **Némesis termino sonrojada pero después de eso ambos se dirigieron hacia la ubicación de momo al ser la mas cercana y no necesitar del tele transportador.**

Takahashi-ahora si señores tenemos a nuestra amada momo para nosotros solos toda la noche… quien desea hacer los honores.

 **Mientras sostenía a una momo completa mente desnuda. En ese momento todos se comenzaron a lanzar provocando cierta molesta a takahashi.**

Takahashi- les dije que si seguían haciendo eso mismo no les tocaría ni la mínima porción de ella… bueno de nuevo pónganse en fila pero primero déjenme darle su primera vez.

Momo- (un poco despierta a si misma:" que espera… ¿donde estoy?". … observando al frente y observando como takahashi se acercaba. "es takahashi… entonces rito tenia razón en preocuparse")(voz apenas con fuerzas) aléjate takahashi…no mi primera vez debe ser (llegándole la imagen de aquel amor suyo)… ¡rito!

 **En ese momento rito llego con el cuerpo de un compañero a quien había noqueado.**

Takahashi-pero quien se atreve a interrumpir al club de fans de momo en su primer retribución de momo por serle fieles.

Rito-¡cállate maldita basura, no te perdonare!

Takahashi-¡demasiado tarde!

 **En ese momento** **takahashi estaba a punto de profanar a momo pero antes de que lo lograra momo ya no se encontraba y estaba en los brazos de rito quien en ese momento le había quitado las cuerdas. Esto era debido a los portales que hacia némesis al igual que el darkness de yami.**

Rito-estas bien momo

Momo-ri-rito(llorando)

 **En ese momento rito le dio un tierno beso para calmarla acto seguido de dejarla junto a némesis y así poder acabar con todos.**

 **Después de que los dejo a todos noqueados, rito rápidamente cargando a momo se dirigieron a la escuela de mikan, esto fue a través del portal. Pero primero cubrieron a momo con la primera manta que encontraron ya que no podían arriesgar a dejarla sola de momento y tampoco a gastar el poder de némesis. Al llegar al aula de clases lo que se encontraron fue a mikan atada , con los ojos completamente llorosos y a un conjunto de alumnos desnudos mientras que el profesor tocaba el cuerpo de mikan.**

Bergh-Una vez yo acabe ustedes harán lo que quieran

 **Después de eso el se atrevía a profanar a mikan acto seguido de un grito de rito.**

Rito-¡no te lo perdonare ni a ti ni a ellos!

 **Lanzándose contra el maestro.**

Bergh(profesor)-si te atreves a ponerme un dedo no solo me encargare de que mikan no pueda seguir estudiando aquí sino también de que tu termines en la carcel.

/en ese momento rito recordó que también la causa del porque no se había atrevido mikan a decir algo era porque ese profesor tenia mucho poder y tenia muchas influencias/

Némesis-(gravando con el celular de rito)… no te preocupes lo tengo gravado a el y sus palabras claramente.

Momo- no te preocupes rito una vez que sea completamente revelada la existencia del impero y se llegue a tratos de alianza tu serás el principal embajador y teniendo tal papel este terminara cayendo muy rápidamente.

 **En ese momento usa entro en el salón.**

Usa- no te preocupes por eso, por cierto de cierta manera esos alumnos no tiene culpa, solo están obligados por ese profesor

 **Activando el segundo artefacto les borro la memoria de lo que ahí había pasado y obligándolos a que se fueran, no sin antes de que hablaran frente a la cámara de que ese profesor los había obligado**

Usa- mas aparte rito no te acuerdas de cierta ojou-sama

/en ese momento a rito se le vino a la mente el recuerdo de cierta compañera de la escuela que tenia gran influencia/

Rito-(sonriendo malvadamente) costara un poco pero de seguro lo hara su amiga se llevo bien con mi amada mikan.

 **Acto seguido el profesor descubrió que podía sentir dolor en lugares que ni pensaba. Después de eso llegaron a un acuerdo de que no dirían nada a nadie y que el tampoco después de que saliera en cuatro años del hospital.**

 **Rito cargaba mikan la cual se había quedado dormida una vez vio que su hermano la había desatado mientras que momo y némesis caminaban a sus lado.**

Momo- me comentaras entonces quien es el, como sabias de lo que pasaría y porque te has vuelto tan poderoso o ¿tendré que adivinar mientras me tienes más secretos? (con cierto enojo)

Rito- te contare una vez vayamos a descansar

Momo- ¿eso significa?(sonrojada)

Rito-si hoy tu y mikan dormirán conmigo después de todo es lo mínimo que puedo hacer después de lo que sufrieron.

Momo- pero gracias a ti no paso de que nos manosearan al igual que tu lo hacías.

Rito-(cierto enojo) si pero no era mi intensión y en el caso de ellos lo era completamente.

Némesis-¿eso significa que dormiré encima de ti verdad?

Momo-¿pero que estas dicien…?

Rito-si, después de todo me ayudaste mucho, al menos que quieras dormir debajo de mi (sonriendo sádicamente)

Némesis- no gracias (completamente determinada) estoy bien con dormir encima

 **Mientras los cuatro se dirigían a la cas yuuki desde lejos estaba kaname observando con su celular en la mano, cuando de repente se apareció desde el cielo usa.**

Usa-paso la prueba o no?

Kaname-si la paso… aunque no me esperaba a que se atreviera a encontrarse con su contraparte… me pregunto si será capaz

Usa- ¿capaz de controlar a su contra parte?

Kaname-exacto no me suena para nada imposible

Usa- quien sabe pero de momento lo ha hecho bien

Kaname- por cierto porque te entrometiste

Usa-¿de que hablas?

Kaname- sabes bien de que hablo, retrasaste que se aprovecharan tanto de momo como de mikan. Utilizaste el segundo artefacto en esos lugares para retrasarlos.

Usa-…no se de que hablas

Kaname…(observándolo)… algo me dice que el dia de mañana será entretenido

Usa-… ha acabado con varios… podría decirse que muy posiblemente sea un dia tranquilo… como para acercarse a cierta tsundere je-je

El siguiente capítulo se llamara. "no es que me gustes o algo asi"

Ok no de hecho se llamara "aceptarlo dolerá pero estarás con quienes más amas"


	6. Chapter 5

Hola buenas aquí les dejo otro capítulo de to love ru corrupción. Por cierto agradezco , porque se me paso por alto que ciertamente, némesis es por así decirlo, odiada por las demás que saben de su existencia. Por suerte en el capitulo anterior se presta, porque mikan estaba desmayada y momo aunque solo se quejo de la situación, no se quejo del hecho de que némesis estuviera con ellas. También gracias Cristian y espero te siga agradando la historia. También hay una cosa que respondería el porque tardaría mas en subir algunos capítulos, y es porque también ya comencé un fanfic sobre high school dxd. Con tiempo empezare uno de pokemon este ultimo seria romance entre rubí y saphire.

Acabo de leer tu comentario jawad fan… creeme unos minutos antes de publicar este capítulo. Y pues si estoy consciente de saruyama y del director. De hecho acabas de por así decirlo predecir quien es antagonista de la continuación de este capítulo. Y pues quería guardarme a esos dos para el final pero al finalizar este capítulo me di cuenta de que "es momento de ingresar a uno de esos dos"

Por eso jawad fan te agradezco que estés al tanto de la historia y vuelvo a agradecer a porque la verdad ya no se apegaría la historia, lo suficiente a como son los personajes… aunque creo sin darme cuenta ya son completamente diferentes.

Ahora bien empiece la historia.

Los personajes le pertenecen a sus creadores kentaro yabuki y saki hasemi, la presente historia solo está hecho con el fin de entretener.

 **Capitulo 6: aceptarlo dolerá pero estarás con quienes más amas**

 **Parte 1**

Usa- será un día tranquilo mañana… bueno de momento hay que descansa…

Kaname- tardaste en percatarte… por lo visto su contraparte es mas habilidosa y demasiado inteligente (sonriendo)

Usa- pero… para ser una contraparte… es muy amable al también traerse de compañía a ella.

Kaname- ha de tener cierta atracción aunque no sea precisamente por ella y sea por la verdadera (sonrisa burlona)… pero aun así termina siendo un lolicon…

 **Mientras una vez estando en casa némesis, momo rito y la aun dormida mikan. Una vez estado dentro de casa esperaron a que mikan despertara para así explicarles. Ese día nana había quedado en dormir esa noche con mea, a la vez que lala pasaría la noche con haruna y celine estaba con su profesora mikado. Ya una vez despierta mikan los tres se sentaron en la sala como él les pidió para que así les explicara sobre la situación.**

Rito- mikan, momo se que esta explicación se las debía y mas después de lo sucedido el día de hoy…. Empezare por explicar que el joven que entro y le cambio los recuerdos a los niños se llama usa. El me salvo de que cometiera el error de suicidarme en la anterior línea de tiempo.

Momo- ¿Cómo que línea de tiempo anterior… que paso ahí?

Rito- en esa línea de tiempo todas y cada una de ustedes me fueron arrebatadas por ellos. Al inicio empezaron ocultándolo, pero conforme pasaba el tiempo… por ordenes de ellos… comenzaron a obligarme a observa… inclusive ustedes olvidaron la moralidad y… (Apretando los dientes con tristeza)

Mikan-(observando el cambio de semblante de rito)… rito no digas mas sobre eso (levantándose)… eso es un futuro que no existirá ahora (abrazando a rito)… tu cuidaras ahora de nosotras y no nos soltaras verdad (sonriéndole).

Momo-(con celos) es cierto rito, olvida eso que paso en otra línea de tiempo. aférrate a la actual(abrazando igual a rito mientras le sonríe)

Rito-(con lagrimas)… gracias…

Némesis- (abrazándolo por atrás) cierto rito, en esa línea del tiempo no contabas conmigo.

Mikan- ¡¿némesis?!

Momo-(un poco irritada) némesis

Némesis- hola chicas (sonriendo)

Rito (rápidamente)-bueno ahora vamos a esa parte. Némesis fue la que me ayudo completamente para salvarlas y principalmente…

 **En ese momento una voz similar a némesis pero más dulce procedió de la puerta, al momento que esta se habría veían mejor la silueta de alguien a quien conocían bien, quien agarraba de la mano a una pequeña morena**.

Usa- hola, adivinen a quien les traigo

Rito- ¿némesis?

Némesis-¿?(sorprendida y confundida)

Momo-(sorprendida)… ¿una pequeña némesis?

Mika-(sorprendida)… rito de casualidad no es hija tuya y de némesis ¿o si?(enojada)

Némesis-(sonriendo)… hija ven aquí con tus papis

Momo y mikan- ¡¿que?!

Usa- tranquilas antes de que maten a rito o algo así. Ella es un fragmento de némesis de cuando era más pequeña… por así decirlo. Originalmente ella es solo la parte subconsciente de némesis, pero por algunos factores ella termino varada en el segundo portal que abrieron. Por el momento me gustaría que cuidaran de ella, ya que ella no es consciente de lo que había pasado y bueno… rito tu sabes mas de lo que ella paso.

Pequeña némesis- ¿rito-nii? (saliendo corriendo a él), ahora ya puedo estar más tiempo contigo (abrazando a rito)

/en ese momento rito recordó todo lo que ella había sufrido y de cómo ella se interpuso antes de que dark rito acabara con el./

Rito-(abrazándola con cariño) me alegra volver a verte.

 **En ese momento usa utilizo una de las habilidades que el tiene y asi les mostro a mikan y a momo lo que rito había hecho por la pequeña némesis y lo que ella hizo por él, omitiendo quien era el contrincante que casi lo mata. Después de eso les mostro como némesis con sus portales ayudo a que rito llegara a tiempo y así evitara lo peor. Al observar esto ambas observaron con ternura a la pequeña némesis.**

Mikan- (acariciando la cabeza de la pequeña némesis) rito… has cambiado mucho (sonriéndole) bueno, aunque creo habrán mas huéspedes en la casa… creo será más divertido (levantándose para ir a la cocina)… (Observando a némesis)… agradezco que ayudaras a rito a salvarme… pero no perdonare aun lo que le hiciste a yami… al menos que ella lo haga.

Némesis-(sonriendo)… no es necesario tu habrías hecho lo mismo si rito te lo pidiera… (Sonriendo sádicamente) eso y más (tono seductor)

 **En ese momento momo estaba por reprender a némesis a la par que mikan negaría todo y arruinarían por así decirlo el momento cuando.**

Usa- ¡ah!, ¡por cierto rito!... (Poniéndose entre mikan y némesis), ¿ya les platicaste?

Rito-(mientras sentado tenia a la pequeña némesis en su reboso) ¿Qué cosa? ¿usa?

Usa- sobre las modificaciones

Rito-…

/… dile a mikan que me agradezca después/

Rito-… ah, bueno mikan, momo. Bueno también hay otra cosa y es que mi cuerpo fue modificado, como por ejemplo fui yo quien había vencido aquellos asesinos. Momo-(sorprendida)… tu solo rito… pero decían que ellos eran tan o más fuertes los soldados de elite del reino de mi padre

Mikan-(sorprendida) que bien rito.

Némesis-y debieron de haberlo visto es aun más ágil que yami y quien sabe tal vez pueda vencer al gid.

Momo-¡a papa!

Mikan-¡al rey de la galaxia!

Némesis-¡sip y no les miento para nada!... si quieren después les puedo contar con detalles como fueron sus enfrentamientos (sonriendo)

Momo y mikan- si hazlo

Rito-(feliz de observar que se podrían llevar) y otra cosa, me decía que había hecho cambios en mis genes, de esta manera no tendríamos problemas con los genes mikan, aunque no estoy seguro de a que se refiera con…(sonrojado al darse cuenta)

Mikan-(completamente sonrojada)… oni-chan idiota saliendo corriendo a su habitación toda apenada)

Némesis-en verdad eres lento

Momo-(sonriendo) ay rito-san

Pequeña némesis- rito-nii si que eres muy lento

Usa-jajaja creí que sabias a que me refería.

 **Debido a la situación momo hablo con mikan debido a la vergüenza que ambos tenían. Así quedaron en que mikan dormiría con la pequeña némesis y momo dormirá por esa noche con rito.**

 **A la mañana siguiente rito estaba aprisionado por némesis quien dormía encima de él y por momo quien lo agarraba de un brazo, al abrir sus ojos se encontraron con los ojos de némesis**

Némesis- ¿buenos días rito descansaste?

Rito- si, (bostezo)... creo lo suficiente

Némesis-(sonriéndole)… creo que me tengo que esconder (adentrándose en su cuerpo).

 **En ese momento quien entraba por la puerta no era mikan ni lala. En ese momento quien entraba era yami quien había llegado esa mañana para pasar el dia con su amado. Pero al entrar se encontró con rito y momo lo que provoco que ella emitiera un aura que rito confundió con asesina.**

Rito-yami deja te explico… (sorprendido)

Yami-… (lagrima) entonces todo fue un juego… (sollozo)… te odio (saliendo corriendo)

Rito- ¡no yami espera deja que te…!

Momo- que sucede rito

Rito-(triste) la… la hice llorar

Momo- (confundida)… a quien rito

Rito- a yami (con cierta depresión y tristeza)…

Momo- (con unos leves celos)… rito… no te preocupes podemos ir a buscarla y explicarle…

Rito-…buscarla, explicarle y renovar sus esperanzas para que después vuelva a suceder lo mismo que hoy… creo lo mejor sería que al final yo desapareciese...

Momo-(triste)… no rito, no es tu culp…

/en ese momento recordó que ella sentía cierto dolor en el pecho debido a que no recibía atención de su amado… si fuera el mismo caso que yami, pero observara que había rito llegado más lejos. ¿Aceptaría esa realidad?/

Rito- … se supone quería cambiar el destino pero… la única verdad es que al final solo busco mi felicidad. Por eso intentando acercarme a ustedes pero…(llorando) pero no estoy considerando el dolor que yo les he provocando... y por eso me odio a mi mismo.

 **En el momento que yami estaba a por irse de la casa mikan la abrazo por la espalda.**

/Mikan- yami se lo que has de sentir… pero solo has un favor a tu amiga acompáñame y no sueltes mi mano

Yami-(aun entre lágrimas)… es…esta bien…mikan/

 **Después de escuchar los sentimientos de arrepentimiento y odio propio de rito yami no pudo aguantar más que su amado siguiera culpándose**

Yami- no tienes porque hacerlo… después de todo al fin y al cabo siempre buscaste ayudar a los demás, tranquilizarlos… odiabas verlos tristes…

Mikan- siempre te esfuerzas por lo que consideras que es importante al igual que ahora… aunque de cierta manera es doloroso ver a quien amas con alguien mas

Momo- puede llegar a ser más doloroso el alejarte de tu ser amado aun sabiendo que él te ama

Rito-… pe… pero(observando entre lagrimas)… les provoco sufrimiento y dolor… lo mejor seria que no existi…

Todas-¡cállate!... te amamos y aunque sea un poco doloroso ver que estés con alguien mas… es aun mas doloroso que sabiendo que también nos amas, nosotros nos alejemos buscando una falsa felicidad.

Némesis-(por dentro en su cabeza) mas aparte recuerda que todas ellas son o amigas o mejores amigas… deja de estarte provocando líos y solo pelea porque nadie más te separe de ellas.

 **Después de que entre las tres consolaran a rito este quedo dormido entre lágrimas de felicidad al saber que ellas aceptarían cierto dolor solo para estar con quienes aman. Ya por la tarde antes de que lala y nana llegaran usa llego para recoger a la pequeña némesis.**

Usa- neme ya te habia explicado que por el momento no te puedes quedar… lo recuerdas

Pequeña nemesis- si(llorando aferrado de rito y mikan)… pero no me quiero separar de ellos… rito-nii es muy bueno conmigo

Rito-no te preocupes némesis, usa cuidara de ti, si aceptas te prometo una vez las cosas se arreglen vivirás con nosotros y probaras cualquier cosa que quieras

Pequeña némesis- como materia oscura(con estrellas en sus ojos)

Rito-jejej si ("aunque de eso tendría que encargarse lala en prepararte esos platillos")

Pequeña némesis-(soltándolos)… esta bien, nos vemos rito-nii, mikan-san

Ambos-cuídate neme

 **Después de eso ambos se fueron, ya por la tarde le explicaron a lala y a nana sobre yami que pasaría a vivir con todos.**

Lala-¿yami? ¿Es verdad?

Yami- si princesa lala si no es molesti…

Lala-(abrazando a yami) yeah que felicidad… yami vivirá con nosotras

Nana-que bueno así será mas divertido… y así mantendrás a raya a esa bestia (observando a rito)

 **Las siguientes tres lo pronunciaron a la vez**

Yami-¡no le digas best…!

Momo-¡no te pases con rito!

Lala- nana ya te dije que es mala educación decirle así.

Yami-(sonrojada completamente)… si me disculpan iré por mis cosas (saliendo de la casa)

Nana-(confundida)… o soy yo o…

Rito-ya esta lista la comida

Nana-… (Al oler la comida)… creo dejare de decirle bestia(en voz baja)

 **En ese momento cierto joven acompañado de cierta niña morenita observaban a lo lejos a cierta tsundere que observaba una tienda de mascotas.**

Pequeña némesis-… entonces crees que la siguiente objetivo de ellos ¿sea ella?

Usa-no solo ella… también el primer amor de rito y la primera princesa de deviluke serán atacadas a la vez… lo bueno es que serán por la misma persona y en el mismo lugar.

Kaname.(saliendo de las sombras)… es divertido jugar con esos estudiantes.

Usa- has acabado de torturarlos

Kaname- es la única manera que no lo volverán a hacer

Usa-y su líder..

Kaname- ni recuerda que es humano

Usa-… creo que te pasaste

Kaname- quieres que lo regrese a que sea peligroso

Usa-… olvídalo

El siguiente capitulo se llamara: "no es que me gustes o algo así. La aparición de kotegawa"

Jajja ok no… creo mis chistes dejan de tener sentido… bueno el siguiente capitulo se llama:

 **Capitulo 6: "aceptarlo dolerá pero estarás con quienes más amas**

 **Parte 2"**

Si ya se falta originalidad pero esto se debe a que de cierta manera ya quería subir este capítulo.


	7. Chapter 6

Hola buenas. Antes de todo agradezco a aniber estrada, a quien desde el anterior capitulo le agradecía pero no entiendo el porqué no aparecía su nombre… bueno tal vez se deba a un problema con el copiar tal cual el nombre. Otra cosa no seré tan descriptivo con referencia a la sexualidad o los castigos, en eso seguiré como andaba hasta ahora. Pero referente a las peleas seré lo más descriptivo que pueda, si necesitan un apoyo jueguen el KOF 2002 magic plus, los combos que usan algunos personajes como rugal o yashiro, algo así serian los golpes ya ese tipo de combos son los que se me vienen a la mente al instante.

También bueno disculpen la tardanza del episodio, pero por razones internet y tiempo no había podido subir este episodio y tampoco escribirlo tan extenso.

Por cierto acabo de leer otros comentarios. Y pues si hay varios momentos en los que pierdo esa la línea de comportamiento de los personajes, disculpen por eso. Es que pese a que estoy a la par de la manga, tiene tiempo que no he visto la historia desde el inicio y a veces olvido completamente como son. Pero sino para mantener ese comportamiento coherente de los personajes cuando menos al inicio lo que hare es medio editar algunas partes del inicio sin que se pierda la escancia de la historia. De hecho gracias por recordarme eso max420MLG

También con respecto a meter al personaje que me comentas jawad fan. Bueno no conozco a este personaje, pero si me dieras una referencia de en qué historia sale, con gusto lo agregare. Pero por lo que me imagino ha de ser mas para peleas, si es así, este personaje me convendría mas en la secuela que planeo escribir, ya que en esta como les decía, rito se enfrentaría a personajes donde sus poderes estarían a la par de Gid.

Bueno una vez eso dicho. Que empiece la historia.

Los personajes le pertenecen a sus creadores kentaro yabuki y saki hasemi, la presente historia solo está hecho con el fin de entretener.

 **Capitulo 6: aceptarlo dolerá pero estarás con quienes más amas**

 **Parte 2**

 **Esa mañana, al despertarse rito se sorprendió al encontrarse a un lado suyo a su amada yami… al principio sorprendido, pero después alegre. Una vez aprecio lo hermosa e indefensa que se veía dormir él se acerco con la intención de plantarle un beso en sus dulces labios. Pero debido a los instintos de yami, ella uso inconscientemente el trans para crear una cuchilla entre ella y rito. Al observar esto rito se alejo un poco, pero en ese momento se percato que alguien mas estaba detrás de él.**

 **Al darse la vuelta se encontró con su hermosa y tierna hermanita, quien al sentir el movimiento de rito, ella instintivamente lo abrazo.**

Mikan-(dormida)… oni…(una lagrima le brota)… salva…

Némesis-(dentro de rito)… es bonito observarla verdad… dan ganas de atacarla (sonrisa)

Rito-… némesis… es muy tierna… jeje es difícil recordar que es mi hermanita.

Némesis-… solo diré que usa está haciendo lo posible por ayudar a ti y a ellas… no lo eches a perder…

Rito-(tono serio) preferiría morir a que eso pasase

Némesis- Bueno, ¿quieres saber que esta soñando?

Rito-no, es algo privado

 **En ese momento némesis estaba sonriente sabiendo que rito decía eso pero realmente deseaba saber.**

Némesis- bueno ya que no vas a aceptar demos un empujoncito

 **En ese momento rito fue conectado con la mente de mikan, dentro de esta el observaba que era la escuela. Conforme avanzaba se encontró con un grupo de hombres, estos eran muy similares al profesor que se atrevió a propasarse con mikan.**

 **Siguiendo caminando observaba que había una chica que forcejeaba con tres de ellos. Inmediatamente salió corriendo tacleando al que principalmente estaba detrás de la joven, inmediatamente se lanzo propinándole un golpe al segundo y una patada en su parte sensible al tercero. Tomando la mano de la joven ambos corrieron hasta perder a los hombres. Una vez los perdieron descubrió que era su pequeña hermana mikan, pero que por suerte ella solo tenía rasgaduras en su ropa.**

Mikan- (entre lágrimas)… ri…rito (lanzándose a él) e…ellos

Rito-tranquila mikan, solo es una pesadilla… tranquila… estoy aquí (abrazándola mientras acaricia su cabeza con su mano derecha)… no dejare que te hagan algo que detestes. Si es por tu protección o felicidad, pasaría a través de la muerte, solo para protegerte a ti y tu felicidad (acariciandola)

Mikan-¿si…siempre me protegerás? (entre lagrimas)

Rito-si, siempre te protegeré y hare lo que sea por tu felicidad (sonriendo y con mirada decidida)

Mikan-… tanto como para ignorar los lazos que nos unen, si fuera necesario, ¿para hacerme feliz?

Rito- …mikan ¿a qué te refieres?

Mikan- ¿ignorarías nuestros lazos por mi felicidad?

Rito-… (Sonriéndole) aunque todos me odien, si eres feliz… sabré que fue lo correcto. ¿Pero a qué caso te refieres?

Mikan-(sonrojada con algunas gotas en sus mejillas)… que fuera necesario algo tuyo, aquí (tocando su estomago)… Para que pueda ser feliz (fluyendo lentamente lagrimas mientras tiembla)

Rito-(sonrojado)… mikan… sabes que es complicado…

Mikan-(desbordando más lágrimas de nuevo)… es…está bien, al final no soy mas que…(interrumpida)

Rito-(besándola en los labios)… pero… si es por tu felicidad… aun si mis amigos, conocidos, nuestros padres (poniendo su frente en la suya mientras la mira fijamente) o inclusive ellas, a quienes amo, estuvieran encontrar… lo haría.(besándola de nuevo)

Mikan- te…te amo… rito… te amo rito, siempre lo hice pero después de saber que usa nos quito parte de esos lazos sanguíneos… siento… siento que podre ser parte de ti. (Sonriendo) aunque dolerá, aceptare ser la segunda o la tercera siempre y cuando cumplas tu promesa.

 **Después de estas palabras ambos comenzaron a besarse tiernamente. Ya pasando un minuto escucharon como se acercaban esos hombres. Ambos se levantaron, rito cargando a mikan en sus brazos, ambos se dirigieron a salir de la escuela. Una vez afuera se encontraron con némesis.**

Mikan- ¿eres la real?

Némesis- si

Mikan-… (En su mente: "eso quiere decir que me acabo de confesar al verdadero…") gracias… némesis (sonriendo)

Némesis-(mostrando una sonrisa)- no creas que lo hice solo por ti (guiñándole)

 **Después de esto némesis saco a rito de la conexión entre él y mikan. Una vez desconectados él se levantó y se dirigió a bajo, dejando a mikan que abrazara a yami. Mikan siguió dormida ya que némesis consideraba que era lo mejor. Una vez abajo rito preparo el desayuno exclusivo para cada una de sus seres más amados. Cuando ellas bajaron él término de servirles cada una de sus amadas para que desayunaran y se dirigieran a la escuela. Ese día en la escuela entro con yami y momo a sus lados. Ya que lala se había adelantado por una sorpresa que tenía planeada con haruna. Al llegar a la escuela observo que alguien lo miraba con celos, aunque estos eran diferentes… estos eran como la mirada de alguien, quien esperaba ver qué resultados surgirían una vez él llevara a cabo el plan. Ya una vez separados el ingreso en su salón y observaba que haruna y lala hablaban escondiendo algo, pero cuando el entro ellas disimulaban que era algo diferente. Conforme pasaban las tardes descubrió que también kotegawa se comportaba extraña, a lo que se dio a la misión de seguirla durante la hora del almuerzo. Siguiéndola llego hasta la parte trasera del edificio observando que ella daba un poco de leche a un gatito que había sido abandonado. Kotegawa al percatarse de que la observaban disimulo que lo sacaría, pero antes de agarrarlo, descubrió que rito era quien la observaba.**

Kotegawa-(acercándose a rito) no le dirás a nadie verdad (observándolo fríamente)

Rito-(sonriendo) de hecho, te iba a pedir que me lo entregaras para así lo cuidase. (Sonriéndole)… pero observo eres muy gentil.

Kotegawa- (leve sonrojo)… ¿y porque llegaste aquí?

Rito- me preocupaba, te veía algo extraña, así que creí que estabas en algún problema o alguien te chantajeaba. Si fuera el caso quería cuidar de ti y por eso te seguí

Kotegawa- (sonrojada), no necesito que cuides de mi… (en voz baja) aunque gracias por preocuparte.

Rito- lógicamente me preocuparía por alguien tan importante como tu.

Kotegawa-(sonrojada)… ¡no… no juegues conmigo! (saliendo del lugar)

Rito- no estoy jugando contigo (mientras la miraba marcharse a la par que agarraba al gatito con las manos)

 **Después de eso rito cargo al gatito y dejando una nota donde explicaba que lo dejaría con mikado para después llevárselo y encontrar un hogar. Ya más tarde una vez que termino la escuela, recordaba que desde mediados de la última clase haruna y lala no regresaban. Observar eso saruyama excuso que las buscaría pero al no regresar kotegawa al ser la representante de la moral escolar, ella se dirigió a buscarlas. Al recordar que ninguna de ellas había regresado y tampoco él.**

/ Recordó que no fueron las únicas ya que antes

Momioka- disculpe profesor me siento un poco mal, ¿me permite salir a la enfermería?/

Rito- también ellas… no será que saruyama fuera el culpable… no el es mi…

/recordando que el que le había robado a lala y posteriormente a haruna, aquella vez habrían sido un grupo de jóvenes compañeros… pero principalmente, el que estaba en medio de todos era/

Némesis-…no sé si recuerdes… pero saruyama le había ingresado algo en la bebida de momioka (saliendo a medias de rito)

Rito-… saruyama (apretando los dientes)… entonces siempre fue el primer culpable… cre… creí sus palabras… creí lo que me dijo

/recordando como en aquel momento cuando encontró, como ese grupo de jóvenes les habían arrebatado a sus amadas, y como al observar que su amigo estaba ahí este le excuso después estando solos.

Saruyama- no es mi culpa rito, ellos me obligaron a hacerlo, ellos querían vengarse de ti y fui obligado a hacer eso. /

Rito-maldito (con ojos llenos de ira)… némesis, ¿sabes donde están?

Némesis- de momento solo tengo una idea de donde, ya que, en ese lugar había escuchado algo

Rito-llévame ahí (con mirada de determinación y odio)

Némesis-(sonriente) me gusta esa cara. Vamos.

 **Némesis en ese momento había abierto un portal al igual que la anterior vez. Cuando llegaron se encontraron en un aula que estaba muy lejos de la salida y de la cafetería. Al entrar observo como un grupo de alumnos observaba a cuatro jóvenes y bien proporcionadas, desnudas y atadas. Estas forcejeaban intentando escapar, a excepción de una que aun estaba dormida. Observo como estos tocaban a esas jóvenes mientras que unos se preparaban para lo que decía su líder.**

Saruyama- perfecto, ya son nuestras, a partir de ahora nos encargaremos de usarlas una y otra vez hasta que se olviden de lo que son. Transformaremos sus mentes al grado que solo creerán que su única existencia es para darnos placer.

 **En ese momento observaban las tres jóvenes consientes como dos de esos y saruyama se acercaban con la intención de profanarlas, de sus ojos desbordaban ciertas lagrimas al saber que serian su primera vez no sería con la persona que amaban. Cierta joven con un cuerpo demasiado desarrollado en comparación a las demás, se le vino el recuerdo de aquel joven, aquel que se negaba a aceptar que era su primer amor, aquel que se apasionaba por hacer lo correcto, aquel que aunque las cosas pareciesen que son adrede… nunca eran sus intenciones.**

Kotegawa y haruna- (en sus mentes "rito… sálvanos " con lagrimas)

 **Mientras que momioka recordaba las veces que había provocado a cierto joven, pero que pese a las situaciones, este nunca se atrevía a pasarse de la línea. Recordaba que aunque al inicio solo era por molestarlo y molestar a sus compañeras al saber que ellas lo amaban… poco a poco… este la había enamorado. Logrando liberar su boca forcejeando, al recordar que, ese ser quien la enamoro antes de que se diera cuenta, sería el único, a quien se entregaría completamente.**

Momioka- ¡Rito… ayuda!

 **A la par de esto lala poco a poco comenzaba a despertar, pero debido a la droga que le habían inyectado cuando, ella y haruna fueron a buscar a momioka. Lala tenía el cuerpo débil.**

Saruyama- ¡cállate!... hazte a la idea de que él no vendrá

 **En ese momento rito corrió directamente para zaparle un golpe directo a la cara de saruyama. Rito al ser muy rápido por las modificaciones, rápidamente golpeo y pateo los estómagos de los otros dos jóvenes lanzándolos contra los demás jóvenes que estaban detrás. Y sin perder tiempo tomando al último joven desde atrás lo lanzo en contra del grupo de jóvenes.**

Saruyama-… ¡ri rito pero que haces aquí! (mientras sobaba la zona golpeada)

Rito- evitando que tomaras a mis amadas (mientras que desataba las cuerdas de kotegawa al ser la más cercana)

Saruyama- ¡que!, esto no es culpa mía, ¡ellos me obligaron! (señalando)

El grupo de jóvenes-¡pero qué diablos, tú fuiste el que nos prometió tener una parte de ellas si te ayudábamos!

Rito- ¡cállate, se que eres tu el culpable y el que está detrás de todo! (mientras desataba a lala)

Saruyama- shit... (Cambiando de tono)… y yo que quería ocultarte la verdad… pero al final ya sabias. (Sonrisa con semblante siniestro)… bueno no me quedara de otra… ¡acábenlo!

 **En ese momento rito acababa de desatar a haruna, kotegawa y lala. Al observar que se acercaban, rito volteo y antes de que empezaran.**

Todas-¡no le hagan nada! (Interponiéndose las tres desatadas enfrente) … haremos lo que pidan pero no le hagan nada por favor(entre lagrimas)

Saruyama- ja-ja-ja… está bien déjenlo vámonos de aquí

Rito- no hagan esto me encargare de ellos

Kotegawa- estoy feliz de que seas capaz de venir a protegerme pero, deja que te protejamos (entre lagrimas)

Momioka- no te preocupes, soy feliz de que vinieras a protegernos (mientras es desatada por las demás)

Haruna- yuuki, no permitiré que te hagan daño… aun si la única manera de evitarlo es esta.

Lala- no dejare que te hagan daño, me gustaría poder recuperar toda mi fuerza pero lo que ellos me inyectaron me dejo con fuerzas para apenas levantarme… si esta manera es la única de protegerte, estoy feliz de hacerlo.

Rito-(apretando los dientes)… las amo por eso no lo hagan y déjenme acabar con ellos (caminando a ellos)

Todas-(agarrándolo) también te amamos y por eso déjanos protegerte, estamos felices de que vinieras por nosotras pero… saldrás muy herido por intentarlo, por eso déjanos esto a nosotras.

Rito- (sonriendo) gracias usa por modificarme y así poder evitar que esto suceda... igual que con yami.

Todas-¿usa?, ¿igual que con yami? ¿de que hablas?(confusas)

Saruyama- ¡dejen de alegar y vengan o golpearemos tan fuerte a rito que entrara en coma!(enojado)

Todas-… ya vamos (siendo detenidas por los brazos de rito al ser extendidos y estar al frente de ellas)

Rito- vayan con mikado… en lo que me encargo de ellos

 **Al terminar eso rito se lanzo contra ellos. Una vez estando enfrente golpeo en la cara al joven más cercano, con eso lo mando a volar contra el techo.**

 **Inmediatamente todos reaccionaron y se lanzaron contra rito. Pero rito ya tenía tres noqueados cuando ellos se lanzaron. Esquivando con gran facilidad todos los golpes que ellos lanzaban, golpeaba en la boca de sus estómagos cada vez que se agachaba al esquivar. Saruyama no se había dado cuenta pero de sus doce compañeros solo quedaban cinco levantados. Al percatarse de esto al igual que los otros cinco, sacaron sus exactos de sus bolsillos y comenzaron a intentarle cortar. Al ver esto rito dentro de si rio al igual que némesis, pero las jóvenes temían ya que aun no sabían que rito había sido modificado. Sin problemas esquivando los intentos de ser cortado, observaba cuando era el momento exacto solo para noquearlos. Poco a poco fue dejando los cuerpos caer de cinco jóvenes inconscientes.**

 **Quedando solo saruyama, este intento escapar pero rito le alcanzo y le dio una patada bien dada en el estomago, que lo mando a pegarse contra la pared. Una vez este cayo desmayado las cuatro jóvenes se abalanzaron a rito tirándolo al suelo.**

Todas-¡rito!(felices pero con los detalles que lloraron)

Rito- ah, ¿no les había dicho que fueran con mikado?... pero más importante están bien (intentando evitar el sonrojarse y despertar, al observarlas de cerca y sin su ropa)

Todas- si ahora lo estamos (observándose entre ellas, con una leve risita)

Rito- (sonriendo) estoy feliz de que est…

 **Ya que todas al estar en esa situación, aceptaron que odiarían que eso pasara sino sucede con alguien que aman. Y en el transcurso de las cosas comprendieron algunas de ellas que lo amaban y que solo con él serian felices. Y aunque sea doloroso sí al final, solo una se queda con él, el transcurso de las cosas en lo que eso sucede, se convertirán en sus agridulces recuerdos. Sus tristes pero hermosos recuerdos al estar con su amado que al final no las eligió. Excepto lala ya que sabía que podrían ser todas felices al volverse rito el rey de la galaxia.**

 **Debido a esto cada una de ellas aceptando con sus miradas el orden, se dieron un tierno beso con rito, seguido de una reverencia y escapada hasta la enfermería, donde rito había verificado gracias a némesis si estaba la profesora mikado. Pero… la última joven se quedó con rito.**

Lala- (sonrojada y con sus manos en su cara) es bonito besarse con la persona que amas. Y también que tu mejor amiga se terminara declarando… aunque no esperaba que kotegawa también sintiera lo mismo…

Rito-(sonrojado)… yo no me esperaba que le gustara a momioka… creí que jugaba conmigo (confuso)

Némesis-(saliendo completamente) uno nunca sabe… por cierto ya me comunique con… mi versión loli

Lala- ¡némesis! (posicionándose frente a rito)

Némesis-tranquila princesa, después de todo gracias a mi ustedes fueron rescatadas. Ya viene en camino usa.

Rito- gracias némesis… (Abrazando a lala) si me permitieras hablar un momento con lala

Némesis-okey luego hablamos

Lala- rito pero (sonrojada y confundida)

Rito- te contare la razón del porque némesis me está ayudando, quien es usa y el porqué sin problemas deje inconscientes a todos ellos (mientras salían lagrimas)… y sobre algunas cosas más… una vez que me escuches… (Sonriendo levemente) comprendería el que me detestes.

 **A la par que esto sucedía haruna y kotegawa acompañadas de una joven rubia, una pequeña morenita y un joven que interceptaron a momioka quien fue la penúltima en besarse con rito. Antes de que némesis se comunicara con su pequeña yo, usa busco a yami porque sabía lo que sucedería y necesitaría de Yami. Yami al encontrarse con él, este le explico sobre la pequeña némesis. partiendo de que no era némesis, que solo es parte del subconsciente de némesis combinado con la una energía que él había introducido en el cuerpo de némesis. Siendo necesario mentirle a yami para que poco a poco aceptara a némesis. Lentamente a yami le agrado la pequeña némesis debido a su actitud muy infantil, pero cuando se dirigían a comer algo, la pequeña némesis recibió el mensaje de némesis. Cuando llegaron a la escuela usa se detuvo antes de que siguieran caminando.**

Usa- yami la razón del porque te pedí que vinieras, es algo que sonara egoísta y mas de alguien quien apenas conoces.

Yami- mientras no sea nada indecente escuchare

Pequeña némesis- yami onee-san la razón es que rito planea explicarle la situación a lala, ya que las demás salieron inmediatamente declararon su amor a rito.a través de un beso

Yami- (latidos y celos)… me… me esta… esta traicio…

Pequeña némesis- ya que acaba de salvarlas de que saruyama y otros mas las violaran, necesitamos que nos ayudes a…

Yami- ya se, les pediré que me sigan para evitar que se vayan (cierta molestia), se que él es asi y debido a eso me enamore de él… pero no esperaba que fuera tan avaricioso.(sonriendo con pesadez)… bueno no te preocupes hablare con ellas, se que rito no buscaba esto, pero debido a que no soporta vernos con alguien mas… (a si misma:"si solo termina eligiendo a una como prometida y no soy yo… me las va a pagar" con cierto sonrojo al imaginarse después, a ella con su vestido de novia, al lado de rito frente al altar) mas te vale volverte rey de la galaxia(sonrojada)

 **Después de eso, yami le pidió a usa que se quedara atrás debido a que ella se imaginaba que las demás vendrían algo. Debido a eso solo ella y la pequeña némesis se dirigieron caminando hasta donde rito estaba con lala. Interceptando a las demás y pidiéndoles que las siguieran. Al llegar, yami solo les pidió que escucharan.**

Rito- en un futuro que evitare suceda, ustedes fueron obligadas, chantajeadas o violadas por unos hombres a los que actualmente están siendo castigados. En ese futuro que ya paso, ustedes se sumergieron en ese placer, me declararon su amor debido a que ellos se los ordenaron. Mientras era atado o era golpeado ustedes eran tomadas por ellos y ellos sabían que era ustedes aunque lo negaran les gustaba más. Al estar sumergido en la desesperación no sabía que hacer llegando a pensar en el suicidio.

Lala-(sorprendida).. pero rito eso no…

Rito-(abrazándola más fuerte mientras brotaban mas lagrimas)… gracias a usa, el me detuvo de suicidarme y debido a un plan que tenia, fui orillado a asesinar siendo esta la prueba final. Al pasarla demostrando que no asesinare sin importar que, él con el tercer artefacto retrocedió el tiempo dándome una segunda oportunidad. El problema que surgió con el tiempo… soy yo. Descubrí que realmente soy un engreído, un maldito celoso que lo único que piensa es en la felicidad propia, ignorando si ustedes son felices. Soy feliz de descubrir que les gusto, pero cada vez me odio más porque, descubro que si observara que encontraran un posible verdadero amor en alguien mas… acabaría con eso. Interferiría obligando a aquel que se atreva a acercarse a ustedes, los obligaría a alejarse o los amenazaría. Por esto, obviamente no merezco el tener su amor, y más si solo pienso en mi y no en el sufrimiento que tienen ustedes al saber que estoy con alguien más. (Sonrisa amarga con lágrimas) Seria completamente injusto… pero… eso es lo que te pido, perdona a esta persona injusta, perdona a este idiota que se atrevió a robarle un beso a una joven hermosa, mientras que a la hermosa joven a la que se le confesó la engaña… inclusive, esto parece demasiado hipócrita sabiendo que momo yami y mikan me habían aceptado… pero simplemente no puedo aceptar el no decirte la verdad… al igual que te lo diré a ti se lo diré a las demás… y si me lo pidieran acabaría con mi vida si así lo quisieran ya que no merezco más que su desprecio… alguien como yo, solo merece su desprecio (sonriendo con gotas bajando)

 **En ese momento lala volteo a verlo, esta tenia cierto enojo mientras hacia su cara de puchero. Al ver esto comprendió rito que lala no lo perdonaría y sonrió ya que sabía que se lo merecía. Pero antes de darse cuenta lala lo beso.**

Rito- ¿la…lala?

Lala-(con leve enojo) tendrás que mimarme mucho para que te perdone… sino, no te perdonare que hayas besado a alguien más antes.

 **Rito sorprendido al igual que las demás**

Rito- pero recuerda que soy capaz de interferir en caso de que llegaras a amar a alguien mas

Lala- (sonriente) recuerda que ya te amo, y dudo que interfieras en ela mor que tendría a nuestro hijo

Rito-(sonrojado)… pero

Lala-nada de pero. Más aparte, si te casas conmigo te volverás el próximo rey de deviluke y asi podremos vivir divirtiéndonos juntos y recibiendo tu amor.

 **Seguido de esas palabras lala lo abraza y le da un beso a lo que rápidamente yami y kotegawa casi sincronizadas se lanzan a separar a lala de rito**

Yami- princesa lala sea prudente en el lugar y el momento (sonrojada)

Kotegawa- eso está en contra de la moral de la escuela, no debes hacer eso (sonrojada)

Haruna-(sonrojada)… ha… harem… si… si es con yu… yuuki… po… Podría aceptarlo (poniendo sus manos en sus mejillas)

Momioka- are, me han dejado hasta el final… pero yo seré quien te hará mas disfrutar (poniendo un dedo en sus labio pero sin ocultar su sonrojo)

 **Después de lo sucedido haruna, kotegawa había marcado a sus casas para pedir permiso de estar en la casa de su amiga lala, a la par de que momioka ya que sus padres raramente estaban en casa solo dejo un mensaje de que pasara la noche en la casa de lala. Siendo así los seis se dirigieron a la casa mientras que dejaron a la pequeña némesis con usa encargarse de los jóvenes desmayados. Después de esto usa llevo los jóvenes a kaname quien se encargaría de castigarlos.**

Usa- oyes, kaname… te traigo otros mas (observando un poco de sangre en el suelo)… que rayos estaba haciendo

Kaname- ya voy…

Usa- que es toda esa sangre.

Kaname- no es sangre solo es cátsup

Usa-(tocando el liquido rojo con el dedo y posteriormente comprobando)… cierto es cátsup… y donde están los otros

Kaname- atados después los llevo a esa prisión… dicen que ahí violan esos negros

Usa-solo con que estén en prisión creo es suficiente

Kaname- yo lo dudo… se necesita un poco de fuerza para hacerles entender

Usa-… okey es tu decisión castigarles de la manera que desees

Kaname-… por cierto sabes quién será la siguiente

Usa- es el director… atacara a run y la ojou de la escuela de rito… no se meterá con kotegawa o yami ya que estas están ahora más cerca de rito… no tendrá oportunidad.

Y por el momento el siguiente capítulo no le tengo nombre ya se me ocurrirá uno

No es cierto, se llamara:

Capitulo 6: "siempre te seguí y antes de que me perdieras me tomaste"


	8. Chapter 7

Los personajes le pertenecen a sus creadores kentaro yabuki y saki hasemi, la presente historia solo está hecho con el fin de entretener.

 **Capitulo 7: "siempre te seguí y antes de que me perdieras me tomaste"**

 **Debido a lo sucedido rito les sugirió que pasaran la noche con ellos, ya una vez que ellas habían avisado, se dirigieron a la casa de los yuuki. Al llegar se encontraron con una nana enojada, una mikan celosa y una momo celosa. Debido a la hora que ellos habían llegado mikan se habia encargado de preparar la cena, ya que había llegado exacto a esa hora todos se fueron a cenar. Una vez terminaron de cenar la mayoría se fueron a sus recamaras pero debido a sus invitadas, haruna se dirigiría al cuarto de lala, yami al igual que la ultima vez, se dirigiría al de mikan. Kotegawa se dirigió al de nana ya que estas eran compañeras de la moral y momioka se había decidido que dormiría en el cuarto de rito, mientras que este dormiría en el sillón. ya pasando la media noche rito se había despertado y se había dirigido a la cocina cuando se encontró con una kotegawa somnolienta con un baso de agua.**

Rito- ¿tampoco puedes dormir?

Kotegawa- (terminando de tomar el agua dejándolo en la mesa)… no me esperaba que fueran capaces de… (Levemente temblando)… estuvieron a punto… ellos… ellos no les importaba que sufriéramos… y aunque suplicáramos… hubieran tomado… (entre lagrimas)aquello que solo quiero entregar a mi amado… (Derramando lágrimas) lo hubieran tomado

 **Al ver brotar las lagrimas de kotegawa rito se había acercado a ella y la habia abrazado una vez termino y sus lagrimas no le dejaban continuar.**

Rito- admiro la fuerza que tienes, siempre te he admirado al observar como defiendes lo que es justo, lo que se debe respetar… aunque esto te termine a legando de los demás siempre te aferras a lo que es correcto…

Kotegawa- ¡Si y observa lo que sucede, mis propios compañeros de clase… ellos… ellos(apretando los dientes) planeaban violarme, usar mi cuerpo a su placer, desatar sus frustraciones contra mi… igual que aquella vez. Sino fuera por ti aquellos hombres quien sabe que me hubieran hecho. Lo mejor sería dejar de proteger lo que es correct…

 **Kotegawa no había podido terminar la frase ya que los labios de aquel joven se habían unido a los suyos. Suavemente y tiernamente rito la beso y posteriormente la miro fijamente.**

Rito- yui, yo te protegeré, al igual que aquella vez, al igual que esta y al igual que las próximas… incluso si arriesgo la vida te protegeré, tu defiendes lo que es justo. Y por eso incluso si el universo esta en tu contra, yo estaré a tu lado para que no te pase nada. Yui siempre sigue siendo tu misma.

Kotegawa-ri.. rito(con su mano en sus labios y sonrojada)… (Sonriendo) me alegra que hayas sido tu mi primer beso (casi imperceptible). ¿Pero.. Pero que haces?

Rito-(tomando del brazo a kotegawa) y amo esa parte tuya (acercando su cara)

Kotegawa-¿que que parte mía? (sonrojada completamente)

Rito-el cómo actúas, tu cuerpo, todo (besándola más apasionadamente)

 **Después de esto ambos siguieron besándose mientras que yami y lala quienes habían escuchado de los gritos previos observaban. Lala alegremente ya que observaba que su amado comenzaba a demostrar su amor por todas, y yami levemente enojada pero sabía claramente que después de lo sucedido días anteriores llegarían mas rivales. Pero de atrás se acercaba cierta joven relajada**

Momioka- … que envidia, aunque ganara la apuesta kotegawa me va ganando el paso.

Yami- (con tono serio) a que se refiere señorita momioka

Lala- ¿ a qué te refieres momioka?(con su sonrisa de siempre pero había ciertos celos en esa sonrisa)

Momioka-(nerviosa) a… a que alguien de nosotras se acercaría a rito, al grado de besarse con esa pasión… o mas (señalando con el dedo a los jóvenes amantes)

Lala-(acercándose a rito) no se vale, si vas a hacer eso con kotegawa, también hazlo conmigo rito (haciendo cara triste)

Yami-(acercándose lentamente a ellos con semblante asesino) amor, podías aclarar que tan lejos planeabas ir con kotegawa

Kotegawa-(sonrojada completamente) ch... Chicas, ¿que… que sucede?

Rito- (nerviosamente)… esto… es que sino… kotegawa.. Por eso… y en general…(rindiéndose) acaba con mi vida, no tengo escusa

 **En ese momento lala le dio un apasionado beso a rito al igual que el mismo que observo darse rito y kotegawa. Después de ella yami prosigo a que hiciera lo mismo y ambas se dirijan a salir de la cocina.**

Lala- si vas a demostrar tu amor a las demás no me dejes afuera. (con leve enojo pero alegría por el beso)

Yami- recuerda que somos pareja, así que si vas a cortejar a alguien, al menos planea recompensarme (sonrojada, enojada y feliz)

Momioka-(se acerco y le dio un beso aunque no duradero), ya que me dejaron atrás cuando menos invítame a una cita.(saliendo esta de la cocina)

Kotegawa-(confundida y sorprendida) ¿desde cuando yami y tu son pareja?

Rito-(feliz y completamente confundido)… ni idea pero por eso la amor

Kotegawa- (enojada) ¿no que me amabas?

Lala-(solo metiendo la parte superior en al cocina) , el te ama pero al igual nos ama a nosotras. Y no te preocupes como rey de deviluke se podrá casar con todas (sonriendo)

Rito- (apenado) sin darme cuenta termine haciendo el plan de momo… (recordando todo lo que vivo antes)… pero odiaría que algo como eso les pasase

Kotegawa-(al observar la cara que había puesto su amado)… (Suspiro) al final por amor una termina haciendo y aceptando locuras

Rito-(confundido) ¿Por qué lo dices?

Kotegawa- (sonrojada) pero recuerda que me amaras incluso más que a las demás

Yami-(desde las escaleras) imposible el me debe amar mas a mi

Momo-(había bajado con intención de dormir junto a rito) fácil que rito nos ame por igual, después de todo el siempre ha sido muy bueno (ya que había comprendido que al final su plan se adelanto antes de que arreglara sus sentimientos en compartir o no compartir a rito)

Lala- bien dicho momo, rito sabrá como amarnos por igual (sonriendo mientras que entusiasmada subía las escaleras)

Momioka-(con sonrisa malévola) ¡bien dicho!, ahora solo gana la que sea la primera vez de rito, eso o la que tenga al primer hijo de él

 **Al decir eso, todas se sonrojaron incluyendo a la misma momioka al encontrar su mirada con la de rito y pensar que esa mirada usaría posiblemente cuando concedieran a su hijo. Mientras esa atmosfera se había creado en la cocina donde rito y kotegawa se encontraban, en la sala donde lala y momioka estaba y en las escaleras donde momo y yami estaban. En su cuarto la pequeña mikan estaba sonrojada al escuchar eso.**

Mikan- gana la que sea su primera vez (con una leve sonrisa) … o la que tenga su primer hijo (decía tristemente)

/pero recordó lo que aquel día cuando conoció a la pequeña némesis.

Rito-…y otra cosa, me decía que había hecho cambios en mis genes, de esta manera no tendríamos problemas con los genes mikan, aunque no estoy seguro de a que se refiera con…(sonrojado al darse cuenta)/

(Sonriendo)… gracias usa… muchas gracias usa (con unas lagrimas de felicidad)

 **Después de lo sucedido cada quien se fue a su cuarto a dormir debido a las últimas palabras de momioka.**

 **Al igual que las últimas mañanas rito se había levantado temprano y preparo un desayuno especializado para cada una y debido al tiempo que aún le quedaba preparo un bento para cada una. Cuando bajaron todas, kotegawa, haruna y momioka estaban un poco confusas al ver que ninguna había dicho algo y solo se habían sentado y dialogaban un poco.**

Kotegawa- quieres que te ayude con algo mi…mikan(dudando en decirle hermana o no)

Mikan- ¿con que cosa kotegawa?

Haruna-(al observar ella creyó que kotegawa buscaba ganarse a mikan) si mikan, algo que podamos preparar para que desayunen

Mikan-(al comprender el porqué estaban confusas)…ahhh, no se preocupen, rito ya termino de prepara el desayuno, si quieren tomen asiento a ver con que nos deleita el día de hoy

 **En ese momento rito entro con los platillos especializados para cada una de sus hermosas damas. Así este se dedico a servirles a cada una, un platillo especial al saber que es lo que mas les gustaban a cada una. Las tres invitadas observaban como las otras jóvenes estaban sonrojadas al observar sus platillos. Cuando estas tres les toco su turno al ser las ultimas en sentarse, se sorprendieron al ver que tenían un balance alimenticio increíble a la par de que el sabia sus gustos al observar como cambiaban sus platillos de una a otra. Pero kotegawa termino K.O. al observar que en su platillo estaba hecho en forma de de carita de nekos. Una vez todas comieron, se dirigieron a la escuela dejando a tras a rito quien se desviaría a comprar. Esa era la excusa ya que rito se dirigió a la casa de run.**

/rito recordaba como después de lo sucedido se acostó en el sillón a dormir, pero no duro mucho acostado ya que sintió que alguien lo observaba, este al salir se encontró con usa.

Rito- ¿qué te trae por aquí usa?

Usa- no mucho, solo una advertencia cuídalas del director. Planea conseguir riqueza o a una idol.

Rito- el director… gracias usa.

Usa- no hay porque, después de todo en un futuro necesitaremos tu ayuda

Rito- con gusto les ayudare solo digan cuando, donde y como./

 **Una vez llego toco la puerta y quien le abrió fue ren.**

Ren- hola rito, ¿que sucede?

Rito- ¿esta run por aquí?

Ren- no, debido a su trabajo como idol, no está muy seguido… de casualidad ya te cansaste de lala… ¡y ahora vas por mi hermana!

Rito- no, nada de eso, pero necesito evitar que eso suceda (preocupado)

Ren- (confundido) ¿a que te refieres rito?

Rito- te contare después de todo creo usa vendrá

Ren- bueno pasa, ¿pero quien es usa?

 **Después de eso rito le explico todo lo que había vivido pero debido a usa el no acabo con su vida. Después de un rato usa había llegado y entre rito y usa le explicaron la mayoría de sus dudas.**

Rito- por eso aunque de seguro me odies, debo evitarlo

Ren-no te odio, pero el hecho de que juegos con los sentimientos de todas ellas…

Rito- ¡no juego con sus sentimientos!

Ren- ¡¿entonces como se le dice a lo que haces?!

Rito…

Ren- simplemente jugar que juegues con ellas… (Apretando los puños)

Usa-es lo que me da flojera explicar a la gente, mejor observa lo que el vivió.

 **Con la ayuda del primer artefacto hizo ver a ren todo lo que rito tuvo que soportar. De paso, observo como ellas realmente se habían opuesto a esa corrupción por el amor a rito, pero al final terminaron cediendo, hasta que termino de observar casi todo.**

Ren-… ¡te odiare y te golpeare si te atreves a hacer llorar a run o lala me escuchas! (con semblante oscuro)

Rito- ni me atreveré a pensar en eso.

Ren- (leve sonrisa)… siempre supuse que te quedarías con ellas… (suspiro) solo espero algún dia encontrar a alguien que corresponda mi amor.

Usa- que tal la segunda amiga de saki… Aya fujisaki

Ren- ¿Aya?

Usa- o tal vez te agrada el peligro y estas interesado en saki o tal vez en rin

Ren- no… bueno saki tal vez... pero en rin para nada (observando como aunque lo oculte rito había cambiado su mirada)

Rito- está bien si quieres después te ayudare a que vayas por saki

Ren- esta bien, ten(entregando un papel) no estoy seguro de si te contestara. Inténtalo, es el numero que me dio para casos de urgencias.

 **Después de eso rito le marco a run esperando a que le contestara.**

Run-¿Qué pasa ren?

Rito-hola, soy rito

Run-¡rito! Hola ¿qué tal te va? ,¿qué sucede?

Rito- bien, bien una pregunta ¿no has sentido si alguien te ha seguido o algo extraño últimamente?

Run-… no, bueno a veces cierta presencia de alguien acercándose pero no más.

Rito- ¿y no has recibido ninguna llamada extraña o algo así?

Run- no para nada ¿por qué rito?

Rito- es que presentí algo pero cualquier cosa que te suceda avísame por favor.

Run- esta bien rito

 **Después de un rato de plática rito se retiro junto a ren y se dirigieron a la escuela. Al entrar se encontraron con algo raro, en la entrada había un volante que invitaba a las alumnas para demostrar su belleza.**

Rito-no me agrada

Ren-… al recordar lo que me enseño usa de tus recuerdos… no algo así paso días antes de que…

Rito-… maldito director… hay que ir a la hora de inscripción

Ren- que curioso que el horario de inscripción fuera a la ultima hora.

Rito- (sonriendo) me ayudas entonces

Ren- aya acompañara a saki y mi hermana muy posiblemente esté ahí. Lógicamente te ayudare

 **Después de eso los dos se dirigieron a los salones para posteriormente tomar sus clases. Una vez comenzó la ultima hora estos salieron con diferentes excusas.**

Ren- profesor necesito ir a la enfermería

Rito- disculpe profesor, tengo que entregarle unos papeles a la profesora tear

 **Después de rito salió, ambos se encontraron cerca de donde serian las supuestas inscripciones cuando entraron observaron lo que creían. Había un conjunto de chicas acostadas, al percatarse de esto ambos se pusieron alertas. Inmediatamente rito presintió que algo pequeño se acercaba este lo esquivo y observo que era un dardo y venia de los gabinetes. Al acercarse observaron que había un pequeño orificio por el cual había pasado el dardo. Ambos se dirigieron al salón de en junto abriendo la puerta lentamente sin hacer ruido. Al entrar observaron a run, saki, aya y rin estaban atadas de sus muñecas y como tres jóvenes y el director las comenzaban a desvestir a las jóvenes. Al observar mas el entorno observaron a otro grupo de jóvenes quienes también estaban atadas. Pero rito fue el único que al entrar no aparto su mirada de aquel joven mientras apretaba sus puños.**

 **Rin en un inicio lo único que pensaba era en salvar a saki y aya. Pero cuando esos jóvenes comenzaron a desvestirlas, olvido todo lo referente a saki y aya, solo pensaba en liberarse, solo quería no estar en esa situación.**

Rin- /asi misma:"que es este sentimiento, que es este miedo de perder... de no ser como se suponía de…" en ese momento ella comprendió, el hecho de que entrenara mucho, de que quisiera proteger a los demás, de que fuera fuerte, no simbolizaba que ella quiera que su primera vez fuera mas única. Al observar a saki comprendió que ese era el sentimiento que tenia, el de odiar que su primera experiencia fuera de esa manera, de que su primera experiencia no fuera con alguien que consideren apto, que su primera vez no fuera con alguien que amran. Al pensar en estas cosas se le vino a la imagen de aquel joven que aunque pareciera muchas cosas siempre se empeñaba en dar lo mejor de si para ayudar a los demás. A ese joven del que se enamoro sin darse cuenta.

"Ri… rito…/

 **En ese momento al observar quien entraba comprendió ese sentimiento, su primera vez solo quiera que fuera con él**

Rito-¡masanobu … maldito!

masanobu - (volteando) ¡¿Quién diablos eres?!

Rito- tu no me recordaras pero yo se que clase de basura eres, y el dia de hoy desearas haber reivindicado.

masanobu - jajaja por favor

Ren- aparta tus sucias manos de saki, director

Director- jojojo vaya veo que tenemos héroes

Chico 2- lo que digan ya los podemos matar

Chico 1- otra vez con eso, por eso terminas en prisión

masanobu - por primera vez estoy de acuerdo con él acabémoslos

Ren- entonces va…

 **Ren no había terminado su frase ya que rito se había lanzado contra masanobu, quien al observar que el joven venia contra él, este se preparaba lanzándole una patada. En el momento antes de pegarle rito se detuvo, agarrando la pierna de masanobu y dándole con el codo para después lanzarlo contra un muro. Mientras que rito y masanobu se enfrentaban, los otros dos jóvenes se lanzaron contra ren, quien al observar que se acercaban le lanzo una parata al mas cercano. De esta manera ren lanzo a su primer contrincante contra el muro, pero sin quitar la vista del segundo esquivo el corte de este. Una vez esquivo su golpe, ren agarro del brazo haciéndole una llave para que dejara caer el cuchillo que su contrincante había sacado. Mientras que estos se enfrentaban el director no se había percatado de que sus compañeros de crimen estaban perdiendo así que este se acerco a run, quien al igual que las otras que estaban atadas forcejeaba por desatarse. El director le había quitado su ropa interior inferior así de esta manera el director se disponía a tomar a run como suya. Pero antes de que siguiera una mano fue colocada en su hombro. Mientras que run observaba con lagrimas pero ya no de tristeza sino de felicidad. Al voltear el director enojado se encontró no con masanobu como lo creía. Se encontró con rito quien sostenía en su otra mano a un masanobu desmayado.**

Director- lleguemos a un acuerdo, al fin y al cabo no dejo de ser el directo y aunque no lo parezca tengo contactos. A quien quieres, a run, a saki, a rin o aya… o quizás a esas hermosas estudiantes que están dormidas en el orto cuarto.

 **Al terminar estas palabras rito le dio un golpe en la boca del estomago tan fuerte que lo dejo escupiendo sangre. Durante todo lo sucedido, run estaba más aliviada de que su amado rito fuera quien la había salvado.**

Rito- aunque tengas tantos contactos… si te metes con mis amadas run o rin, no llegaras completo para hablar con tus contactos.

Ren- también te has metido con saki, no se te olvide que tiene gran influencia y bueno mi hermana tiene a sus fans (mientras caminaba con los otros dos quienes estaban noqueados)

Director-(escupiendo sangre)… je… vamos chicos saben que estábamos jugando… no crean que su director se atrevería a hacer algo como violar a estas jóvenes… solo era una clase para que aprendieran a desconfiar (sudando)… ahora saben (dirigiendo su mirada a ellas) nunca acepten ir a un concurso donde no saben que puede pasar. Siempre vayan acompañados de…

 **No termino la frase ya que ren le había noqueado. Después de lo sucedido, rito y ren se dirigieron a liberar a las jóvenes, y una vez terminaron de liberar a la ultima ataron a los jóvenes y al director. Cuando terminaron de ser atados usa y kaname llegaron.**

Kaname- ¿donde están los pacientes… me han dicho que necesitan un examen de la próstata? (mientras se pone un gante de medico)

Usa-¿por qué traes ese guante? Y cuales pacientes, nadie aquí necesita ese examen

Kaname-… cierto tu ya lo recibiste

Usa- (entre lagrimas) no fue intencional ese día tome hasta no mas poder y culpo a mi novia por jugarme esa jugarreta

Kaname- claro, claro

Rito- ¿te hicieron examen de próstata?

Usa- a la vieja escuela

Ren- si quieres te puedo prestar mi brazo

Usa- son cosas de mi trágico pasado

Rito- eso no me lo esperaba… por cierto pueden darle doble

Kaname- el director soportara en esa prisión, este joven con un físico sorprendente… no es negro así que sufría lo que el director.

Rito- que tiene que ver ¿que sea o no negro?

Kaname- porque la prisión es de negros… guardias negros… y no hay ni una mujer a millas de ahí.

Rito- pobres

Ren- ya les valió

Usa- y por eso uno de los primeros que venciste ya se suicido… o murió de dolor por ahí

Kaname- no leíste el reporte

Usa- no voy a leer esas cosas

Kaname- pero era el reporte de los castigos

Usa- no manches ese joven tenía un hueco más grande y hondo que él una actriz de esas que sabes bien sus nombres, que trabaje con negros

Kaname- … pobre sentí pena por el muchacho… y también por el cabal…

Rito- ¡alto!... no quiero saber.

Kaname- Esta bien vámonos usa, hasta la próxima rito, ren nos vemos

Usa- luego iré a tu casa creo es momento de pasar a la fase final.

Rito- ¿fase final?

Usa- ya sabes, aclarar cosas, observar que nadie mas esta en peligro ver si ya todo ha pasado.

Rito- lo que digas.

 **Después de que usa y kaname se fueron los inconscientes jóvenes y el director, la mayoría de las jóvenes se habían retirado exceptuando run y rin. Quienes se acercaron a rito. Mientras que saki y aya observaban ren se les acerco.**

Rin- gracias rito por todo (sonrojada)

Run- por eso te amor tio (sonriendo)

Rito- puede que me odien por esto o que simplemente estén completamente en desacuerdo y soy la peor persona y por solo desear que ustedes sean solo mias..

Rin-a que te refie…

 **En ese momento rito le había lanzado un tierno beso a rin, a lo que posteriormente le siguió con run al acercarla de la cadera. Prosiguió besándolas por turnos, a esto al inicio se negaban ambas pero a su tiempo fueron perdiendo fuerzas ignorando la causa de que se negaran ya que ambas eran besadas. Cuando se dieron cuenta ambas estaban prácticamente sin fuerzas en sus piernas ya que estaban hincadas.**

Rito- se que me deben de odiar pero créanme que no dejare que nadie me las arrebate (mirada seria)

Rin-(sonrojada) eras un Casanova todo este tiempo verdad (con leve enojo)

Run-(sonrojada y enojada)… amo que me celes pero que tengas a alguien mas…

Rito-se que soy el peor y esto les provocara dolor, por eso después de que esto acabe dejare que hagan lo que quieran y aunque me duela aceptare a cualquiera que ustedes consideren los correc…

 **En ese momento ambos pusieron sus dedos en los labios de rito en señal de que se callara. Y posteriormente run lo beso seguido de rin.**

Ambas- el hecho de que no nos agrade no simboliza que estemos en desacuerdo… después de todo seremos las únicas que tendremos todo tu amor …¿verdad?

 **En ese momento yami acompañada de momioka quienes lo estaba buscando. Yami suponía que la razón del porque se desviaría seria debido a alguna joven, y que al final terminaría teniendo mas rivales de amor. Cuando rin y run terminaron de decir eso yami y momioka entraron.**

Yami- amor… no me digas que otra vez(instinto asesino)

Rito-… acaba con mi vi…

/en ese momento recordó lo que le habían dicho esa noche/

Rito-…"si lo vas a hacer entonces recompénsame"(en voz baja)

 **Después de decir eso, rito se lanzo a yami quien estaba enojada y le lanzaba golpes para evitar que este se le acercara. Logrando esquivar todos, el joven término cargando a yami como princesa a lo que le siguió un tierno y duradero beso. Al terminar de besarla se acerco con yami, quien después de ese beso estaba en su mundo, y beso a momioka quien al ver que rito se acercaba no quería despachar la oportunidad.**

Momioka-disculpen chicas pero tienen mas rivales (guiñándoles y con una mano al frente en manera de disculpa)

Rin- me termine enamorando de un Casanova…

Run- pero es nuestro noble Casanova ¿no?(levantándose y dirigiéndose a rito)

Rin… después de todo es mi primer amor…

 **En ese momento usa observaba a las cuatro jóvenes que se turnaban para besarse con su amante y en el salón de en junto a cierto héroe que se besaba con cierta niña rica y su amiga.**

kaname- y tu ultimo amor… después de todo, terminaras casándote con él y teniendo a su pequeño. (decía este mientras veía en su celular la foto de un pequeño niño quien tenia los rasgos de rin y de rito)

usa-o vamos no seas aguafiestas deja que suceda a su debido tiempo, (decía este mientras sostenía la foto de una niña que se parecía a yami pero con cierta mirada de rito)

kaname- por eso lo dije desde esta distancia.

Usa-… le tengo cierta envidia

Kaname- porque no te ligas a una…

Usa- código y también mi moral

Kaname- que tal a mikado la profesora

Usa-….es muy hermosa… podría ser… aunque terminaría siendo un niño para ella

Kaname-o que la… entonces

Usa-… ya vámonos, después de todo solo le falta nana.

El nombre del siguiente capitulo seria:

Capitulo 8. "Aunque no te guste como te trate, recuerda que te amo"


	9. Chapter 8

Hola buenas, al leer el comentario que me dejaron en la otra historia que comencé considere mejor enfocarme en terminar to love ru corrupción. También ciertamente lo que dices, Max420MLG gracias por comentar y pues ciertamente se me paso de improvisto lo que decías, pero una vez revise de nuevo toda la historia ya como una sola editare eso. Neopercival créeme tampoco me lo creí, pero por andar de curioso me tope eso. También gracias por lo de tubo 8 estoy viendo en qué situación podría salir. Jawad fan intentare introducir lo mas que pueda a ren, después de todo no me he encontrado que él sea antagonista.

Cris gracias por tu apoyo. miguelzero24, sip la verdad sobre el traje que usara rito en la secuela de la historia, no sabía si establecer que sería similar al de dante de devil may cry, pero mejor estableceré el que dices. Aunque seria en la secuela, también respecto a los lemon, seria en la secuela ya que no estoy seguro si en la categoría que escribo la historia no habría problema con ello por eso en la secuela le subiría la categoría y con gusto hare el intento (literalmente el intento porque nunca lo he hecho disculpen por eso). Y agradezco mucho tu apoyo ya que fuiste de los primeros en comentar y seguir esta sencilla historia.

Los personajes le pertenecen a sus creadores kentaro yabuki y saki hasemi, la presente historia solo está hecho con el fin de entretener.

 **Capitulo 8.** **"Aunque no te guste como te trate, recuerda que te amo"**

 **Despues de lo sucedido rito fue a su casa acompañado de sus cuarto amadas, aunque todas tenían cierto sonrojo después de lo que les habían dicho antes de partir.**

Ren- rito te quiero pedir un enorme favor

Rito- ¿lo que quieras ren?, si lo puedo hacer entonces te ayudare (sonriendo)

Ren- bueno (jugando con sus manos)… ¿podrías dejar a mi hermana vivir en tu casa?

Saki- y no solo eso, yo me encargare de los gastos que sean generados, pero también te pido el favor de que rin viva en tu casa.

Rito-… (confuso) ¡¿Qué?!

Ren-(tomando la mano de saki) se cómo eres y pues ya dialogamos sobre eso. Y pues también que terminaron declarándose sus sentimientos ustedes, por eso me gustaría que vivieran juntos.

Saki- por eso también te pido cuides de mi amada rin. Créeme que si te atreves a hacerla llorar las pagaras (con semblante enojado)

Ren- y ya hablamos sobre mi hermana, por eso me gustaría que cuidaras de ella.

Rito- comprendo (aun confuso) pero no es algo apresurado. Bueno… consideremos que ape…

Momioka-no será que la verdadera razón es que ustedes quieren la casa de ren sin que rin o run los incomoden. (tono burlesco y con mano en su boca)

Yami-(al entender la razón)… que lascivos

Saki- (sonrojada) ¿qui… quien les dijo?, como crees que eso sucederá (aun sosteniendo la mano de ren)

Aya- (sonrojada y nerviosa) e… eso no se preocupen yo estare ahí para evitar que algo pase (apresuradamente)

Momioka- ara, ara, que audaces so…

 **Momioka no pudo terminar la frase ya que tanto saki, ren y aya salieron diciendo: "gracias, cuida de ellas por favor", "da lo mejor de ti, rin" y "den su mayor esfuerzo", después de eso las jóvenes restantes también salieron aunque muy sonrojadas. Ya regresando en su caminata a la casa de los yuuki.**

Momioka-… es algo injusto

Rito- … ¿injusto?... no sería mejor dicho prematuro?

Momioka- sabes que no me refiero a eso (en tono mimado)

Rito-(a si mismo: "usa me advirtió sobre esto. Pero creo es demasiado temprano, y aun mas importante quiero que estemos casados antes de que hagamos esas cosas" con sonrojo), vamos no te enojes como recompensa que tal si tenemos una cita.

Momioka- … esta bien (sonriendo)

Run- he, rito no se vale, es injusto

 **Al ver que lo que acababa de decir estaba provocando celos en las demás y principalmente cambio de semblante en yami. Rito se acerco a yami para darle un beso en la mejilla y así decirles a todas.**

Rito- que tal si salimos todos junt…

/recordó como la noche anterior en un sueño, usa entro en este para hablar con él y némesis. Su sueño era igual al de siempre ya que había un montón de malvaviscos, dulces y demás. Némesis estaba vestida con un traje similar a Alicia en el país de las maravillas tomando una taza de chocolate mientras que rito estaba a su lado igualmente sentado observando el horizonte. .

Usa- hola

Rito- hola usa… ¿que haces aquí?(ofreciéndole una taza)

Némesis- wow, en serio ese artefacto es bueno… o acaso todo es debido a ti.

Usa- (tomando una silla que de pronto había aparecido y tomando la taza que rito le ofreció), pasando para decirte de algunas cosas. Y respecto a tu duda némesis pues un poco de ambos (sonriendo antes de tomar)

Némesis- genial, bueno habla que te escuchamos( mientras se sentaba en las piernas de su amado). Recuerda que no podemos hacer nada atrevido mientras usa nos ve (volteando su cabeza hacia arriba mientras le sonríe)

Rito-(sonrojado)… jeje, lógicamente al menos que seas una exhibicionista (sonriendo seguido de un beso)

Usa- (sonrojado)… veo que ya no tengo oportunidad verdad rito (guiñándole a rito sin que némesis viera)

Rito-seeee, disculpa hermano después de todo ella me ama o ¿no? (poniendo una cara triste)

Némesis-(sonrojada)… claro que te amo pero dejen de jugar conmigo (inflando las mejillas)

Usa-jajaja, bueno ahora dejando de lado el juego, rito, que haces si, ¿lala te pide que vayan a una cita pero haruna y kotegawa están y reclaman?.

Rito-… las invitaría a salir después de todo no quiero que se sientas desplazadas.

Usa-a todas a la vez?

Rito-… pues si, después de todo sería más divertido.

Usa-(pegando su mano en su frente)… eso ya no sería una cita. Recuerda claramente si salen en grupo no crees que se sentirían incómodos y más si todas están enamoradas de ti. No crees que ellas quieran un momento especial y único contigo, un momento aunque no sea mucho pero lo suficiente como para recordarlo con mucho amor. (Levantándose) recuerda si no te vuelves el amante que no puede sacar de su cabeza en cualquier momento otro hombre puede llegar y arrebatártelas.

Rito-(apretando los dientes ante estas últimas palabras)… comprendido gracias hermano.

Usa- si, si por cierto hay una cosa importante. Recuerdan a la pequeña némesis

Némesis- sip después de todo es parte de mi, que sucede

Usa- bueno la verdad sobre como es que termino saliendo es debido a tu contraparte rito, aunque no estamos seguros de su ubicación solo te recomendamos es que te cuides de él.

Rito-(temblando)… comprendo, después de todo se lo poderoso que es… y lo obsesionado que esta con las batallas.

Usa- que bien que lo recuerdas… pero no se te olvide que después de todo es parte de ti recuerda bien eso.(desaparecido)

Némesis- no estoy segura, pero mi otra parte me comento lo sucedido, no dejare que te haga daño

Rito-(sonriendo) gracias amor (dándole un beso)

Némesis- (en voz baja) si sigues haciendo eso terminare siendo completamente vulnerable (sonrojada)

Rito- si lo eres solo conmigo entonces seguire(sonriendo con leve sadismo) /

Rito- mejor dicho, porque no mejor durante la próxima semana salimos en una cita, por el momento momioka que tal si salimos mañana y así podre mimarlas más enfocadas a cada una de ustedes… aunque siga sonando demasiado pretencioso.

Yami-… siempre y cuando compenses lo que harás… te perdonare

Run- que felicidad podre salir en una cita contigo mi amor rito.

Momioka- … no esperaba eso pero bueno… tendrás que compensar todo recuerda.

Rin-…(enojada) ¡pero quien dijo que quiero una cita contigo!… ¿co…como pueden aceptar tan sencillamente que él, las este engañando con otra y enfrente de ustedes?...

Rito- tienes razón… (Con la cara agachada) últimamente me he comportado demasiado pretencioso, solo por el hecho de que aceptaron la situación… pero la verdad no deja de ser la misma. Ustedes son lastimadas por mis deseos egoístas… (Apretando los puños y leves lagrimas) por mi estúpido egoísmo el cual me ciega de ver la realidad. Yo simplemente les estoy haciendo lo que yo vi… estoy simplemente vengándome en las personas que quería proteg…

Yami- (separándose después de darle un suave beso) cariño no te culpes, te hemos aceptado y aceptado la situación. Aunque sea doloroso, será aun más doloroso estar siempre en pena por no aceptar nuestro primer y verdadero amor, el cual era correspondido. Después de todo, las reglas de la galaxia son más flexibles (sonriendo)

Momioka- (acercándose a rin) aunque sea verdad lo que dices… y sea completamente doloroso ver a la persona que amas con alguien más. El negar que ames a esa persona será aun más doloroso si este amor era correspondido. Ahora, si realmente tus sentimientos no eran tan fuertes como para aceptar la situación, ¿porque sigues aquí?. ¿Por qué acompañaste a rito sabiendo que esto sucedería?, porque sabes que eso sucedería.

Rin- ¡Yo no sabía que esto sucedería!, sin contar que saki quería que viniera para que no los molestara

Momioka- (Caminando lentamente hacia rito) vamos, después de todo te podías ir a la mansión de saki o simplemente irte a tu casa, sabias que ellos se irían a casa de ren… Pero sigues con nosotras.

Rin-no era seguro que vayan a ahí, y que tal si van a la mansión.

Momioka- excusas, de todas maneras podías ir a tu propia casa o simplemente evitar estar cerca de saki después de todo es una mansión. O simplemente rentar un departamento por unos días, había soluciones pero… ¿por qué decidiste venir?. La respuesta es fácil, estas enamorada de rito. Y no te quieres alejar de ese amor. Prueba esta, cediste cuando él te beso aunque observaste claramente que besaba a run(Abrazando a rito seguido de un beso)

 **En ese momento rin apretaba los puños. Entendía que posiblemente las palabras que había dicho no eran otra cosa más que celos, posiblemente no quería que nadie más tuviera a su primer amor. Ella lo descubrió en el momento que fueron raptadas, ella no dejaba de ser una joven, ella tenía sentimientos que no solo eran de proteger a su amada amiga saki, ella tenía sentimientos de amor. Sentimientos que no se contenían al ver como la única persona que inconscientemente ama se arriesgaba por salvarla.**

Rin- ¡aléjate de él! (corriendo a rito para posteriormente lanzarse y implantarle un beso)

/dentro de la mente de rito

Némesis- wow, las habilidades de momioka son de temer.

Rito- eso quiere decir que rin no lo decía por

Némesis- en verdad eres tan despistado, solo lo decía por celos, ella te quería más cerca… o te quería todo completo para ella

Rito- rin…

Némesis-… aunque no se vale que ellas tengan toda la diversión (pareciendo enojada)

Rito- vamos no te enojes (tomándola de su barbilla y posteriormente dándole un beso) ya podremos hablar de ti para que te acepten y puedas estar libremente. Después de todo te amo, te amo aun mas por ayudarme con todo

Némesis-(sonrojada pero ocultándose al voltearse)… si ,si lo que digas ya regresa con ellas./

Momioka- (sonrisa leve), bueno ya vámonos que tengo hambre y rito tiene que prepararla después de todo quiero algo que me agrade.

Rito- pero la comida de mikan es muy deliciosa

Momioka- si lo es, pero quiero ser consentida, solo no repliques y hazlo

Rito- (sonriendo) bien, bien, vámonos

 **Levantándose y tomando la mano de rin para posteriormente caminar junto a todas. Una vez llegaron rito se dirigió a preparar la comida mientras que las demás se dirigieron a la sala donde se juntaron a lala y momo quienes veían la tele. Un rato después momo se acerco a rito a la cocina.**

Momo- … entonces ahora vas por rin-sempai (cierta risa maliciosa)

Rito- tal vez… (Acercándose a momo) aunque tu no dejas de ser mi platillo principal

Momo-(sonrojada)… has…

Rito- (introduciendo una cucharada en la boca de momo) una pregunta donde esta nana, no la he visto en todo el día?

Momo- (después de terminar la comida que le había introducido rito) cuando llego se veía un poco triste y se dirigió a su cuarto… posiblemente ahorita este dentro del simulador.

Rito-…gracias amor(dándole un beso) iré a buscarla(saliendo de la cocina)

Momo-(sonrojada) aunque lo sigo queriendo sola para mi, es imposible negarme a sus peticiones.

 **Mientras eso pasa cierta joven hermosa de cabello rosa, estaba dentro de ese cuarto que simulaba todo un habitad para animales. Observaba el horizonte con cierta tristeza ya que ella había visto como aquel joven, que aunque lo negaba, ella lo ama. Ella recordaba como besaba a la amiga de lala run y su sempai rin. Como se turnaban para recibir los besos de él.**

Nana-… ¿por qué?... me duele esto

 **En ese momento cierta criatura muy similar a un lobo con gran cantidad de pelaje y de gran tamaño superando los 4 metros se acerco a la joven alienígena quien lloraba.**

Bestia- ¿por qué lloras mi pequeña princesa?(en su lenguaje)

Nana- …acabo de ver a un chico besarse con otras…

Bestia- pero eso es normal. Después de todo, los machos buscan a las hembras, en busca de dejar descendencia… o acaso buscas aparearte con ese hombre.

Nana-… ¿por qué lo dices así? , pero de cierta manera entiendo a que te refieres… de cierta manera me negaba a creerlo pero al fin de cuentas, una no puede negar este sentimiento.

Bestia- entonces al fin y al cabo te quieres aparear con el… entonces porque en lugar de buscarte busca a otras

Nana-… no se puede que sea por como siempre me comporto con él… después de todo siempre le trato mal.

Bestia-¿será eso?, la mayoría de los machos siempre seleccionan a las que consideran las más aptas.

Nana-… a caso te refieres al desarrollo de los cuerpos.

Bestia- ¿puede ser? Como son la mayoría de las hembras que se acercan a él

Nana-(observándose a si misma)… ¿crees que me he fijado en eso?, he deseado y he intentado desarrollar este cuerpo, (entre lagrimas) he querido una y otra vez que aunque sea un poco se desarrolle. No pido mucho solo quiero lo suficiente como para complacerlo a él.

Bestia- (sonrisa malévola) yo conozco de un método con el cual tu cuerpo se desarrollara

Nana- ¿pero qué dices?, sabes de un método me podrías ayudar por favor

Bestia- (sonriendo y acercándose) con gusto, aunque después de esto no se si sigas teniendo los sentimientos por ese macho o si ese macho te acepte… después de todo me pareces muy atractiva (tumbando a nana con sus garras)

Nana-(forcejeando) pero que dices, somos muy diferentes en rasgos…. Espera (asustada) entonces al método que te referías para desarrollarme era

Bestia-(sonriendo mientras con la legua recorría el cuerpo de nana) ¡efectivamente reproducción, al fin y al cabo si tienes una cría tu cuerpo se desarrollara lo suficiente como para poder dar a luz y después del nacimiento tu cuerpo será llamativo

Nana-(forcejeando mientras llora), ¡no!, no quiero esto, yo quiero que mi primera vez sea con…

Rito-(en una elevación con su delantal de cocina puesto) ¡maldito, aléjate de mi amada!

Nana- ¡rito!

Bestia- jajaja es en serio, este es el macho del que te enamoraste (aun en su lenguaje)… lo devorare y después te hare mía (volteando a nana)

Nana-(aterrorizada) ¡rito huye, el te matara si te vas! (entre lagrimas) ¡amo que vinieras a mi recate pero me odiaría si algo te pasara por favor vete!... soy feliz porque vinieras por mi (agarrando de las garras al lobo alienígena) ¡vete!

Bestia-¡jajaja… después de todo elegiste al más apto para aparearte. Bueno si quieres simple humano observa cómo te la hago a esta hembra toda mi…!

 **En ese momento rito se había lanzado con una patada ignorando la distancia a la que estaban, gracias a la habilidad de némesis rito fue transportado exactamente junto a la bestia. Al lanzar la patada esta le dio exactamente en la cara a la bestia, fracturando parte de su cráneo y siendo lanzado varios metros marcando todo el suelo que de arrastrado por la patada. En ese momento rito cargo a nana en brazos.**

Rito- ¿si lo que dices es verdad?, entonces ¡quien se apareara con ella seré YO!

Nana-(completamente roja) ri… rito

Bestia- ¡maldito! Eso me dolió, ahora si estás muerto (lanzándose)

 **En ese momento rito tomando aun a nana en brazos se lanzo contra la bestia demostrando que esta no era un reto. Una vez cerca, rito impacto la suela de su pie contra la cara de la bestia mientras esta intentaba zarparle un golpe. Para cuando chocaron, rito inmediatamente brincando levemente, lanza una patada al cráneo con el cual lo estrello contra el suelo. Una vez la bestia recibió este golpe término inconsciente.**

Nana-¿rito desde cuando…?(completamente sonrojada)

Rito-(separando sus labios de los de nana), no dejare que nadie te arrebate de mi.

Nana-(entre lagrimas)… ¿pe… pero no estás saliendo con run o rin sempai?

Rito- si, pero no quiero que te alejes de mi aunque eso sea demasiado egoísta (con una sonrisa)

Nana- en verdad eres una bestia(sonrojada mientras infla sus mejillas)

Rito- seré lo que sea solo por proteger a mis amadas (con un sonrisa que ocultaba un dolor que nana logro observar)

Nana-… eres una bestia, pero eres mi bestia(abrazando a rito)

Némesis- sip es nuestra bestia (sonriendo)

Nana-¡némesis!(sorprendida)

Rito-tranquila nana, némesis me ayudo a salvarte, al igual que a las demás, ella me ha estado ayudando, ella ha cambiado por mi(sonriendo)

Némesis- (levemente sonrojada) ¿quien dice que lo estoy haciendo por ti?, solo lo hago porque es mas jugar con tod…

Rito-(separando sus labios de némesis), ¿estás segura?(sonriendo)

Némesis-(sonrojada) ¡no se vale, eso fue juego sucio!(entrando dentro de rito)

Nana-¡rito como pued…!

Rito-(separando sus labios de nana) ella a cambiado necesito que me ayudes a convencer a las demás sobre eso (sonriendo)

Nana-(sonrojada con las mejillas infladas) con cuerdo con némesis, juegas sucio

Rito- lo hago solo con ustedes, porque las amo y no quiero sepárame de ustedes nunca mas (sonriendo)

Nana-(completamente sonrojada) y… ¡ya vámonos que tengo hambre!(bajando de los brazos de rito y caminando hacia la salida)... está bien, te ayudare a convencer a las demás de que némesis ha cambiado

Némesis-(estando la mitad de su cuerpo fuera) gracias nana, si lo haces no les diré a las demás, de que rito quiere reproducirse contigo (sonriendo burlonamente)

 **Al recordar eso, nana salió corriendo del lugar muy sonrojada, mientras que rito estaba rojo al recordar eso y némesis seguía riéndose. Una vez estando solos kaname llego volando.**

Rito- hola kaname... un segundo como sabias que

Némesis- yo le avise… aunque no se cómo entro si no uso la puerta de ahí(señalando la ubicación donde nana había salido)

Kaname- digamos que hay cosas que aun no les puedo decir.

Rito-(observando con curiosidad el tubo que tenía en manos kaname)… ¿una pregunta kaname que haces con ese tubo?

Kaname-(inultamente posicionándose frente al tubo para según ocultarlo) ¿cual tubo?

Némesis-el tubo detrás de ti

Kaname- no hay ningún tubo detrás de mi, han de estar imaginando

Rito y némesis- atrás de ti hay uno, ¡ya deja de jugar!

Kaname- vengo de hacer un experimento con los que están en prisión

Némesis- ¿experimento?

Kaname- estaba observando como quedaron los que estaban en prisión y digamos que este tuvo 8 se aproxima

rito- wow eso debe doler

kaname- ¿qué esperabas?, por eso uno se había suicidado

Némesis- ¿de qué hablan?

Rito- nada mejor vámonos, ¿quieres pasar a comer con nosotros kaname?

Kaname- claro, ahorita voy solo me encargo de aquel desmayado y después voy

Némesis- okey luego nos vemos kaname

Rito- si ves a usa dile que también tiene la invitación

Kaname-… conociéndolo ha de estar comiendo frituras

Rito-… cierto, bueno aun así avísale si lo encuentras nos vemos (dirigiéndose a la puerta)

 **Después de eso rito salió, dejando a kaname en el espacio. Una vez este tomo a la bestia y se la llevo a una prisión especializada usando portales con los cuales agilizo todo, este se dirigió a un planeta deshabitado.**

Kaname- rito, te invita a que vayas a comer.

Usa- gracias puede que vaya pero antes quiero ver qué resultados arroja (observando a la niña morenita que se acercaba)

Pequeña némesis- efectivamente estuvo aquí hace una hora

Kaname- ¿crees que rito lo necesite?

Usa- ¿si quiere ganarle al rey?, si. Si solo quiere sorprenderlo para después ser entrenado por él. Será más que suficiente como está actualmente

Kaname- con el poder actual no podrá ayudarnos.

Usa- lo se, lo se. Pero confió en ti y en rito, se que tienes un plan de apoyo y confió en que rito lograra completarse.

Kaname-… (Observando mientras carga a la pequeña némesis en su hombro)

Usa- (observando al espacio)… aunque tengamos las tres partes, solo espero que ellos estén haciendo su trabajo y consigan esa ayuda en esas dimensiones.

Kaname- lo hacen después de todo, al igual que contigo superviso que todo vaya bien. (Colocándose unos lentes oscuros)

Usa-…(observando a kaname) si no lo hicieras no serias el líder verdad

Kaname- (volteando mientras se abre un portal, al cual se dirige) si no logramos acabar con él, se repetirá la historia que paso con rito… y contigo(medio volteando a ver a usa)

Usa-(leve tristeza)… y eso queremos evitar (sonriendo mientras mete su mano en un portal y saca un refresco)

Kaname- no has cambiado pese a lo sucedido (caminando hacia el portal casi entrando)

Usa- no cambiare, aunque intente hacerle entender, ella ya había caído en eso.

Kaname-(apenas escuchándose su voz) olvida eso, si sigues cargando esa cruz no te dejara ser libre y feliz con alguien mas

Usa- ya lo se, pero no puedo después de todo fue mi amiga de la infancia (con leve lagrimas)

 **Los siguientes capítulos serán solo sobre las citas que tendrá rito y una que otra cosa. Después vendrá la etapa donde rito se enfrentara a diferentes enemigos. Y sobre la parte donde kaname y usa hablan será la entrada de varias historias que planeo unir como una sola.**


	10. Chapter 9

Hola buenas, antes de todo, observaba que podía modificar las características sobre la historia, así que al cambiar la edad mínima para leer esta pequeña historia pues ahora si seré mas descriptivo, sin alejarme de la idea central.

Neopercival, gracias por seguir esta historia, sobre lo de usa el explicara después su historia. Y bueno lo que ellos intentan al final terminaría invirtiendo los roles de las líneas de tiempo, la línea de tiempo en la que ellos existen (que seria considerada la original dentro de la historia) se volvería la línea de tiempo secundaria, y la nueva que se crearía seria la original. Usa no sabrá como sucedió, y debido a eso solo recordara su línea de tiempo, pero al final estará en esta nueva y original (por así decirlo) línea del tiempo con su amiga de la infancia como su pareja, ya más adelante verán el desarrollo.

Miguelzero24 gracias por seguir la historia, y de hecho me agrado la idea del traje de train en rito. También me gustaría sino utilizar algunos de los nombres de black cat en los próximos personajes pero eso dependerá si puedo terminar de leer el manga antes de que entre a la facultad.

Jawad fan, me acabas de dar una buena idea. Un personaje masculino muy irresistible. Si quieren solo díganme quienes quieren que sean las más fieles a rito y que ellas sean las que se encarguen de evitar que las demás se atrevan a engañar a rito. Las principales que no se sentirán atraídas a otro por amor a rito… y porque son mis favoritas son: mikan y yami. De ahí lala será completamente fiel por su forma de ser.

Ahora sí, vamos a las citas interrumpidas.

Los personajes le pertenecen a sus creadores kentaro yabuki y saki hasemi, la presente historia solo está hecho con el fin de entretener.

 **Capitulo 8 "¿Por qué estamos aquí?"**

 **Ya una vez habían cenado, todas planeaban retirarse a los cuartos asignados. run dormiría con nana, rin con lala y momioka se dirigiría al cuarto de rito, mientras que este dormiría en la sala. Así de este modo evitarían violaciones nocturnas de parte de momioka o momo. También considerando la situación kotegawa y haruna se habían dirigido a sus casas para preparar a sus familias.**

Rito- lala, momo, mikan me gustaría que esperaran un rato en la sala antes de que suban.

Lala- okey (dirigiéndose a la sala)

Momo- está bien cariño

Mikan- ¿sucede algo?

Rito-ahorita les explico, solo termino de arreglar la cocina y caliento un té

Mikan-está bien rito

 **Una vez las demás habían subido y rito había dejado arreglada la cocina. Se dirigió a la sala con el té que les sirvió a sus amadas.**

Rito- como decirlo… les quiero pedir un favor que puede ser muy egoísta y aprovechado de mi parte.

Momo- no necesitas ser tan reservado cariño

Lala- si cariño, solo dilo.

Rito- bueno la razón es… que opinan que remodeláramos la casa. Bueno como observan debido a las ultimas cosas que han pasado, últimamente han venido… como decirlo

Mikan- tus futuras esposas

Rito-… suena un poco mal cuando alguien más lo dice… creo si es injusto que les haga esto (deprimido)

Lala- cariño(levantando la cara de rito), las amas ¿no?

Rito-completamente, pero…(deprimido) es injusto para ustedes

Lala-sería injusto que no nos amaras por igual. ¿Verdad? (volteando con una sonrisa a momo y después a mikan)

Momo-(a si misma: "con esa sonrisa tan fresca, es difícil negarlo… bueno el amor y la felicidad no es exclusiva para una persona") si, es verdad onee-chan

Mikan-(a si misma: "aunque es difícil aceptarlo, pero ciertamente seria mejor compartir esta felicidad si podemos mostrar sonrisas como la de ella, si estamos con nuestro amado"), es verdad lala (sonriendo)

Lala- vez, mejor a partir de ahora solo piensa de que manera nos harás más felices

Rito-(sonriendo con una leve lagrima), tienes razón… bueno entonces si quieren mañana empiezo la remodelación, así de esa manera la mayoría podrá vivir en su propio cuarto.

Mikan- okey,(levantándose y dirigiéndose a las escaleras) yo me encargo de avisarles a mama y papa.

Rito- mejor yo les digo después, también tengo que anunciarles la verdad sobre nosotros.

Mikan- (sonrojada y deteniéndose a buena distancia de las escaleras) pe… pero de que hablas rito

Rito-(acercándose a ella) de que ya no somos completamente hermanos.

 **Mientras tanto debido a lo sucedido lala se llevo jalando a momo. Comprendiendo bien la situación salieron muy silenciosamente del cuarto.**

Mikan-(con lagrimas) onichan yo… si… siempre te he amado, pero ya había renunciado a este amor… porque me abres viejas heridas (llorando poco a poco mas fuerte)

Rito- no quiero abrirte más heridas, solo quiero que seas feliz. Siempre pensé en tu felicidad no importara quien fuera ya que siempre te vi solo como mi hermana…

Mikan-(llorando mas fuertemente a estas palabras) ¡porque me haces esto porque me dices esas cosa que ya sabia!

Rito- ¡porque yo te amo! Y comprendí tarde en esa línea de tiempo. comprendí que no te quiero perder. Comprendí al perderte que realmente no te veo como mi hermana, sino como una hermosa mujer… una hermosa mujer que no dejare que nadie más tenga. Una mujer que solo yo quiero tener, que solo yo quiero corromper. Que solo acepte mis sentimientos, solo pueda reaccionar a mis palabras. Que solo yo pueda tocar, que solo reaccione al sentir mis manos, que solo yo pueda llevarla al clímax, que solo yo pueda hacerla feliz (entre lagrimas tomando muy gentilmente de la cadera mikan con su mano derecha. Mientras que con su mano izquierda toca gentilmente la barbilla de su amante acercándola lentamente). Entendí muy tarde en ese momento, pero no cometeré el mismo error dos veces quiero que seas mía y solo mía

Mikan-(entre lagrimas de felicidad) o… onichan

Rito- (acercando mas cara a la de su amada) Al igual que las demás. Aunque sea muy egoísta de mi parte, no podre soportar que alguien más las tenga. Por eso quiero que ustedes, aunque sea injusto (apretando los dientes al recordar aquello que lo martirio por largo tiempo)… quiero… ¡Solo puedan mirarme, escucharme, sentirme!. Quiero… quiero (apretando los dientes) ¡Que solo puedan pensar en mi, solo puedan sentir mis acaricias!... ¡quiero ser el único que sepa todo sobre ustedes, cada rincón de su cuerpo, cada milímetro de ustedes quiero ser el único que lo conozca!... ¡que solo yo pueda ver sus lados ocultos, sus puntos sensibles, ser el único que pueda estar dentro de ustedes, ser el único que las pueda excitar, llevarlas al clímax, embarazar, ser el único en su vida, al único que amen, él único que las haga felices!(entre lagrimas)

Mikan-(entre lagrimas) oni…(paradas sus palabras por los labios de su amado)

 **Mientras eso sucedía todas las amadas de rito estaban en las escaleras, habían escuchado todo. Al parecerles sospechoso que solo a ellas les quisiera platicar sobre algo, ellas se quedaron escuchando. Una vez escucharon su largo discurso de amor a mikan terminaron sonrojadas al escuchar las intenciones de este.**

Yami-(tocando su estomago completamente sonrojada) tengo que hablar con tear o mikado lo antes posible

Momo y run-(completamente sonrojadas y sincronizadas) avísanos cuando salgas te acompañamos

Lala- (sonrojada y completamente feliz) que emocionante, aunque… ¿a que se refería con llevarnos al clímax?

Rin- (sonrojada) que se cree… aunque no estoy en contra de tener un hijo

Momioka- (sonrojada)… es mas audaz que la mayoría

Nana-(completamente sonrojada)¡idiota que no solo era yo la que querías embarazar!... (saliendo corriendo)

Momioka-(un sonrojada pero con sonrisa malévola)… si que nana es audaz… puede que nos termine ganando… (saliendo rápidamente debido a los instintos asesinos de las demás exceptuando lala)

 **Debido al grito de nana todas salieron también corriendo a su cuarto al percatarse que rito las estaba viendo. Después rito se dirigió a mikan quien estaba en sus pensamientos, cuando rito se acerco ella se desmayo y fue atrapada antes de que pegara cayera. Al ver el sonrojo, balbuceo y gran sonrisa de mikan, rito se sintió completamente feliz al ver una sonrisa que tenia tiempo no veía. Llevándola cargando al estilo de princesa, rito la dejo en su cuarto donde se encontró a una yami aparentando dormir aunque claramente observo su sonrojo. Para mejor evitar a una yami tsundere atacando por lo sucedido, dejo a mikan a un lado de la cama medio tapándola y saliendo del cuarto.**

Yami- ¿mikan?

Mikan- … s… si

Yami- sabes que amo a rito…

Mikan-…discúlpame (voz triste)…

Yami- no, no tienes porque, es más, me alegra que puedas llegar a ser feliz… aunque sea un poco doloroso para ti (sonriendo con tristeza volteando a mikan)

Mikan-(volteando a yami) seré feliz porque estaré con mi amado y seré más si estaré junto a ustedes (sonriendo)

Yami-(con leve lagrimas) mi… mikan

Mikan-(sonriendo dándole la mano a yami) trabajemos juntas por nuestra felicidad y la de nuestro amado rito

Yami-(tomando la mano de mikan y sonriendo) por nuestra felicidad y la de rito

Mikan-(sonriendo con leve lagrimas de felicidad) si…

 **Después de esto ellas quedaron dormidas al igual que las demás. Solo rito estaba despierto cuando escucho que tocaron la puerta. Al abrir entraron usa, kaname y la pequeña némesis.**

Rito- hola chicos (bostezo)

Usa- hola rito disculpa que llegáramos tarde

Kaname- es culpa de él (señalando a usa)

Usa- no es cierto… Bueno si lo es.

Pequeña némesis- buena noches rito-nii

Rito- , no se preocupen. Buenas noches neme. Bueno pasen a la cocina ahorita les preparo… (Entrando a la cocina), sal némesis y acompáñanos así también podrás saborear algunas cosas dulces.

Némesis- está bien. Hola chicos.

Usa y kaname- hola.

 **Una vez todos estando sentados, esperaban que rito les sirvieran mientras que némesis y la pequeña némesis estaban comiendo unos dulces que rito les había dado.**

Némesis- bueno chicos entonces que tal les va

Usa- tranquilo investigando algunas cosas ¿y tú?, ¿qué tal has avanzado con rito?

Némesis- fantástico, ya me a tomado en múltiples ocasiones, llegando al grado que hasta en frente de nana lo hemos hecho

Rito- (sonrojado) eso no es cierto, ya había dicho que solo lo haría una vez estemos casados (tomando acercándose a némesis para posteriormente darle un beso)

Usa-…. No estarás tu confundiendo, después de todo observo que te has vuelto muy inmoral

Kaname-… pobre kotegawa, la vas a corromper… en más de un sentido (sonrisa burlona)

Rito-(sonrojado)… todo a su debido tiempo

Usa-(tono burlón)… si, claro pero la primera de seguro será (señalando a némesis). Así que antes de que suceda, que posición te agradaría que usaran en su primera vez

Némesis-(sonrojada y tímidamente)… u… una donde lo pueda ver de frente y sus expresiones (jugando con sus dedos y evitando mirar a los demás).

Rito-(latido)… en verdad eres única (tomando a némesis de la muñeca y besándola apasionadamente por un minuto, siendo separados por la falta de aire)

Kaname-(tomando una foto)… interesante (sonriendo)

Usa-… podrían dejar de comerse para cuando estén solos (con leve sonrojo)

Kaname- déjalos después de todo era bonito observarlos

Usa- maldito enfermo

Kaname- no niegues que te gusto la escena

Usa-… shit, odio que nos conoscas

Kaname- es mi trabajo (sonriendo)

 **Después de que rito y némesis se separaron completamente sonrojados, némesis entro dentro del cuerpo de rito por vergüenza y rito termino de preparar y servirles la comida, con cara de trágame tierra. Una vez terminaron mientras platicaban de los avances de rito, usa y kaname se retiraron de la casa dejando a la pequeña némesis.**

Usa- ups,(medio entrando por la puerta de salida) casi se me olvida decirte necesitaremos que cuides de ella, hay unas cosas que tenemos que arreglar.

Rito- okey está bien

Pequeña némesis- disculpa las molestias que te causemos rito-nii

Rito si no te preocupes, bueno hay que ir a dormir. por cierto como te llaman dicen ellos?

Pequeña némesis- némesis II

Rito-(a si mismo: "es en serio no se les ocurrió un nombre… pero que le pasa al que redacta la historia")- bueno a partir de ahora, ¿cómo te gustaría que te llamaran?

Pequeña némesis- no lo se, no me eh puesto a pensar en eso

Rito- que tal… Bumi.

Némesis- (saliendo sin ninguna emoción)… es en serio?

Rito- si, ¿por qué?

Némesis- o sea tantos nombres que existen y vienes a tomar el de my love tiger

Rito- no, claro que no. es un nombre que se me vino a la mente

Némesis-(observándolo fijamente) si… claro… y los inventos de lala salen a la primera (provocando un estornudo en la primera princesa)

Bumi-… me gusta(sonrojada y feliz)… bumi, por mi está bien neme-onechan

Némesis-(sonrojada)… esta bien por esta vez lo dejare pasar.

Rito- bueno una vez decidido vayamos adormir que mañana será un largo dia.

Némesis- te refieres a que mañana iras a las casas de haruna y kotegawa para pedir sus manos…(sonrisa)… o que iras a buscar a los padres de momioka y rin para pedir sus manos

Rito-… ¡hasta mañana!, vámonos a dormir

Bumi- o que mañana pedirás audiencia a zastin para que puedas hablar con sephie y Gid y pedir las manos de las princesas

Rito-(completamente sonrojado y nervioso)… ¿creen que acepten sus padres?

Némesis- a Gid le agrado tu mirada cuando lo enfrentaste para salvarme

Rito- y en caso de kotegawa y las demás

Bumi- ellas te aceptaron, lo más seguro es que sepan persuadir a sus padres.

Némesis- te has vuelto avaricioso

Bumi- que mala que neme-onechan no tiene… ¡rito vez con tear y pide la mano de yami, mea y némesis! Después de todo ella es como la madre de las tres

Rito-(decidido) tienes razón quiero que sea lo más completo posible así que iré y le pediré su mano

Bumi- ¿a tear?

Némesis- tear no seria mi madre y ¿Por qué pedirías la mano de tear? ¡Primero pide la mía y la de yami!

Rito- me equivoque quería decir sus manos

Kaname-(apareciendo a través de un portal) are, así que también vas por ella (sonriendo) no te culpo ella tiene un cuerpo que…

Usa- concuerdo contigo, una rubia, con muy buenas proporciones, un poco torpe y virgen… nada mal tus gustos rito

Rito- ¡pero que! ¿No ya se habían ido?

Kaname- si se trata de ayudar a un amigo siempre estaremos cerca

Usa-… si claro

 **Después de que usa y kaname terminaran de convencer a némesis de que sería interesante que tear se volviera esposa de rito. Ambos concluyeron que de momento lo principal seria que cortejara a mea, aunque la mayoría de ellos sabían que a mea le atraía rito así que no habría tanto problema. A la mañana siguiente rito había preparado todo pero esta vez tenía dos platillos extras que correspondían a némesis y bumi. Y ya estando todas en la mesa.**

Rito- nana, ¿me ayudarías?

Nana- ¿en qué cosa?

Rito- bueno aunque tal vez estén en contra de ella o bueno algunas tengas cierta ira contra ella, la verdad es que me ayudo mucho. Así que me gustaría que le dieran la oportunidad después de todo, gracias a ella y la ayuda de usa y kaname, evite que les sucedieran esas cosas.

Mikan-(recordando a quien se refiere)… rito estas seguro de esto, recuerda que yami no la aceptara.

Rito- sip, no te preocupes… (mirando a su pecho) némesis puedes salir por favor.

Némesis-(saliendo completa) hola chicas

Yami-(enojo y mirándola fijamente) ¡némesis!

Lala-hola neme-chan

Mikan-Némesis

Momo-hola némesis

Nana-(sonrojada) hola némesis

Rin y run-¿némesis?(al escuchar a las demás)

Rito- (posicionándose detrás de yami para así posteriormente abrazarla) me gustaría que aceptaran convivir con némesis. Principalmente tu amor mío (mientras acerca sus labios al oído derecho y levemente lamerla) te pido que dejes a un lado el odio que tengas por ella y empezar en cero

Yami-(sonrojada y perdiendo fuerzas)… como quieres que lo haga si por su culpa casi te asesino, por su culpa hice que lala ocupara gran cantidad de poder, los destrozos de la ciudad. Quieres que la perdone de todo eso.

Rito- sip(jugando con el odio de yami con la lengua), hazlo y te recompensare (alejándose soltándola y sonriendo)

Yami-(completamente sonrojada)… esta bien pero tendrá que ser algo muy bueno

Rito-(sonriendo) ¡si!, y ustedes (observando a las demás)

Lala- por mi no hay problema, ya hable con ella

Momo- mientras no se pase, la aceptare

Mikan- ya te dije si yami la acepta, yo la acepto

Nana- ya te dije que no hay problema.

Momioka- no estoy segura de quien sea ella pero no hay problema.

Run- (leve envidia)… esta bien no hay problema

Rin-… es en… (suspiro) si está bien

Némesis- gracias chicas, así podremos trabajar juntas para que rito haga cosas pervertidas con nuestros cuerpos (sonriendo)

Rito- (interceptando antes de que todas la reprendan) antes de todo también hay alguien a quien les tengo que presentar. Bumi pasa por favor.

Bumi- esta bien rito-nii

Némesis- que te dije de dirigirte por nii a tu oto-san(papa)

Bumi- disculpa oka-san

Todas- (enojadas)¡nos puedes explicar esto!

Rito- tranquilas solo es juego ella es una parte de némesis para ser más precisos, son los recuerdos de némesis combinado con la energía de usa y las condiciones del portal en que nos transportamos.

Némesis- jeje tranquilas chicas solo era un juego.

Todas-(sonrojadas)… ¡qué esperas en servirnos rito!

 **Después de que rito les sirviera la comida, todas se dirigieron a la escuela. Con excepción de rito quien se había dirigido al trabajo de su papa.**

Rito- hola papa

Saibai- o rito, que sucede

Rito- bueno venia con múltiples motivos, lo primero es pedirles permiso a ustedes

Saibai- ¿permiso de que cosa?

Rito- de construir mas cuartos en la casa

Saibai- si como vean pero acaso quie…

Rito- no te preocupes sobre los gastos, un amigo me ayudara con los materiales y utilizaremos parte de la tecnología de lala para hacer que los cuartos sean más grandes por dentro.

Saibai- perfecto… pero ¿porque quieres ampliarlos?

Rito- ahí es donde está la segunda situación. Necesito también que contactemos con mama

 **Poco después rito le marco a su madre esperando a que le contestara.**

*Ringo- ¿hola?*

*Rito- mama tienes un rato libre para hablar*

*Ringo- si aunque no es mucho que sucede.*

*Rito-bueno papa está aquí

*Saibai- hola amor*

*Ringo- hola cariño, ¿que sucede?*

*Saibai- no lo se, pero es algo que parece importante para nuestro hijo*

*Ringo- está bien que sucede entonces*

*Rito- bueno si quieren después le contare todas las razones del porque, pero de momento quisiera que me otorgaran permiso para…*

*Ringo-¿casarte?*

*Saibai- no se vale, me ganaste amor.*

*Rito-(sorprendido) ¿co… como sabían?*

*Ringo- lo veníamos sabiendo desde la fiesta de navidad (risita), ¿no sabes de intuición de una madre?*

*Saibai- ¿o de un padre?*

*Rito- bueno por lo visto no… aunque esto será algo poco común y algo incomodo*

*Ringo- recuerda que mikan tiene tu propia sangre… aunque siempre pensamos que sería bueno que estén ustedes dos juntos*

*rito- de eso no te tienes que preocupar mama, cambiaron parte de mi ADN para que nuestros lazos de sangre donde provocarían problemas con mikan, no lo sean*

*saibai-… si es cierto eso y si ella quiere*

*Ringo- siempre tendrán nuestro apoyo hijo. Y lo sabes*

*saibai- estoy de acuerdo con tu madre*

*rito-… bueno es que quería su consentimiento para que me pueda casar no solo con lala sino con mikna, haruna, kotegawa, momioka…*

*saibai-jajaja creo tendré muchas hijas a partir de ahora*

*Ringo-Vaya eso si que no me lo esperaba de aquel hijo que era tan tímido… no preguntare que paso porque me imagino que te orillo a ello… solo se feliz y no te atrevas a jugar con los sentimientos de ellas(semblante asesino)*

*rito- si mama(leves lagrimas)*

*Ringo- si eso es todo entonces avísame cuando…*

*rito- no te preocupes por eso de momento mama, antes necesito conseguir la aceptación de Gid y sephie padres de lala*

*Ringo- bueno avísame entonces, avísame aunque sea por mensaje que sucede para que vaya comenzando los preparativos. No voy a dejar que los hijos de la gran dis…*

*rinto- bueno mama gracias(colgando)*… ya había comenzado

Saibai-jeje creó harás enojar a tu madre

Rito- le pediré a mikan que hable con ella(con cierta pesadez)

Saibai- bueno hijo suerte, estoy orgulloso y al igual que tu madre te dijo, no juegues con sus sentimientos. Y si vas en serio aférrate a ellas y hazlas felices.

Rito- si papa… por cierto ¿zastin esta aquí?

Saibai- no tardando regresara, si quieres espera un…

 **En ese momento zastin y sus compañeros estaban entrando.**

Zastin- oh, rito-dono tiempo sin verle.

Rito- hola zastin, venía a ver si podría hacerme un favor.

Zastin- ¿claro que es?

Rito- que si podrías hacerme una audiencia con sephie y Gid para pedirles las manos de lala, nana y momo

Zastin- ¡¿que?!... rito dono lo que está diciendo es?

Rito- ciertas cosas me llevaron a algo que no creí hacer, por eso ahora me aferrare a ellas y no las dejare ir (voz seria y determinada)

Zastin-(leve lagrimas)… no esperaba que llegara tan pronto este día, de acuerdo ire lo mas pronto posible. Saibai necesi…

Saibai- vez e intenta ser lo mas repido

Zastin- gracias. Rito nos veremos pronto, estate preparado porque puede que Gid te ponga a prueba después de lo de la última vez.

Rito- aunque ahora no podre vencerle, demostrare que tengo el poder para proteger a los seres que amo, incluso si eso significa morir por ellas (mirada fija y seria)

Zastin- esa mirada le agradara a Gid(saliendo)

Rito- bueno papa nos vemos después.

Saibai- vale rito, avísame que sucede.

 **Después de salir se dirigió a la escuela donde pasaron tranquilamente las clases. Una vez termino la escuela se dirigió a su grupo de amadas que estaban platicando. Haruna, kotegawa, lala, momioka y run**

Rito- lala acabo de avisarle a zastin

Lala- en serio(con una gran sonrisa)

Rito- sí, quiero ser lo mas serio con todas, por eso ire a tu casa hoy kotegawa y me gustaría que me acompañaras lala.(sonrisa)

Kotegawa-(completamente sonrojada) ¡pe… pero que dices! Es demasiado pronto.

run- ¡no se vale porque kotegawa primero!(inflando las mejillas)

rito- Aunque de cierta manera si, pero no quiero que vuelva suceder lo de aquella vez. (Acercándose a run para darle un corto beso) podrías pedir una audiencia para mí a tus padres

run-(sonrojada completamente) de inmediato voy (saliendo)

rito- (acercándose a haruna)cariño por lo que se al igual que con mi amor momioka tus padres no están casi en casa, asi que me gustaría que si podrían hacer un espacio en su agenda para que pueda hablar con ellos.

Haruna- (completamente sonrojada)… si, a… aunque no creo que en estos días lleguen a casa.

Rito- diles que me avisen donde será, es mi deber ir hasta donde estén para pedir tu mano

Haruna-(sonrojada)… esta bien a… amro (desmayándose y siendo atrapada por rito)

Momioka- dijo ¿amor? (risita)

Rito- y por eso me gusta mucho, es demasiado tierna como para alguien como yo (con leve tristeza)

Momioka- quita esa cara, bueno chicas después…

Rito-(tomando a momioka con la mano libre mientras que con la otra sostiene a haruna) necesito que hables con tus padres, no importa las veces que pasen el día que puedan ellos, les pediré tu mano (dándole un beso)

Momioka-(sonrojada) has cambiado mucho

Rito-(sonriendo) fui forzado a entender, también me gustaría que vayas a casa al rato, hay un cuarto ya libre para ti ahorita. Ya que estoy seguro de que usa ahorita está instalando los cuartos.

 **En ese momento dos jóvenes uno con traje estilo angel de la muerte y otro al estilo alucard sin restricción estaban ahí en la azotea de la casa.**

Usa-… ¿porque estamos aquí?

Kaname- no lo sé, es una pregunta que me he hecho muchas veces. Como entre un universo tan amplio como de muchas estrellas porque en algunas se creo vida, o sea, después de todo las condiciones para la creación de vida en esta tierra tenían que ser demasiado precisas. Una casualidad del universo o algo provocado por otra especie. (mirando al espacio)

Usa-… no, me refiero a que hacemos aquí, en esta azotea, después de todo solo tardamos cinco minutos en construir esos cuartos gracias al segundo artefacto y gracias a los instrumentos de lala no necesitamos utilizar el tercero en modificar las dimensiones… tu de cual fumaste

Kaname-… no nada solo… olvídalo, luego hablamos. (entrando en un portal)

Usa-… (observando un poco de humo en el lugar donde estaba kaname)… creo si se fumo hierva)


	11. Chapter 10

Hola buenas. Neopercival, en un par de episodios dependiendo cuanto tarde en escribirlos, ya que próximo estoy a regresar a clases y ya no me daría tanto tiempo. Cristian si, intentare subirlos lo más rápidos solo que a veces no se me viene a la mente las palabras que se relacionen mejor. Y si introduciré a un personaje que sería muy atractivo a razón de ser de la misma raza de sephie. Y mea y tear estarán junto a rito pero mikado no la considero como posible… pero si quieren que mikado sea pareja de rito, pues lo considerare pero hasta ahora no sé como agregarla.

Disculpen que tarde tanto en subir los capítulos, pero debido a circunstancias y a que no se me viene las ideas no había podido actualizar, espero poder seguir subiendo un capitulo por semana cuando menos.

Los personajes le pertenecen a sus creadores kentaro yabuki y saki hasemi, la presente historia solo está hecho con el fin de entretener.

 **Capitulo 9 " "**

 **En ese momento mientras rito, lala y kotegawa se dirigían a la casa de esta última.**

Rito- …(pensativo)

Lala- (preocupada) ¿Qué sucede amor?

Kotegawa-(preocupada) ¿qué te sucede?

Rito- analizándolo… realmente por sentido común dudo que sus padres vayan a aceptar una situación así (deprimido) y es muy posible que se interpongan y las alejen de mi

Kotegawa-(colocándose frente a rito) y el que se opongan nuestros padres ¿te va a detener? (voz seria) ¿no eras tú el que quería protegernos?, ¿el que no quiere vernos con nadie más excepto tu? (sonrojada) ¿el que quería volvernos suyas?

Lala- (interrumpiendo) ser el único que conozca cada parte de nuestros cuerpos, ser el único que nos lleve al clímax, aunque no estoy segura a que se refería con esto, el único que nos embarace (contando extendiendo cada uno de sus dedos por cada frase que decía). ¿Que mas?

Kotegawa-(sonrojada completamente) ¡¿completamente… cli… clímax…. Em embarazarnos?! ¡En verdad eres una bestia codiciosa! (sonriendo) pero no por eso te dejare de amar. (Acercándose y posteriormente tomar la cara de su amado y darle un beso) si realmente me amas entonces afronta todo lo que se interponga

Lala- (acercándose a rito)si realmente nos amas entonces enfréntate a todo por nosotras. (Acercándose para posteriormente besar a su amado) y recuerda mi papa quiere desocuparse de sus obligaciones y ahora que eres más fuerte se que te aceptara… aunque puede que te entrene si ve que no le puedes vencer

Rito- chicas (entre lagrimas)… las amo (abrazando a las dos entre lagrimas)

Ambas- tranquilo (acariciándolo suavemente)…

kotegawa- bueno vamos, no que vas a ir a pedir mi mano (sonriendo)

Rito- si

 **Ya una vez en la casa de kotegawa, las jóvenes sentadas a los lados de su amado esperaban a que llegara el padre de yui.**

Oka-san- vaya no esperaba que fueras más audaz de lo que figurabas hija.

Yuu- (pensativo)… ¿que tan lejos han llegado?

Yui- (sonrojada) ¿pe… pero qué ideas te creas?

Rito- (sonrojado y nervioso) por el momento solo nos hemos besado

Yuu-(jugando) ¿por el momento?... eso significa que planean hacer más cosas en un futuro cercano, que pervertidos (tono burlón)

rito- ¡no a lo que…!(volteando a ver a yui, observando claramente el cuerpo de ella.)… bueno…

/ Dentro de la mente de rito

Némesis- no me vas a negar que no has pensado en profanar ese cuerpo

Rito- bueno…

Némesis- yui tiene un muy buen cuerpo, si se lo propusiera podría ser modelo

Rito- … si ella tiene un bien proporcionado cuerpo… pero eso no quiere…(interrumpido)

Némesis- imagínate, no solo ser el amado de la actual princesa y próxima Reyna de deviluke, sino también serás el amado y único ser que conocerá el cuerpo de la tan deseada kotegawa

Rito- no eso no…

Némesis- o le dejaras ese hermoso cuerpo a (interrumpida)

Rito- ¡cállate!, ¡no dejare que eso pase! … efectivamente quisiera ser el único que conozca ese cuerpo

Némesis- (sonriendo) solo el cuerpo de ella…(interrumpida por los labios de su amado)

Rito lentamente comenzó a trasar un camino de besos desde los labios de la pequeña morenita bajando lentamente por su cuello.

Rito-no dejare que nadie más pruebe sus cuerpos más que yo /

Yui- no te podemos contestar esa pregunta, hermano. (Sonrojada)

Yuu-(sonrojado)…

Rito- por eso venía a que me dieran la mano de su hija, y en el mejor de los casos estar de acuerdo y apoyarnos. (Desviando la mirada)

Yuu- en el mejor de los casos

Yui- oka-san, oni-san, rito será el próximo rey de la galaxia ya que planea también casarse con lala. Pero no lo por ser un sin vergüenza y querer a varias mujeres, e… el lo hace porque nos ama, y no habría venido a pedir mi mano si no fuera porque considera que es lo mínimo que debería hacer al pedir algo tan egoísta (mirada seria y determinada)

Oka-san- … ¿y estas segura de esto hija?.. Considera que será doloroso para ti el tener que soportar el cómo tu amado esta con otras mujeres

Yui- si, aunque puede llegar a ser doloroso a veces, pero estoy segura no quiero perder este primer amor mutuo por algún falso amor que no sabré si encontrarte (seria)

Oka-san-(leve enojo)… realmente no apruebo esto, pero… (suspiro) tiene tiempo que no te he visto sonreír y ser tan feliz como lo has sido en estos días, por lo visto él te hay cambiado… (volteando a rito) no te atrevas a traicionarla o intercambiarla por otra (leve enojo)

Rito-(voz seria y leve enojo) no me atrevería nunca a hacerlo preferiría morir antes de dejar que alguien mas ponga sus manos en mi amada. Daría mi vida antes de que alguien mas ponga sus manos en mi amada (mirada seria)

Oka-san- esta bien te confiare a mi hija… cuida de ella(leve reverencia)

Rito- (leve lagrimas e inclinándose), gra… gracias oka-san (reverencia)

Oka-san-… pero como le harás para estar legalmente casado con varias a la vez, en gran parte de los países no está permitida la poligamia, como harás que…

Lala- se debe a que estará casado conmigo, primera sucesora del trono del imperio de deviluke, si rito se casa conmigo será el próximo rey y al establecer contacto del imperio de mi padre con la tierra. Rito será un embajador del imperio de mi padre antes de volverse el suceder para así establecer la relación con la tierra. Una vez descubran que rito es humano y que él será el próximo rey del imperio es muy probable que los lideres de este planeta terminen aceptando la mayoría de peticiones o condiciones que imponga rito.(sonriendo)

Oka-san-… ahora entiendo… hija si que eres codiciosa al casarte con un próximo emperador (risita)

Yui- ¡OKA-SAN!, no lo hago por eso

Oksa-san- (riendo)… lo se hija, no eres así…(sonrisa con leve tristeza al pensar en que dejara ir a su única hija ant6es de lo que creía)

Yuu-(mirando a yui)… Estas segura de esto hermanita?

Yui-(sonriendo con leve lagrimas de felicidad) si… mas que segura

Yuu- dios, no esperaba una situación así… aunque me imaginaba que este joven terminaría enredado con varias jóvenes. No me esperaba que fuera tan pronto… aunque… que los motivo a que se apresuraran tanto.

Yui- bueno… no estoy segura (pensativa)… aunque estoy feliz de poderme casar con el hombre que amo (sonriendo)

Rito-(leve lagrimas) yui… (mirando hacia yuu) el destino me obligo a apresurar y hacer cosas que nunca creí que llegaría a hacer… el día que yui no vino a casa y se quedo en casa de lala (tomando la mano de lala), ese día jure que la protegería y no permitiría que cambiara mi amada, por temor a la represión del destino aunque eso simbolizara que me volviera enemigo del mismo universo. Por eso… me enfrentare al destino al universo si eso es lo considerado correcto para mi amada. (mirada seria)

Yuu-… (suspiro) por lo visto tienes bien en claro lo que deseas… (Mirada seria) créeme cualquier cosa que hagas y que provoque el sufrimiento de mi hermana, iré a ti y te golpeare… en cambio si necesitas ayuda para protegerla cuenta conmigo aunque eso signifique que me tenga que volver enemigos de muchos seres (leve sonrisa)

Rito- gra… gracias hermano (con leves lagrimas y haciendo reverencia)

 **Después de eso ya todos juntos le explicaron la situación al padre de yui quien al inicio se negaba pero después de observar que exactamente su hija era mas alegre y mas activa que antes comprendía que muy probablemente ella no sería tan alegre si fuera alguien más.**

 **Horas después ya acercándose la noche rito y lala y yui se dirigían a la casa de los yuuki cargando cosas que le pertenecían a yui.**

Rito- (sonriendo) no puedo creer que al final si me aceptaran

Lala- (sonriendo) que esperabas amor, serás el próximo rey de la galaxia no hay problemas en que tengas varias esposas pero recuerda que debes pedirle a mi padre por mi mano.

Yui- que esperabas amor después de todo ¿no era lo que tú querías?... (leve tristeza) ¿o acaso solo era parte de tu plan y no me amas realmente?

Rito- (acercándose mientras le da un tierno beso a yui) te amo y nunca me atrevería a jugar con ustedes.

 **Una vez entraron se encontraron a momo, nana, mikan, yami, run, rin y momioka en la sala sentadas. Ellas al ver a rito entrar inmediatamente nana y momo se levantaron y se acercaron a rito.**

Rito- hola chicas, ¿que sucede? (leve duda al preguntar)

Momo- hace un rato nos contacto Zastin.

Nana- nos comunico que papa y mama ya vienen en camino.

Momo- pero el problema principal es que…

Ambas- papa considera que al tener a némesis dentro de ti es muy probable que seas peligroso y dice que si quieres pedir la mano de ane-ue tendrás que vencerlo, en caso contrario el acabara con la tierra. (gran preocupación)

Rito- (colocando sus manos en las cabezas de ambas) está bien.

Todas- pero rito, el es el ser mas poderoso de la galaxia es imposible que le puedas ganar.

Rito- ciertamente considero imposible vencerle… esa era mi mentalidad antes de que "eso" sucediera… (Mirada seria) pero ahora solo quiero ser el único que pueda estar con ustedes y siendo esa mi determinación, venceré a quien sea por ustedes. (sonrisa)

 **En ese momento una gran cantidad de naves del imperio deviluke se acercaban a la tierra mientras los reyes actuales conversaban.**

Gid-… ya, ya comprendo que no quieres que lo mate, (suspiro) después de todo tiene tiempo que no veía a alguien con tal determinación y que salvara a su enemiga (sonriendo)

Sephie-(sonriendo) también hazlo por tus hijas, ellas te odiarían si acabaras con su vida y bueno también no me quedaría callada (leve sonrisa sádica)

Gid- (pensando y con leve escalofríos) si, comprendo cariño (leve sonrisa)… pero aun así lo pondré aprueba. Si logra pasar puede que lo considere entrenar (leve sonrisa)

Sephie-(risita) … siempre quisiste un hijo

Gid-(leve sonrojo) ca… calla


	12. Chapter 11

Hola observo que al anterior capitulo no le pude nombre y en la verificación de los capítulos estará el nombre, y también unas cosas que le darán un poco mas de seguimiento a este capitulo y los próximos a parte de corrección de errores y algunas cosas extras. Por cierto si quieren un lemon introduciría una ova ya en la corrección, solo díganme a quien de los amores de rito quieren que sea.

Serán dos ovas una será mikan por ser mi favorita y la otra será dictaminada por el primero que comente o el primero que diga algún nombre.

Los personajes le pertenecen a sus creadores kentaro yabuki y saki hasemi, la presente historia solo está hecho con el fin de entretener.

 **Capitulo 10 "¿crees que eso es suficiente? Parte 1"**

 **A la mañana siguiente una había dejado todo preparado, rito había salido y dirigido hacia el departamento de usa. Al llegar acercarse al departamento enfrente del edificio se encontró con su amigo, quien se dirigía al edificio mientras tomaba una bebida.**

Usa- hola rito… ¿ya estas listo?

Rito- me llego ayer el mensaje de kaname, no preguntare como sabe mi numero porque ya lo conozco, ¿pero que sucede?

Usa- ¿estas preparado?

Rito- si estoy listo, una vez les dije que cuenten conmigo para lo que sea.

Usa- perfecto… bueno sígueme

 **En frente de usa en ese momento se comenzó a crear un portal el cual revelaba del otro lado un paisaje cual parecía cristalino.**

 **Rito sin pensarlo dos veces entro al confiar plenamente en sus camaradas.**

 **Una vez entrando observo el gran numero de naves cuales no pertenecían al imperio de deviluke, aunque el aun no sabia con certeza, si estas naves eran aliadas del imperio o no. Una vez que piso bien observo que el lugar donde estaba pisando era demasiado resistente y que había una gran diferencia en la atracción de ese planeta.**

Rito- ¿en que planeta estamos?, ¿que es este lugar?

Usa- estamos en el planeta 55 cancri e, es un planeta rocoso ubicado a 40 años luz aproximadamente. Este planeta esta compuesto de diamante, aunque para algunos imperios no es de gran utilidad el diamante al existir materiales de mayor resistencia y densidad, para la mayoría es muy beneficioso el usarlo en armamento.

Rito- ¿pero que?... ¡es diamante!

Usa- si… si te preguntas el porque los factores como: aumento de gravedad, respiración, presión del vacío, entre otras no te afectan es por los cambios que te hice… hay muchas razas que pueden soportar con facilidad el estar en el vacío o estar en superficies de las estrellas azules. En tu caso puedes soportar muchas cosas así, al igual que temperaturas cercanas a cero kelvin.

Rito- wow… espera pero mis esposas que son humana…

Kaname- ellas estarán bien aceptaran parte de los genes que sean no tan fuera de lo normal tu tranquilo…

Rito-(volteando hacia arriba de donde provenía la voz) kaname

Kaname- hola rito, bueno antes de que me preguntes el porque me citaste o algo así… (Mirada seria tapada por sus lentes oscuros) ru complemento se encuentra en este planeta…

Rito-… (Después de analizarlo) hablas de esa parte que esta compuesta solo de rencor, satisfacción al dolor ajeno, egoísmo, odio…

Usa- es un humano común y corriente… hay que saludarlo, ha de ser pacifico… ok no

Rito- bueno… creo que lo que dice usa no está tan fuera de sentido… o sea vamos es parte de mi, aunque ciertamente este obsesionado con las batallas no creo que también le disguste la paz.

Kaname- recuerda que mientras a algunos les gusta la paz, otros consideran que eso es molesto.

Rito- comprendo eso, pero ha de haber una manera...

/en ese momento recordó el dia que se enfrento a su contraparte recordando aquello que hizo bumi para ayudarlo.

 **En aquel momento que Lentamente lo comenzó a estrangular riendo cada vez más fuerte pero en ese instante se percato que en cierta pantalla que apareció había una mujer madura de cabello rubio a quien le contrastaba su torpeza.**

Dark rito- wow… creo dejaría las batallas por alguien así (observando a la mujer de la imagen casi comiéndosela con la mirada) /

Rito-… no, no… yami me mataría seguida de némesis si me atrevo a hacer algo así (leves escalofríos)

Usa- ¿porque te matarían? (confuso)

Kaname- (percatándose después de unos segundos)… recuerda que después de todo sigue siendo el mismo cuerpo… no creo existe problemas. Mas aparte si le cambáis su actitud o ellas lo cambian seria mas que perfecto (sonriendo malévolamente)

Usa-… espera le vas a entregar a… bueno no se considera… es tu decisión al final.

Rito-¿?(confundido)

Kaname-(confundido)… usa de casualidad no tomaste la bebida que estaba en la parte inferior al fondo de las demás bebidas o si?

Usa-…si… no… puede… no ser. (leve intento ocultar su estado de ebriedad)

Kaname-… este ya termino ebrio… bueno haciendo a un lado el problema de alcohol de usa. Rito (señalando al lado derecho de su posición) en aquella estructura que vez al fondo se encuentra tu contraparte. El problema es que no esta solo, desde que se separo de ti a estado comenzando a reorganizar y volviéndose el nuevo líder de la organización que creo a tus tres amadas: nemesis, mea y yami.

Rito-(leve sorpresa)… no me suena imposible, el planeaba destrucción y guerra… algo como reunirse con los antiguos creadores de mis amadas me suena muy probable…

Kaname- bueno la situación es… entraremos de manera sigilosa, dejando inconscientes a los seres que nos encontremos en el camino, lentamente avanzando hasta la parte mas alta del edificio y enfrentándonos a tu contraparte… o (mirando fijamente a rito) a ese edificio de frente haciendo mucho alboroto y provocando que tu contraparte se prepare para un enfrentamiento (leve sonrisa)

Rito- el no huira, creo que será lo mismo el que lo haga lento a que lo haga rápido, después de todo, siento como que ya sabe que estoy cerca (observando a ciertas sobras que se acercaban a gran velocidad).

Usa-… (Mirando las cosas en otra perspectiva) sho, me encarsho (caminando hacia las sombras)

Kaname- bueno por lo visto ya tomaste una decisión antes de que usa reaccionara, verdad (introduciendo su mano en una zona oscura de la cual extrae una espada que emanaba un aura poco común)

Rito- si, la decisión siempre fue que los enfrentemos causando un alboroto... (Sonriendo con leve semblante oscuro) recuerda dentro de la luz hay oscuridad…

 **En ese momento a varios kilómetros se encontraba su contraparte observando a al espacio.**

Dark rito- y dentro de la oscuridad hay luz

 **Mientras tanto el joven rito en compañía de sus amigos se enfrentaban a los ex-integrantes y culpables del daño creado a sus amadas.**

 **En el momento que uno de los seres encapuchados se posiciono detrás de usa, este recibió un duro golpe por parte del joven que aunque estaba ebrio este despertaba mas sus habilidades de combate. Kaname rápidamente se dirigió encontrar del líder de ese grupo. Este líder era de una raza casi extinta quienes sus estructuras a pesar de ser similares a los berseker (gears of wars) su resistencia se aproximaba mucho al diamante.**

Kaname- (mientras choca su espada con el brazo de su contrincante) hace tiempo que no observaba alguien de tu raza.

¿1?- la mayoría de los cobardes se a arrinconado a esconderse por temor a la extinción de la especie… (Mientras transformaba uno de sus brazos en un estilo de oz) pero a diferencia de ellos, yo considero que podemos vivir mejor doblegando o conquistando algunas razas inferiores (inmediatamente lanzo u ataque transversal contra kaname)

 **En ese momento kaname parecía haber sido cortado kaname, pero lo único que había cortado su oponente fue una ilusión. Inmediatamente despues kaname estaba detrás del berserker propinando una patada lo suficientemente fuerte en su cabeza como para desbalancearlo.**

Kaname- si crees que puedes doblegar a razas inferiores eso simboliza que puedo doblegar a la tuya ¿verdad? (sonriendo)

¿1?- (mirada con gran odio) te borrare del universo, nadie sabrá que alguna vez exististe (gran sonrisa llena de odio)

 **Después de eso inmediatamente el berserker se lanzo contra kaname dejando grandes daños las estructuras pero sin lograr destruirlas. Mientras ellos se enfrentaban rito se estaba enfrentando a dos seres con una fuerza y una agilidad similar a los guardias de deviluke, mientras estos le propinaban cortes combinados, rito los esquivaba solo retrocediendo un poco. En ese momento uno de sus contrincantes lanzo un ataque giratorio mientras que el segundo saltaba para evitar el golpe de su compañero. Este no se había percatado que al igual que él, rito había saltado pero en vez de saltar, este volaba y estaba posicionado detrás de él. Al percatarse de su presencia, este propino un ataque a su espalda, pero al voltear no había nada. En ese momento rito estaba a su espalda. Siguiendo las mismas acciones, rito comenzaba a cansar a su contrincante, unos instantes antes de que rito recibiera un golpe por parte del enemigo que había terminado de hacer su ataque giratorio, rito inmediatamente tomo por la espalda al primer contrincante y lo posiciono como defensa contra el disparo de su segundo contrincante.**

/En la mente de rito

Némesis- suéltalo, no me agrada como se ve ese proyectil.

Rito- no te preocupes no creo que sea tan fuerte.

Némesis- no tanto por su potencia, mas bien por sus efectos… solo has lo que te digo (con leve enojo)

Rito- esta bien, después de todo es algo que me esta pidiendo mi amada némesis (sonrisa)

Némesis-(leve sonrojo) idiota… recuerda que si mueres yo muero.

Bumi- mentira one-san… ahora estas mas recuperada, solo lo haces porque lo quieres proteger (decía la pequeña morenita, conectada a némesis. Mientras que estaba sentada viendo la tele en la tierra)

Rito-(completamente feliz) gracias bumi… gracias mi amor…(sonriendo)

Némesis- (completamente sonrojada) bumi no sabe realmente aun de mi recuperación… ¡bueno ya suéltalo que no queda tiempo!

 **En ese momento rito soltó a su contrincante y al momento que lo soltó, este fue envuelto en materia oscura para posteriormente ser llevado inmediatamente un poco lejos del impacto. Cuando el proyectil impacto contra su contrincante, solo la parte del estomago fue absorbida, una vez que el proyectil dejo de emitir esa oscuridad solo parte de su estomago y sus brazos desaparecieron, a lo cual este cayo muerto.**

/ Némesis- wow (mirando fijamente desde dentro de rito)

Rito-… (leve remordimiento) me gustaría que no tuvieras que haber visto esto… por eso tengo que acabar con esto antes de que las cosas sigan así…

Némesis-(confundida) ¿hablas de tú contra parte?

Rito- no, hablo en general…quiero acabar con estas cosas, que no estés al igual que yami y mea, en un ambiente tan sangriento y oscuro como estos…. Por eso trabajare duro para evitar que vuelvan a ese mundo en el que tuvieron que vivir por muchos años

Némesis- (leve lágrimas) no te preocupes… siempre y cuando estés con nosotras, no importa el ambiente en el que estemos nada nos afectara/

 **Después de eso rito se dirigió rápidamente a acabar con su ultimo contrincante a quien al darle una serie seguida de golpes en su cara y su estomago lo termino dejando inconsciente. Después de haber terminado con su contrincante observo como en la ubicación de kaname emergía una gran luz, seguida de una gran presión y de una siniestra aura oscura.**

 **Cuando rito se acerco lo suficiente solo observo que parte del área había sido transformada, tanto su oponente no se veía a las a cercanías, al igual que un gran cráter que tenia ciertas marcas oscuras algunas especies de flamas se encontraban.**

Rito-… puedo preguntar

Kaname- algún día aprenderás a contrarrestar este poder, pero de momento solo lo dejare a tu imaginación (leve sonrisa)

Rito-… esta bien… de seguro usa sabe de esto

Kaname- no aun no… después de todo, es parte de los planes el que ellos aun no sepan sobre esta arma (mientras elevaba su mano que sostenía la espada más arriba de su frente), es necesaria para despertar al ser que nos ayudara… bueno eso es para después de momento vamos por usa. (mostrando una sonrisa que ocultaba su tristeza)

Rito- crees que algún dia podrán ser suficientemente sinceros como para contarme sus pasados(con leve tristeza)

Kaneme-… no lo se (observando al espacio), al igual que usa y tu, varios de nosotros tuvimos que soportar esas cosas… solo que en mi caso… no afronte las cosas de la mejor manera, esto propicio el dolor y la muerte a la única persona que fue fiel a mí . Al encerrarme en mi negación, dolor, rencor y odio… no observe lo que tenia a mi lado, lo que aun no había perdido… (leves lagrimas brotaban) yo me arrepiento de mis acciones y por eso tenía que pagar las consecuencias del pasado… se que no merezco otra oportunidad, yo si tenía pecados que pagar, pero ustedes no… (mirada seria) por eso arreglaremos esto. Una vez todo esté terminado, yo regresare a mi línea del tiempo y afrontare las consecuencias, pero ustedes… todos ustedes podrán vivir la vida que les había sido destinada, por eso es necesario que algunas cosas las oculte, después de todo… no soy un héroe, no soy un villano… solo soy un ser que quiere arreglar sus pecados.


	13. Chapter 12

Hola buenas. Antes de iniciar unas cosas, estoy próximo a algunos exámenes, así que posiblemente tarde aún más en subir los capítulos. Por eso intentare preparar algunos cuantos contabilizando las ovas parar solo llegar a subir los cap y poder estudiar tranquilo. Un agradecimiento a cristianozuna04, a mihuelzero24. Y yami será la que saldrá en la segunda ova, gracias guest, leo323, espero les siga gustando la historia. Ahora bien sin más continuemos.

Los personajes le pertenecen a sus creadores kentaro yabuki y saki hasemi, la presente historia solo está hecho con el fin de entretener.

 **Capitulo 10 "¿crees que eso es suficiente? Parte 2"**

 **Habían pasado una cuantas horas desde que rito se había encontrado con usa. yami quien seguía a rito aunque no comprendía bien la razón, sentía cierto miedo porque algo le sucediera a su amado. Pero debido a no poderlo seguir ya que sería muy posible que al traspasar el portal siguiendo a su amado y al amigo de esté, era muy seguro que la verían. Siendo de esa manera, ella se resignó a regresar a casa. Una vez a dentro se encontró con su primera y mejor amiga.**

Mikan- que sucede yami (preocupada)

Yami-… no, no pasa nada mikan… (Caminando a un lado de mikan para entrar a la sala)

Mikan- (sosteniendo la mano de yami)… muchos te lo creerían pero soy tu amiga y observo claramente tienes un leve temblor… (tono serio) lo que sea por favor cuenta conmigo. (Sonriendo)

Yami- (leve lagrimas)… si, gracias mikan (abrazando a mikan)… no sé qué, pero temo por rito… (al observar el cambio de expresión de su querida amiga a una de mayor preocupación, inmediatamente corrigió). No es que le haya pasado algo, de hecho fue a reunirse con su amigo, no le ha pasado nada, de hecho está bien… solo que…

Mikan- (una expresión más tranquila) te preocupa (leve sonrisa)

Yami-(leve sonrojo)… sí.. Anteriormente no había sentido este sentimiento de preocupación por alguien más aparte de ti y tear… aunque al final eh aceptado que lo amo, pero no comprendo que sentimiento es este, que cuando lo veo irse, temo por él… (en ese momento sintió un cálido abrazo por parte de su amada amiga. Su amiga tomo su cabeza para con delicadeza llevarla a su pecho)

Mikan- yami, escuchas ese sonido… ese palpitar de mi corazón, al igual que tu, temo que algo sucederá… pero sé que lo que hace, lo hace por nosotras. y comprendo que es algo peligroso lo que va a suceder, pero sé que regresara a nuestro lado. Y yo entiendo que tú también lo sientes, ¿verdad? (leve sonrisa).

Yami-… (leves lagrimas) gracias mikan

 **Mientras en ese momento la tercera princesa estaba en el patio escuchando lo que decían. Y en ese momento movió sus manos a su pecho para sentir el latir de su corazón.**

Nana- besti, no… rito, por favor regresa a salvo (mientras miraba hacia arriba mientras unas leves lagrimas brotaban)

 **En ese momento tres jóvenes subían en una estructura algo grande mientras dialogaban dos de ellos.**

Rito- entonces usa, no es para nada tolerante al alcohol verdad (caminando mientras cargaba a usa en uno de sus hombros)

Kaname- para nada tolerante, en el equipo siempre fue el primero en terminar ebrio, la segunda y tercera eran snow y luna. De ahí en fuera tanto yo como hayate. Aunque no es buena idea darle alcohol a snow, ella es peligrosa y no detecta aliados.

Rito- jejeje (sonriendo imaginándose las dificultades que pasaron para aprender eso) y ellos donde están.

Kaname- ya no están en este universo

Rito- lo siento (con pesadez al preguntar algo poco apropiado)

Kaname- (percatándose) ha, no a lo que me refiero es a que no están en esta dimisión, ellos se dirigieron a otras dimensiones.

Rito- ¿otras dimensiones? ¿Por qué?

Kaname- bueno la situación es que necesitábamos más ayuda, por eso al igual que a veces estoy en esta dimensión, en momentos me dirijo a las otras.

Rito- wow, espera y como esta eso como deciden ayudarlos o porque me eligieron.

Kaname. Pues depende de las virtudes y de las situaciones, aunque principalmente de la compatibilidad que tengan con el cuarto artefacto.

Rito-(sorprendido) ¿cuarto artefacto?, ¿no solo existen tres?

Kaname-efectivamente pero el cuarto no se encuentra en esta dimensión, y podemos comprobar que tan compatibles son, al utilizar los otros tres. En el momento que ustedes recuerdan cosas del pasado o en el momento que sus cuerpos no cambian rápidamente o en el segundo, demuestran la compatibilidad con el cuarto artefacto.

Rito-wow… ¿y quiénes son los otros?

Kaname- no te puedo decir mucho, más que uno de ellos, se sacrificó a si mismo por el bien de sus amadas… (al recordar algunas cosas) por así decirlo el bien de sus amadas. El otro tenía problemas con su padre y el ultimo aun no recibo informes sobre su vida.

Rito-… órale, entonces ustedes actúan como… que son ustedes (leve confusión)

Usa- solo unas personas unidas por el dolor de un sufrimiento similar, causado por la misma existencia. (Gran odio sus últimas palabras)

 **Antes de que rito continuaran ellos ya habían llegado al objetivo final. Enfrente de ellos se encontraban solo tres seres. Dos de ellos eran existencias espectrales que atravesó de su energía mantenían una existencia corpórea (por así decirlo) dentro de la armadura. El tercero era su contraparte quien tenia unos pantalones de vestir y una camisa de vestir colores negro. Desvestida su camisa y desabotonada mostrando por dentro los audífonos que va desde su bolsillo del pantalón izquierdo hasta sus oídos.**

(E1)- recuerda, tienes que dejarme exterminar a sus acompañantes. Si uno de ellos los dejas vivir podría ser fatal para mis planes

(E2)- lo que hagas con tu contraparte no es de mi incumbencia siempre y cuando no interfiera en mis planes…

Dark rito- si, si lo que digan… ¿siempre hablan como si fueran la misma persona?

(E1 y E2)- mi existencia, no es algo en lo que te debas entrometer (liberando un aura oscura demasiado densa)

Dark rito- (ignorándolos) lo que digan… (Percatándose) oh, hasta que llegas… ya me estaba cansando de esperar, y sin contar que estos no son buenos conversadores (mientras con el dedo pulgar señala al de la derecha)

Rito- jeje disculpa por el retraso (observando atentamente)

Dark rito- si, bueno vienes a hablar o a detenerme porque si es de hablar vete a otro lado. (Introduciendo sus manos en sus bolsillos del pantalón)

Kaname- me agrada esa idea de los audífonos… creo copiare esa idea

Dark rito- … (sonrisa) no es para cualquiera, te lo advierto… (Desapareciendo)

Rito- también me agrada esa idea (percatándose del acercamiento de su contraparte)… maldición… (Colocando sus brazos como un escudo a su cara)

 **En ese momento dark rito había golpeado la cara de rito mandándolo directo contra el muro. Al estrellarse rito, inmediatamente salto a la derecha evadiendo un segundo golpe de su contraparte. Acto seguido rito salto hacia su contraparte en un intento de zarparle una patada horizontal. Pero su golpe conecto contra la patada de su contraparte. En ese instante dando un giro en su propio eje con la otra pierna le conecto un segundo golpe vertical. El segundo golpe provoco que la cabeza de dark rito fuera agachada, en consecuencia su cuerpo también fue forzado a caer al suelo. Dando un salto para distanciarse, al momento de observar no estaba su contraparte. Observando a todos lados, rito dio un leve salto para golpear con su puño el suelo. Este golpe provoco una onda en todo el suelo, orillan do a su contraparte a detenerse de sus movimientos aleatorios y conectar un golpe contra rito. Esquivando el golpe, rito tomo a su contraparte de su pierna e inmediatamente lo lanzo contra el muro, seguido de varios golpes conectados directamente a su estomago. Pero en ese instante noto una presencia extra que se acercaba, esto lo obligo a saltar a un lado. En ese momento rito recibió un golpe por parte de la energía. Esto lo mando a estrellarse contra la pared que estaba a su espalda. Inmediatamente girando por varios metros a su izquierda rito se levanto, así evitando los múltiples intentos de se atravesado por parte de esa energía. Al levantarse rito concentro parte de la materia oscura de su amada para preparar un golpe que pueda afectar a esa existencia. Esquivando los múltiples ataques de esta energía, en el momento en que acertó su golpe a rito, rito estaba a punto de conectar su golpe concentrado de la materia de su amada. Esta concentración su objetivo era el separar por partes todo aquello que estuviera en contacto o que fuera asimilado por el controlador de esa concentración. Antes de conectar su golpe, la existencia había sido enviada contra el muro. Recibiendo varios golpes que contenían cierto poder en cada uno, esa existencia poco a poco comenzaba a perder su energía.**

Dark rito- ¡¿Quién demonios les dio permiso de interferir?!

(E1)- ¿quién te crees que eres para retarme?...¡quien demonios crees que eres para re…!(partiéndose en partes)

Dark rito- no se atrevan a interferir en mis asuntos

 **En ese momento dark rito había destruido a la existencia, con ese poder que fluía en sus puños. Después de esto, dark rito se dirigió al original propinándole una gran cantidad de golpes. Cada uno de los golpes comenzaba a fracturar los huesos de su contrincante. Con cada golpe rito cada vez perdía mas rápidamente la conciencia.**

/némesis- ¡rito, Sal de ahí, déjame sacarte de ese lugar!

Rito- (voz muy tenue y apenas se percibía a los ojos de su amada) no te preocupes… todo estará bien/

 **Poco a poco los golpes de su contraparte comenzaban a romper sus huesos, cada vez sentía menos esos golpes, aun cuando intentaba interponer sus brazos, estos no eran lo suficiente como para resistir los golpes de su contra parte. Su contraparte se detuvo en el momento que observo el cuerpo sin vida de su original.**

Dark rito-… creí que seria mas divertido… (caminado a lado contrario del cuerpo de rito) al final solo fue…

Némesis-¡no te perdonare por hacerle esto a mi amado!... ¡aunque seas parte de el, no te lo perdonare! (siendo completamente rodeada por su materia oscura)

 **En ese momento némesis se lanzo contra la contra parte de su amado, al tener la oscuridad de su lado los golpes que ella le propinaban eran completamente mas certeros. Rodeando a la contraparte de su amado con la oscuridad, este no podía observar de que parte provendría el siguiente golpe. Siendo golpeado consecutivamente tanto por la oscuridad como por los golpes de la misma némesis, este no hacia más que grabar el patrón de los ataques de némesis.**

Dark rito- ¡crees que eso es suficiente!, ¡me estas subestimado!

 **En ese momento dark rito con su poder disperso la materia oscura de némesis, y apareció detrás de ella, después de dispersar la materia oscura. Tomándola de ambas muñecas con una de sus manos y con la otra colocando una cantidad de energía moderada en sus piernas para evitar que las moviera, este prosiguió a comenzar a romper la ropa que tenia puesta némesis.**

Dark rito- no gastes energía en intentar recuperar esa ropa, mi energía esta haciendo interferencia con la tuya, básicamente tu oscuridad no puede salvarte… (sonriendo) me divertiré con tu cuerpo antes de ir por las dem…

 **En ese momento dark rito había sido golpeado por su original. Este aun seguía vivo, había comprendido como controlar parte de esa energía que tenia dentro de si, y había podido sanarse por dentro.**

Némesis-¡rito! (leves lagrimas de felicidad)

Rito-(abrazando a némesis) ya está bien, no dejare que nadie las toque. (observando a su contraparte) crees que con eso me vencerías, observa antes de sacar conclusiones.

 **Después de decir eso inmediatamente salto a su contraparte, recibiendo interceptando y propinando golpes ambas partes poco a poco comenzaban a mostrar los efectos del cansancio y del dolor.**

Dark rito- jajaja no esperaba menos del original… porque créeme en aquel momento me sentía muy decepcionado de ti

Rito- jaja y yo espero que no me decepciones después de esto…

 **En ese momento rito había acumulado una gran cantidad de energía en sus manos y con la ayuda del poder de su amada, comenzaba a rodear a su contraparte de oscuridad. Por eso dark rito usaba su energía para dispersar la oscuridad que lo rodeaba, pero cada vez que intentaba dispersarla parte de esa oscuridad regresaba a su posición y de la otra parte rito lanzaba un golpe que mostraba su acumulación de poder. Poco a poco dark rito comenzó a sentir la presión al estar en leve desventaja, porque a pesar de ser superior tanto en fuerza y velocidad, el original tenia el poder de némesis de su lado.**

Dark rito- ya me harté, acabare con esto de una vez

 **Concentrando toda su energía la uso para dispersar toda la oscuridad lo que provoco que perdiera gran cantidad de su energía. Inmediatamente observo al original y se dirigió a gran velocidad para propinarle un golpe directo a su corazón. En el último instante antes de golpearle rito tomo la mano de su contraparte y con una patada acumulada de energía lo tiro directo al suelo. Al haber gastado gran cantidad de su energía ambos terminaron desmayados, pero solo dark rito había desaparecido.**

/ En la mente de rito. Ambos estaban en una colina donde observaban a lo lejos unas montañas, ríos y arboles de diferentes clases.

Dark rito- jajaja en serio fue una buena batalla, aunque me hubiera gustado que aquel ser no hubiera interferido.

Rito- … si fue buena batalla… por cierto entonces que sucede contigo mi complemento.

Dark rito- me terminaste de vencer, recuerda apartar de ahora es como si reiniciaras la maldad dentro de ti…(leve sonrisa)

Rito-mhm… eso no me agrada (en ese momento atravesando con su mano a su contraparte comenzó a transferirle parte de su energía)…

Dark rito. Sabes lo que estas haciendo…

Rito- si, pero no es que sea cien por ciento mi decisión parte de esta decisión fue pedida por mi amada (señalando con la otra mano a némesis quien estaba detrás)

Némesis- no fue mi idea, agradécele a bumi (sonriendo levemente)

Dark rito- es enserio aun cuando puedo asesinarlos (sonriendo de manera sádica)

Rito- dudo que lo hagas, después de todo que te parece la idea de tener las veces que quieras a mikado (sonriendo levemente)

Dark rito- creo seria mas que ella me tuviera, pero seria algo divertido… espera no estrás diciendo que…

Rito- aunque puede que mi amada presente y mi amada yami me asesinen pero también tear es una opción… después de todo de verdad esta bien…

Némesis-(aura siniestra) que planeas hacer con tear…

Rito- (tragando saliva) yo nada amor, pero hay que darle una oportunidad a mi contraparte

Némesis-(aura asesina)… si claro ya veras después tu castigo

Dark rito-… pero eso no cuenta como…

Rito- somos dos elementos que desde un inicio pertenecimos a un mismo conjunto. Somos la misma persona, solo que ahora estamos separados… no cuenta como que me traicionen y menos si nos unimos mas completamente (leve sonrisa)

Dark rito-… (suspiro) lo que sea, lo bueno es que no será nada aburrido a partir de ahora, podremos enfrentarnos a varios seres fuertes… será interesante.

Rito- me gustaría que eso no pasara (suspiro)

Dark rito- ya deja de quejarte, una vez acabe la diversión podrás vivir tranquilamente… (Observando a némesis quien aun desplegaba parte de hostilidad a rito) creo…/

 **Después de esto rito se dirigió directo a donde estaban sus amigos, al llegar se encontró solo a usa quien tomaba un poco de café y se quejaba.**

Rito- ¿y kaname?(buscándolo con la mirada)

Usa- se fue a hacer cosas de espías… (tallándose la cabeza) por favor no grites que aun me duele la cabeza

Rito-… pero solo te tomaste una

Usa- pero era de las que pegan rápido (leve sonrisa)

Rito-… lo que digas… bueno vamos amigo, no nos podemos quedar aquí.

Usa- si, vamos, deja ahorita hablo el portal…

Rito- no te preocupes… yo me encargo de eso, (acumulando la energía y imaginado ambas partes en las que aparecería el portal, utilizo la energía para conectar ambas partes y la oscuridad de némesis para formar el portal)

Usa-… wowo ya sabes como usar la energía…

Rito- pero necesito del poder de mi amada para lograrlo

Usa- bueno vamos.

 **Después de eso ambos aparecieron en el cuarto de rito donde se encontró a sus amadas mikan y yami durmiendo.**

Rito-… se ven hermosas

Usa- si… y yo tengo ganas de vomitar (saliendo corriendo y azotando sin querer la puerta)

 **Esta acción provoco que tanto yami como mikan despertaran rápidamente. Lo primero en hace yami fue dirigir su espada de trans directo al primer objetivo que observo. Al notar que era rito ambas se lanzaron a él.**

Yami y mikan-¡rito!

Rito-(sosteniéndose con suerte aun) chi… chicas… que… ¿que sucedió?

Yami- estábamos preocupadas por ti

Mikan- creímos que te habíamos perdido sentíamos un presentimiento doloroso.

Némesis- tranquilas chicas yo me encargue de ello, evite que su contraparte se pasara de la línea

Yami y mikan- (entre lagrimas) gracias némesis…(con una sonrisa cálida)

Némesis-.. si no hay porque (sonrojada) después de todo no puedo dejar que maten al ser que amo…

 **En es momento las tres princesas entraron por la puerta, con unas expresiones algo preocupadas.**

Lala- rito

Rito- si. ¿que sucede?

Lala- papa y mama ya están en la orbita terrestre, trajeron a la armada con ellos…

 **En ese momento una voz algo oscura sonó desde dentro de su amado**

¿?- perfecto, apenas nos unimos y ya tendremos contrincantes… entonces Gid será el primero en probar nuestro poder verdad je je je (risa siniestra)

Todas(excepto némesis)- ¿quien es ese?

Rito- tranquilas chicas… el es mi contraparte, cuando bumi salió, el también había salido (sonriendo)… no se preocupen por él, el me ayudara

Dark rito- exacto… aunque yo no me contengo (sonriendo desde dentro de rito)


	14. capitulo extra

Hola buenas. Antes que nada esta será el extra dirigido a mikan, ya tantito después subiré el de yami. Gracias cristianozuna04, espero pasar los exámenes con seis soy feliz: v… y sobre lo que preguntas, las entidades que estaban junto a la contraparte de rito, son dos formas corpóreas que pertenecen al mismo ser. Y sobre rito, el y su contraparte eran anteriormente uno, una vez se separaron fueron fragmentados por así decirlo. Por eso de momento rito y su contraparte serán dos entidades en un mismo cuerpo, pero con el tiempo volverán a ser uno mismo. Por cierto, mikando, la amiga de run y la amiga que atrapa a rito y mikan en una de sus caídas… por cierto sobre como ella terminara dentro del grupo será en uno de los extras así que espérenlo. Ahora sin más sigamos con la historia…. Perdonen con el extra.

Los personajes le pertenecen a sus creadores kentaro yabuki y saki hasemi, la presente historia solo está hecho con el fin de entretener.

 **Extra 1 "eres lo que más amo sin importar que"**

 **La siguiente parte sucede una semana después de que rito se enfrentara al padre de su amada lala y así se volviera mediador por así decirlo entre ambas especies.**

 **Esa mañana rito había preparado el desayuno y había despertado muy amablemente a cada una de sus amadas… cosa que era muy pesado para el joven. Que después de la pelea contra el padre de su amada lala, rito había cambiado el color de su cabello a blanco. Así que el joven peli blanco se había dirigido a despertar a todas y cada una de sus amadas de la manera más delicada posible. Si era un día festivo, rito les dejaba el desayuno en la cama a cada una, si era un día escolarizado solo las despertaba y preparaba el baño para todas y cada una de ellas. Todos y cada uno de ellos se dirigieron a la escuela, separándose de mikan aunque cuando se separaron de ella, rito sintió cierto dolor en su pecho, comprendía que algo sucedería ese día. Una vez empezando el receso rito se dirigió a la azotea para despejar su mente.**

Rito-… es tan tranquilo este lugar… (observando a la ciudad)

Dark rito- realmente te gusta mucho la tranquilidad, ¿verdad?

Rito- si… una pregunta tu…

Dark rito- si… también sentí ese dolor en mi pecho, era como si presintiera que algo sucedería…

Rito-… oyes némesis podrías hacer algo respecto a esto…

Némesis- respecto a eso… ¿a que te refieres rito?

Dark rito-… esto no me agrada.

 **Después de un rato rito se dirigió a las clases normales, hasta que terminaron. Una vez terminaron junto a las demás chicas se dirigieron a la casa, después de todo, todas sus amadas esposas Vivian en el mismo lugar y de esta manera el las podía proteger.**

 **Unas horas antes, en la escuela que asistía mikan, la mayoría de las estudiantes se había ido ya a sus respectivas clases debido a una reunión de profesores. Solo faltaba había una alumna en esa escuela, y era contra su voluntad… mikan.**

 **Cuando habían terminado las clases, mikan se había dirigido a cambiarse, al ser su última clase deportes, ella quería cambiarse. El problema es que un profesor la estaba siguiendo, este hombre la rapto en el momento en que se quedo sola.**

 **Este hombre la había llevado al salón de clases donde la desnudo por completo y solo la dejo atada.**

¿?- je je je, perfecto ya eres mía… a partir de ahora solo me aprovechare de este hermoso cuerpo.

 **Al no ser molestado, el profesor comenzó a jugar creyendo que estaba disfrutando el cuerpo de su victima. Conforme pasaron las horas el creía que profano el cuerpo de la victima terminando dejando sus fluidos dentro de ella… o eso es lo que creía. El se había corrido encima de ella pero por alguna razón, no le había hecho nada al cuerpo de mikan, solo le había dejado encima sus fluidos.**

Rito- gracias mi amor némesis, después créeme que te devolveré el favor con creces. (Caminando hacia donde estaba su quería mikan)

Mikan – (al observar y recordar que ella había sido raptada) no… no me digas que fui vi…violada (entre lagrimas)

Rito- no, no te ha pasado nad…

Mikan-(percatándose) ¡aléjate!... fu… fui… termine (entre lagrimas)

Rito- (descantando a su amada) te digo que no es lo que…

Mikan-(intentando quitar los fluidos de ese hombre) … fui… rito, (entre lagrimas), yo me vio… (sin poder terminar las palabras al ser interceptada por su amado)

Rito-(mientras usaba su mano izquierda para lentamente acariciar la intimidad de su amada y con la derecha frotar sus pequeños senos) te digo que tienes una idea equivocada… (Mientras la besaba)

Mikan- perdóname que haya sido man…

Rito (colocando dos de sus dedos en los labios de su amada) no hables… (Sonriendo)

 **En ese momento dark rito se dirigía con las amadas de rito a la casa.**

/en la mente de dark rito y nemesis

Dark rito- dios, con razón suponía que no me agradaría

Némesis- vamos no seas así… después de todo estas recibiendo el cariño de tu amada peli rubia… (risita)

Dark rito- no niego que me atraiga pero me prende mas tear…

Nemesis- lo que sea… por lo que puedo observar con una parte de mi en el cuerpo de rito, es que logro salvar a su amada mikan… ¡ey!, ¡eso es jugar sucio!

Dark rito- que sucede

Nemesisi- que el bestia de rito fue a por mikan antes que yo (gran aura atemorizante llena de celos)

Dark rito-… rezo por tu vida… y por la mía (tragando saliva)

 **En ese momento rito estaba lamiendo la intimidad de su querida amada mikan haciéndola venirse mas de una vez.**

Rito- (quitándose su ropa) creo ya esta… pero estas segura de esto

Mikan- por favor rito… limpia este cuerpo que ese desagradable ser mancillo. (entre lagrimas)

Rito- (suspiro) creo solo me escucharas una vez observes… bueno preparate por favor mi amor (mientras comenzaba a introducir su miembro en la intimidad de su amada)

Mikan- ah, ¡ay!…(mientras sentía ese dolor, observaba que de su intimidad brotaban unas cuantas gotas de sangre)… no… no me digas que (entre lagrimas de felicidad)

Rito- si aun eras virgen… pero por no escucharme seré un poco salvaje contigo (sonriendo con aura de sadismo)

Mikan-(temblando y a la vez feliz) por favor rito.. no seas asi… se gentil con tu querida gh…

 **En ese momento rito comenzó a introducir y retirar mas rápidamente su miembro de la intimidad de mikan, mas rápidamente. Siguiendo esos mismos pasos, le hacia el amor a su quería mikan con la intención de que solo pueda pensar en lo bien que ella se sentía en ese momento.**

Mikan- rito esto es algo vergonzoso… podemos parar por favor ¡ah!(debido a que su amado le había introducido su miembro en su intimidad)

Rito- (voz sádica) no…

 **En ese momento mikan estaba pegada a la ventana la cual miraba hacia la calle, esto provocaba que las personas de afuera puedan ver lo que ella y su amado rito hacía. Aunque debido a la hora y el lugar donde se ubicaba esa calle, casi no pasaban personas y muy pocos les interesaba ver que es lo que sucedía en las ventanas. ((Realmente, que estarías buscando en las ventanas de una escuela al menos que sean tus cosas o que buscaras a alguien. Pero si no tienes nada que ver, la razón para voltear se hacen muy pocas)) después de varias posiciones y lugares que provocaron que el corazón de su amada se acelere, ambos terminaron completamente cansados. Ellos estaban ahí acostados en la ropa de rito, mientras de la intimidad de su amada mikan brotaba una cantidad considerable de jugo de amor, por parte de su amado rito.**

Rito- creo que me pase… (mientras observaba como su querida hermana apenas podía levantarse)

Mikan- (sonriendo muy alegremente) ero no importa… eso demuestra lo mucho que me amas...

Rito- (levemente preocupado) las amo y hare lo quesea para demostrarlo… pero

Mikan- que sucede rito(levemente preocupada)

Rito- creo las demás chicas me mataran si descubren lo que hicimos

Mikan- no tiene porque (sonriendo)

Rito-… si, pero en caso de que suceda… que es lo mas seguro, no abortes por favor (mirada seria)

Mikan-(completamente sonrojada) si, lógicamente no lo hare, despues de todo es la prueba de nuestro amor (mientras acariciaba su estomago)… pero no creas que asi de fácil y ya estoy embarazada.

Rito- no, eso lo se, pero la cantidad que deje dentro de ti… bueno… eso es algo fuera de lo común… no es cien por ciento seguro, pero si se acerca al grado de que termines embarazada (leve sonrisa)

Mikan-… bueno ahora que lo dices si siento que aun fluye hacia afuera esa cantidad… bueno, lo que sea, solo se…

Rito- (mientras besaba a su amada) tomare toda la responsabilidad

Mikan- estoy a tu cuidado (sonrojada)

Rito yo igual, estoy a tu cuidado (sonrojado)


	15. capitulo extra 2

Hola buenas. Ahora bien el presente extra es dedicado hacia yami, en la próxima no tendrá lemmon pero tratara de cómo sachi se enamora del súper onichan de mikan :v. sin más que decir sigamos con el extra

Los personajes le pertenecen a sus creadores kentaro yabuki y saki hasemi, la presente historia solo está hecho con el fin de entretener.

 **Extra 1 "eres el único que puede crear estos hermosos sentimientos en mí"**

 **Al día siguiente de que rito consumo el acto demostrándose amor con su amada mikan, rito se dirigió a encontrarse con sus amigos usa y kaname. Ellos estaban afuera de una heladería observando como la gente pasaba.**

Rito- entonces… ¿ya terminaron de torturarlo? (mientras consumía su helado de café)

Usa- por mi parte fue suficiente, pero no se kaname. (Mientras consumía un helado de fresa)

Kaname- aun no estoy satisfecho, primero cortare algunas extremidades y después a la prisión de siempre (mientras consumía su helado de limón)

Rito- pobres… bueno entonces… ¿ahora qué hacemos?.

Usa- nada, solo esperar, observemos lo que nos ofrece la tranquilidad y el observar

Kaname- no te hagas tu solo lo que quieres es ligarte a la que nos atendió en la heladería

Usa-(nervioso) claro que no.

Rito- bueno, entonces si solo van a quedar observando porque no mejor vamos a una zona de juegos.

Usa-… (observando a rito con cara enojo) yo estoy bien asi.

Kaname- apoyo la idea de rito vamos a por unos videojuegos

Usa- ¿Qué… pero? Esta bien. Solo dejen le pido su numero

Kaname- lo sabia (risa burlona)

Rito- wow, bueno te esperamos…

 **En ese momento usa se dirigió a hablar con la joven recepcionista, pero antes de hablarle observo que ella en ese momento contestaba una llamada. Juzgando el tono, el cambio de actitud, usa se hacia la idea de que posdria ser.**

*joven-(risita) si cariño, no puedo esperar mi regalo…. Si, una vez acabo vamos a cenar.*

 **Al escuchar eso usa regresaba con sus amigos mostrando su tristeza y a la vez su felicidad.**

Kaname- (leve preocupación) usa, sabes que tienes que superar eso. Si sigues así cuando llegue el desafío caerás fácilmente.

Usa- si, discúlpame kaname pero para mi es imposible olvidar esos hermoso recuerdos con ella (mientras observaba volar a una pequeña paloma de color blanco la cual acababa de empezar el vuelo)

Rito- usa…

Usa- bueno amigos, que esperan vámonos (mientras caminaba un poco rápido)

Kaname-… usa, recuerda esos sentimientos que sientes y una vez se arreglen las cosas, recuerda no dejarla ir… siempre cuidar de ella… (Leve lagrima escurría por su mejilla) y no la culpes como yo lo hice, porque terminaras arrepintiéndote

 **Después de eso los tres fueron y encontrando un lugar los tres rentaron dos horas de juego. Siendo halo 4 el juego en el que coincidieron.**

Usa- maldición, solo un poco más y le aplico… ¡listo!

 ***triple muerte, castigo merecido***

Kaname- por favor, aprende

*exterminio*

Rito- wow, que buenos son… esperen a que mate el siguiente que reaparezca

*implacable*

Usa- jaja si claro no me van a ganar…

*traición*

*traicionado*

Usa- hey kaname

Kaname- no fue mi culpa estabas en camino de mi granada.

 **Siendo altas horas los jóvenes se separaron. Rito en lugar de dirigirse a su casa paso al parque donde término encontrándose dos figuras conocidas.**

Rito- oh, es yami y (mirada seria) …kuro

 **Mientras el joven peli blanco se acercaba a ver que sucedía, su amada conversaba con su ex… compañero de batalla.**

Kuro- has cambiado, por lo visto el estar en la tierra te ha hecho débil

Yami- … que terminara cambiando no demuestra que me vuelva débil

Kuro- (suspiro) bueno lo que sea, pero como te he dicho mi contratante me envió a acabar con su vida

Yami- te he advertido no te atrevas a hacerle algo o te acabare (mientras comenzaba a mostrar gran cantidad de instinto asesino)

Kuro- si, si lo que digas, pero…(Apareciendo detrás de yami) si observas bien tienes demasiadas apreturas…

Yami- ¡demoni!… (saltando así aumentando la distancia entre ellos)

Kuro- te lo dije, te has vuelto débil, así no podrás proteger a nadie, solo perderás a los seres que has conocido en este planeta. Una sugerencia, solo no intentes intervenir en mi camino al menos que también quieras morir.

Yami- (apretando los dientes) ¡no me importa morir, sacrificaría mi vida por él… si de esa manera puedo hacer que no vayan tras su vida la otorgare con gusto…

Kuro- (suspiro) … porque irías tan lejos por alguien así…

Yami- no sé cómo explicarlo pero es la única persona que provoca estos sentimientos. En un inicio no lo comprendía, el porqué su imagen venia a mi mente, él porque me preocupaba por él, no comprendía, hasta ahora, se que ralamente todos esos sentimientos eran de amor. Comprendí que lo que sentía por el, era un amor que no puedo ignorar y si para proteger a la persona que amo es necesario dar mi vida, lo hare sin…

 **En ese momento rito había aparecido, abrazando a yami. Esto termino sorprendiendo tanto a kuro como a yami al no haber notado la presencia del peli blanco.**

Rito- por favor, no hagas algo asi por mi. me odiaría si te perdiera por eso me volveré lo suficientemente fuerte para que no tengas que sacrificarte. (mientras levantaba la cara de su amada y unía sus labios con los de ella)

Kuro- wow… esto si me saco de improvisto… bueno. Esto me facilitar…

 **En ese momento rito había aparecido enfrente de kuro. Al observar la gran velocidad de rito y ser sorprendido, kuro dio in brinco hacia atrás en reacción. Por instinto, el lanzo tres disparos en la dirección de rito. Estos terminaron chocando en el brazo de rito, pero ninguno de los proyectiles le hizo efecto.**

Rito- tranquilo amigo, solo quería proponerte dos cosas…

 **Después de un rato rito le había pedido a su amada que se adelantara al hogar mientras el conversaba con su nuevo amigo. En lugar de eso, yami decidió que era conveniente mejor esperar aunque estuviera un poco lejos.**

Kuro-… ciertamente si muere entonces estaría libre a un próximo contrato… entonces esa es tu propuesta… no esperaba que fueras así…

Dark rito- oi… no observaste el cambio de color de mi cabello… y obviamente soy mas carismático (sonrisa)

Kuro-… (serio) no comprendo tu cambios de actitud… pero bueno si es verdad lo que dices entonces prolongare al tiempo limite tu muerte. Si para ese momento no recibo ninguna notificación de la muerte de mi contratante entonces cuida tu espalda

Rito- (cambiando de color) el ya te lo dijo, somos dos partes. Solo dame un segundo…

 **En ese momento de la sobra de rito emergía su contra parte. Este fue al igual que la otra vez invocado gracias a la energía de némesis.**

Némesis- (desde dentro del cuerpo de dark rito) recuerda que me tienes que recompensar, y más porque ese día asaltaste a mikan y no lo hiciste conmigo (liberando gran cantidad de celos)

Kuro-… ahora entiendo como lo lograras… bueno lo que sea entonces hasta que esa contraparte tuya acabe con él, tu vida corre peligro.

Dark rito- no crees que el que corre peligro con esa misión eres tu (gran cantidad de energía y oscuridad era liberada de él)

Kuro-… me he enfrentado a mucha clase de alienígenas… no te creas la gran cosa

Dark rito- pero no a todos a la vez y menos a la oscuridad de alguien (sonrisa mientras liberaba aun mas cantidad de poder)

Kuro-(muy leves escalofríos)… aun así no es suficiente la cantidad que tienes

Némesis- ya sabias que estos dos cuando están juntos aumentan exponencialmente… así venció a Gid

Kuro-(leves escalofríos)…

rito- pero yo te agradezco por ayudar a mi amada

dark rito- y a mi me caes bien (sonrisa)… por eso me dirijo de una vez (mientras abría un portal frente a el)

kuro-… será interesante trabajar contigo

 **Después de eso tanto su contraparte como kuro y némesis se habían ido a respectivos lugares. Rito se dirigió al lugar donde su amada yami esperaba.**

Yami- rito… esto, podemos desviarnos antes de ir a casa… se que es algo egoísta, pero cuando observe esos proyectiles dirigirse a ti temí lo peor. Aunque sea algo egoísta ante las demás, pero por favor acepta el pasar esta noche solo conmigo. (Mientras lo miraba con ojos vidriosos)

Rito- si amor mío… aunque ellas al final del día me terminen asesinando (leve sonrisa con temor) pero discúlpame (mientras la tomaba de la mano y la llevaba a un lugar cercano)

 **Llevando a su amada al primer edificio que encontró y pagando lo de una noche, así ambos subieron al cuarto pagado. Ahí por petición de su amada, el tendría que ducharse antes. Así él estaba ahí esperando, a la par de que su amada observaba a la anda mientras las gotas de la regadera caían en su hermoso cabello. Observando rodeada de temores, dudas, vergüenza… ella temía de no ser lo suficientemente buena para su amado. Al terminar entrando con una toalla se posiciono a un lado de su amado. Completamente roja solo seguía las indicaciones que su amado hacia con sus manos. Ella movía su rostro frente a el y aceptaba felizmente los besos llenos de amor que le daba su amado. Sintiendo las caricias de su amado en su cuerpo, le provocaba tener leves descargas alrededor de su cuerpo. Lentamente sentía como su mano bajaba hasta su intimidad mientras que la otra mano le acariciaba su cabello con suavidad y ella recibía los besos de su amado. En el momento que su amado aparto la toalla que ella tenia, y sintió como su intimidad era explorada por la mano de su amado, ella instintivamente se aparto un poco de él. Esto provoco cierto temor en ambas partes, ella temía que su amado no le agradara esa reacción y perdiera interés en ella. Por otra parte, él temía que su amada lo odiara por la velocidad a la que apresuraba las cosas.**

Rito- ah… lo… lo siento

Yami-no…. no yo lo siento… (Mientras se colocaba en el centro de la cama)

Rito- cari… cariño?

Yami-(mientras se quitaba la toalla) por favor has crecer este sentimiento…

Rito- (mientras lentamente se acercaba a ella) s… si, mi amor

 **Tiernamente él la besaba cada lugar de ella, esto provocaba que ella temblara, pero al sentir los labios de su amado junto a los suyos ese temor se desvanecía. Poco a poco ella comenzó a sentirse muy bien debido a que lentamente su amado comenzaba a lamer su intimidad. Luego de un rato antes de llegar al clímax, cambio de posiciones con su amado. Comenzó a lamer el miembro de su amado, lentamente hasta que sintió algo que suavemente acariciaba uno de sus pechos.**

Yami- amor… (leves gotas brotando)… discúlpame que no sean suficientes como los de la princesa lala, momo, yui o momioka… pero puedo hacerlos crecer con mi…

 **En ese momento antes de que ella usara su trans para hacer crecer su pecho, su amado interpuso sus palabras y la detuvo de seguir.**

Rito- nunca pensé que fueran insuficientes… es mas considero que son demasiado hermosas (mientras lentamente las comenzaba a lamer)

 **Su amado le lamia sus pechos lo que le provocaba cierta felicidad al observar que el miembro de su amado se endurecía aun más.**

Rito- ya… yami (mientras se levantaba un poco)

Yami-… por favor… se gentil conmigo

 **En ese momento el levanto las piernas de su amada para que lograra adentrar su miembro en la intimidad de su amada. Aunque al inicio siéndole complicado introducirlo, después de un rato provocando el humedecimiento de su amada logro introducirlo en ella. Esto provoco un gemido de dolor de su amada, mientras que de su intimidad brotaba una gota de sangre.**

Yami- por fin somos uno solo (con leve dolor y una sonrisa forzada)

Rito- yami… (mientras la besaba) te hare sentir bien… por favor soporta un poco amor…

 **En ese momento lentamente comenzó a introducir y extraer su miembro en la intimidad de su amada. Poco a poco ella comenzó a sentir el cambio, ese dolor dejo de existir siendo cambiado por un sentimiento que le provocaba sentirse única. Poco a poco ella sentía una sensación que nunca había sentido, lentamente esta sensación le hacía creer que era lo único que necesitaba. Transcurriendo un rato ella había llegado al clímax varias veces, esa sensación que tenia al llegar al climax cada vez le hacia perderse mas. Ella comenzaba a querer no dejar esa sensación, poco a poco ella tomo el dominio de la relación. Antes de darse cuenta ella era la que estaba encima de su amado y le dirija. Olvidando completamente los peligros que pueden suceder al recibir la descarga de su amado dentro de ella. Transcurriendo la noche donde no dejaron ni por un segundo el hacerse sentir bien el uno al otro.**

 **A la mañana siguiente ella observo un rostro conocido que la abrazaba a la par que ella lo abrazaba. Ella sintió un completo sonrojo al observarlo y al recordar lo que había sucedido la noche anterior. Ella había entrado en razón y sabia que el hecho de estar embarazada no era ningún juego…**

Yami- tear…. (Mientras observaba a la nada)

/ días atrás después de la vistoria de su amado con el rey de la galaxia y el demostrar el hecho de que podía gobernar y proteger a sus amadas. Ella había visitado a la profesora mikado y a su madre tear al tener una duda creada en su mente.

Tear(sonrojada)- ¡Em. Emba.. embarazada!

Mikado- ara ara… quien diría que estuvieras interesada en eso pequeña yami (sonrisa)

Yami-… solo es una duda, pero si no me responderán (completamente sonrojada)

Tear-… ¡no!, nunca dije que no respondería… bueno la verdad solo quiero que seas feliz y si de esa manera lo eres. Yo estaré completamente feliz… (sonrisa)

Yami- tear… (sonrojada y vislumbrada por la sonrisa de su "madre")

Tear- bueno… como sabes eres un clon por asi decirlo de mi, aunque seamos de diferentes universos hay una posibilidad de que termines embarazada de un humano… y en lo que corresponde a ti, si tienes la posibilidad de quedar embarazada (sonrisa) solo que el que quedes o no…

Mikado- eso depende de los genes de rito (sonrisa sadica)

Yami- ¡quien dijo que era el! (sonrojada)

Tear- ri… ¡rito!(sonrojada y sorprendida)… espera no el ya esta comprometido con las princesas… ese que se me declaro…

Mikado- ara, ara no sabias tear

Yami- espera tear como que se te declaro…../

Rito- estas bien amor…(mientras sonreia)

Yami- si cariño… (leve sonrisa con un rojo en su cara) bueno creo ayer dije varias cosas e hice cosas debido al calor del moment… (en ese momento sus palabras fueron interrumpidas porque los labios de su amado la interceptaron)

Rito- por favor no digas que lo que sucedió ayer fue solo calor del momento. Yo te amo yami, y por eso quiero que estes a mi lado, no dejare que nadie te haga algo y daré mi vida por tu felicidad, por eso… por favor no digas que solo era calor del momento.

Yami- ri.. rito (lagrimas)… te amo(mientras lo besaba)

 **Después de un rato** **ambos salieron tomados de la mano. Mientras se dirigían a la casa de los yuuki.**

Rito- por cierto en caso de que salgas embarazada no abortes por favor (sonrisa) quiero ver el nacimiento de nuestro amor

Yami- (sonrisa) si… pero como sabes que

Rito- (sonrisa) porque observe aquel dia que le preguntaste a tear y mikado… claramente querías averiguar si podíamos tener uno verdad (sonrisa sádica mientras acercaba sus labios al oído de su amda)

Yami- (completamente sonrojada y avergonzada)… idiota (mientras le lanzaba tres golpes)

 **De los tres golpes nuestro joven peliblanco esquivo dos pero el tercero le pego dejándolo inconsciente mientras su amada se alejaba en dirección a la casa.**


	16. Chapter 13

Hola buenas. Antes que nada disculpen la tardanza del capítulo, debido a los exámenes que se aproximaron rápido tenía que medio prepararme. Dejando de molestándolos mejor vamos a la historia.

Con referente a un correo en que me puedan contactar seria: ryutoxtaiga ahí me pueden contactar.

Los personajes le pertenecen a sus creadores kentaro yabuki y saki hasemi, la presente historia solo está hecho con el fin de entretener.

 **Capítulo 11 ""**

 **Esa tarde Zastin llego a la casa de los yuuki con intención de guiarlos a la nave. Debido a que todas las amadas de rito se habían reunido el les pidió que no se separan. Antes de ir rito se percató que su celular sonó, al observar que era un mensaje solo termino de leerlo y se dirigió con las demás a la nave que los transportaría.**

 **Durante el camino:**

/en la cabeza de rito, dentro de esa área que parecía una pradera donde a lo lejos se veía montañas y ríos. Rito conversaba con su contraparte y su amada nemesis.

Némesis- ¿entonces eso es lo que planean?

Rito- por lo que decía el mensaje… si

Dark rito- entonces ni el sabe sobre "eso" verdad…

Rito- por lo visto aun no. Es muy probable que cuando estemos solos nosotros, ellos actúen…

Némesis- bueno ya se vera que sucede… pero no te preocupes por ti, yo te protegeré (sonriendo)

Dark rito- jejeje, no será necesario… cuando llegue el momento usaremos nuestra carta del triunfo (desbordando confianza)

Rito- de hecho me gustaría que estuvieras mas junto a ellas…

Némesis- ¿porque? Estará yami y mea con ellas… no será necesaria mi presencia

Rito- temo lo peor y en caso de ser necesario me gustaría que las llevaras a un lugar seguro

Némesis- por ejemplo: que las haga una contigo (sonrisa sádica)

Rito- pe… ¿pero que dices?

Némesis- si hablo de que las meta en este espacio

Rito- ah… si por favor

Némesis- ¿en que estabas pensando?

Rito- en nada… bueno si haces eso te agradeceré mucho mi cariño

Némesis- si, si no te preocupes por ello. Estare ligada a bumi, de esa manera nos encargaremos de cuidarlas… aunque sigo pensando que con ellas es suficiente… en el peor caso están las tres princesas ahí para defenderlas

Dark rito- por cierto y que opinas de las profesoras tear y mikado (sonrisa)

Rito-… co… ¿cómo que: "que opino"? (sonrojado)

Dark rito- si ya sabes… el que estén dentro de tus amadas

Némesis- oh… que directo

Dark Rito- las cosas como son, nada de rodeos… (Sonrisa)

Rito- ha pues son muy bellas y tienen muy bonitos cuerpos… pero no eso no significa que yo este buscando tener una relación con ellas… (completamente sonrojado)

Némesis- ¡rito!(celosa)

Dark rito- bueno tu no, pero yo si (sonrisa sádica) y pues al saber que tienes pensamientos positivos por ella… yo me encargare de que le des un buen uso a esos cuerpos…

Rito- ey porque decides por ti mismo, aunque no niego que me atraigan. (Completamente sonrojado)

Némesis- ahhh porque me enamore del rey del harem

Dark rito- jajaja…. /

 **Una vez en la nave, ellos se dirigieron a la sala donde estaban esperando Gid y sephie.**

Zastin- mis señores en la entrada se encuentran el joven rito, sus amadas hijas y unas jóvenes que los acompañan.

Gid- en lugar de estar anunciando mejor las hubieras dejado pasar desde el inicio

Zastin- si en seguía, disculpen.

 **Después de eso las princesas al lado de rito y sus amadas entraron, siendo rito el que lideraba**

Gid- oh!... veo que has cambiado un poco

Nana- ¡mama! (corriendo hacia sephie)

Sephie- hola nana, momo, lala (sonrisa)

Lala y momo- hola mama (caminando hacia sephie)

Rito- disculpen las molestias que les causo por mi petición (leve inclinación)

Las demás- buenas tardes soberanos de la galaxia (reverencia)

Gid- no se molesten con eso… pero te agradezco que tomaras rápidamente el punto. (Sonrisa) entonces ¿cuál era tu petición?

Rito- si me disculpan, por favor permítanme tomar las manos de sus hijas

Gid- ¿tomar las manos? (leve confusión)… ¡zastin! Que no el pedido era…

Rito- a lo que me refiero es a que si me permiten casarme con sus hijas

Gid- oh, dilo desde el inicio y sin rodeos… entonces lo que quieres es casarte con mis hijas. (leve sonrisa) solo para aclarar eso quiere decir que quieres casarte con mis tres hijas, y no solo eso, que serias el único que sería rey del universo… ¿verdad?

Rito- efectivamente, seria con las tres, pero sobre ser el rey, pues no es que sea algo que quiera como tal o algo en lo que esté interesado, pero si es necesario gobernare como es debido y protegeré todo lo que usted formo (mirada determinada)

Gid- perfecto, pero la pregunta es… como piensas que las protegerás en caso de una guerra. (Sonrisa guerrera)

Rito- con mi propia fuerza (mirada seria)

Gid- jajaja y en caso de que tu enemigo fuera de otro planeta, o que te supere en habilidades, después de todo la especie humana no es muy fuerte que digamos.

Rito- eso lo sabía pero he tenido ayuda, ahora sé que puedo protegerlas, y siendo así luchare protegiendo su felicidad y a ellas (sonriendo y mirando fijamente a Gid)

Gid- demuestra que has cambiado y que ahora puedes protegerlas con tus propias manos (levantándose)

Sephie- ¡Gid!, que no habíamos quedado en que la pareja que nuestras hijas eligieran seria decisión de ellas y no nos interpondríamos.

Gid- si, pero él sabe bien que la razón de esta reunión siempre fue

Rito- una confrontación de determinación

Gid- está seguro de que quieres que sea una pelea.

Rito- más que seguro (sonriendo)

 **Después de eso ambos se dirigieron a un portal que los llevaría al mismo espacio donde su amada némesis había confrontado a Gid. Siendo ellos y un grupo de soldados los que entraron porque arbitrarían el enfrentamiento. Debido a la situación sus amadas se quedaron junto a la reina y observarían el enfrentamiento proyectado.**

Gid- quien diría que cambiarias tanto en unos cuantos días (sonrisa guerrera) espero sean verdad tus palabras

Rito- no te preocupes te demostrare que tus amadas hijas estarán en buenas manos (sonriendo de manera amable)

Gid- … (leve sonrisa) cuida de ellas por favor…

Rito- gracias… padre

 **En ese momento Gid había desaparecido de la vista de rito, en ese instante había aparecido a la izquierda de este y justo antes de darle un golpe, rito lo esquivo devolviéndole una patada y así distanciándose un poco ambos.**

Gid- wow… no esperaba que fueras tan bueno, inclusive ni mis mejores soldados reaccionan en ese lapso de tiempo… pero con eso no es suficiente

 **Después de decir eso, salto contra rito haciendo una patada de arriba abajo, a lo que rito la esquivo moviéndose a la derecha. Inmediatamente después gid lanzo un golpe hacia la posición de rito en ese instante debido a que fue muy rápida la reacción de gid, rito solo logro interponer los brazos en la dirección del golpe. Al recibir el impacto rito fue lanzado varios metros.**

Rito- wow… no esperaba que los golpes del rey fueran así de potentes… (leve expresión de dolor), pero eso no me detendrá

 **En ese momento de un salto se levantó y se dirigió a gran velocidad contra Gid. al mismo tiempo Gid se dirigió a la misma velocidad contra rito, ambos se dirigieron impactando un golpe en la cara del otro. Este golpe provoco cierta fracturación interna del cráneo. Resistiendo el salir volando por el impacto ambas partes comenzaron una batalla de resistencia. Rápidamente recibiendo e impactando sus golpes, rito comenzaba a sentir su desventaja, antes de recibir una patada horizontal del Gid, inmediatamente rito salto hacia la misma dirección de la patada de gid. Al estar en cierta desventaja rito comenzó a emitir energía alrededor de su cuerpo. Sin perder tiempo y evitando que rito terminar gid se acercó a una mayor velocidad, lo que provoco que rito saltara hacia atrás comenzado a evitar los golpes consecutivos que enviaba Gid. Lentamente lograba cubrirse de esta energía, pero conforme cubría algunos impactos cada vez era más tardado cubrirse completamente. Después de retroceder varios metros rito lanzo una patada horizontal a lo que Gid solo la detuvo y agarrándolo de ahí Gid lanzo a rito al suelo. Al dejarlo en el suelo Gid le dio una serie de golpes en el estómago lo que provoco la pérdida parcial de la conciencia en rito.**

/dentro de la mente de rito

Nemesis- ¡rito!...(con leves lagrimas)

Dark rito- …(mirando fijamente en la proyección que estaba en medio del campo)

Nemesis- ¡por favor sal de ahí!… ¡o déjame ayudarte!

Dark rito- tranquila

Nemesis- como quieres que este tranquila cuando el hombre al que amo está siendo golpeado a morir

Dark rito-… no te preocupes el no morirá (sonrisa)

Némesis- deja de sonreír y ve allá afuera y sálvalo

Dark rito- no lo hare, aun no ha demostra…

Némesis- sálvalo, hare lo que me pidas pero por favor sálvalo…(entre lágrimas)

Dark rito- (mientras pone una mano en la cabeza de némesis)… no te preocupes él no morirá… y no me conviene dejarlo morir, cuando sea necesario me encargare…/

 **En ese momento rito recupero parte de su conciencia y usando toda su fuerza propino un golpe, siendo de esta manera en que se quito a Gid de encima. Sin perder tiempo, se rodo varios metros a la derecha y con dificultad se levanto.**

Gid- me sorprende… por lo visto aun puedes seguir (mientras se quita la gota de sangre de su labio inferior)

Rito- jeje, aun ni siquiera empezamos (sonrisa)

Gid- hmpf… eso esperaba después de todo, apenas estoy calentando (liberando una mayor cantidad de energía)

Rito-…(en su mente: "maldición cuanto poder tiene oculto")… está bien, entonces debería ponerme serio si no quiero morir (sonrisa)

 **Aumentando su velocidad rito se dirigió hacia gid, quien al percatarse solo logro cubriese. Al recibir el imparto gid sintió una reducción del impacto, pero había cierta característica que aumento. Mientras se cubría con los brazos los golpes de su oponente, comprendió algo, era peligroso seguir recibiendo los impactos. Al sentir eso rápidamente comenzó una serie de golpes que provocaron el distanciamiento de rito.**

Gid- algo sucedió con tus golpes… son más débiles pero tienen… oh, ya entiendo

Rito- evito el desgaste de la energía en cada impacto. Cada que golpeo, provoco que sea un golpe elástico, de esta manera la cantidad de energía que emito es la misma que recibes. Aunque no solo queda ahí, la mayoría la concentro mas en el centro, así te provoco mas daño interno y de esta manera evito la gran defensa que tienes y te daño directamente (sonrisa)

Gid- wow… me estas sorprendiendo cada vez mas, en serio será muy divertido entrenarte. Pero aun no demuestras que eres capaz de proteger a tantas parejas

Rito- comprendí desde antes de venir que tu objeción no seria el casarme sino…

Gid- exacto, solo es la cantidad… no estoy en contra, aunque mi corazón le pertenece solo a una, no estoy en contra de tu caso. Pero si realmente vas a estar con toda ellas, entonces quiero demostrarte que estas tomando un camino muy difícil.

Rito- comprendo, usted observo eso… ¿no?

Gid- efectivamente, durante mi largo entrenamiento comprendí la verdad en muchos planetas. Como sabes la poligamia en el universo está permitida, el incesto, muchas cosas que en tu mundo son prohibidas o tabú, comparadas al universo son insignificantes. Ahora bien muchas veces los reyes tenían varias parejas, pero no las amaban, solo amaban sus cuerpo pero no lo que ellas eran. En los casos contrarios ellos perdían el reino por ellas, o entre los descendientes se disputaban el poder. Muchas de esas veces era a causa del rencor a causa de las preferencias de una sobre la otra.

Rito- lo comprendo, aunque sobre eso último yo no amare mas a una que a la otra, haría lo que ellas me pidieran en caso de hacerlas sentir que ya no las amo.

Gid- aunque ciertamente es muy posible que las ames por igual, aún se encuentra el hecho de que tienes que cuidarlas. Muchos de esos reyes al no tener la fuerza necesaria y solo depender de su poder social, observaron con sus ojos como sus amadas eran tomadas por otros hombres. Como su imperio caía… crees poder evitar es…(al observar el poder que salía de rito)

Rito- no dejare que nadie me las quite… ni sus mismos padres me las arrebataran (mirada llena de determinación)

Gid-(sonrisa)… espero que me muestres que eres la excepción…

 **En ese momento ambas partes habían desaparecido de sus lugares y comenzaron a dejar rastros de los choques de su poder. Cada vez los golpes de ambos provocaban que el terreno en que peleaban se distorsionara, cada segundo el lugar era más diferente al anterior. Los golpes de ambos que chocaban uno contra el otro provocaban una gran cantidad de daño a sus alrededores. Por varios minutos ambos se pasaron chocando uno contra el otro hasta que…**

Gid- … observo que estás perdiendo fuerza… déjalo por hoy, has demostrado ser fuerte, pero no puedo aceptar que estés con mis tres hijas si vas a la vez estar con las otras…

Rito- ¡no te dije que no dejare a nadie interponerse!… ¡aunque sean ustedes!… ¡no dejare que me las quiten!… (mientras aumentaba levemente el poder en sus golpes)

Gid- oh…

 **Mientras observaba como levemente aumentaban el poder de sus golpes, Gid solo los desviaba. Desviando e impactando ese era su ciclo, lentamente Gid observaba que su contrincante estaba perdiendo su conciencia pero aun así seguía emitiendo sus golpes. Solo esquivando en ese punto, Gid no sentía la necesidad de seguir al observar como rito emitía golpes mientras tenía una mirada perdida.**

Gid- déjalo chico, perdiste… nunca tuviste oportunidad… comprendo tus palabras (mientras observaba un poco al espacio)

 **En ese momento en la sala donde estaban sus amadas todas desbordaban lágrimas y gritaban por su amado a quien veían en un estado muy lamentable. Todas excepto… dos**

Mikan-… confió en ti rito, lo has demostrado antes… por favor no te des por vencido, se que tu puedes (leves lagrimas)

Yami- rito… se que puedes, se que tu y tu contraparte pueden juntos, por favor no te dejes aun… confió en tus palabras (mientras ponía una de sus manos en sus labio y recordaba aquellos besos de amor que su joven amante le daba), confió en tus palabras y apostare en que saldrás victorioso aun si tu contrincante es el rey de la galaxia (mientras ponía sus manos en su pecho y veía con una cara llena de determinación a la proyeccion)

 **Al escuchar esas palabras todas las demás comenzaron a comprender y cambiaron su rostro de tristeza por uno lleno de determinación y confianza. Al observar esto sephie quien observaba lo mas indiferentemente que podía, sonrió levemente.**

Sephie-(a si misma: "oh, eso demuestra la cantidad de amor y confianza que tienen por él… en serio que es una persona fascinante… me pregunto que tanto cambiaria la galaxia con alguien como él dirigiéndola")… tu puedes pasar la prueba… demuéstrale a mi esposo que eres digno de ser su hijo…

Lala- ese no es…(sorprendida)

Yami-si, es él(mirando fijamente)

 **En ese momento Gid se alejaba de rito con la intención de hablar con un soldado para que los sacaran del lugar. Aunque debido al espacio y el poder que usaron, la guardia estaba a una distancia considerable**.

¿?- que bien, ahora puedo empezar… (Mientras colocaba sus audífonos en los oídos)

Gid- oí(sorprendido)… eso significa que…

¿?- creo es momento de comenzar no lo crees (a la par que ponía la canción: "faded" alan walker)

Gid- espera como pude ser posible… ¿Por qué tu cabello es de color negro?

¿?- iempre estuve vestido así, solo que no había salido… entonces que, (sonrisa llena de maldad) comenzamos o vas a seguir platicando

 **En ese momento ambos desaparecieron de sus lugares y estaban chocando sus puños**


	17. Chapter 14

Lo escribiré por separado a ver si esta vez sale el correo. En el anterior capitulo lo había intentado dejar pero no apareció ni el arroba y el g mail.

riutoxtaiga (arroba) g mail . com

Los personajes le pertenecen a sus creadores kentaro yabuki y saki hasemi, la presente historia solo está hecho con el fin de entretener.

 **Capítulo 11 ""**

 **Tanto Gid como su contrincante interceptaban los golpes, a la par que preparaban el siguiente golpe. Gid observando la dirección de la patada horizontal de su contrincante, dio un salto atrás con la intención de separarse.**

Gid- wow, es casi como si fueras una persona diferente, todo este tiempo que peleábamos estabas solo conteniéndote. Pero dime la verdad, ¿Por qué te pintaste el cabello?

Dark rito- ¡ya les dije a todos que no soy rito!, si ven bien, claramente soy superior (sonrisa)

Gid- … ¿acaso sufres de esquizofrenia? (confundido)

Dark rito- cállate, si ese es el caso tu eres un bipolar

Gid- ey ¿a quien le dices bipolar? (leves venas saliendo)

Dark rito- (mientras toma su celular y elije unas canciones para reproducirse en lista) ahora entiendo la actitud de nana, pobrecita ahora entiendo el porqué es la que menos sincera es… y lo que es mas, le agradezco a sephie que las tres hayan sido mujeres. Y le agradezco mas que lala y momo no salieran a tu actitud, porque sino… pobres.

Gid- ¡ey! ¡¿qué tiene de malo mía actitud? Y ¿Qué tenia de malo que hubieran sido hombres y salieran a mi?! (Saliendo dos venas de ira)

Dark rito (mantras terminaba de seleccionar: "Bring me to life" y "resistence") no mucho… nada más que si esos niños salieran a cierto pequeño emperador que cuando lo conocí aprovechándose de su apariencia acosaba a las jóvenes (sonrisa malvada y observando a Gid con intensión de provocarlo. A la par de poner en marcha la tonada)

Gid-(leves gotas de sudor)… jejej por lo visto debe ser alguien que se aprovecha de las oportunidades.

Dark rito- mas que aprovecharse de las oportunidades, creo yo era un sin vergüenza, pervertido, lujurioso…

Gid- ¡oh! (saliendo tres venas de su frente)… ciertamente eso parece jejeje (sonrisa asesina)

Dark rito- si, y por eso sigo agradecido de que ellas se parescan a su madre y no al pre…

 **En ese momento rito había desaparecido de la posición, seguido de una gran cortina de polvo.**

Gid- oh, creo que mal entiendes mis intenciones solo quiero decirte algo al odio no te escapes (sonrisa asesina)

Dark rito- lo que sea dímelo, no hay necesidad de estar escondiéndolo de todas… ¿o sí? (sonrisa malévola)

Gid- ya cállate (desapareciendo de nuevo)

 **En ese momento gid había de nuevo golpeado al suelo donde había estado rito. Inmediatamente redirigió sus golpes a la dirección donde se posicionaba rito. Repitiendo esto por varios minutos, rito esquivaba los golpes de Gid sin problemas.**

Dark rito- bueno debo de comenzar, tengo una cita con ciertas profesoras a la cual no quiero llegar tarde (voz leve que solo gid y el escuchan)

Gid- ¡oi!, y te atreves a decir eso al padre de tus prometidas… En serio quieres morir verdad(con gran ira y una aura demasiado grande)

 **En ese momento rito mostrando una gran sonrisa arremetió un golpe contra Gid pero este lo detuvo como si nada, a la par que una gran cantidad de poder era liberado desde su cuerpo. Al observar esa gran cantidad de poder dark rito sonrió y aumentando su poder al límite logro lanzar a Gid unos cuantos metros. En ese momento en la sala donde estaban las prometidas de rito, se creaba una aura de preocupación.**

Momo- ¡ese poder… de casualidad papá ira enserio!

Lala- si papá va en serio… ¡rito está en peligro!

Nana-… Mamá no puedes detener a papá. ¡Si usa todo su poder podría matar a nuestro rito! (brotando lagrimas)

Sephie- no hay manera para que puedan entrar… solo esperemos que la guardia los detengan antes de que lo peor pase…(tono preocupada)

Yami- ese poder… para tanto poder… ¡rito está en peligro!(mientras lentamente comenzaba a crear un portal que los conectaría con el lugar donde ellos estaban)

Bumi-(mientras tomaba de la mano a yami) tranquila, némesis quiere hablar con ustedes (apareciendo oscuridad alrededor de bumi, de esta salió némesis)

 **En ese momento al aparecer némesis frente a ellas todas querían reprenderla por separarse de su amado rito pero antes de que pudieran hablar bumi las detuvo.**

Némesis- chicas, no se preocupen, aunque rito es amable y muy débil en comparación de Gid. Y a la par dark rito es temerario y algo apasionado a las batallas, ambos tiene muy en claro que no quieren morir hoy

Todas- ´pero por eso mismo ¡¿por qué no estás con él?!

Némesis- una, tanto rito como dark rito me expulsaron de su cuerpo obligándome a entrar en el de bumi. Dos, ambos me hablaron con una sonrisa... aunque rito estaba algo cansado en ese momento, "ya que usaremos todo no queremos que Gid muera, aunque no estemos seguros de que cambie en nosotros al usar eso"… esas son las razones y también el hecho de que en el peor de los casos deba yo de protegerlas

Yami- ¿protegernos?... ¿De qué te pidieron protegernos?

Némesis- de unos infiltrados que planean derrocar a Gid… (Mirándolas seriamente)

Sephie- no sería posible algo como eso, la guardia y el ejército real son entrenados bajo estricta disciplina y una enorme lealtad.

Némesis- la disciplina que llevaron podría ser verdad… ¿pero su lealtad? (mirando a sephie de manera desafiante) crees que podrías comprar u obligar a jurar su lealtad a ti. Piensa claramente, que todo el reino de la galaxia quede en manos de un ser. Y que este ser solo sea un simple humano… yo siendo un noble consideraría que los reyes se volvieron locos.

Sephie- todos ellos estaban de acuerdo en que aceptaríamos a aquel que mis hijas eligieran y aún más importante aceptarían completamente si Gid perdía ante su contrincante ellos aceptaron.

Némesis- quien nos asegura que Gid no se dejara vencer apropósito… después de todo claramente lala lo dijo una vez. Su papa le hacía tener audiencias con pretendientes solo para dejar el trono y desocuparse de sus obligaciones (sonrisa)

Sephie- (apretando los dientes) ¡guardias!

Némesis- wow… jeje

 **En ese momento estaban un grupo de soldados se acercaron a la actual reina de deviluke.**

Guardia- ¿qué sucede majestad?

Sephie- necesito que se dividan en tres grupos. El primero se encargara de detener la pelea entre mi esposo y el joven amante de mis hijas. El segundo quiero que se encarguen de traer al la facción especialista en infiltraciones y obtención de información. El tercero necesito que se quede con nosotras.

Guardias- a la orden.

 **En ese momento el grupo de diez guardias se dividió en dos grupos de tres que se dirigieron a las anteriores instrucciones y el tercer grupo conformado por cuatro guardias se posicionaron cerca de la puerta.**

Sephie- prefiero evitar cualquier situación. No creas que es porque confió en lo que dices (levemente sonrojada)

Némesis- (voz baja) ahora sé que nana realmente es su hija (sonrisa)

 **En ese momento Gid estaba persiguiendo a dark rito quien evitaba la mayoría de sus ataques.**

Dark rito- jaja no esperaba menos del rey de la galaxia pero ahora veras…

 **En ese momento impactándole una patada en la boca del estómago dark rito detuvo los ataques de su contrincante. Inmediatamente se lanzó contra él con una patada vertical lo que provoco que Gid terminara en el suelo. Sin pérdida de tiempo dark rito levanto a gid del suelo para posteriormente tomarlo por el cuello y comenzar a golpearlo al estilo del combo doble de Rugal poseído (KOF 2002 magic plus). Al término de la patada inmediatamente un escalofrió que hizo estremecer a dark rito sucedió por su espalda. Mientras observaba como lentamente se levantaba Gid.**

Dark rito- (sonrisa) no esperaba menos del rey deviluke, por lo visto ya no estás en tus sentidos ¿verdad?

 **En ese momento observo como la silueta del rey de deviluke se oscurecía aún más.**

Dark rito- jeje… ahora si vienes en serio… pero no le tengo miedo a la muerte (mientras reproducía la canción: "the carpal tunnel of the love")

 **En ese momento ambas partes desaparecieron, siendo cuidadoso dark rito cambiaba la dirección de todos los golpes que su contrincante le emitía. Usando sus manos para cambiar la dirección e inmediatamente introduciendo sus golpes en el cuerpo de Gid. Retrocediendo cada dos golpes y aumentando su cercanía con Gid siendo de esta manera posible aumentar el impacto de sus golpes. Al interceptar el golpe de gid e impactar su golpe, inmediatamente se lanzó hacia atrás evitando así una patada horizontal que gid había lanzado. Siguiendo su trayectoria atrás inmediatamente apoyándose en una mano y volviéndose a impulsar hacia atrás para evitar el golpe que gid había lanzado con su cola. Al volver a estar en el suelo, dark rito comenzó movimientos en zigzag, siendo la única manera para evitar los rayos emitidos por la cola de gid y aproximarse a él. Al estar de nuevo frente a Gid lanzándose con una doble patada vertical e impactando de nuevo en gid. Aunque esta vez el resultado no fue el mismo.**

Dark rito- … lo esperaba… ¿?... ¡Rayos!

 **En ese momento gid había tomado a dark rito de una pierna, al tenerlo inmediatamente comenzó a impactar una gran cantidad de golpes en el cuerpo de rito. Golpeándolo al estilo especial de yashiro (KOF 2002 magic plus) seguido de una serie de golpes al estilo combo doble de K' (KOF 2002 magic plus) dejando a dark rito con un estado algo lamentable.**

/dentro de la mente de ambos

Rito- ya deja de hacerte el fuerte, sabes que necesitamos estar juntos para vencerlo

Dark rito- déjame que apenas empezó lo emocionante (mientras escupía sangre y estaba en el suelo)

Rito- nos asesinara a este paso. Hay que hacer eso…

Dark rito- jeje… aunque me duela decirlo realmente es poderoso… me hubiera gustado enfrentarme a él yo solo… pero por ahora quiero llegar a tiempo a mi cita, así que empezamos… (Mientras extendía la mano derecha)

Rito- jeje me alegro que ahora te aferres a la vida (mientras extendía la mano izquierda)

Dark rito- no es por aferrarme a la vida, sabes que son cuatro razones muy grandes para llegar a estar en esa cita (sonrisa)

Rito- jejeje (ligeramente sonrojado)

Dark rito- lo sabia también piensas lo mismo… ahora entiendo porque kotegawa, lala y momo están (sonrisa sadica)

Rito- cállate y empecemos (sonrojado)/

 **El cuerpo que estaba aun en el aire, el cual previamente había sido golpeado por gid. De ese cuerpo comenzó a ser rodeado por la oscuridad y a la vez por una neblina. Al grado que era imposible observar lo que estaba dentro de ello. Poco a poco las sustancias comenzaron a ser absorbidas por el cuerpo.**

/en ese momento rito recordaba una conversación que había tenido con su contraparte.

Rito- entonces ya que en un inicio éramos uno solo ¿podemos volver a serlo verdad?

Dark rito- si pero nunca te desharás de mi, después de todo soy tus instintos, tus rencores, tus odios, soy la parte negativa que tu reniegas…

Rito- no reniego…(al ser interrumpido por las palabras de dark rito)

Dark rito- tu lujuria, tu pereza…

Rito-… (Comprendiendo a lo que se refería)

Dark rito- en su mayoría siempre se tiene la idea de una parte buena y otra mala, pero la verdad es que no existe esa parte buena… tu eres lo más aproximado a esa parte buena. Tu parte mala es tu propia restricción a intentar no ir más allá.

Rito- ¿o sea?

Dark rito- básicamente al estar consiente que dentro de ti esta una parte buena y una mala, te auto limitas a creer que nunca llegaras esos extremos o que puedes, pero nunca logras ser uno completamente. Esa parte supuestamente buena es lo que conocemos como temor al castigo. No nos limitemos a un castigo por leyes. Podemos extendernos a un castigo social, uno donde todos desaprueban y temes la desaprobación.

Rito- básicamente no somos completamente malos por temor a la desaprobación y no somos completamente buenos debido a que nunca existió…

Dark rito- de cierta manera… aunque dentro de uno mismo si existe ese algo que nos hace buenos por así decirlo. Podemos ser realmente buenos pero para eso, tu tienes que llevar a cabo ese papel… Recuérdalo.

Rito-pero en caso de ser completamente malo.

Dark rito- imposible… existirá un caso que se acerque pero nunca. Tu auto oscuridad es tu límite. Y al tocarlo funciona como las cargas eléctricas

Rito- se vuelve positivo

Dark rito- por eso cuando estas en el fondo del abismo encuentras la luz… nosotros la oscuridad dentro de las personas servimos como límites y funcionamos igual que las cargas…

Rito- entonces nunca ha existido el bien…

Dark rito- nunca dije que no existiera, solo dije que dentro de los humanos solo existe la parte oscura… pero la parte correspondiente a la luz…

Rito- se encuentra al unir ambas partes… lo que significa que al unirnos nosotros dos…

Dark rito- es el fondo del abismo, la luz al fondo del abismo hermano… (Sonriendo con una luz inocente dentro sus ojos)/

 **En ese momento rito quien su cabello se había tornado blanco, su cuerpo se veía más marcado pero seguía teniendo el mismo cuerpo en su mayoría solo se diferenciaba que estaba más ejercitado. Usando una camisa blanca manga corta con un cinturón gris que tenía la insignia de un dragón. Con unos pantalones de mezclilla negros y sus audífonos que estaban desde sus pantalones hasta su oído de color azul y rojo. Teniendo la camisa desabotonada y con una mano en el pantalón y la otra en el odio pronuncio…**

Rito+-(a triple voz ) El final de la oscuridad es el inicio de la luz…

 **En ese momento inmediatamente desapareció y reapareció inmediatamente frente de gid**

Rito+- es momento de acabar con esto mi querido suegro (sonriendo)


	18. Chapter 15

Hola, de momento las ultimas que agregaría serian tear, mikado, mea y sashi. De ahí en fuera ya no agregaría. A oshizu y la amiga de run tal vez pero eso dependerá de si vuelven a salir en próximos episodios del manga.

Los personajes le pertenecen a sus creadores kentaro yabuki y saki hasemi, la presente historia solo está hecho con el fin de entretener.

 **Capítulo 11 "El ganador describirá la historia"**

 **Parte 3**

 **Reaccionando al sonido de la voz que percibió su oído derecho, Gid lanzo una patada horizontal dando un giro de 180°. Su patada había impactado con su objetivo provocando un levantamiento de escombros. Sintiendo dolor en su pierna inmediatamente la retiro y se alejo una distancia considerable de su objetivo.**

Rito+-(triple voz). Porque no dejamos esto así padre, me gustaría que solo nos dieras tu aprobación.

Gid- sabes que no lo hare, ¡y menos si solo piensas en jugar con los sentimientos de mis hijas!

Rito+- ¡yo no pienso jugar con ellas!, ¡Yo las amo!

Gid- ¡maldito mentiroso demuestra tus in tenciones!

 **Ambos habiendo dejado rastros de su existencia, reaparecieron en el centro chocando sus golpes. Con tal sincronía sus golpes chocaban sin ser desviada ni un milímetro a otra dirección. Mientras chocaban sus golpes ambas partes en otra habitación ellos eran observados por sus amadas.**

Némesis- wow…. Ese tipo de cambio… me agrada esa complexión que tiene (leve sonrojo acompañada de una sonrisa)

Momioka- (sonrojada)… tiene un cambio ligeramente más atractivo

Yami-(sonrojada) así parece más diferente… es más atractivo (leve sonrojo)

Mikan- (picara) jeje Yami ecchi

Yami- ¡no, no mal entiendes esto mikan! (retrocediendo lentamente)

Mea- (mientras abraza a Yami por la espalda) yaa… mi oneeee-chan… se mas sincera (sonrisa) sabes que todas las presentes, exceptuando sephie, tenemos un interes amoroso con yuuki- seeempai. Sabemos los sentimientos que tenemos… no intentes ocultarlo…

Bumi-(tono monótono) y no lo hagas después de lo atrevida que has sido anteriormente con rito-nii.

 **Siguiendo su juego con yami, la atmosfera que anteriormente se había formado en torno a la angustia y preocupación, se había vuelto alegre. Mientras eso sucedía, afuera del cuarto, encontraban un grupo de soldados muertos junto a otro grupo de hombres encapuchados noqueados que rodeaban a una silueta.**

¿1?- *quien diría que tendríamos que hacer esto, por cierto si le informaste a él*

 **Mientras tanto en otro cuarto se encontraba un grupo de soldados y seres encapuchados noqueados alrededor de todo el cuarto que se encontraba proyectando la pelea entre Gid y rito.**

¿2?- *si no te preocupes le había informado antes… por cierto ya me encargue de los de la sala de control ¿y vos?*

¿1?- *si, ya está despejado, en un momento que acaben ellos de pelear entrare*

¿2?- *perfecto, solo falta que se encarguen de ellos*

 **Impactando sus golpes ambas partes parecían no querer suceder terreno. Al observar cierta apertura de su oponente, Gid utilizo el rayo de su cola para impactar en el cuerpo de rito. Al observar el impacto del golpe, Gid inmediatamente aprovecho a lanzar una patada vertical. Con intenciones de destruir su cráneo Gid concentro una gran cantidad de poder en esa patada. Después de impactar su patada percibió demasiado tarde.**

Rito+- jeje eso si dolió (mientras con un brazo detenía la patada y con la otra preparaba su golpe) jeje disculpa que haga esto, pero ya no tenemos tiempo y no puedo permitir morir al padre de mis amadas y mi futuro padre. (sonrisa relajada y sincera) tengo que acabar con esto.

 **Aumentando su fuerza y tomando la pierna de Gid, se impulso de tal manera que lo tumbo en el suelo. Corriendo mientras aumentaba su velocidad, llego con la suficiente aceleración para que solo con el golpe al suelo, aumentado por su aceleración ampliara el área de daños. Este golpe envió a volar a los guardias que estaban apuntando sus armas tanto a Gid como a rito. Sin perder tiempo localizo a los demás a través de su habilidad percepción del espacio esta habilidad le permitía saber la posición de todo lo que está a su alrededor en un rango de dos Km. Al observar que tres grupos de cuatro asesinos vestidos de guardias se dirigían a él. Mientras que otros dos grupos de seres, iguales a los que estaban ayudando a su contraparte se dirigían a Gid.**

Rito (-)- mm… esos son aquellos que estaban conmigo… decían que son enviados por esa identidad

Rito+- creo sería razonable ir a salvar a nuestro futuro padre

Rito()- si son ellos. No hay que perder tiempo e ir a ayudarlo.

Rito()- sugeriría que voláramos para ir sin tener que enfrentarnos a ellos

Rito(-)- se me ocurre algo mejor…(mientras que rito sobaba su barbilla)

 **Reaccionando a las últimas palabras rito se inclino un poco, tomo impulso y brincando con una inclinación de 20° salió a una gran velocidad. Este pasó arriba de los guardias donde su trayectoria describió un tiro parabólico. Pasando arriba de ellos sin pérdida de tiempo llego antes que los otros seres, observando a Gid quien estaba levantado.**

Rito+-(triple voz) me agradaría que dejáramos de pelear y mejor nos enfocáramos en aquellos que se acercan (mientras señalaba a dos puntos)

Gid- (suspiro mostrando signos de cansancio) eh observado tu velocidad… que ridícula, llegar a duplicar la mía y soportar esa patada… (suspiro) vaya, siempre creí que era el más fuerte y resulto que no lo era… bueno eso demuestra la perdida de condición que eh tenido…

 **Gid se acerco y se posiciono al lado de rito mientras que esté dio unos cuantos pasos hacia atrás. Ambos observaban como 10 seres se acercaban a ellos dos.**

Gid- comprobemos tu sincronía en la batalla. Si logras ser un buen equipo te aceptare como mi hijo

Rito+- jejej con pondré todo mi esfuerzo en ello padre.

Gid- jajaja ¡vamos! (mientras aun liberaba una gran cantidad de poder)

 **En al terminar de pronunciar esas palabras ambos se dirigieron a gran velocidad contra sus enemigos. Al llegar ellos, esto inmediatamente disparó ciertas armas, a lo que ambos se juntaron hombro a hombro para posteriormente empujarse con sus brazos. De esta manera evitaron los 8 disparos emitidos por sus enemigos. Al estar a cierta distancia rito golpeo el suelo con todo su poder. Esto provoco que una gran cortina de polvo y rocas salieran volando, esto, con la intención de inhibir la vista enemiga. Sincronizando las energías de ellos mismos, rito y Gid habían aparecido enfrente de uno de sus oponentes. Este desapareció al recibir la gran cantidad de poder liberado por las patadas de ambos combinados.**

 **Desapareciendo de la vista del ser que estaba atrás del que desapareció, ambos reaparecieron a las laterales del observador. Recibiendo un golpe por la cola de Gid que lo envió contra el puño de rito la cual le destrozo la cabeza. Inmediatamente dejando desaparecer el cuerpo se dirigieron por separado a otros dos, a quienes los destruyendo atravesando sus núcleos. Alejándose de estos últimos ambos se dirigieron a los cuatro centrales quienes les dispararon en un intento fallido. Al tener a Gid y rito cerca, estos inmediatamente les lanzaron patadas verticales y horizontales, las cuales fueron detenidas por los brazos de Gid y rito. Aumentando su poder ambos lanzaron a dos de ellos lo suficientemente lejos como para derribar a uno y destrozar al último. Ambos se acercaron al que estaba en el suelo mientras observaban a los que habían lanzado. Estos desprendían gran cantidad de sed de sangre. Al observar cómo Gid y rito destrozaban la cabeza de su compañero en el suelo (al estilo gear of wars). Los dos se acercaban lentamente.**

Gid- hmpf… eres bueno (sonrisa)

Rito+- y vos no lo haces nada mal para ser un anciano

Gid- ¡oye!… jejej bueno lo que digas

 **Acelerando a gran medida ambos en corto tiempo se acercaron a los últimos dos quienes los recibieron con una patada. Esta les dio leve daño pero sin problemas ambos golpearon los cuerpos de sus oponentes hasta destruirlos. Mientras en el cuarto de sus amadas.**

Mikan, haruna, kotegawa, run y rin- que sucede, ellos desaparecieron en esa cortina de humo… ¿que les paso?, ¿rito están bien?

Némesis (mientras volteaba a yami)- tranquilas chicas se que no pueden percibir al cien, pero ellos están bien… mejor dicho están mas que bien de hecho ya ganaron a sus mas peligrosos contrincantes jeje

Sephie- ahora entiendo a lo que se referían… ¡guardias!... ¡¿guardias?!

 **Al abrir la puerta solo se encontró con manchas de sangre y una silueta de frente. A esto yami rápidamente reacciono y se posiciono enfrente de sephie, pero se sorprendió al percartarse de quien era.**

Némesis- ah, hola usa ¿que sucede?... ¿ya terminaron con eso?

Usa- si, acabamos con ellos pero por desgracia terminaron con la vida de algunos guardias (leve voz melancólica)

Némesis- no te culpes por ello, lo bueno es que evitaron que sucediera lo peor (leve sonrisa)

Usa- jeje tienes razón, bueno ¿y qué tal le va a rito?

Némesis- obsérvalo t…(al ser interrumpida por los labios de su amado rito)

 **Al terminar con los seres ambos inmediatamente se lanzaron a acabar con los asesinos, pero esta vez solo los noqueaban. Cuando se habían encargado de todo fueron cargando los cuerpos al centro.**

Gid- no esta nada mal para un niño.

Rito+- y nada mal para un anciano

Gid- ¡oy…! está bien lo que sea… porque no nos vamos

 **Utilizando su poder, rito se llevo tanto a los cuerpos de los asesinos como a Gid al lugar donde sus amadas estaban. Al observar como nemesis se acercaba aprovecho para sorprenderla.**

Todas- ¡rito!

Lala,nana y momo- ¡rito, papa!

Sephie-¡cariño!(mientras corría un poco lento a su amado Gid)

Gid- (mientras recibía a su amada esposa en sus brazos) jeje, por primera vez comprendo el verdadero temor, jeje quien diría que terminaría teniendo temor a alguien más fuerte… Lo has hecho bien… hijo (leve sonrisa)

Rito+- (leve lagrimas) ¡gracias padre!(mientras levemente se reverenciaba)

 **En ese momento entraba al lugar donde la mayoría estaba reunida.**

Kaname-… usa de casualid… (leve sonrisa) nada (mientras observaba las lagrimas de alegría de las amadas de su amigo rito, y como tanto rito como Gid sonreian)


	19. Chapter 16

Hola, gracias miguelzero24 y a julaexander5432 por dejar sus comentarios. El presente capitulo es el que explicaría lo de mea, también se me surgió el pensamiento… ¿en que momento mea se unió?

Por cierto dependiendo comience a publicar la segunda historia o comience con la segunda parte de la historia.

Pero para la segunda parte, ¿Que prefieren, ver a rito modo lobo solitario, o rito acompañado de Yami, Némesis y Mea? Hay me van comentando

Posiblemente tarde antes de entrar en esa parte, porque ya planee como seguir un poco la historia.

Planeo que los capítulos salgan en el siguiente orden:

Historia de Némesis, Yami y Mea juntas (ova con lemon)

Cita de tear y mikado (capitulo normal).

Lala, haruna, kotegawa y rito, (capitulo sin lemon, a la imaginación del lector).

Leve historia de las experiencias de las demás con rito.

(Del siguiente ya hasta me idee su título) "consecuencias de demostrar su amor"

"complicaciones y probabilidades"

El amor de Sashi por rito (ova sin lemon)

El amor de Sashi por rito (ova con lemon)

"mentalízate y protege a tus amadas"

"Por asegurar un futuro, parte 1 - ¿?" (Con algunos posibles lemon)

"¡¿están embarazadas?!"

"Cuiden de ellas"

"nunca creí que regresar a casa fuera tan difícil pero daré todo por ellas. Parte 1- ¿?"

"Las experiencias que te dejaron aquellos que perdieron todo"

"la paz y armonía… creo las disfruto"

"Como el hermano mayor"

Si no les agrada mucho díganme y cambiamos el orden. Sin más comencemos…

Los personajes le pertenecen a sus creadores kentaro yabuki y saki hasemi, la presente historia solo está hecho con el fin de entretener.

 **Capítulo 13 "¿y cuando paso?"**

 **En un cuerto algo amplio se encontraban rito acompañado de sus amadas, amigos, sus suegros y Zastin. Acompañados de unos 30 guardias quienes rodeaban a otro grupo de asesinos vestidos de guardias.**

Gid- ¿todo este tiempo ellos había planeado eso? (con una gran aura liberándose)

Kaname- (mientras utilizaba su celular) claro, tus propios subordinados. Principalmente los pertenecientes a las clases altas… ¿en verdad creíste que aceptarían a un cualquiera casarse con tus hijas?, y aun mas importante ¿Qué ese cualquiera se volviera el rey de la galaxia?

Rito-podría ser, no todos apuntan por el poder.

Usa- y esos que no apuntaban por el poder, apuntaban por las bellezas (mientras señalaba a lala y las demás)

Gid- ¡malditos traidores! (mientras se acercaba a los asesinos)

Sephie- tranquilo cariño… por favor (mientras lo detenía con sus manos puestas en el pecho de su amado)

Gid- pero cariño…

Rito- le pido que se comporte padre, no me gustaría que ellas vieran… (desviando su mirada que tenia puesta en los asesinos)

Gid-… tienes razón. Ahora solo lo único que queda es ir a encargarme de ellos o que…

Kaname- no será necesario… solo necesitamos que Gid muera, que rito fue el único sobreviviente de la situación y solo esperara a que ellos uno a uno vengan a pelear por el puesto (sonrisa malévola).

Sephie- ¡¿cómo que Gid muera?! (en pánico)

Rito- pero no creen que antes se encargarían de matarme o atentar contra la vida de mis esposas (mientras se posicionaba frente a ellas mirando a kaname fijamente)

Kaname- si te refieres a culparte de la muerte de una princesa, porque a la muerte de Gid y tú siendo el próximo heredero al ganarle en la batalla no necesitarías de ellas si solo querías el poder… ¿no?

Rito- exacto, ese es el problema, no quiero eso ni de juego.

Gid- ¡expliquen eso de mi muerte!

Usa- ¡tranquilos! entendieron un poco mal… el plan no es ese. El plan al que se refería es. A todos ellos se les informara sobre la supuesta muerte de Gid, pero solo será una inducción a base de pruebas que dejaremos, a la par dejaremos rastros de una posible muerte de ti rito. Tu regresaras después de un cierto tiempo, pero primero esperaremos a que ellos comiencen la disputa por el puesto. Muchos de estos buscaran la mano de la viuda de Sephie (leve temblor al sentir una aura aterradora por parte de Gid). Otros perseguirán directamente el poder ya sea a través de revueltas o a través de simpatías con otros seres de altos estatus. Al observar que regresas vivo, ellos se negaran y saldrán a la luz el movimiento de aquellos que simplemente desaprueban que el próximo líder sea una persona que no esté en el circulo social de ellos. Y haciendo creer que parte del ejército murió en eso, que será la parte que nos ayudaran a investigar desde las sombras, y con nosotros investigando los encontraremos y los acabaremos.

Rito- tienen un gran fallo el plan. La población creerá que yo soy el que está acabando con la competencia, ¿no crees que al fin y al cabo ellos ganarían?

Kaname- no porque durante ese tiempo usaremos a estos asesinos para crear la idea errónea de que ellos mismos se están asesinando. Ellos esperan una traición, pero no una tan descarada como que envíen asesinos por sus cabezas.

Gid- me agrada la idea… entonces…

 **Para que el plan saliera lo mejor posible, némesis se encargo de transportar a Gid, rito y los soldados que investigarían desde las sombras a la tierra. Al término de ese día, Sephie declaro la posible muerte de su esposo y gobernante de la galaxia. Declaraba la muerte del humano rito a la par de la cantidad de soldados sacrificados en la protección de ella y las princesas. Antes de que llegara la tarde las tres princesas se encargaron de llevar a las demás de regreso a la casa de los Yuuki, para seguir con su rol ellas tenía que regresar a la ceremonia de conmemoración de Gid, así que por eso ellas se regresaron. Esa noche estaba rito en su cuarto acompañado de Némesis, Yami, Mea, kotegawa, mikan y haruna. Las demás no estaban ya que había retirado a dormir debido al complicado día que se desarrollo.**

Mikan - mea por favor deja de estar encima de mi hermano (mientras señalaba los brazos de mea que rodeaban a rito)

Kotegawa y Haruna-¡mea, por favor deja a cariño en paz!

Yami- ¡cariño deja de seguirle el juego a mi hermana! (sonrojada, mientras con su trans creaba puño dirigido a rito)

 **Después de que lentamente se calmaron un poco y que rito logro salir vivo de que yami lo matara.**

Haruna- mea-san una pregunta

Mea- no es necesario los honoríficos, después de todo somos hermanas del mismo amor.(guiño)

Haruna- ¿hermanas del mismo amor? (sonrojada y confusa) ah… ah (regresando un poco a su sentido)

Kotegawa, Yami y Mikan-¿hermanas del mismo amor?

Haruna- desde cuando rito y tu son muy cercanos…

Mea- muy cercanos.. (mientras se acercaba y le daba un beso a rito) hablas que desde cuando somos pareja

Yami- ¡amor explícate! (aura siniestra)

Kotegawa y haruna- ¡si explícate!

Rito- esto… tengo una explicación (mientras posicionaba al frente de él sus manos)

Mea- tranquilas chicas, no me lo quiero quedar para mi sola. No soy celosa (mientras acercaba mucho sus labios de nuevo a los labios de rito)

Rito- esperen dejen les explico…

 **De esa manera rito comenzó su explicación. Regresando un poco al momento en que rito venció a su contraparte.**

 **/ Rito regreso, evitando perdiendo el tiempo, a la tierra pero en lugar de dirigirse a casa por indicaciones de su contraparte se dirigió a otro lugar.**

Rito- ¿por qué quieres que venga a este lugar? Mientras se dirigía a la playa

Dark rito-(dentro de la mente de rito) ya lo veras, es un favor que te hare… solo espera

Rito- … esta bien (suspiro)

 **En ese momento observo como cierta pelirroja se enfrentaba a tres enemigos a la vez. A diferencia de otras veces observaba como estos le hacían tener un mal momento. Rito esta a punto de lanzarse a acabar con ellos pero fue detenido por dos causas. Observo como dos mujeres una peli rubio y peli rojo estaban atadas y las sacaban de un vehículo.**

Dark rito- por eso quiero que esperes… si me ayudas, yo te ayudo… (Apareciendo de la sombra de rito con una sonrisa pero observando a la camioneta color blanco) recuerda que debes salvar a esas preciosidades (sonrisa)

Rito- jeje ahora comprendo porque querías que esperara

 **Ambos no habían dejado rastro de su existencia en un segundo. Mientras tanto mea observo cómo dos seres sacaban a Tear y Mikado de la camioneta. Y escucho los gritos de uno de los seres.**

¿1?- se que no te interesa que les pueda suceder a estos pedazos de carne, pero se que si te importa el estado en que pueda terminar tu hermana Yami al escuchar lo que le haremos a estas dos (sonrisa sádica)

Mea- ¡¿Que quieres?! ¡solo déjalas en paz!

¿2? – solo te queremos a ti… ven y deja de pelear (mientras la miraba con ojos lascivos)

Mea-… (Apretando los dientes) está bien solo déjenlas (mientras se acercaba a ellos)

¿1?- si las dejaremos una vez podamos atrapar a Yami y nos cansemos de sus cuerpos (mientras golpeaba el estomago de Mea)

 **Al recibir los golpes de los seres, mea perdió parcialmente la conciencia pero observo como ellos le arrancaban su ropa y a la par las aquellas que quería salvar también les destrozaban sus ropas. Al observar los lo que planeaban hacer con ella y las demás, mea uso su fuerza restante para golpear a esos tres, pero una vez los golpeo, corrió ella directo a donde estaban las otras quienes apenas comenzaban a recuperar sus conciencias. Al llegar a Tear y mikado ella fue interceptada por los otros dos seres quienes le golpearon el estomago y posteriormente la ataron.**

 **Al observar como estos seres se preparaban para violarlas, ellas comenzaban a derramar lagrimas. Ellas no querían consumar ese acto con alguien como ellos. y menos si en la actualidad ellas estaban enamoradas de alguien… alguien que había aparecido detrás de los seres.**

Rito- ¡dejen en paz a mea ella es mía!

Dark rito-(risa malvada) je-je si se atreven a tocar a esos bombones… ¡morirán! (desde dentro de rito)

 **En ese momento Tear sintió un latido en su corazón pero aun se negaba a ello porque sabia que su amada hija Yami estaba enamorada de ese chico. A la par Mea observaba como ese se acercaba caminando a ellos.**

Mea-(a si misma:"se ve tan genial… espera pero el es un humano normal")… rito vete de aquí, no podrás con ellos por favor sálvate (a si misma:"agradezco que quisieras salvar a un arma como yo pero por esta vez yo te salvare" mientras con el poco poder que tenia de su trans acercaba a los hombres)

¿1?- jajaja esta si que es descarada observando como su hombre viene a salvarla y ella prefiere a otros jaja…

 **Las palabras de ese hombre habían sido interrumpidas por el golpe de aquel joven quien rápidamente había aparecido frente de ellos, con la ayuda de portales oscuros. Apareciendo y desapareciendo de distintos lugares gracias a los portales, rito los golpeaba en sus puntos vitales.**

Rito- (a si mismo ¿porque cada uno de mis golpes va directo a sus puntos vitales? **)**

Dark rito- (dentro de rito) jajaja no te has dado cuenta, la razón es porque yo los estoy mejorando… si no acabamos con ellos, ellos acabaran contigo y las violaran

Rito- comprendo pero dejemos sus cuerpos moribundos a kaname y usa (mientras sonríe con el semblante de su contraparte)

 **Los cinco seres habían rodeado a rito apenas tuvieron oportunidad, pero este al tenerlos todos juntos, los encerró en oscuridad. Dentro de esta rito los golpeaba tanto física como psicológicamente. Este lugar tenia ciertas características del primer artefacto aunque no tenían punto de comparación.**

Mea-rito-san (voz temblorosa)

Tear- rito-kun (voz baja)

Mikado- ¿De quién es esa oscuridad?

 **Al terminar rito con ellos, poco a poco la oscuridad permitió al exterior la visualización de sus contrincantes. Pero pasaban los segundos y el único que no se veía era rito. Esto comenzó a preocupar en gran medida a mea y tear. Pero esa preocupación se fue cuando lo observaron caminando hacia ellas saliendo de la oscuridad.**

Rito- no dejare que les pase eso de nuevo. Lo prometo por mi amor a ustedes (mientras observaba con la mirada a mea y por un instante dark rito dentro de él miro a tear y mikado)

Mea-¡rito!

 **Al recibirla rito la abrazo y ambos sabían lo que querían uno del otro, por ello ambos se acercaron cada vez mas y se besaron tierna mente…./**

Rito- y básicamente eso es lo que paso y lo de tear…

 **Se veía en el cuarto a un joven con tres moretones en la cabeza. Cerca de el estaba una chica de cabello negro algo tsundere, junto a una chica peli rubia y a una morena causante de los moretones del chico.**

Yami y Némesis- ¡cómo te atreves a enamorar a nuestra Tear!

kotegawa- ¡cómo te atreves a enamorar a Tear!


	20. capitulo extra 3

Los personajes le pertenecen a sus creadores kentaro yabuki y saki hasemi, la presente historia solo está hecho con el fin de entretener.

 **Extra 3 "Y apenas comienza"**

 **Apenas acababan de pasar tres días de su primera experiencia con Mikan y de su experiencia con Yami. Sentado tomando un café mientras esperaba a sus amadas lala, haruna y kotegawa.**

Rito- (suspiro) me alegro que solo creyeran que tuvimos una cita… sino

/ Rito entraba a su casa minutos después de que su amada yami había entrado.

Kotegawa- cariño ¿me podrías explicar por qué razón tú y Yami llegan a esta hora?

Yami-(sonrojada) ya les dije que no hicimos nada

Rito- cari… cariño te puedo explicar, lo que sucede es que ayer nos encontramos con kuro y debido a que era su objetivo tardamos un poco en arreglar las cosas. Y como ya era noche para regresar y nos quedaba más fácil usar la nave de Yami. pues pasamos a dormir ahí (sudando frio)

Kotegawa-… (mirando fijamente) mentira, sabemos que tanto tu como yami pueden transportarse con facilidad.

Lala- y no recibimos ningún informe de alguna nave desconocida entrando en la órbita, sabes que la nave de kuro hubiera sido detectada y más porque ahora eres objetivo a matar.

Haruna- Rito se sincero que hicieron ayer

Yami- salimos en una cita (completamente sonrojada)

Rito- (A si mismo. "parcialmente si salimos en una cita pero lo demás no lo diré si no quiero morir" sudando frio) discúlpenme mis amores, es que mi Yami no podía sentirse tranquila después de lo que nos advirtió kuro y por eso salimos para relajar y calmar su corazón.

Haruna, Lala y Kotegawa- ¡no es justo, tienes que recompensarlo!. mou… yo te amo pero no es justo que no me invites a salir. ¡Infiel tienes que pagarnos por tu infidelidad! /

Rito- (suspiro) lo bueno es que no descubrieron lo demás (leve escalofríos)

 **Sorprendido al ver como su amada Lala llevaban puesto un vestido color blanco que le llegaba a las rodillas con un conjunto de zapatillas blancas. A su vez observaba a su amada Haruna con una blusa color azul, combinado con una falda pegada color azul y unas zapatillas de color azul.**

 **Llegando al final la silueta de su amada kotegawa quien vestía una mini falda color negro en conjunto a unas zapatillas de color rojo y una blusa color negro que descubría su espalda.**

Némesis- (dentro de la mente de rito) siempre supuse que esa kotegawa era una desvergonzada jeje

Rito- no seas mala amor… solo que esa debió ser la primera que se encontró… (A si mismo: "pero me agrada como se ve… pero odio la mirada que le haces a ellas esos" mientras observaba a los hombres que pasaban caminando y observaban fijamente a las tres amadas de rito)

Kotegawa-(sonrojada) hola cariño… disculpa si tardamos mucho

Haruna- hola a… am… amor (sonrojada evadiendo la vista)

Lala- (saltando a rito) Hola querido (mientras le daba un beso en los labios a rito)

Rito- (mientras cargaba a lala en sus brazos para que no cayera) hola amores… entonces vamos (sonrisa)

 **Pagando lo que había consumido salieron las tres en una cita. Debido a que sus celos le consumían al observar como muchos varones se comían y violaban con la mirada a sus amadas, rito no podía soportar así que su primer objetivo era comprar ropa. Al salir de comprar los cuatros se dirigieron a ver una película. En el camino.**

Rito- ¿qué sucede amor?

Lala- (leve tristeza) es que por lo visto no te gusto la manera en que nos vestimos para ti (mientras lo miraba con cara triste)

/dentro de la mente de rito.

Rito- que hermosa me gustaría abrazarla

Dark rito- si no fuera porque es muy inocente, ni saldríamos del cuarto. No puedo esperar por estar con esas tres (sonrisa lasciva) auch ¿por qué me pegas?

Némesis- (separándose de Dark rito) sabes que tienes prohibido tocar las a ellas

Dark rito- pero si ni siquiera podría hacerles nada, después de todo necesitaría tu poder para salir y el permiso de rito. Sin contar el hecho de que ellas me suenan muy infantiles. Si fuera por ejemplo mikado o tear… es una historia diferente

Rito- ya cálmate (mirándolo fijamente)

Dark rito- ya, ya me calmo, pero no me negaras que lo has pensado antes… después de todo somos el mismo ser, solo que yo soy lo que no te atreves a exteriorizar/

Rito- (acercándose a Lala y besándola tiernamente) la razón es que no me gusta que las vean tan intensamente. Odio que otro hombres las vean, se que soy muy codicioso pero no puedo evitar serlo.

Lala-(sonrojada) entonces era eso… que alegría (sonriendo)

Haruna- ¿pero que pensabas de cómo nos veíamos?

Rito- absolutamente hermosas, creo que son el mejor regalo que un hombre podría pedir en la vida (mirándolas intensamente)

Kotegawa- (sonrojada en voz baja) eso hace valer la pena, la hora invertida en buscarla y elegirla.

Rito-(acercándose a kotegawa para besarla) entonces déjenme concederles una petición para compensarlo mejor. (Sonriéndoles)

 **Formando varios y hermosos recuerdos sus tres amadas decidieron que era hora de regresar a casa. Para mejorar la protección de sus amadas rito había decidido contratar a kuro, por eso después de acompañar a las tres a la casa, rito se dirigía a ir reunir con él. Avisando a todas el se dirigió a su cuarto para llevar el comunicador que kaname le había entregado en casos de emergencia. Mientras lo buscaba dos hermosas damas, una de cabello rubio y otra de cabello rojo entraron en el cuarto.**

Rito- ah hola yami, ¿mea que sucede?

Mea- no mucho, solo que te acompañaremos a donde te dirijas

Yami- hablamos con las demás y nos dieron permiso de ir contigo (leve sonrojo)

Rito- me agrada la idea, pero me ire a reunir con kuro y aun no se si le informaron de la muerte de su contratante. En caso de que no se podría poner un poco difícil la situación. (Mirada seria)

Mea- no escuchaste rito- sempai, te acompañaremos

Yami- sabemos que puede ser complicada la situación, por eso solo nosotras iremos…

Rito- pero chicas…

Kotegawa- ningún "pero" fue complicado aceptar , pero no queremos que vayas solo ya que no sabemos que te pueda pasar… o que puedas hacer…(mirándolo fijamente)

Rito- (leve escalofríos, a si mismo:"creo comienza a sospechar") está bien, pero si algo sucede inmediatamente regresan ¿okey?

Mea- okey (sonriendo)

Yami- (asintiendo con la cabeza) bueno kotegawa nos iremos avísale a las demás que salimos

Kotegawa- (asintiendo con la cabeza) yo les digo, por favor cuídense

Rito- (acercándose y besando tiernamente a kotegawa) no te preocupes todo saldrá bien (sonrisa)

 **Juntándose Yami y Mea cerca de rito los tres pasaron por el portal de oscuridad que se había formado enfrente de rito. Al cruzarlo los tres aparecieron a la afueras de la ciudad. Caminando un poco al frente se percataron de un chico de vestimenta negra quien les esperaba.**

Kuro- hasta que te atreves aparecer… crei que terminarías tu parte

Rito- mi complemento se encargo de ello termine recibiendo el informe hace una hora

Kuro- como si pudiera creer eso… al final solo querías obtener tiempo. pero este es tu final (mientras sacaba su arma y acumulaba una gran cantidad de poder en ella)

Rito- (suspiro) tomen distancia (triple voz) acabare esto rápido

 **Cambiando su cuerpo muy levemente a uno mas fornido cual liberaba una esplendida cantidad de energía.**

Kuro- ¡ven aquí! (desapareciendo)

Rito()- (a triple voz) con gusto (sonriendo, desapareciendo)

 **Ambas partes chocando en el centro seguido de una fuerte explosión. Kuro defendiendo con su arma los golpes de rito y acumulando una gran cantidad de poder en su arma. Lanzando una patada horizontal hacia Kuro, quien lo esquivo en el instante. Sin dudarlo un segundo Kuro disparo tres veces a la ubicación de rito. Dichos proyectiles siguieron su curso perdiéndose en el espacio. Rito reapareciendo frente a Kuro le lanzo un fuerte golpe el cual termino decidiendo el fin del conflicto. Pasando un par de horas rito espero a que Kuro despertara de estar inconsciente. Al despertar Kuro, rito le mostro tenia la notificación de la muerte de su contratista. Esta siendo recientemente enviada por kaname, quien se había encargado de notificar los avances conspiratorios contra Rito y Gid**

Kuro- (suspiro) ah de haber sabido, mejor hubiera esperado (mientras observaba en su dispositivo la notificación de muerte de su contratista)

Rito- jeje, si a veces la información no corre tan rápido como uno desearía…

Yami- (acercándose a ambos acompañada de Mea) Kuro.. nos gustaría contratarte

Mea- rito no es muy directo con sus intenciones, pero debido a los recientes intentos de asesinato contra rito, deseamos que nos preste tu habilidad investigar y slenciar.

Némesis-(saliendo de rito) por eso te contrataremos para que falicites un poco las situación aquí

Yami- (celosa) desde cuando estabas dentro de rito

Nemesis- (imitando sonrojo) yami ecchi acaso quieres tener de nuevo a rito combinado contigo (leve tono sádico)

Mea- yami-oneechan ¿es verdad lo que neme-chan dice?

Yami- (completamente sonrojada) no… esto… es que…

 **A la par que ellas némesis y mea se acercaban en una lluvia de preguntas a Yami. Rito se acerco a Kuro.**

Kuro- ¿cómo es que terminaron hablando sobre?…(mientras pensaba a que se referían)

Rito- no le tomes mucha importancia (leve sonrojo) entonces que dices, te contrato hasta que se acabe la conspiración encontrar de mi y de Gid. Ya si después aceptas, volverte parte de la guardia o que protejas a las reinas.

Kuro-… entonces es verdad que el prospecto a rey es un polígamo de lo peor

Rito-(leve enojo) ¡¿quien es un polígamo de lo peor?! ¡Yo las amo y ellas aceptaron mi amor, polígamo de lo peor seria que las volviera mis esposas sin sus consentimientos!

Kuro-(leves escalofríos) oyes tranquilo… solo jugaba

Rito- disculpa… entonces que dices aceptas el trabajo

Kuro- (suspiro) mientras no tenga que enfrentarte de nuevo por mi no hay problema

 **Firmando su contrato y estableciendo la paga dirigida por Yami y Mea, los cuarto despidieron la partida de Kuro quien se fue en su nave para empezar la investigación.**

Rito-¡recuerda que tienes que mantenerte en contacto con Kaname o Usa, ellos te dirán los detalles! (suspiro) bueno porque no nos vam…

 **Observado como su amada peli rubia se encontraba completamente sonrojada en el centro y como las otras dos lo miraban con intenciones asesinas y brillo en sus ojos.**

Rito- ¿que… que sucede chicas? (leve temblor)

Némesis- lo escuchamos de Yami y… ¡no es justo que el día que me enviaste a trabajar con tu contraparte tu fuiste y te comiste a Yami! (celosa y enojada)

Mea- ¡es completamente injusto que solo ella tenga una porción de ti!

Rito- (sudando frio) está bien tranquilas... podemos arreglar esto

 **Los cuatro entraron en portal que rito había creado para estar dentro de la ciudad. Estando no muy lejos de la ubicación de la casa de Mea. Los tres se dirigieron ahí. Al igual que la ultimas vez el fue forzado a tomar una ducha antes una vez salió. Inmediatamente las tres entraron juntas. Rito esperaba sentado en la cama escuchando lo que le hacían a yami.**

Yami- ¡no.. alto… no hagan es… alto!

Némesis- jeje… así que también te toco a…

Mea- pero mojada estas ya… estas muy ansioso por ello verdad

 **Fuera del cuarto**

Rito- por favor yami sobrevive (mientras juntaba sus manos)

 **Siendo hipnotizado al observar como las tres hermosas figuras se acercaban a él. Estas se sentaron a sus lados exceptuando la morena, quien en lugar de sentarse se posiciono enfrente de rito comenzó a besarlo apasionadamente.**

 **Siguiendo el mismo ritmo las otras su hermosa peli rubia comenzó a besar a lamer el oído izquierdo de su amado a la par de que su hermosa peli-roja intervenía en los besos de la joven morena y su amado. Intercambiando besos donde uno que otro intervenía su hermosa peli-rubia. Sin dudarlo rito ayudado de sus poderes de la oscuridad recostó a las tres al mismo tiempo en la cama. Comenzando a lamer la intimidad de la morena a la par que introducía sus dedos en las intimidades de su peli rubia y de su peli-roja**

Yami- ah… ri.. rito pa…para… es dema... sia… aaa

Némesis- oh… espe… ahí… no hagas… ah… ahí…

Mea- rito sem… pa.. no … por fa… sigue... a

 **Haciendo llegar al clímax a las tres rito se quieto la toalla demostrando su miembro a sus tres amadas.**

Yami- (a si misma:"?todo eso estuvo dentro de mi?... pero no dolía … es mas… se sentía muy bien") por favor cuida de mi

Mea- (a si misma:"ahora en tiendo a nana… rito sempai en verdad es una bestia… eso en verdad va acaber dentro de aqui" mirando hacia su intimidad mientras la frotaba) por favor se cuidadoso conmigo

Némesis- en verdad eres una bestia, esa cosa nos va a destrozar (a si misma:"Se bueno conmigo")

Rito- ¿neme-amor? (mientras miraba a némesis perplejo)

Némesis- ¡no espera era al revés no quería decir eso!

 **Interfiriendo las palabras de su amada némesis con sus labios a la par que utilizaba sus dedos para mojar la intimidad de su amada por unos minutos.**

Rito- ¿está bien que empiece así? (mientras miraba a Mea y cambiaba su mirada a Yami)

Yami- no preguntes esas cosas (sonrojada)

Mea- ten mas tacto con la situación por favor rito…(sonrojada)

Rito- esta bien. Neme, amor estas lista

Némesis- (sonrojada) idiota no preguntes (mientras el toparse con la mirada de su amado)

 **Comenzado a introducir su miembro en la intimidad de némesis. al introducirlo, noto el dolor en su amada rito comenzó a lamer los pequeños bultos de su amada.**

Némesis- si… si quieres los puedo volver mas gran…

Rito- (separando su boca de la de su amada) no es necesario, yo amor tal y como son…

 **Mientras introducía sus dedos en las intimidades de sus otras dos amadas a la vez que subía la velocidad en que introducía y extraía su miembro de la intimidad de su amada morena. Lentamente hizo llegar a su amada morena al éxtasis y después de unos minutos a su amada peli rubia y peli roja al éxtasis. Al dejar caer a sus otros dos amores el prosiguió enfocándose en su amada morena haciéndoselo más rápidamente y fuertemente.**

Rito- neme… no puedo más… me voy a

Némesis- (mientras usaba sus piernas para envolver a su amado) hazlo dentro… y después también tendrás que hacer lo mismo con mea. No puede ser que solo a yami-chan tenga ese privilegio (sonrojada)

Mea- (mientras se acercaba y besaba a rito) por favor solo se gentil con esa cosa por favor Rito-sempai

 **Sin poder resistirlo más rito termino dentro de su amada. Dejándola completamente cansada y dejándola dormir un poco. Siguió su noche con su amada mea, rito comenzó lamiendo la intimidad de ella. Para posteriormente posicionarse enfrente de ella.**

Mea- (mientras abría la entrada de su intimidad con su mano) por favor cuida de mi

Rito- (besándola tranquilamente) avísame si te duele

 **Besándola comenzó a introducir su miembro en la intimidad de su amada mea. al igual que con némesis, él lamio los bultos de su pecho haciéndola excitarse y mojarse más. Lentamente aumentando la velocidad y la fuerza con la que introducía y extraía su miembro hizo que su amada llegara al clímax dos veces, en donde la ultima rito termino dentro de ella. Dejándola descansar un rato rito se acerco a Yami quien estaba jugando consigo misma.**

Rito- no es necesario que hagas eso cuando estoy contigo (sonriendo)

 **Sin usar tanto juego previo y sintiendo la intimidad de su amada mientras la besaba, rito se preparo para introducir su miembro en la intimidad de su amada. Comenzando lento y besando muy apasionadamente a su amada rito comenzó a aumentar la velocidad y la fuerza con la introducía y extraía su miembro. Haciéndola llegar al clímax dos veces y terminando dentro de ella. Rito se posiciono encima de la morena para posteriormente levantarla. Acostándola exima de él rito introdujo su miembro en ella.**

Némesis- ¡ah espera porque no dormimos un rato!

 **La exclamación de la morena había hecho despertar a las otras quienes solo levantaron su mirada y se fijaron en lo que hacían.**

Rito- jeje claro… eso haremos una vez esté satisfecho (sonrisa sádica)

 **Pasando la noche y llegando el amanecer las tres conocieron la verdadera bestia que residía en el ser que amaban.**


	21. Chapter 17

Disculpen mucho la tardanza es que estuve algo bloqueado mentalmente pero ahora si ya esta otro episodio.

También con esto comenzare la segunda historia que estará ligada a esta… no será necesario que la lean, pero les pude aclarar algunas cosas más adelante en las ovas. Es necesario por las lianas de tiempos y sus mundos paralelos jeje la podrán encontrar en unas semanas por Highschool DxD corrupción… vaya nombre más pensado le dejare ¿verdad? Jeje nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo y gracias por su apoyo.

Los personajes le pertenecen a sus creadores kentaro yabuki y saki hasemi, la presente historia solo está hecho con el fin de entretener.

 **Capítulo 14 "lo que quieres y lo que te atrae"**

 **Ya pasando tres días desde la batalla contra Gid, rito se encontraba en la sala pensativo.**

Rito- (suspiro) ¿entonces esta era una de las consecuencias de unir nuestras energías? (mientras estiraba con una mano un mechón del cabello para así observarlo)

Dark rito- (dentro del cuerpo de rito) efectivamente, era parte de unir nuestros poderes, aunque si notas no solo eso cambio… ya sabes…

Rito- bueno la verdad me gusto el hecho de que mi cuerpo se volviera más marcado, pero mi cabello… a blanco ¿es en serio?

Dark rito- (mientras salía parte de la sombra de rito) ¿a qué te refieres? ¿a que pareciera que esto es un escrito y quien lo redacta no se le ocurrió algo más?... por favor esto es la vida real, y siempre ha sido rara y complicada de entender

Rito- (suspiro) si comprendo, aunque la verdad nunca estuve tan apegado al color de mi cabello... pero… ¿y si a ellas no les gusta este nuevo color?

Dark rito- ya algunas de ellas saben que cambio tu color a causa de aquella batalla y en lo que respecta a si les gusta o no…les preguntas… pero si me dejas decirte algo… te aseguro… que ellas

No podrán esperar mucho por tenerte dentro de ellas. Si sabes a lo que me refiero (mientras le guiñaba el ojo)

 **Dark rito regreso dentro de la sombra de rito pero a la vez, a rito le mostro lo que el observo en varias ocasiones.**

Rito- esto es…

 **En la mente de rito se mostraban imágenes de sus amadas quienes lo miraban con más intensidad y se ruborizaban más rápido. Esto último se dio cuenta al observar algunas comparaciones de un día antes del enfrentamiento con Gid y un día después del enfrentamiento.**

Rito- espera eso significa (sonrojado)

/ Llegando a él la imagen de hace dos días, cuando después de entrar a bañarse, la princesa momo, había entrado como de costumbre pero no venía sola. La mayoría de las que entraron solo estaban cubiertas por unas toallas. Pero que en dos casos apenas lograban cubrir sus partes íntimas.

Momo- rito, quieres que te ayude a limpiar la espalda. (leve sonrojo y brillo en sus ojo)

Mikan- rito… solo vine para vigilar que momo no haga nada pervertido (mientras se cubría su pequeño cuerpo con la toalla a la vez que bajaba su cabeza que tenía un ligero color rojo)

Lala- vamos haruna y Yui como sus esposa debemos ayudarlo (sonriente y alegre, pero con un ligero sonrojo.

 **Pero debido a los movimientos de lala, la toalla no podía cubrir su parte inferior dejando ver más de lo debido al peli blanco, este al observar, su rostro se cubrió de color rojo pero formándosele una sonrisa con intenciones carnívoras.**

Haruna- ¡lala, yo… yo no creo que sea buena ide…! (al observar a rito y obteniendo rubor en sus mejillas) ¡daré lo mejor de mí! (mientras tenía un brillo en sus ojos)

Kotegawa- no… no te hagas la idea equivocada solo vine a cerciorar que no hagan nada indecente (con gran sonrojo, mientras intentaba bajar un poco la toalla sin que esta destapara su parte superior. Pero al observar más fijamente a rito quien tenía mojado el cuerpo por el baño)… bueno pero… si solo ere tu (intentado ocultar su rostro)… ¿pero que estoy diciendo? (completamente sonrojada)

Nana- no te hagas ilusiones, solo entre porque las demás entraron (mientras se ruborizaba)… (voz baja) pero si me lo pides algún día no me negaría

Rito- (pero recordando que debe hacer todo por ellas tomo cierta compostura y se le quito parte de su color rojo). Gracias Momo, Lala les tomare la palabra (sonriendo). Haruna yo te apoyo, da todo de ti (mientras le Guiñaba). Te agradezco Mikan y Yui por su trabajo (sonriendo) y a la vez Yui y nana tomare en consideración sus propuestas… aunque dudo que pueda contenerme si solo estamos solos (sonrisa sádica)

 **Al escuchar esas palabras todas se tornaron completamente rojas/**

Rito-(suspiro) por lo visto aun no he cambiado lo suficiente... si no puedo darme cuenta de esas situaciones… podría… les podría suceder (apretando los dientes)

 **Sumergido en sus pensamientos de repente sonó su celular, al escucharlo rito salió de sus pensamientos y se levanto a contestarlo.**

*Rito- ¿hola?*

*¿?- Ho… hola rito*

*Rito- ah, hola tear, ¿te encuentras bien?, ¿sucedió algo?*

*Tear- n…no, si estamos bien y no, no ha pasado nada, bu.. Bueno de hecho necesitamos que te reúnas con nosotras

*Rito- ¿reunirme con ustedes?... ¿segura no ha sucedido nada? *

*Tear- no para nada, bueno la cuestión es…**

*Rito- si?... aun sigues ahí*

*Mikado- disculpa rito, soy mikado, mejor te lo digo yo, ya que ella tarda mucho en decirlo*

*Rito- ¿si que sucede?*

*Mikado- recibimos informes de unos contactos de confianza míos. Nos avisaron que estaban poniendo un alto precio por tu cabeza entre asesinos. Y que por la muerte de las princesas el único requisito es que no se dé a conocer el causante de la muerte de estas.*

*Rito- aja… pero eso ya lo tenía previsto*

*Mikado- si, el problema es que Tear y yo tememos por el bienestar de las princesas y de yami*

*Rito- comprendo… pero también tenía previsto que ellas se volverían objetivos.*

*Mikado- eso lo tenía contemplado, pero algo que no, es en el planeta tierra hay un par de soldados que están usando las identidades de algunos guardias que se dieron por muertos para ayudarles.

*Rito-... creo entender a dónde vas… aquellos que van por el puesto de rey, al no saber que solo son farsantes comenzarían a tener cuidado en sus pasos… eso complicaría la situación y se volvería mas peligroso para ustedes… pero no entiendo ¿Cómo…?

*Mikado- jeje(leve risita) ya comprendiste *

*Rito- ustede… no, tú te encargaste de seducirlos ¿no? (tono celoso)*

*Mikado-solo les ofrecí una cita doble*

*Rito- … con te.. tear ¿verdad? (ocultando sus celos e ira) *

*Mikado- ¿si por?... ¿acaso estas celoso? jeje*

*Rito- la verdad si un poco, y a la vez enfadado no arrastres a tear en tus planes… mejor solo me hubieras avisado de su ubicación o a Sephie… después de todo te dejamos nuestros contactos directos*

*Mikado- ya, ya tranquilo, por eso necesitamos que vayas, así llegaras a la cita, como pareja de Tear y podrás enfrentarte haciéndote pasar como un humano normal*

*Rito- comprendo pero… ¡porque te arrastraste a ti y a tear en tus planes, era más fácil comunicárnoslo!*

 **Bajando de las escaleras nana escuchaba como su amor hablaba por teléfono, sin poder oír bien lo que decía se acerco lentamente para preguntarle**

Rito- esta bien… entonces hoy a las 8… correcto estaré cerca de ese lugar antes… pero la próxima no hagas cosas así de peligrosas okey… bien cuídense… no se arriesguen mucho

Nana- ¿explícate, exactamente con quien hablabas? (semblante asesino)

Rito- na.. Nana tranquilízate por favor amor… solo deja que te explique okey

 **Después de unos cuantos moretones y lograr controlar a su pareja rito estaba sentado junto a ella en el sillón.**

Nana- comprendo… (suspiro) pero… ¿no sería mejor que se lo dejaras a usa y kaname?

Rito- ciertamente, pero les avisare en un rato, no olvidemos que nos están ayudando mucho sin esperara algo a cabio

Nana- eso me preocupa un poco (mientras mordía la uña de su dedo pulgar) no crees que están ayudándonos demasiado… por muy altruistas que sean… dudo que no pidan alguna ayuda o apoyo…

Rito- De hecho ya lo pidieron (tranquilamente)

Nana. ¿Qué es lo que solicitaron?

Rito- mi ayuda cuando sea necesario

Nana-… eso no te preocupa… me suena demasiado sospechoso

¿?- concuerdo con nana… no crees que es demasiado sospechoso

Rito- para nada después de todo comprendo contra que van y pues la verdad si necesitarían toda la ayuda posible… porque no te sientas aquí al lado (mirando tiernamente)

Nana- ¿cuándo escuchaste Mikan?

Mikan- desde que corto la llamada rito… (suspiro mientras se sentaba al lado de rito) no eres la única que se preocupa por todo esto nana… la mayoría estamos algo inquietas por la cantidad de información que ellos tienen sobre nosotros y por todos los cambios que te han hecho rito(mirándolo fijamente) te amamos y nos preocupa que es lo que ellos pidan…

Rito-no se preocupen… lo digo a ustedes también Yami, Lala, Yui y Momo… no se preocupen… las circunstancias que ellos vivieron son las causas del porque primero me están ayudando… ellos comprenden lo que yo viví en esa línea de tiempo

Lala y kotegawa- disculpa por que estuviéramos escuchando a escondidas

Rito- no se estresen por eso, Mikan lo dijo ¿no?, solo están preocupadas por mi… por eso las amo y por eso no quiero que sepan mas sobre ello

Yami- pero no podemos dejarte solo, ya paso una vez, pero a diferencia de esa vez ahora nos tienes a nosotras… déjanos ayudarte

Rito- (levantándose y colocando un tierno beso en los labios de Yami) comprendo sus sentimientos… pero no pueden… mejor dicho no deben. Usa me comento un poco sobre ello, el día en que necesitaran de mi ayuda, no seré solo yo. Habrá otros que estarán ahí para arreglar todos los problemas que esa existencia nos está provocando... (volteando a ver a las demás) efectivamente kaname, usa, y sus camaradas no son los seres que ayudan solo por ayudar. Ellos son al igual que todos son: egoístas, ambiciosos, rencorosos… pero por eso mismo nos están pidiendo nuestra ayuda… nos lo dejan a nuestro criterio y aceptación porque saben que respuesta daremos… ellos saben porque nos ayudaron sin exigir el pago… ellos sabían que nosotros después de conocer y pasar por todo eso les ayudaríamos sin objeción… por eso mismo quiero protegerlas… a ustedes y a ustedes mismas de otras dimensiones que fueron obligadas a cambiar. Por eso no quiero decirles mas de lo que ya dije, solo quiero que confíen en mi okey(sonrisa)

 **Siendo ya las 7 de la tarde el chico se dirigía al lugar donde Tear y Mikado se reunirían con las demás. Tiempo atrás rito solo les platico sobre lo sucedido y el porqué iría sin olvidar el avisarles sobre lo sucedido a Kaname y Usa. Ya estando en el lugar rito observaba desde una de las esquinas del restaurant el como Tear y Mikado entraban y se posicionaban en las mesas más cercanas a la ventana. Ya que era de incognito, rito se había vestido con unos pantalones de mezclilla y una camisa manga larga blanca. Siendo acompañado de su contraparte quien a diferencia de él se vistió como Neo de matriz.**

Dark rito- no crees que es algo injusto

Rito- que ellas salgan con otros antes que nosotros

Dark rito- Exacto

Rito- quien soy yo para decir algo… aunque no niego que si me irrita y no se porque

Dark rito- Es lógico, esos cuerpos siendo poseídos por alguien que no es digno claro que irritaría a cualquiera

Rito- nada de eso… yo no me enfoco en sus cuerpos

Dark Rito- si claro y yo soy el próximo rey de Deviluke

Rito- de cierta manera lo serias

Dark rito- por eso de cierta manera tu también piensas en sus cuerpos (sonrisa)observa bien como ese vestido negro que se pega a la perfección a su cuerpo resalta esas curvas de Mikado y ese escote que se crea resalta sus atributos aun mas… y no podemos pasar de largo a Tear que aunque vista unos pantalones de vestir combinado con su suéter rosado… ese suéter se ve que le aprieta me alegro ya que resalta claramente sus atributos.

 **Rito fascinado al ver a las hermosas mujeres y guiado por las palabras de su contraparte termino sumergido en las figuras de aquellas mujeres. Al comprender que se perdió en sus pensamientos y que su contraparte se burlaba de cómo se perdió el rápidamente desvió la mirada a su cena. Siendo la hora dos hombres con apariencia de alrededor de unos 30 años se acercaron a la mesa de las hermosas mujeres. Tomando asientos estos comenzaron a hablar tranquilamente con ellas.**

Rito- sabes… ciertamente me irrita… y sabes que mas… en verdad quiero asesinar a esos chicos

Dark rito- te comprendo… al igual que tu… quiero acabar con sus vidas

 **Rito reacciono así al observar como Tear quien evitaba todo contacto estaba siendo forzada a ser arcaizada por uno de los hombres. Ella buscaba alejar sus hombros pero el hombre se acercaba mas y posicionaba sus brazos en ella.**

Rito- Ya no puedo mas… ten paga la cuenta ya es momento de reaccionar

Dark rito- jeje creí que yo sería el que diría esas palabras… bueno que mas da… ¡disculpe!, amiga la cuenta

 **El hombre comenzaba a forzar la cara de Tear para tomar sus labios pero cuando se acercaba estos fueron detenidos por un plato. El hombre dejando a Tear volteo a ver quién era el que se interpuso.**

Hombre1- ¡¿Qué te pasa chiquillo tienes algún problema?!

Rito- ¡claro que lo tengo no puedo dejar que le pongas una mano al amor de mi vida!

 **Acercándose Dark Rito puso su mano en los hombros del segundo y mirándolo fijamente.**

Dark rito- no puedo pasar por alto que le pusieras una mano a mi pareja

Hombre2- por favor lárgate mocoso si no quieres ir al hospital

Dark rito- no te preocupes te llevare flores (sonriendo)

Tear- no lo hagas rito mejor espe(siendo tapada la boca por su compañera)

Rito- no te preocupes Tear lo hago porque me irrita que se propasen contigo… oye vamos de una vez tu

Hombre1- jeje una que acabe contigo me desquitare con su cuerpo (mientras señalaba con su pulgar a tear quien estaba atrás)

Rito- dilo otra vez y morirás (mirada asesina)

 **De esa manera dark rito y rito salieron seguidos de los hombres quienes estaban irritados por lo sucedido. Estando afuera del lugar ellos se dirigieron a una parte oscura donde podrían acabar rápido.**

Hombre1- ¡acabemos con esto!

 **Inmediatamente los dos hombres se lanzaron a rito y su contraparte sacando una lanzas del imperio deviluke. Sorprendidos por no acertar a nada alzaron la vista para observar como ambos tanto rito como dark rito estaban posicionados en sus lanzas.**

Dark rito- esto significa que los podemos matar ¿verdad?

Hombre2- (observando la diferencia de habilidades) Perdon…

 **Usando la propia lanza de su oponente Dark Rito con sus pies giro la lanza quitándosela de sus manos al Hombre y enterrándosela a un costado por el movimiento. En ese momento una figura apareció y tomo por la espalda al hombre que estaba tomando forma de reptil.**

Dark rito- que suerte tienes… sino ya te hubiera matado… ¿pueden?

Kaname- tranquilo…. necesitaremos la información que tenga (sonriendo de manera sádica) quieres unírtenos en eso

Dark rito- con gusto… bueno rito te dejo ire con ellos trae el cuerpo del otro

Rito- toma (lanzando el cuerpo del segundo ser con forma de reptil) creí que resistiría mas

Kaname- bueno eso era toda verdad

Rito- si… gracias por tu asistencia y ayuda (sonriendo)

Kaname- no hay porque… por cierto ¿quieres conocer los demás? Después de todo necesitamos que la sincronía sea muy buena para cuando batallemos (sonriendo)

Rito- no creo sería necesario… nuestras penas y pecados nos unen

Kaname- je eso mismo decidieron los demás.

 **Al desaparecer kaname y Dark rito, dos hermosas figuras aparecieron al final de la calle, de estas una tenia unas leves gotas que denotaba su preocupación.**

Rito- disculpen por preocuparlas

Mikado-… no es necesario yo suponía tu poder por lo que me aviso mea… pero… (observando como tear corrió a abrazar al joven peli blanco) ella si merece ser recompensada (leve sonrisa)

Rito(mientras acariciaba la cabeza de Tear) ya…. Tranquila, discúlpame… no era mi intención preocuparte

Tear- pe… pero temí lo peor… al igual que cuando se fueron… temía por ti y Yami… no puedo esconder estos sentimientos… no se que son pero me preocupas y mucho… (entre sollozos)

Rito-… lo siento perdóname por ser tan egoísta y preocuparte…


	22. capitulo extra 4

Hola buenas tardes(días o noches) me disculpo por el tan retrasado capitulo. Sé que me han de querer asesinar pero tranquilos, que en estas semanas subiré al menos dos episodios por semanas. La razón del porque tarde tanto es debido a exámenes finales y como falte algunas clases tenía que salvar el semestre. Sin más y para no darle mucho rollo mareador que siga la historia.

Por cierto, los capítulos extras son parcialmente parte de la historia. La diferencia es que estos son los que contiene lemmon

Los personajes le pertenecen a sus creadores kentaro yabuki y saki hasemi, la presente historia solo está hecho con el fin de entretener.

 **Extra 4 "Sueño o realidad, su cabello no coincide"**

 **Habían pasado un año desde la traición a la falsa declaración de muerte de Gid. Más temprano de lo planeado, con la investigación de Kaname por las sombras, capturaron a los traidores y en menos de dos meses se dio a conocer a Rito como embajador entre especies extraterrestres.**

 **En el lapso de ese tiempo había hecho un cambio a la casa de los yuuki, principalmente la cantidad de habitaciones. Aunque algo que les sorprendió a todos fue el cambio del cuarto de rito y principalmente su cama, la cual fue sustituida por 7 camas matrimoniales. Estas estaban pegadas la una a la otra. Pero la sorpresa no venía sola, ya que su cuarto tenía un baño integrado cual era muchas cosa pero no un baño individual, sin olvidar varios detalles planeados para que durmieran todas junto a él. Todo esto sugerido, solicitado y instalado por usa, pero ¿cómo sucedió? y ¿por qué?, llegara a ser contado en su momento.**

 **En la casa de los yuuki cierto chico peli blanco comenzaba a despertarse pero percatándose de algo.**

Rito- (voz apenas apreciable) No me digas… ¿qué les hice ayer…? (mirando a sus alrededores con un gran sonrojo)

 **Deleitándose con el hermoso lecho de flores que se extendía en su cama. Sin omitir las suaves, blandas y cálidas sensaciones que disfrutaba en todo su cuerpo. Y no era para menos en sus brazos se encontraba una linda castaña de mentalidad más desarrollada que él mismo. Una morena quien dormía encima de él. Dos peligrosas que estaban en su parte inferior abrazadas a lo que podían de su amado. Mientras que la hermana mayor de las peligrosas estaba abrazándolo por la espalda.**

/en la mente de rito, se encontraba su contra parte observando.

Dark rito- no te acuerdas de ayer… en serio las atacaste como si no existiera un mañana. /

Riro- mentiroso, no sería… ¿o si?... pero inclusive ¿Yui, Rin, Run, momioka, Haruna… hasta sachi?

 **Mientras veía como aquel brazo que cubría a su amada mikan, llegaba a tocar el pecho de momioka quien hacia leves sonidos muy excitantes que le hacían despertar a su soldado.**

Rito- (voz leve) por favor amigo tranquilízate, no te vasto con lo de ayer…(suspiro)no inhala… exhala… fiu, ahora bien, ¿cómo salgo sin despertarlas?

Némesis- no hay manera… (Bostezo). Ayer fuiste sin ninguna delicadeza… creo será difícil sentarme por algún tiempo (expresión tímida)

Dark rito- (desde dentro de rito) lo suponía ayer descargo su cansancio.

 **Mientras rito se distrajo en el engaño de Némesis y su contraparte. Su amada castaña lentamente se volteo y le planto un beso cual le tomo desprevenido.**

Mikan- buenos días oni-chan(leve sonrisa)

 **Inmediatamente después de sonreírle a su amado, se levantó y cubriendo la parte superior de su cuerpo con las sabanas, mientras despertaba a Yui**.

Yui- … por atrás… favor… amo rit…

Mikan- ¡Yui!

Yui-. Eh… ah, ¿qué?, ¿Dónde?... (Bostezo) buenos días mikan... que sucede (tallándose los ojos)

Mikan- buenos días Yui (leve sonrisa), me ayudas a levantar a las demás para liberar a cariño.

Yui- eh (sonrojada) claro

Mikan y Yui-(sincronizadas) hey chicas levántense ya es hora (mientras movían a una aun dormida lala y haruna, esta última dormía pegada a la espalda de lala)

 **Al tener muy leves reacciones de sus amigas, se miraron y asintiendo prosiguieron con el plan.**

Yui y Mikan- ¡levántense chicas!

 **Algunas brincando del susto mientras que Yami, Mea, quien estaba costada en un extremo de la cama, y Rin se pusieron en guardia. Ya una vez todas medias despiertas.**

Yui- listo mikan (leve sonrisa)

Mikan- gracias yui (sonriendo). Bueno chicas, vamos a ducharse y cambiarse que ya es hora. Y Némesis, Dark Rito no molesten a rito ¿entendido?.

Todas (excepto Rito, Dark Rito y Némesis)- okey…

Mikan- (observando fijamente a Némesis y de tal manera que pareciera ver a Dark Rito)- ¡¿entendido?!

Némesis y Dark rito- entendido (leve miedo)

 **Saliendo una por una, sin olvidar tomar su beso de los buenos días de rito. Esto provoco que él se sintiera mal, pero comprendía que este fue el camino que eligió y que le dolería mucho si perdiera a cualquiera de ellas. Por eso mismo lanzándoles una mirada gentil antes de besarlas una por una.**

 **Después de que salieran casi todas (incluyendo Némesis) Rito se quedó solo con Mikan.**

Mikan- (separando sus labios rito) bueno rito nos vemos en el desayuno prepara algo rico… ¿sí?

Rito- (sonriendo) si mikan

Mikan- por cierto cariño intenta recordar lo que sucedió ayer (mirando hacia abajo ocultando su sonrojo)

 **Tan rápido como los golpes de Gid, una sucesión de imágenes lo invadieron. Todas estas indicaban que había tomado suyas a mikan, Yami, Némesis, Lala, haruna, ¿Yui?, ¿nana?... *Un segundo… ¡A todas!... ¡incluso sashi la amiga de Mikan!... ¿pero qué…? Okey suertudo… sigamos. Esto provoco que rito se le tornara de color rojo brillante, igual que un semáforo, el rostro.**

Mikan- bueno nos vemos después ca-ri-ño (riéndose levemente mientras intentaba cubrirlo con sus manos)

 **Al hacer eso mostro que en su mano se encontraba una sortija de matrimonio al ver está, recordó tan rápido como una patada de un Gid enojado (cual también fue la imagen que se le vino a la mente). Todas las presentes tenían una sortija la cual mostraban la letra inicial de cada una de ellas entrelazada con otra letra. Rito no se percató de quien era la otra pero temía lo peor debido a sus traumas del pasado.**

Rito- ¿pero cuándo?… cuanto tiempo me perdí… que sucedió (leve temblor)

Dark rito- De que estás hablando… y porque estas temblando que te sucede

Rito- dime que no es verdad… (Abrazándose con sus manos), que por dormirme… todo regreso a como antes (apretando los dientes)…

Dark rito- ¡cálmate!, dime que te sucede

Rito- ¡eh!... ¡Contraparte! (sorprendido)... (Poniendo su mano en la cabeza) pero que suced…

¿?- le faltó decirme detalles pero aun así calcule el día… aunque no a la hora exacta… bueno, deja te explico un poco aunque aún sigo sin comprender porque sucedió.

Rito y Dark rito- (al unisonó) ¡kaname!

Kaname- Hola chicos, deja les explico lo poco que se y lo que investigue sobre ello…

 **Después se observa a un rito sentado en la cama mientras observa a la nada recordando la plática que había tenido con Kaname.**

Rito- Quien diría que a causa del tercer artefacto y el primer artefacto enviaran por tiempo limitado a los sincronizados con ellos… (Suspiro)

Dark rito-(desde dentro) pero recuerda lo que dijo… "no es culpa del artefacto, ya que este lo que se encarga es solo responder a los deseos… me pregunto ¿deseabas ver?

Rito- no estoy seguro… pero veré, por lo que me conto Kaname tengo 10 horas antes de que regrese. Ya sea porque en ese tiempo vi y/o conseguí lo que quería… o en su defecto ese tiempo fue el suficiente para complacer mi capricho.

Dark rito- bueno quedándote aquí no vas a descubrir nada. Así que en lugar de quedarte allí ponte a trabajar y prepara los alimentos de las chicas.

Rito- ¿eh?, cierto tienes razón… por cierto algo que observe… o soy yo o los vientres de Mikan y Lala están un poco crecidos (mientras colocaba su mano en su barbilla analizando)

Dark rito- no lo sé (mintiendo)… pero ya ve a preparar el desayuno que sería malo para ellas el perderlo.

Rito- okey…

 **Saliendo de su cuarto, rito se dirigió a preparar el desayuno, observando claros cambios en su casa. Pero al estar consciente del tiempo que paso, solo veía fijamente si algo de ello cumplía con lo que él deseaba inconscientemente.**

 **Una vez preparada él sirvió a cada una de ellas sus amadas como era su rutina. Al no saber estar al tanto de las obligaciones de su yo futuro, le encargo a su contraparte indicarle lo que naturalmente hace. Al ser fin de semana, tenía que encargarse de los asuntos entre el planeta tierra y el imperio Deviluke. Pero al ser alguien de tal nivel de importancia, el debía encargarse de aquellos grupos, tanto humanos como extraterrestre, él debía de cuidarse de ellos y cuidar a sus amadas. A la vez tenía que cerrar los acuerdos por el bien del futuro, debido a eso mismo él se encargaba de atrapar a aquellos que atentaran contra la vida de los que apoyaban la alianza.**

Rito- le agradezco la oportunidad dada de reunirnos y platicar sobre el asunto. Sobre lo que hablamos, yo me encargo de encontrarlos antes de la fecha.

¿?-perfecto, te lo dejo en las manos y yo me encargo de ayudar a la causa.

Rito- solo le pido de favor detenga a su sobrino porque es una molestia sus asuntos

¿?-… Hablare con él, para mantener nuestra amistad le solicito no tomar medidas en su contra, yo me encargo de él.

 **Después de unas horas rito se encontraba de nuevo llegando a su casa.**

Rito- bueno consideras que salió bien.

Dark rito- podría haber salido mejor, pero no me quejo, después de todo, no sabías que había sucedido y pese a que te di un leve resumen y te medio guie durante la plática, te fue mejor de lo que esperaba.

Rito- ¿entonces qué hago ahora?

Dark rito- pues… creo había quedado en una cita con Yui

Rito- con Yui… pero naturalmente como son las citas con ellas

Dark rito- en su mayoría cambias el estilo de las citas. A Mikan y Yami de quienes ya sabias de su situación eso te dejo alegre y las llevaste en una cita a Hveravellir en Islandia y a las cataratas de Iguazù en brazil-argentina

Rito- ¿en serio?... creo tendré que buscar un buen lugar para la cita con kotegawa, pero… ¿a qué situación te refieres?

Dark rito- pues decírtelo como tal mejor descúbrelo… pero de momento te diré que Yui, Haruna, Run y la más reciente descubrimos Tear. Están igual, pero ellas ya las llevaste a diferentes playas aunque al final terminaste a todas llevándolas a aguas termales.

Rito- está bien… aunque no comprendo bien a que te refieres… mientras no sea alguna enfermedad que peligre su vida no me preocupare.

Dark rito- enfermedad no se puede considerar, que peligre su vida, kaname ya investigo eso pero el segundo artefacto hizo lo suyo. Así que no te preocupes por ello y se feliz de los resultados

Rito-está bien, si dices que kaname ya reviso y dice que está bien, pues confiare.

 **Al entrar se encontró con la hermosa figura de su amada Yui, quien vestía un vestido blanco floreado que le cubría a la altura de las rodillas, este mostraba la mitad de su espalda y mostraba un escote que atraparía a cualquiera. Rito se quedó absortado en el valle que se creaba, pero rápidamente recordando salió de si y rápidamente beso a Yui para posteriormente cargarla y llevársela. Una vez afuera rito con su energía creo una esfera de dos metros suficiente para cubrir a su amada. Siendo así, rito tomo a Yui en sus brazos y cargándola en modo nupcial, se la llevó al primer lugar que se le ocurrió, Venecia, Italia. Llegando observando la ciudad y disfrutando de la vista, llevándola al restaurant Alle Corone.**

Yui- ¿estás seguro de esto rito?

Rito- no te preocupes conozco al encargado, me encargue de ayudarlo en unas cosas. Y sin olvidar, que eres tú y mereces lo mejor (sonrisa)

Yui- (sonrojada) idiota… te amo

 **Después de eso ambos regresaron a su ciudad, solo faltando 1 hora antes de regresar. Pero antes de regresar a casa pasaron a aquel parque donde ambos se escondieron del profesor.**

Yui- gracias quería venir a este lugar…

Rito- no te preocupes de hecho me trae viejos recuerdos

Yui- si…. También me trae muchos a mí. (Observando a cierto árbol)

 **Que aunque no había era el mismo árbol, ella recordaba aquella vez en que conoció a su amado. Después cambiando su visión esta se encontró con aquella edificación.**

Yui- Aun te acuerdas de este lugar

Rito- completamente, aquel día no me percate pero te hice un mal entendido… pero créeme que si volviera a suceder esta vez… si te atacaría.

Yui- idiota… (Sonrojada)

Rito- porque te amo demasiado mi amor (acercando su frente a la de ella) y aunque sé que no soy lo suficientemente bueno para estar con todas ustedes, daré todo de mi para agradecerles todo lo que han hecho por mí.

Yui- lo sé (tocándose el estómago), aunque haya sido la 5ta. Yo sé que siempre estaré a la par de las demás en tu corazón.

Rito- Yui no me digas que…

Yui- (confundida) no te acuerdas… tú fuiste el que lo descubrió y me dio la fuerza necesaria para no dejar este hermoso amor y no atreverme a abortar. Recuerda aquella vez que me abrazaste por la espalda y entre lágrimas y cálidas palabras tocaste aún más profundo mi corazón. Que recordara que me amabas y que nunca me dejarías.

Comprendí que realmente nunca deje de sentirme amada, pero me nació la duda de si estaríamos bien y al saber que estaba embarazada creció más la duda. (Tomando la cara de rito quien estaba derramando lagrimas con una leve sonrisa que demostraba su felicidad) Pero tú me demostraste tu amo y al igual que a las demás chicas te puedo asegurar, que no han tenido ni un solo día donde se arrepienten de haber elegido compartirte. Y que te puedo apostar que todas nosotras nos hemos sentido amadas y no hemos tenido ni un solo día que no…

 **Deteniendo sus palabras al sentir los brazos de su amado quien derramaba lágrimas.**

Rito- gra… gracias yui, gra… gracias te amo. (Entre lágrimas) las amo… siempre recuerda que las amare… y no dejare que nadie les haga daño…

Yui- lo se… ya tranquilo cariño (acariciando la cabeza de rito) tranquilo (leves lagrimas)

 **Sin darse cuenta la mente de rito regreso a su pasado mientras que el de esa línea del tiempo se restauró con una copia de lo que había hecho el yo del pasado.**

Rito- cierto (aun entre lágrimas) estuviste ahí cuando necesitaba resolver esos problemas… gracias cariño (mientras besaba a Yui)

Yui- no hay porque cariño… pero a que te refieres

Rito- a que sin saberlo, tú Yui fuiste quien me ayudo a encontrar esa respuesta que buscaba. Realmente el elegir este camino, ¿nos llevara a la felicidad?, ¿les otorgara la felicidad a quienes amo? y ¿no se arrepentirán por estar conmigo?. Yui tú fuiste quien me demostró que se sentirían amadas que serían felices, que seriamos felices (acercando sus labios a los de Yui) gracias Yui gracias (aun con lágrimas)

¿1?- en serio eres muy llorón (leve risita)

¿2?- siempre fue así, de esos sentimientos fue de lo que nos enamoramos

¿3?- recuerda que siempre te amamos

Rito- ¿Yami?, Mikan, lala… ¿¡chicas!?

 **Volteando y viendo a todas sus amadas quienes lo miraban con ojos de amor y alegría. Rito al sonreírles ellas le devolvieron una sonrisa aun mas cálida y llena de afecto.**

Rito- cierto, esto fue por lo que pelee, y por lo que dude. Espero haber entendido bien.

 **Decía rito mientras recordaba como cuando le sucedió eso al regresar al pasado, estaba acostado acompañado de Yami y Nemesis quienes lo veían dormir recargado a un árbol.**


	23. Chapter 18

A veces entro en una etapa de como continuo, aunque tengo en claro que es lo que va a pasar, pero no tengo idea de cómo estructurarlo por eso a veces tardo. Y luego están aquellas veces donde no se cómo se me va el día. Jeje disculpen la tardanza del capitulo

Los personajes le pertenecen a sus creadores kentaro yabuki y saki hasemi, la presente historia solo está hecho con el fin de entretener.

Lala, haruna, kotegawa y rito, (capitulo sin lemon, a la imaginación del lector)

 **Capítulo 14**

 **Esa noche después de haber llevado a mikado y tear a la casa de la primera, rito regreso a su casa. Un poco cansado llego a costarse en su cama.**

 **En la mañana siguiente al igual que en la mayoría de días rito se levantó a preparar los alimentos y bentos de sus amadas. Mientras preparaba el desayuno su contraparte estaba sentado en la mesa bebiendo un poco de café.**

Rito- ¿crees que soy… posesivo? (Mientras cortaba con gran habilidad algunos vegetales)

Dark rito-… si demasiado. (Sonrisa siniestra) Imagínate que Haruna decidiera dejarte por alguien con mayor técnica sexual o que superara tus 24cm al ser insuficien… (Leves escalofríos)

 **Dark rito al voltear la mirada observo un aura más oscura que la suya, esta rodeaba el cuerpo de su compañero y era aún más amenazante de lo que esperaba.**

Rito- ¿quien se ha atrevido a ponerle una mano a mi amada Haruna? (voz monótona cargada con cierto odio)

Dark rito- cal…cálmate, solo decía. No necesitas ponerte en ese plan, tranquilo. Ella te ama aún más de lo que crees. Pero bueno regresando a tus problemas de celos y lo posesivo que eres… (Suspiro) Si lo eres y en gran nivel. Pero tranquilo ellas te aman por lo cómo eres, y créeme si llegara a saber de alguien que se atreviera a acercarse de más a ellas le asesinaría. (Aura siniestra)

Rito-… (Suspiro) no quería creer que fuera tan posesivo pero, bueno por lo visto lograste demostrarme lo posesivo que soy. Gracias por ello, aunque no esperaba que fueras igual de posesivo.

Dark rito- soy tu, solo que peor… pero diferencia de la mayoría yo respeto el poder y la determinación. Bueno cambiando un poco de tema, ¿vas a salir hoy?

Rito- aparte de la escuela… pues no hay razón de ir a otro lado. ¿Porque la pregunta?

Dark rito- no crees que ya es la hora… (tomando de su café a la vez que tenía su mirada puesta en Rito)

Rito- no… no estoy seguro a lo que te refieres

Dark rito- (pequeña sonrisa) no te hagas el desentendido, sabes a lo que me refiero. No crees que es hora de que las lleves. Después de todo ya te has divertido con otras y no con ellas.

Rito- (Volteando a Dark Rito) ¡yo no me eh divertido con nadie! (mirada fulminante) ¡Yo solo demostraba el amor que les tengo a la vez que aceptaba el de ellas!

Dark Rito-okey, pero cuidado con tu nivel de voz ya que alguien más puede escuchar (mientras observaba a la entrada de la cocina conectada con la sala)

¿1?-no se preocupen por nosotros solo veníamos a visitarlos (monótono)

¿2?.Hola rito, Hola Rito 2 que cuentan

Dark rito- ¡¿A quién le dices rito 2?!, Tu chico que le hicieron el examen de la prota

Usa-¡ya les dije que fue trampa de mi amiga!(entre leves lagrimas)

Kaname- (dando leves palmadas a usa) Ya, ya paso. Solo se fuerte y afronta tu gustos (leve sonrisa burlona)

Rito- ya dejen eso a un lado. chicos, que bien que usan la copia que les di.

Usa-(mientras sostenía un par de llaves) ya sabes, gracias por ello. Aunque este chico de aquí no le importe la privacidad de las personas y entre cuando desee (mientras ponía su mano sobre Kaname)

Kaname- si tengo sentido de tacto, pero claramente rito se haría el desentendido hasta el punto en que llegaran a bajar ya sea Mikan o Yui y sepan sobre eso. Mejor intervenir y orillarlo a que las lleve a una cita.

Dark rito- ¡ya lo suponía! ¿Pero que tienen planeado?

Kaname- (volteando a la entrada mientras se alejaba un poco de esta) mmm… ya vienen bajando las escaleras, bueno chicos mañana los veo. (Levantando su mano)

Usa- (acercándose a Rito) digamos que pronto lo sabrás (posicionando una mano en su hombro y levantando el pulgar de su otra mano)

Rito-¿pero de que ha…?

 **En ese momento tres sombras entraron corriendo. Al percatarse de quienes dark rito no hizo nada, usa al oír el aviso de Kaname ya sabía a qué se refería. Rito era el único que no observo quienes eran. Pero por las siluetas que logro observar antes de caerle encima, comprendió que eran ellas.**

¿1?- Gracias rito, soy tan feliz (plantándole un beso en los labios)

¿2?- a las 7 recuérdalo, no te atrevas a llegar retrasado (plantándole un beso a rito al término de la primera)

¿3?- E… están seguras que no sería mejor otro día vaya yo..

¿1?- para nada, si rito lo dejo escrito es porque nos ama por igual y lo quiere demostrar

¿2?-ci… ciertamente, él lo quiere demostrar y quiere ser más serio, por eso la carta escrita con las reservaciones.

Rito-(medio desorientado) ci… cier… uhm(tragando saliva) ciertamente, mi amada haruna (plantándole un beso en los labios), las amo y quería demostrarlo. (a sí mismo: "bueno tendré que pagárselo después a Kaname, pero no esperaba que solo fuera una cita así… quien diría que kaname pensara a veces así."

 **Al terminar de pensar eso, rito sintió unos leves escalofríos. Al momento que eso sucedió se observaba a kaname caminando por la calle con una leve sonrisa.**

Kaname- jajaja si mis planes fueran tan sencillos no podría apuntar a vencerlo a él

 **Levantando su cabeza con una mirada llena de rencor y determinación, desde las calles donde caminaba, observaba más allá del cielo. Mientras las tres chicas tomaban asiento en las sillas posicionadas cerca de la mesa. Rito siguió con la elaboración de los alimentos para desayunar.**

Rito- entonces chicas, antes de ir quieren que las lleve a alguna otra parte.

¿1?- ¿a alguna parte?

¿2?- me gustaría que fueramos al cine… pero al ir las tres creo seria más complicado.

Haruna- cine… sería muy bonito ir juntos

Usa- yeah haruna a por todo. ¿Quieres ser la numero uno en el corazón de rito?, entonces vas por buen camino.

Haruna- no… no te equivocas, solo decía que sería bonito ver juntos una película romántica o dramática

Rito- ya, tranquila haruna usa solo juega contigo. Si lala, me refería a lugares como la sugerencia de Yui. El cine es una opción, el karaoke o de comp(interrumpido por la voz de alguien)

Dark rito-(interviniendo rápidamente) o un bar (a sí mismo: "de loco vuelvo a ser el cargadero")

Usa- o un bar karaoke

Dark rito- o a un hotel

Usa- o un motel… espera (Percatándose), ¡eso no!

Dark rito-una sex-shop

Rito- ¡A eso no me refería!

 **Y siendo así por un rato, dark rito siguió con sugerencias que no coincidían a las primeras. En el intento de detener a su contraparte rito se percató que sus amadas estaban calladas. Observaba el sonrojo que emitían sus caras, pero no emitían ninguna señal de negación o incomprensión. La expresión que tenían era la que demostraba que habían pensado en la posibilidad. Que habían aceptado el hecho de que podía suceder y que no lo postergarían. Hasta lala quien tenía menos conocimientos sobre el tema, comprendía claramente la situación y sobre lo que podría suceder al término del día.**

/ En la mente de rito

rito-Espera un segundo. ¡¿Qué rayos les dejo kaname aparte de la reservación?!

¿n?-¿quieres saber?

Rito- … ¿némesis?

Nemesis-¿hey? no seas tan frio mejor dime cariño, o amor… o lindura

Rito- lo siento amor… (Acercándose a darle un beso tierno y gentil) ¿Entonces sabes que es lo que les dejo Kaname?

Nemesis- yo no. Pero ella si (apuntando al frente)

Rito-(volteando) ah, hola bumi.

Bumi- hola rito-nii

Rito- (acercándose para acariciar la cabeza de bumi) entonces sabes que les dejo escrito

Bumi- aja(asintiendo), mira (volteando y apuntando con su mano)

 **Se podía observar la misma pantalla donde némesis observo la batalla de rito contra su parte oscura. En esta se veía dos cartas juntas.**

Hola buenos días cariño, tal vez te pueda parecer un poco injusto que en lugar de decírtelo de frente te lo diga en una carta. Pero la razón no es otra sino que para no dejar aquella época en la que se masajeaban a través de cartas.

La verdad desearía poder verte todas las mañanas y despertarte con un tierno beso. Tal vez no me creerás pero tengo una gran cantidad de celos a esas sabanas que te abrazan todas las noches y te brindan descanso. Tengo celos de esos rayos del sol que se aprovechan de la oportunidad al poder observar tu hermoso rostro, en esa expresión de descanso y relajación. Pero se bien que soy injusto. Quien soy yo, para estar envidiando a los demás. Cuando sé que tengo tu amor. Quien soy yo para envidiar a los demás si puedo estar cada día, cada hora e inclusive cada segundo de mi vida cerca de ti.

Como puedo estar con estos sentimientos de envidia, que me están llevando al odio. Cuando puedo estar con ese hermoso sentimiento de amor junto a ustedes.

Pero compréndanme, que más desearía yo el poder estar siempre junto a ti. Pero debo entender que para estar junto a ti, tengo que dar algo a cambio. Que para estar junto a ti debo aceptar mi castigo. Todos los días tengo que sufrir este castigo, el castigo de no poder observarte. El castigo de no poder estar junto a ti, el castigo de no poder sentirte cerca. Pero si no hago ese pago, no podre protegerte, no te podría brindar protección ni bienestar. No podría cuidar de ti y menos brindarte lo que necesites. Por eso quiero que nos demos esta oportunidad. Por eso mismo quiero que salgamos el día de hoy, que me otorgues la oportunidad de estar contigo por más tiempo. Que podamos disfrutar más el uno del otro. Por eso mismo te pido… no… te suplico me des la oportunidad de amarte el día de hoy y me demuestres el amor que me tienes. Hoy nos volvamos uno y me hagas sentir que todo ese sufrimiento que he tenido hasta ahora, valió la pena.

…

Némesis-(muy leve sonrojo) y la otra carta era sobre salir al restaurant. También habla un poco de la razón del porque las tres… aunque la carta tenían la intención de que fueran en días distintos. Pero por lo visto sobreentendiera y comprendieron que seria juntas

Rito-(sonrojado)… ese Kaname

Bumi- quien escribió la carta no fue kaname fue Usa (mirada sin comprender el sonrojo de los demás)

Rito-(sonriendo) ya vera… (Suspiro) aunque la verdad, les debo mucho

Némesis- después de todo, ellos te ayudó acercándote a tus seres amadas (mientras abrazaba a rito por la espalda)

Rito-(besando a némesis quien posicionaba su cara junto a la de él) si, sino fuera por ellos. Seguiría en ese inmundo universo donde odiaría mi impotencia al no poderlas salvar de esos malditos

Bumi-rito-nii tranquilízate por favor… no me gusta verte así (con leves lagrimas)

Rito- dis… disculpa (abrazándola) ya no lo hare. Realmente ya no tengo razón para hacerlo

Hola, discúlpenme que tarde tanto en subir un nuevo cap. Pero entro luego en una etapa donde no sé cómo conectar una parte con la otra, lo que termina en hacer poco progreso. Por cierto si sale este episodio muy posiblemente salga el capitulo de Highschool DxD corruption


	24. Recopilación más extra (edición 1)

Recopilación del capítulo 0 al 7 más un extra considerando que el capítulo 0 es la introducción. Si no estuve subiendo en un muy largo tiempo se debe a que me había quedado en duda como hacer la escena de la cita con las tres y las primeras tres semanas lo estuve desarrollando pero se me era complicado desarrollar una triple cita, de paso combinado con las vacaciones que entraron y la mala aceptación a la historia que escribía de highschool corrupción me quitó las ganas de escribir y me puse a leer unas novelas ligeras y así como así deje de escribir un muy largo rato. Pero regreso y quiero seguir con las historias. Comenzaré por editar y corregir los capítulos de To LOVE Ru y compilarlos en uno solo. por si tengo la suerte de que a alguno de ustedes les gustará mucho la historia y la quiera guardar, compilarlos todo en un solo archivo. De paso planeo hacer una historia propia la cual llevo dos capítulos pero no la he publicado yo creo tardare medio año antes de publicar algo. De hecho lo haré pero lo haré en Wattpad me agradó la app pero ahí solo publicaría esa historia y aquí solo los que tome personajes de historias ya creadas.

Por cierto cualquier duda o pregunta envíen lo por mensaje privado. Y espero poder subir del 8 al 15 editados y conocido extra. Este extra es en un futuro después del capítulo 18 pero no afecta a la historia de momento. Es más un extra que siempre había querido escribir XD

Ahora sin más a releer la historia :

 **Introducción**

 **En esa azotea se observaba como un joven, muy conocido por su pelo de color castaño y su inocencia, se encontraba levitando sosteniendo un cuerpo mientras observaba a las personas que estaban en la azotea, quienes a la vez lo observaban.**

¿?- Has pasado por muchas cosas, ahora que tienes tanto poder, ¿Por qué no los destruyes?, ¿Por qué no tomas lo que te pertenece?

Rito-…

¿?-recuerda lo que te hicieron, lo causo que terminaras en un estado tan patético, mentalmente destruido, lastimado (ligera sonrisa), sin saber si morir es mejor opción que seguir viviendo. Recuerda bien, como cada una de ellas termino dejándote por culpa de ellos… que te golpearan. Que observaras todos los placeres que ellas obtenían al estar con ellos y aun mas al ser observadas por su amado… ahora es cuando obtienes tu venganza, destrúyelos que reciban un castigo diez veces peor al dolor que te produjeron ellos… (Con risa malvada) acaba con sus vidas (sonriendo)-

Rito- (apretando los dientes)… recuerdo… de ellos… esas burlas… golpes… desprecio… y lo que más me dolía… esas sonrisas… de satisfacción, emoción y burla… por parte de ellas…

 **Descendiendo lentamente hasta el suelo. Mientras portaba al inconsciente cuerpo del rey deviluke en su mano izquierda y la espada de zastin guardián del reino de deviluke**

Haruna-… se… que hemos hecho cosas imperdonables que te hemos causado demasiado dolor, pero eres amable y el chico del que me enamoré no haría eso ¡no hagas lo que te ordena!-

Momo- se que las cosas no salieron como te lo proponía… y tal vez… si me hubiera percatado antes, si hubiera tomado acciones antes (mordiendo el labio inferior), estos niños que crecen en nuestros vientres serían de un ejemplar padre y no de esos despreciables… pero aunque esto haya salido así sabes que aun te amamos… aunque suene algo completamente incoherente y de doble moral el decirlo, considerando todo lo que ha sucedido... pero… por favor cree a mis palabras nosotras te amamos y por ese sentimiento que aun tengas por nosotras… no lo hagas (entre lagrimas)

Lala- rito confió en que sabrás hacer lo correcto a diferencia de nosotras que cedimos a la pasión y a los placeres, pero… se que no seguirás lo que te ordena… se que aun nos amas al igual que nosotras… (Sonriendo mientras unas gotas brotaban de sus ojos) se que no acabaras con la vida de mi padre

Mikan- rito… sabes… siempre te ame… pero debido a nuestro lazo de sangre nunca me atreví a decírtelo… eh odiado todo lo que ha pasado desde el momento en que me raptaron. Me he odio por no ser capaz de decírtelo y no confiar de la misma manera que tú confías en la bondad de las personas… ¡y me odio aun mas por todo el sufrimiento que te cause debido a esa falta de confianza que tenia!… pero yo se que tu oni-chan seas una persona que se atreva a asesinar… tu perdonas yo lo se perfectamente.

¿?-pfff…. Jajaja (con semblante similar al rey deviluke al enojarse) ya sabes la solución, solo tienes dos maneras de recuperar todo… una es matar a esos 10 que te arrebataron todo lo que amabas y usar su sangre para regresar el cuerpo de ellas a un estado anterior o… la segunda opción, robar el poder del rey deviluke en su lecho de muere. Recuerda lo que te había explicado, para que todo regrese la normalidad necesitabas tres cosas, dos artefactos y una exuberante cantidad de poder. O la opción para restaurar parcialmente las cosas con la sangre de las personas que mas odies o que te han hecho sufrir… (Sonriendo sádicamente) y dudo que sea sangre de ellas, ya que recuerdo que las amabas -

Rito-… n…no, no lo hare (dejando el cuerpo y la espada en el suelo) deseo que ellos paguen. Pero no asesinare a alguien sin culpa y tampoco los asesinare, ¡así no soy yo!

?- (aura de ira mayor a la del rey de deviluke) seguro que no lo harás… primero recuerda que aceptaste mi ayuda y hasta ahora habías hecho todo bien… y ahora dices que no lo harás-

Rito-¡no, no lo hare! Agradezco que en momentos donde no sabía qué hacer me hayas ayudado pero…. No, no soy un asesino y aunque sea necesaria su muerte él no lo merece y ellos merecen algún sufrimiento peor que la muerte

¿?- (riendo al estilo iori de kof 2002) JA JA JA JA JA… okey (tono tranquilo), por un momento creí que no pasarías, pero al final pasaste la prueba. Ahora bien lo que viene ya son instrucciones casi absolutas, porque si no las sigues puede que las pierdas de nuevo entiendes (mirándolo seriamente, mientras escribía algo en un objeto inobservable para ellos)

Todas-¡¿Que?!

¿?- bueno… empecemos (chasqueando los dedos)

 **En ese instante un agujero negro creado en el punto donde chocaron los dedos comenzó absorbiendo todo lo que se encontraba alrededor como si no existiera la fuerza de coulomb y como si la fuerza nuclear fuerte tuviera un alcance mayor al tamaño del núcleo atómico. Siendo solo el y rito los únicos que no eran absorbidos como si fueran parte de un sueño**

¿?- rito recuerda que este es un reinicio, tendrás que hacer lo que te diga para evitar que suceda de nuevo, nos veremos en una semana, en el lugar donde pensabas suicidarte… suerte con lo que suceda hasta que nos veamos, y no te preocupes en esa semana no creo ellos hagan algo, de seguro apenas ellos planearan algo. hasta que suceda si puedes avanza con ellas todo lo que puedas.

 **Capitulo 1: pesadilla o realidad**

Rito-… que fue eso… ¿una lagrima? (mientras toca su ojo)… (Volteando la mirada)… ¡¿mo… momo!?... ¿Qué… que haces aquí?-

Momo- ri… rito otro minutito mas por favor… ayer fuiste muy travieso…-

Rito-¿Co… como que fui…?-

/En su mente comenzaron a pasar imágenes de como las tres princesas eran tomadas por esos hombres. Resaltando mas aquella vez en que momo lo había dejado dormido seguida de nana quien lo había atado, ya que estas eran las ordenes de esos hombres. Ellos entendían claramente que de esta manera, ellas se negarían a hacer los movimientos placenteros que siempre aceptaban, pero cuando rito estaba… ellas se limitaban, se negaban, pero… inconscientemente ellas eran aun más proactivas, a ellas les gustaba esa emoción de ser vistos por el ser que aman. Ellas inconscientemente les excitaban ver la mirada de desprecio que les emitía su amado. Esto provocaba que ellos disfrutaran mas de la experiencia sexual con las amadas del castaño. Saliendo de su mente el regresaba a la realidad/

Momo-… ¿Qué pasa rito?-

Rito-(con tristeza y temor)… no… nada… esto… mejor du… duérmete otro rato, ahorita regreso (poniendo un pie en el suelo)-

Momo-are ¿entonces quieres que duerma contigo?... ¿pero que audaz te has vuelto rito? (sonrisa picara)-

Rito-¡N…!

/en ese momento recordó las palabras de aquel joven que lo detuvo antes de suicidarse "avanza con ellas todo lo que puedas", seguida de una ilusión de cuando estaban de viaje para obtener los artefactos.

¿?-toma (entregándole un jugo de uva y sentándose en junto)… estás consciente de que es peligroso el camino ¿verdad?-

Rito-lo se. Pero quiero recuperarlas (con tono firme y una mirada segura)-

¿?-jeje, bueno me agrada esa determinación… pero recuerda claramente… tendrás que ignorar tus principios y tendrás que ir a por ellas sin dejarlas ir. No pararas hasta que solo lo único que tengan en sus pensamientos es el estar contigo… no pierdas ni una sola oportunidad…/

Momo-(observando con preocupación) rito ¿qué te pasa?, ¿estás bien?

Rito-… nada, solo me siento un poco mal, el día de ayer fue algo largo. Creo que mañana me tomare el día y… creo que pues… te tomare la palabra... pero solo con que duérmanos juntos te los agradeceré mucho (sonriendo)-

Momo-(latiendo su corazón y levemente sonrojada)ri… rito (ella misma: no me esperaba esto)s… si, está bien, durmamos entonces (recostándose de lado con la espalda hacia su amado)

Rito-… gracias.

 **Durante esa noche a varios kilómetros en la azotea de un edificio, una hermosa joven de vestido negro y pelo rubio observaba fijamente a la luna con cierta preocupación mientras había unos gatos a su alrededor. Por otro lado un joven de pelo negro con un traje de mayordomo. Observaba a la casa donde recientemente acababan de apagar las luces, sin tener mayor interés en la casa dirigió su mirada a una joven chica de pelo rubio y vestimentas negras. Ella no se había percatado aun de la mirada del joven debido a que la distancia entre ellos era como observar a una tardígrada a cien metros de distancia.**

¿?- te has percatado que algo no concuerda ¿verdad?... eso o… ¿estás preocupada por lo que puede suceder próximamente?... no será necesario ya que el amor que no aceptas hará lo que sea por cuidarlas.

 **El joven comenzó a caminar al lado contrario al de la joven con una sonrisa y con una bebida en su mano. El joven desapareció mientras caminaba entre la oscuridad de la noche. Comenzando la mañana con una calma y de manera soleada levemente, al día se consideraba uno muy hermoso día y en la casa de nuestro protagonista comenzaban a tener cierto movimiento.**

Momo-ri.. rito-san… rito-san despierta ya es tarde (sonrojada y sonriendo)

Rito-… mo…momo, buenos días (sonriente). ¿Descansaste?

Momo-si, aunque no pude moverme mucho por… bueno (mirando fijamente al brazo de rito que la estaba abrazando)

Rito-(sonrojado) disculpa (liberando a momo)… bueno me adelantare a ayudar a mikan si quieres cámbiate.

Momo-¿entonces en verdad no iras a la escuela?

/en ese momento se le vino a la mente el recuerdo de la noche horas después de que rito durmiera la abrazo lo que provoco que ella despertara, al observar eso ella creía que haría lo que cada noche pero esta vez no, el estaba llorando y aunque era leve su voz recordó claramente lo que decía.

Rito-por favor… no… me dejen… por favor… yo las amo así que… por favor… no me dejen… no me hagan esto…

En ese momento ella se paralizo y lo único que pudo hacer es acariciarlo suavemente en la cabeza.

Momo- no te dejare y al observarte tan frágil se me sería imposible hacerlo (sonriendo con leve amargura)/

Rito- no. Es posible que vaya a dar un paseo, ya mañana iré, no te preocupes.(saliendo del cuarto al terminar la frase)

 **Al igual que cada mañana esperaba rito encontrarse con su hermanita cosa que no sucedió entonces se percato, situación que le dejo desconcertado, momo lo había despertado antes pero no entendió la razón. La causa de que momo despertara antes a rito era que presintió las intenciones de némesis. Némesis quería divertirse un rato con ellos al igual que la mayoría de las mañanas. Pero para momo eso cambiaria el ambiente que se había creado de la noche anterior. Némesis no podía recordar sobre la noche anterior y esto era debido a que rito creó un laberinto dentro de su subconsciente. El laberinto en el subconsciente de rito dificultaba más el movimiento de némesis para salir o entrar en el cuerpo de rito.**

Némesis- oyes, ¿qué te ha pasado?

Rito- ¿pasarme que cosa némesis?

Némesis- dentro de ti, ya es más complicado salir. Ayer por la noche no se me fue posible salir.

Rito-… no estoy seguro… yo quiero que confíes en mi, por eso te contare… desde ayer en la noche se me han venido a la mente imágenes y frases que no sucedieron ya que no concuerdan con lo que ha pasado en los últimos días… y la verdad ya no estoy seguro porque todas son relacionadas a las chicas que he conocido.

Némesis-… puede que tal vez así seas… jeje eres un pervertido en verdad (ligera sonrisa)

Rito- todas han sido de ellas relacionadas con otros hombres algunos que conozco algunos otros no tengo la mínima idea (con un semblante triste)

Némesis-…entonces algo sucedió que no recuerdes… o algo que nadie recuerde (hablando seriamente)

Rito- no estoy seguro pero de momento preparare el desayuno

Némesis- okey suerte con eso de momento dormiré. si puedes intenta arreglar ese laberinto en tu mente, dificulta la diversión-

Rito- está bien némesis hare lo que pueda, pero no prometo nada-

 **Al bajar mikan se encontró con la comida cocinándose y al voltear se encontró con su oni-chan**

Mikan- rito pero que es todo esto (sorprendida ya que tenia tiempo que el no cocinaba)

Rito-pues debido a unas circunstancias me pare antes y pues…

/El se había encontrado con la cocina vacía y se le había venido a la mente aquellas palabras

¿?-no pierdas ni una sola oportunidad/

Mikan-¿pues…? (confundida)

Rito- siempre te dejo que hagas todo y aunque no soy tan buen cocinero, todavía recuerdo tus platillos favoritos(sonriendo)

Mikan-(con un leve latir en su corazón, después de observar que en el lugar que el señalaba estaba uno de sus platillos favoritos se acerco y lo probo) le falta un poco de…-

Rito-(ganándole las palabras agregando una cantidad moderada de especia) creo que con eso quedara verdad mi amada…

 **Sin darse cuenta el estaba haciendo y diciendo cosas por automático, debido a que al hacer eso sentía que evitaba que sucediera esas ilusiones de las cuales comenzaba a dudar que solo fueran sueños.**

Mikan- (sonrojada y latiendo a gran velocidad su corazón) ¡pe… pero como…!

Rito- …mikan (sonriendo con un leve sonrojo al notar lo que hacía)

Mikan-(bajando la cabeza sonrojada y sintiendo vergüenza)… idiota…(subiendo la cabeza sonriendo) oni-chan-

 **Después de eso ambos se separaron sonrojados pero siguieron con su rutina. Rato después todas bajaron y se prepararon para comer todas sentadas de acuerdo a como rito les solicito.**

Nana- porque nos ordenas que nos sentemos si no nos vas a servi…

 **A la par se sus palabras su mirada se encontró con un platillo la cual le dejo maravillada. La principal causa de estar maravillada era que el platillo que observaba era su favorito. Inmediatamente paso a servirle cada platillo a cada una de las jóvenes damas que estaban sentadas, cada uno era muy diferente a los otros ya que eran especiales para cada una de ellas**

Lala- wooow rito, los…

Rito- los prepare con la importancia de que fueran dedicados a cada una de ustedes al ser lo que mas a… am…

/Recordaba que durante el día se han venido las imágenes de ellas siendo completamente extasiadas, satisfechas pero con gran amargura en sus caras causado por esos hombres… y al termino recordaba las palabras: "no pierdas ni una sola oportunidad "/

Todas-¿mas a…?(levemente confundidas)

Rito- Mis mas amados seres por quienes haría lo que sea. (sonrojado a morir)

 **Salió corriendo con la justificación de que tenia unas cosas que hacer, dejando a las 4 damas completamente sonrojadas**

Nana-… idiota… (Observando su plato y recordando: "Mis mas amados seres por quienes haría lo que sea") … pero no odio a los idiotas…(con voz que nadie escucho)… y como quieres que comamos si nos llenas con esas frases y estas acciones (observando el platillo)

Lala- (sonrojada) oíste peke haría lo que fuera por mi…(recordando que estaba recargando)… cierto que está en mi habitación tee hee-

 **Unas horas después, rito se encontraba en aquel puente donde planeaba suicidarse. antes de eso, solo se sentía completamente avergonzado pero ahora… sentía cierto odio, rencor, remordimiento. Se acerco al puente y observo al rio recordaba más cosas. Recordaba como run fue violada, kotegawa, yami, momioka, mikan, como esos hombres las fueron corrompiendo, no sabía si era verdad o mentira pero esas ilusiones o recuerdos no lo dejaba en paz En ese momento escucho.**

¿?- ¿no te dije que nos encontraríamos en una semana?(con una sonrisa confiada)

Rito:… ¿eres?

/recordando aquel día que estaba apunto de tirarse y fue detenido por ese desconocido, desconocido que comenzó a recordar bien su manera de ser y hasta su nombre/

Ambos-(sincronizados) USA

Usa-(sonriendo) jeje… usa para los amigos, verdad ¿rito? (sonriendo)

Rito-(sorprendido)… eso quiere decir que las imágenes que se me vienen a la mente son…

Usa- hasta cierto punto reales, pero no te preocupes no pasara nada de eso. Mas aparte tu cuerpo aun recuerda no solo eso, sino también el poder del segundo artefacto así que no te será tardado poder volver a competir contra el rey deviluke pronto, haremos que recuerdes todo porque hay un nuevo contrincante que te molestara la vida si no tienes cuidado, su poder no es igual al rey pero si se aproxima.

Rito- pero no quier…

Usa- recuerda que no asesinaras a nadie a menos que tu quieras, de momento les destruiremos la mente a ellos para que descubran el dolor que te provocaron

Rito- ¿pero cómo?

Usa- hay métodos, todo a su debido tiempo. Por el momento sígueme, hay una pequeña rubia a la que necesitas tranquilizar su corazón. Así que vamos, por cierto... némesis, no es necesario que te hagas la dormida se que estas escuchando y te contare todo. Quiero que nos ayudes y antes de que te niegues, lo que ganaras es que obtendrás una parte de rito solo para ti o sea podrás estar con el un rato y hacer hasta donde desees llegar siempre y cuando no afecte los tiempos con las demás. no solo eso, tambien podrás estar con yami divertida, si sabes a lo que me refiero, ya sabes Yami con su darkness y como bonificación rito hará de sirviente por una semana.

Némesis- no me convence

Usa- si aceptas recuperare tu cuerpo a todo y veras un enfrentamiento de rito contra el rey deviluke donde rito rivalizara su poder

 **Némesis había escuchado todo excepto el hecho de que rito se había enfrentado al rey deviluke eso era debido a que usa tenía cierta habilidad que le era otorgada por el primer artefacto.**

Némesis- are… has llamado mi atención coloca lo anterior y eso y tenemos un trato usa-kun (ya estando casi toda por completo afuera y dando su mano a usa)-

Usa- me caes bien némesis dime solo usa-

Némesis- esta bien usa tenemos un trato

 **Estrechando sus manos ambos llegaron a un acuerdo mientras que rito observaba lo que ocurría.**

 **Capítulo 2: Venganza a su tiempo**

 **Habían pasado cinco minutos caminando cuando desde adentro de rito energía una voz de una joven que reconocían muy bien.**

Némesis- … ahora entiendo

Usa-que cosa neme-chan

Némesis- el porqué rito hoy preparo un platillo especial para cada una aunque… ¿desde cuándo sabes cocinar tan bien?

Rito- este bueno tendrá aproximadamente…

/ Al escuchar esa pregunta poco a poco se le venían esos recuerdos que tanto odiaba. Observaba como la razón de aprender a cocinar era para olvidar todo lo que pasaba a su alrededor. En la cocina buscaba el exiliarse de la realidad y al tener que invertir tiempo en aprender, tenia la justificación exacta para llegar tarde a casa. En la cocina encontró un refugio temporal, que podía mantener su mente ocupada junto al trabajo que realizaba para también apartarse de la realidad.

De esta manera durante un tiempo se olvido de lo que ocurría a su alrededor… hasta que ellos lo descubrieron. Cuando ellos descubrieron ese secreto de él, comenzaron a utilizar los mismos platillos que rito comenzó a amar como creador y los utilizaron para cubrir el cuerpo de sus amadas. De esta manera ellos seguirían torturándolo y sentirían mas placer con los cuerpos de ellas al negarse pero excitarse. Esto provoco que rito comenzara a dudar en si seguir mejorando en el arte culinario o dejarlo para siempre. Al final prefirió seguir aprendiendo sin importar el dolor que ellos le causaran. Aunque le causara dolor el observar como usaban y despreciaban sus platillos, el sabia algo. La expresión que ellas hacían al probar sus platillos era inocente, ellas conservaban esa inocencia que el conoció de cada una de ellas. Por eso en las ocasiones que podía estar a solas con ellas, siempre les preparaba algo que ellas comieran, un platillo que ellas disfrutaran, un platillo por el cual ellas sonrieran. El sabia que en esa sonrisa, podía observar claramente a las chicas que él demasiado tarde comprendió que amaba./

Usa- esto neme-chan podrías por favor no tocar mina…

Rito- no te preocupes(con amargura)… la razón del porque lo hice fue debido a que de esta manera podría escapar levemente de la realidad, mas temprano de lo que creí lograba prepara platillos muy elaborados y complicados.

Némesis-aburrido… se que ocultas algo (saliendo dentro de el parcialmente y mirándolo fijamente)

Rito-con la cocina olvide parcialmente lo que ellos le hacían a mis amadas. con el tiempo ellos se percataron de lo que hacia y también querían volverlo de manera repugnante. Aunque de todas maneras no sirvió ya que había obtenido cierto amor por el sabor de estos platillos y la sonrisa sincera de ellas. A pesar de ser amargo y frustrante por culpa de esos, eran muy esquicitos los platillos (con una sonrisa muy forzada).

Némesis- …de verdad que te hicieron para dejarte así (con una leve ira por dentro pero sin mostrar emociones)

Usa- ya olvidemos tragos amargos con el tiem…

 **En ese momento, había un chavo que estaba tirado. Esto fue causado por un golpe lanzado por un joven alto de aproximadamente ciento noventa centímetros, con un cabello negro con ciertas puntas rubias un cuerpo algo fornido y con experiencia en combate y con cara de matón. Este posiciono un brazo en cima de una joven de cabello largo y azul, con una altura aproximada de ciento cincuenta centímetros de altura y una figura que hacía creer que era una idol. Al observarla escena y en especifico al joven que parecía matón. Durante ese momento usa se había dirigido a una expensara de bebidas.**

Rito-… ma… masanobu (apretando los dientes)

Usa- tranquilo (colocando una bebida en su hombro)… la venganza llegara a su debido tiempo. Primero tranquilo hay que ayudar al joven.

 **Ya una vez alejados masanobu, la joven y el grupo de amigos de masunabu, rito y usa se acercaron al joven.**

Usa-… sé que no tiene sentido preguntar ¿estas bien?, mejor te preguntare ¿que ha pasado? y ¿te podemos ayudar?(extendiendo su mano al joven)

Joven-(tomándola mano y levantándose)… me la robaron (con lagrimas en los ojos)

Rito-… a…

Usa- cuéntanos que paso específicamente para que así los podamos castigar de mejor manera (sonriendo al imaginar los castigos posibles)

Joven- (con lagrimas) ellos…

/Resumiendo la historia. El joven les explico como el había sido amigo de la infancia de la joven. También como el fue quien se declaro y era un amor mutuo, ya que eran de un pueblo más pequeño se habían mudado a esa ciudad debido a que ahí vivía un conocido de su familia el cual les rento un lugar para que así estuvieran a menos distancia de escuela. Ahí fue donde conoció a masanobu al inicio el creyó que era buena onda pese a su semblante, descubriendo mas temprano que tarde que estaba totalmente equivocado. Masanobu no tardo mucho en amenazarlo y golpearlo hasta el día que observo que el chico tenia una hermosa novia. Masanobu a tras espaldas hablo con ella para que dejara de golpear a su amor y amigo de la infancia. Con el tiempo ella olvidaba la razón del porque usaba su cuerpo con masanobu, llegando a solo importarle el sentimiento de placer que sentía con el. Un día el chico llegando a su casa observo a su novia con masanobu pero se limito a solo salir. Después al regresar quería convencer a su novia de que se fueran de la ciudad regresaran a donde nacieron pero ella se negó, explicando que todo estaba saliendo mejor y que el ya no era intimidado. Ya no soportando evitar decirlo le dijo sobre que los había visto a ella y masanobu, esto solo llevo a una plática donde el descubrió que la razón del porque era para que no lo golpearan. Después de la plática temporalmente todo parecía estar bien ya que se habían cambiado de lugar. Pero un dia observo que no solo masanobu sino también sus amigos utilizaban a su novia como ellos querían. Ya no soportando mas el intento detenerlos pero solo consiguió una golpiza por parte de ellos y el observar de cerca a su novia siendo complacida por todos ellos.

Un día mientras ambos caminaban por el parque intentando olvidar todo se encontraron con ellos en el parque, cuando masanobu le pronuncio "ven a mi", acto seguido ella lo soltó y camino hacia ellos, su novio intento detenerla pero en ese momento masanobu lo golpeo/

Usa-wow….

Némesis- fiuuu…

Rito- …malditos (con gran ira), malditos (caminando directamente a donde ellos se habían ido)

Usa- ¡detente!...

Rito-… pero ellos harán lo mismo… ¡ellos me hicieron lo mismo!(con rabia)

Usa-corrección (tomando un sorbo de su jugo)… ellos harán lo mismo, y no solo ellos, tienes mas personas de las que preocuparte, te lo dije, ¿no?, tienes varios enemigos, si te enfrentas de frente perderás… pero sabiendo que ellos vendrán, si te preparas y los enfrentas individualmente es muy difícil no, incluso es imposible que pierdas.

Rito-… está bien (más calmado)… pero créeme que hare hasta lo imposible para ellos sufran (determinado)

Némesis-… (Observándolo)…cuenta conmigo si se trata de hacer sufrir a los demás. Después de todo me agrada esa mirada (sonriendo)

Usa-(mirando a némesis)… ju-ju-ju (con risa burlona) segura que solo la mirada (señalando la parte inferior de rito)

Némesis-(sonrojada pero solo apreciable por usa)… como diría la segunda princesa:"es una vestida" y siendo consciente de eso lo quería de sirviente… al menos que también quieras ser mi sirviente (con mirada retadora)-

Usa- ara considerar que te gusto… o vaya que hare cuando tan de pronto se me declaran y más si rito pone esa mirada de envidia (con una sonrisa y observando a rito)-

 **En ese momento némesis volteo a ver a rito, el cual recordó al instante antes de que ella volteara "no pierdas ni una sola oportunidad ", entonces de inmediato cambio a una mirada de envidia y enojo aunque no los sintiera de momento. Al observar némesis la cara de rito, se sonrojo.**

Rito- no es justos némesis has estado conmigo por algún buen tiempo y te vas por usa-kun(con tono triste)

Némesis- (sonrojada y confundida). No espera, solo estábamos…

Usa-… está bien némesis aceptare ser tuyo (con una sonrisa y actuando tímidamente) pero estando frente de rito… no crees que es demasiado… bueno ya sabia que eras así.

Rito-(haciendo un tono mas triste y celoso) neme ya no te voy a amar (actuando a llorar)

Némesis- no, todo es un error, solo era un juego, tu… ¡tu me gustas rito! (aun confundida)

Usa-(en su mente: "cayo") ara me vas a romper el corazón…

Joven- (observando fijamente la clara actuación desde su perspectiva de los dos, la cual era lo suficientemente buena para engañar a némesis)… pero que rayos con ustedes (olvidando momentáneamente lo que le había pasado)

Usa-(mirada seria con la palma de la mano derecha en dirección al joven)

 **En ese instante el joven estaba paralizado mientras que en su mente, se le eran revocados todos sus recuerdos de lo que había pasado, llegando a olvidar también a su amada.**

Rito- se quedó inmóvil… ¿qué le pasa?...

Némesis-… por lo visto ocultas muchas cosas verdad(observando en modo Loli curiosa al joven mientras tiene un dedo cerca de sus labios)

Usa- jeje no es tan fácil ocultarte cosas ¿verdad?... lo que estoy haciendo es borrarle la memoria de momento. Lo que hará, es regresar a su pueblo… claro esta, después de recuperar algunas cosas de importancia… tal vez te sorprenda rito porque en lugar de ayudarlo le estoy borrando los recuerdos. Bueno, realmente este joven había dejado a alguien que lo amaba por salir con su amiga de la infancia. Básicamente, de cierta manera, se puede decir que paga un pecado…

Némesis- ¿y rito no hace lo mismo?

Usa-… bueno… simplemente se me hace más interesante ayudarte más aparte si regresáramos en el tiempo por cada persona que le pasara lo mismo entonces tardaríamos casi el mismo tiempo en que los primeros seres intelectuales en todo el universo aparecieron y tardaríamos eso mismo elevado a si mismo en hacer un mejor destino para cada uno… sin contar una cantidad de factores que provocarían que terminara la semana que debes aprovechar antes de que termine de explicar.

Rito-… no puedo decir que estoy de acuerdo contigo pero comprendo que si ayudaras todos los que pasan por eso, provocaría un desequilibrio donde los antagonistas por así decirlo serían los protagonistas de historias NTR…

Némesis- algo así como lo que te pasó pero… (Abrazándolo) no permitirás que vuelva a pasar.

Rito-(besándola en la mejilla) obviamente no dejare que me las arrebaten y menos sabiendo que pasara sino hago algo (sonrojado)

Némesis-(sonrojada y sonriendo) te ayudare en lo que pueda.

Usa- termine… ahora sigamos que tienes que entrenar y posteriormente visitar a tú amada rubia tsundere (sonrisa)

 **Después de eso, némesis regreso dentro del cuerpo de rito y los dos se dirigieron en dirección a donde usa sabía que estaba yami pero antes desviándose a la casa de usa de donde solo sacaron el segundo artefacto.**

Rito- una pregunta el primer artefacto es para cambiar todo lo relacionado a la mente al grado de controlar ¿verdad?

Usa- efectivamente dependiendo de que tan inteligente y que tanto control tengas de ti mismo podrás controlar a mas personas al mismo tiempo, por ejemplo tu podrías controlar a mas de cien personas, o cambiarles por completo la mente de las personas a un total de diez al mismo tiempo… en este momento no hay tantos que hagan eso, y eso se debe lo que te paso aunque no es exactamente que tu seas el que haga todo eso gran parte es debido a tu otro tu y no me refiero a némesis…

Rito- ¿otro yo?

Usa- mientras que en mi caso podría cambiar simultáneamente la mente de las personas a más de un billón de personas con facilidad.

Rito-¡¿un billón?!

Usa-el segundo artefacto puede mínimo levantar y mover objetos de tamaño próximo a la luna con facilidad… en mis manos… puede manejar hasta escala de los electrones en un radio de kilómetros… aunque el hacer eso provocaría que no tuviera nada de control en cómo se reunirían, por eso de momento lo que me importaría usar será el control en algo muchísimo mas grande por ejemplo en ti cambiare la genética de tu cuerpo y la estructura de tu cuerpo para volverte mas fuerte y resistente al igual que aquella vez…

 **En ese momento recordó cuando se enfrentó contra el actual rey de deviluke y había obtenido la victoria después de una larga batalla**

Rito- seguro

Usa- aparte de eso cambiare un poco sobre tu ADN familiar para no provocar problemas en el futuro… recuerda decirle a mikan que me de las gracias va.

Rito- como digas… espera a que te refieres con

 **Apenas lo puede escuchar rito**

Usa- recuerda rito al despertar acóplate al ambiente y no seas el de siempre. Compórtate casual como si de algo cotidiano se tratase…

 **Horas después rito estaba despierto en una banca aunque sorprendido al sentir una suavidad en su mejilla, al abrir sus ojos y lentamente despertarse comprendió que había estado dormido en la banca con su cabeza colocada en las suaves piernas de la pequeña peli-rubia cosa que le había sorprendido ya que ella estaba vestida con una blusa color blanca y unos pantalones cortos que fueron los causantes de que el pudiera sentir esa grandiosa suavidad. El se había levantado lentamente como si de su cama se tratase y fuera un día donde durmió solo.**

Yami- yuuki rito… que te había sucedido (fríamente) recuerda que solo puedes "dormir" por mis manos.

Rito-(levemente sonrojado)nada es que me sentí algo mareado… ¿pero que paso?

Yami- cuando estaba rondando por la ciudad, un joven se me acerco y me comento que te encontró desmayado en la banca y pronunciabas "yami". Cuando llegamos el me dijo si te podría cuidar ya que por lo que el reviso se debía a falta de sueño y algo que debiste haber hecho durante la noche. El sugirió que no tenías que moverte… aunque me parece extraño que me haya pedido que si podía poner tu cabeza de forma cómoda... acaso fue un plan de ambos…(con intenciones de asesinar y levemente sonrojada, al pensar que fue con intensión de que lo tuviera en sus piernas)

Rito- no… no para nada… efectivamente lo conozco pero debido a que ayer pasaron muchas cosas no pude dormir.

Yami-¿por causa de la tercera princesa?

Rito-(a sí mismo: "más bien otras cosas") algo así…

Yami-(mirándolo fijamente con cierta tranquilidad)… es curioso también hay algo que me ha mantenido pensativa… por cierto, toma me dijo que te tenías que encargarte de esto por lo que leo creo es para alguna fiesta… ¿planean una fiesta de casualidad?

Rito- le dije que fuera más cuidadoso porque te darías cuenta…(suspirando mientras abre el papel) ahora ya no puedo ver tu cara de sorpresa (fingiendo amargura)

Yami-so… sorpresa (ligero sonrojo) ¿pero porque a mí?

 **En ese momento rito observo que el papel tenia unos símbolos que no se apreciaban debido a ser escrito con un tipo de sustancia poco común que solo era apreciable por usa y por**

Rito-¿pero que?

 **Ya que nos reunimos antes de tiempo**

 **entonces comenzaremos el plan antes,**

 **por el momento tu primer objetivo del día es…**

 **Hacer que yami se de cuenta de que**

 **tu eres su único y primer amor**

 **y segundo**

 **conseguir su primer beso…**

 **posdata:**

 **después del primer beso que le quites,**

 **si te pega**

 **¡no cuenta!**

Yami-¿Qué sucede yuuki rito?

Rito- pues que ya que el arruino todo, ¿porque no te lo celebro ahorita? aceptarías por favor (con una leve sonrisa y extendiéndole la mano)

Yami-(ligero sonrojo)…pe…pero que estas diciendo

Rito- solo para que hablemos de lo que te preocupa y lo que me paso, también de paso reparo las acciones de mi amigo (aun con el brazo extendido y su mano buscando una aceptación)

 **En ese momento una joven rubia tomo la mano de su joven amante, de esta manera, ambos comenzaron una caminata. La dirección era un lugar que marcó su vida y la de ella, aquel lugar donde se conocieron. En ese mismo momento una persona encapuchada los observaba mientras tenía una espada con una extraña grabación en ella.**

¿1?- encontré el objetivo (decía a través de un instrumento similar a un nokia5300)

¿2?-síguelos nuestro contacto quiere un video de ellos sufriendo y después les arrebatamos la vida. De momento síguelos y después nos juntaremos contigo.

 **Capítulo 2: Un plan fallido o un amor conseguido**

 **Pasado un tiempo la joven pareja llegaron al lugar donde se encontraron por primera vez.**

Rito-… esto me trae recuerdos… me acuerdo de la primera vez que nos encontramos. En ese momento creía que lo que observabas tan detenidamente era el taiyaki, jajaja quien diría que la razón de tu mirada tan fija era yo (sonriendo)… aunque le agradezco a lacospo…

Yami- (mirándolo) ¿Por qué razón? Considera el hecho de que a causa de él, sigues siendo mi objetivo… y solo sigues vivo debido a que es un capricho mío.

 **Rito sonrió al recordar aquellas dolorosas imágenes pero con tiernas palabras…**

/recordando cómo después de que el director salió del cuarto a la par de que yami se acercaba a él para desatarlo, le pronuncio esas palabras/

Rito-(en voz imperceptible)…me acuerdo que me habías dicho: "ese capricho que tenia por no acabar contigo… era causado por la tranquilidad de este lugar… la confianza de la amistad que tenia con mikan la cual provocaba alegría y calma… y principalmente… ese extraño sentimiento que tenia por ti… que tardamente descubrí que era amor"…

Yami-¿Qué estas pronunciando? (confusa)

Rito-… nada… solo que como te digo, me sigue alegrando que lo haya hecho sino nunca te hubiera conocido y eso seria terrible ya que nunca podría haber apreciado tan única y hermosa flor como tu

Yami-(sonrojada)!pero que estas…!

 **Estando yami apunto de lanzarle un puño creado por su trans pero siendo interrumpido por el mismo rito al tomar la mano de la joven y jalándola apresuradamente.**

Rito- ven yami, ahí esta un puesto

 **Soltándola momentáneamente unos metros antes del puesto pero evitando la mayor cantidad de tiempo invertido en la compra del taiyaki, el joven regreso con ella y entregándole la bolsita. Pronunciando unas palabra que inmediatamente las cubrió en una frase.**

Rito-no te dejare ir, ah, espérame rápido regreso.

 **Alejándose y dejando a yami, la cual se había percatado de esas palabras, y siendo consciente de que el joven sabía lo que estaba haciendo, pero ella lo dejaba pasar por alto. Ella presentía que al final del día comprendería que es lo que la mantiene tan pensativa, y si era posible, algo que le cambiaría la vida sucederia.**

Rito- toma (extendiendo su mano con una bebida)

Yami-gracias (mostrando una sonrisa con un sonrojo)

 **Después de esto ambos se dirigieron a un café donde rito fue el que ordeno un postre para ambos**

Rito-… ¿te agrado el sabor?

Yami-… tiene cierta textura que no me acostumbro pero su sabor es muy exquisito (mientras metía una cucharada en su boca, similar a cuando de niña estaba con tear)

Rito-(alegre y sonrojado de ver esa reacción)… ¿has encontrado la razón de tu malestar?

Yami- hasta este momento no, pero es un presentimiento de que algo que detesto me sucederá… creo la mayor causa de este sentimiento se debe a que será alguien que no puedo aceptar… (Pensativa y preocupación)

Rito- como si sintieras que si fuera esa persona y no la persona que consideras indicada llegarías a odiarte a ti misma ¿no?

Yami-(observándolo)… algo así… pero es algo que seria común en el mundo que vivo… que termines acabando con tus propios compañeros o siendo traicionada por ellos es parte de lo que hasta ahora he vivido…

Rito- pero no tiene que seguir siendo así… has cambiado, tu estilo de vida, tear a regresado a ti… las cosas pueden cambiar y por eso, no necesariamente tiene que seguir el mismo curso del inicio. Que por culpa de unas personas que se odian o les deseaban la destrucción a otros, terminen cambiando las vidas de muchos… el hecho de que en un inicio te fuera arrebatada tear y que después tu camino se convirtiera en una asesina, no tiene que ser así por siempre…

Yami-… no es necesario que pienses tanto en eso… de cierta manera es parte del pasado, pero el hecho soy un arma y mi único objetivo es asesinar no cambiara nunca…

Rito… si siempre tiene que ser así, entonces déjame estar…

 **De manera sincronizada, rito y yami habían sentido las intenciones de asesinos afuera del café. El primero en actuar fue rito, se levanto y pago lo consumido por ambos. Yami aun no sabía de qué rito había obtenido capacidades a la altura de no perder fácilmente ante el rey deviluke.**

Rito-… ahorita regreso hay algo que tengo que hacer, no tardo.

 **Una vez salió del café rito se dirigió a un callejón que aparentemente estaba vacío, pero el observaba claramente a un ser, que parecía pertenecer a deviluke. La razón de poder verlo era a causa de las modificaciones que había tenido por usa. Mientras que en el café dos hombres de gran cuerpo se acercaron a yami, uno que portaba dos armas y las cuales apuntaban a unas niñas que estaban tranquilamente comiendo y el segundo se dirigía a ella.**

Rito- ¿qué es lo que quieres?

¿1?-solo seguimos ordenes de nuestro contratista (quitando su camuflaje), no es nada personal solo queremos que mueras.

 **El segundo hombre salió de atrás del primero con una espada, en ese instante parecía haber cortado en dos a rito, pero…**

Rito-(sosteniendo la espada con su mano y una mirada amenazante) dime quien los contrato y dejare que los lleven a la prisión de deviluke sin moretones.

¿2?-JA JA JA que bien que no dejaras que esto acabe tan rápido.

 **En ese instante el asesino que se quedo atrás saco dos espadas, y con gran rapidez se posiciono detrás de rito, mientras que el segundo asesino desenvaino una espada corta. Al acto ambos asesinos comenzaron a dar cortes precisos a sus partes vitales. Pero no tardaron ni dos segundos en percatarse que había esquivado hasta ahora sus ataques, por eso ambos retrocedieron. Pero el segundo asesino reacciono demasiado tarde, sorprendido ya que rito había tomado sus dos espadas posicionado frente a él fin una sonrisa y lanzándole una patada en el estomago se las arrebato. Acto seguido frente a sus ojos parecía que rito habia desaparecido.**

¿2?-¿pero que diablos?, ¿no solo era un humano normal?(adolorido por el golpe y cubriendo su estómago)

¿1?-¡cuidado arriba!

 **Acto seguido rito lanzándole una patada en al cara que lo llevo al suelo, instantáneamente lanzándole las espadas al primer asesino que las desvió con las suyas, pero tardo en percatarse que eso era lo que rito buscaba. El primer asesino solo observo imágenes residuales que dejaba el joven, pero aún más sorprendido al ver los ojos del joven que habían cambiado a rojos y su cabello había cambiado a negro.**

¿1?- ¿pero quién diablos eres?

Rito-(lanzándole una patada con intención de que el asesino se pegara contra el muro) ¡me llamo yuuki rito!... ¡Y no lo olvides! (pateándole la cara)

 **Cuando regreso al café su amada peli rubia no estaba.**

 **Regresando un poco, cuando yami estaba con aquellos hombres.**

¿3?-no hagas ningún movimiento extraño (entregándole un recipiente con un liquido de color extraño)… toma esto solo te dejara dormida, así evitaremos hacer el mayor daño a terceros.

Yami-… (ella tomo el recipiente mirando al hombre frente a ella con ira) ¿y si me negara?(mientras lentamente preparaba su trans para arrebatarle el arma al que apuntaba a las jóvenes)

¿3?- dispárales ahora

¿4?-con gusto

Yami- ¡no espera!

¿3?- ¡tómalo ya!

Yami-(tomando el recipiente)… maldición.

 **No tardo más de dos segundos en surtir efecto ya que el trans de yami dejo de funcionar y unos segundos después quedo dormida. Un par de horas después despertó en un lugar oscuro donde estaban los dos asesinos y ella no tenia ropa alguna.**

¿3?-al inicio lo que pensábamos hacer era nada mas torturar tu cuerpo pero… al observarlo bien se nos ocurrió que podríamos divertirnos un poco mas y disfrutarlo un poco (mientras lamia la mejilla de yami)…

Yami- (… no quiero esto…no quiero…)

/en ese instante a ella se le vino a la mente la imagen de aquel chico que le había regalado ese taiyaki… de aquel chico que por primera vez en su vida fue gentil con ella/

 **Después de vendarle los ojos a la joven, el acercaba lentamente su mano a la aparte mas privada de yami a la par de que su otra mano forzaba la cara de la joven para robarle sus labios.**

Yami-… ri… rito (con unas lagrimas saliendo de sus ojos…)

Rito- ¡aléjate de ella!

Yami- ¡no rito corre!…

Rito- ¡no correré!... ¡no quiero que me seas arrebatada!

¿3?-¡pero que diablos!... ¡quien te dejo entrar!... donde esta mi compáñe…(cuando de pronto observo el cuerpo de su compañero en la mano izquierda del joven)… ¡maldito!

Yami- ¡no rito corre!… ¡no le hagas nada a rito hare lo que me pidas!

¿3?-¡considéralo muer…(perdiendo la conciencia)

Yami-¡por favor no le hagas nad…(llorando)!

Rito- no dejare que estés sola de nuevo…(desvendando a yami)

Yami-¡rito!(sorprendida)

Rito- aunque efectivamente no conoceré tu mundo….y no conozca lo que sufriste… es por eso que para poder hacer que tu vida sea mas tranquila, déjame cargar también tus pecados… tus problemas… no me importa que tan dentro del abismo estés, déjame estar junto a ti en el abismo y déjame ayudarte a salir de el… no me importa si pierdo la vida en el camino. Si logro sacarte de ahí me sentiré feliz y completo por rescatar a mi amada (mirándola fijamente después de desatarla)

yami- ri… rito(lagrimas y latidos)

 **En ese momento dos jóvenes amantes se acercaban lentamente, mientras lenta y cariñosamente el joven la besaba. A una distancia considerable estaba usa observando claramente lo que pasaba**

usa-creo salió mejor de lo que esperaba… aunque quien contrataría a esos asesinos y considerarlos introducirlos en ese café siendo algo que no era completamente seguro que ellos fueran… (cara de comprendiendo)¿Eras tú verdad?... kaname

 **En ese instante un joven con vestimenta (estilo alucard sin restricción) se acerco a usa con un celular en su mano izquierda y una bebida que entrego a usa con su mano derecha.**

Kaname- hubieras avisado que el que causo ese viaje en el tiempo eras tu… me provocaste muchos problemas al creer que era él de nuevo provocando problemas.

Usa-jeje disculpa la próxima te aviso

Kaname- esta bien solo avisa, considera que esta a cien años luz de distancia, tuve que usar eso para llegar hasta aquí (con inconformidad)

Usa-tranquilo tranquilo es por una buena razón.

Kaname-planeas que rito también de enfrente a él…

Usa-¿Cómo sabes que se llama rito?... olvídalo… siempre estás bien informado.

Kaname- sonriendo y observando su celular) es mi pasión… bueno sabiendo la situación un poco mas creo les ayudare un poco.

Usa- (sonriendo y a si mismo: perfecto así será mas seguro que las cosas salgan) gracias.

Kaname- aunque ciertamente quedamos en una unión aún no considero el hecho de agregar a alguien más. Sinceramente pensaba en que lo dejaras solo pero lo pondré a prueba y veremos.

 **Después de eso kaname salto y desapareció del lugar. Usa seguía observando la romántica pareja que se confesaba su amor… seguido de un golpe por parte de ella al estar avergonzada de estar desnuda.**

Usa-… lo termino golpeando… lo consideraremos como que si completo la misión, el golpe de ella era un motivo diferente jeje.

 **Ya en la noche el joven rito llego de la mano con su amada peli rubia a la casa yuuki y antes de entrar se dieron un suave beso para posterior mente ingresar como si anda hubiera pasado. Al ver a yami, mikan se alegro y se la subió a su cuarto para que durmieran juntas. Momo ya estaba al tanto de que yami y rito se encontraron con unos asesinos y por eso llamo a los guardias de deviluke para que se los llevaran. Rito y yami concordaron en que explicarían que yami fue quien los había capturado ya que querían mantener algunas cosa escondidas. Al subir a su cuarto rito encontró un papel que al igual que el primero que le dio yami, en el parque, de parte de usa. Este estaba en otro idioma que solo ellos y kaname conocían.**

 **Bien hecho misión… por así decirlo, cumplida.**

 **De ahora en adelante nos adelantaremos a sus pasos**

 **así que tendrás que ganarte sus corazones**

 **o destruirlos a ellos antes…**

 **hablando de su mente. Así que la siguiente es… "M…"**

 **Capítulo 4: ¿mikan o momo? Tendrás que dejar ir a una**

 **En ese momento rito se sorprendió ya que no entendía bien quien sería la siguiente. Pero de momento ya era de noche y la mejor opción era descansar. Con intenciones de preguntarle al día siguiente durante el día. Le preguntaría a usa de quien se trataba la siguiente persona. Esa noche se encontró con némesis en sus sueños en un mundo completamente diferente donde solo alcanzaba a apreciar muros espinosos. Mientras caminaba a través de ese laberinto se encontró con una pequeña niña de piel morena, que conocía muy bien. Pero a diferencia de la habitual esta lucia ligeramente diferente… como más joven, más inocente… más indefensa.**

Rito- ¿némesis?... ¿Qué es todo esto?...

Némesis-¿Quién eres… aléjate… ya les dije a los demás que si no me quieren entonces para que me crearon (llorando)… para que me torturan tanto si solo seria un escalón en sus objetivos?

Rito- espera ¿quiénes te torturaron?... ¿a quienes te refieres? (sorprendido)

 **En ese momento la pequeña némesis salió corriendo siendo seguida por rito. Ya pasado un tiempo largo rito aun la seguía, pero ya cansada la pequeña termina hincándose de rodillas.**

Némesis- (entre llantos) por favor ya no más, no más torturas, seré obediente pero ya no me torturen más.

Rito- tranquila no hare nada… solo quiero entender ¿quiénes te torturan?, ¿por qué lo hacen?...

 **En ese momento un grupo de seres alienígenos quienes portaban extraños instrumentos aparecieron. Estos comenzaron a perseguir a la pequeña némesis la cual al observarlos comenzó a correr, llorando mientras suplicaba. Rito se percató de que la pequeña se estaba dirigiendo a un precipicio, a lo que inmediatamente comenzó a correr lo más que pudo para detenerla, pero siendo incapaz de alcanzarla ella termino cayendo en el precipicio. Sin dudarlo ni un segundo él se lanzó por ella logrando alcanzarla y abrazándola.**

Némesis- ¿porque lo haces?... ¿no sabes que puedes morir por la caída?(llorando)

Rito- no te lo dije solo quiero saber ¿quién te torturaba?, para así poder protegerte

Némesis- pero así morirás

Rito- no te preocupes, si con mi cuerpo logro amortiguar un poco del golpe para que sobrevivas me daré por bien servido

Némesis-(llorando)… gracias (abrazándolo)… gracias.

 **En ese momento rito recordaba lo que le había pasado, como había perdido a sus amadas y él como ellos lo torturaban. Pero antes de llegar al final recordó lo sucedido recientemente, el momento en que dejo sonrojada a sus amadas princesas y a su amada hermanita. Inmediatamente se le vino la imagen de cuando tuvo ese romántico beso con su amada yami.**

Rito-¡no moriremos aquí!, no puedo morir aquí… ¡y menos dejarlas a ellas a manos de esos malditos!

/recordando lo que le habían dicho

Usa- modificare tu cuerpo para que tengas el poder suficiente, y así protejas a tus amadas. Considera que tu cuerpo se modificara y adaptara de cierta manera, hay descubrirás mas sobre ello./

 **De esa manera a Rito usaba la imagen de las alas de su amada yami como referencia. Siendo poco mas de quince metros antes de tocar el suelo. de la espalda de rito emergieron dos alas idénticas a las de su amada. Comprendiendo que son parte de él, solo imagino moverlas como una extremidad. Al moverlas de manera semejante a las aves logro evitar el impacto trazando una parábola en su trayectoria desviada. Una vez así logrando subiendo el precipicio tomando de la mano a la pequeña némesis ambos se dirigían hacia donde esos alienígenas estaban.**

Némesis- por favor no vayamos ahí oni-chan.

Rito- no te preocupes te protegeré recuérdalo

Némesis-es… está bien.

 **Después de que rito se encargara de dejarlos inconscientes, ambos se dirigieron a donde némesis recordaba haber escapado, conforme avanzaban encontraron a más jóvenes a quienes liberaron. Al final del camino ambos se encontraron una zona que ocultaba algo completamente peligroso ambos entraron al ver que solo estaban esos alienígenas pero estaban muertos. Conforme avanzaban rito cargaba a némesis quien dormía en sus manos ya que después cuando llegaron a las instalaciones esa fue su sugerencia. Cuando llegaron a un cuarto oscuro lo que se encontró rito le sorprendió, para su desgracia el despertó en ese momento. Pero ese sueño era una conexión entre el y némesis. Al despertar se encontró con némesis completamente fuera de su cuerpo.**

Rito-¡¿némesis?!... (Recordando aun las frases que le decía usa)…. ¿descansaste?

Némesis- fuaaaa(somnolienta)… siento como si algo se hubiera arreglado(sonriendo con una pequeña lagrima que ella no percato)

Rito-me alegra, aunque ahorita que lo dices, siento que hay algo que no debo olvidar… quien sabe, ya después recordare que era.

 **Después de eso todos se levantaron, al igual que la anterior vez rito se adelantó y volvió a preparar el desayuno específico para cada integrante. Con la excepción de que esta vez Yami estaba comiendo con ellos. Rito al no saber bien su gusto decidió hacer una combinación que le termino gustando a su amada. Después de eso todos se dirigieron a la escuela.**

Mikan- rito, hoy llegare algo tarde, ya que un profesor me pidió que me esperara. Según, quiere tratar unos asuntos académicos conmigo.

Rito-… está bien cualquier cosa avísame…(con leve desconfianza. en su mente " ¿Qué clase de asuntos académicos?")

Mikan- si, entonces nos vemos después.

 **En ese momento se separó de su hermanita y todos se dirigieron a la escuela. Al llegar, todos se separaron a sus respectivos grupos, en ese momento rito se percató de algo extraño en el grupo de fans de momo.**

Momo-¿Qué pasa rito?

Rito-… no es nada, solo que, ¿aquel joven de en medio que desprende un aura de armonía y de pelo rubio… no me parece que estuviera en su grupo?

Momo-… ha creo que se llama takahashi, es nuevo en la escuela lo transfirieron hace unos días, ¿porque preguntas rito?, ¿se te hace conocido?... ¿o te preocupa que por su carisma te termine quitando a haruna?

Rito-… no es eso, lo que me preocupa es que se atreva a ponerte una mano encima (molesto)… no me agrada para nada.

Momo-(sonrojada, latido)… no te preocupes yo se defenderme no subestimes a las hijas de gid deviluke rey de la galaxia (sonriéndole)

Rito- no las subestimo solo que… el no me da buena espina… y también "nunca subestimes la maldad del humano"

 **Ya una vez entrando en la hora de comer, rito estaba en la azotea observando el panorama. Pero cada vez que volteaba la cabeza, el amplio espacio le recordaba cuando momioka era tomada en ese lugar por kazuya. Pero casi invocándola apareció ella.**

Momioka- ara… ¿rito? ¿Qué haces aquí?

Rito-(con lágrimas en los ojos)… nada solo… (Volteando la cabeza) observando el lugar

Momioka-(preocupada)… el que observes y que te provoque lagrimas no es común.

Rito- tienes razón… no se puede ocultar

Momioka-(sonrisa) será que estabas imaginando algunas fantasiosas salvajes conmigo y cuando aparecí frente a ti creíste que se te harían realidad (acercando sus labios a los de rito)

Rito-(robándole un beso)… creías que no aceptaría el beso de tan hermosa dama

Momioka-(sonrojada pero rápidamente recuperada) jeje siempre supe que eras todo un depredador.

Rito- para nada… la razón es simple. Sencillamente odiaría que fueran tomadas por seres que no las amen como debe de ser.

Momioka- ¿de qué hablas?

Rito-… solo diré que al final puede que todas me odien. Pero si puedo alejarlos o mejor destruirlos, aunque me duela el odio que me lleguen a tener por mis acciones… Pero siempre y cuando las pueda proteger me sentiré satisfecho (con mirada seria).

Momioka-… (Sonrojada)…así no es divertido jugar bueno después nos vemos rito

 **Después de eso rito entro y siguieron sus clases como siempre, ya una vez terminada se dirigió a la azotea, en ese momento se encontró con usa.**

Rito-hola

Usa- rito sabes la razón de que este aquí verdad

Rito- para decirme quien era la que te referías con M

Usa- realmente esperaba que lograras leerlo pero al final… bueno solo tuviste un poco de avance… pero eso no era la razón del porque venía la verdadera razón es tendrás máximo dos horas para lograr rescatar ya sea a mikan o a momo.(seriamente)

Rito- ¡¿pero qué dices?! (Asustado y recordando esas imágenes de ellas)

Usa- la razón del porque ese profesor retendrá a mikan es porque la a va a dormir y posteriormente ya sabes el resto. En caso de momo a ella la rodearon y a causa de eso no se percató de que takahashi le inyecto en ese instante un poderoso somnífero que le había robado a la profesora mikado.

Rito- ¡no puede ser!... ¡no decías que ellos actuarían en una semana!

Usa- por lo visto actuaron antes de tiempo…

Rito- y no me puedes ayudar con eso ve a salvar a momo o a mikan a quien sea pero hazlo, me encargaré del resto

Usa- si lo hiciera afectaría parte de la estrategia y afectaría parte de la prueba que se te está haciendo.

Rito-¡pero qué diablos dices!, !me las arrebataran y solo te quedaras viendo no habías dicho que me ayudarías!

Usa-ya lo hice recuerda lo que soñaste, lógicamente no te dejaría solo, solo falta que tu sepas como sacar esa ayuda

Rito-¡pero que…!

 **En ese momento usa ya se había ido dejando solo a rito, pero saliendo dentro de él una voz y posteriormente completamente apareció frente de él, era némesis.**

Némesis- tranquilo nada de lo que temes va a pasar solo recuerda que no estás solo, primero piensa, ¿qué te dijo?

Rito-… que no me dejaría solo… espera… lo que soñé.

 **En ese momento rito se sentó y comenzó una meditación. Poco a poco estaba llegando más profundo de su subconsciente, encontró a alguien dentro de sí mismo. No era más que el mismo pero en oscuro.**

Dark Rito- JE-JE-JE te agradezco por liberar a la pequeña némesis. Pero ahora te pregunto que haces tan adentro de ti para venir a buscarme.

Rito-… entonces no era un sueño común y corriente… ¿la pequeña némesis que salve que simboliza? y lo que aún mas me importa ¿qué objetivo tienes?

Dark Rito- ella solo es la parte que ayudara a némesis a estar completa de energía a la par de que le otorgara más habilidades… mientras que mi objetivo… solo el de destruir todo lo que me encuentre… como por ejemplo tu.

 **En ese momento dark rito se posiciono detrás de rito propinándole una patada en la costilla que lo mando a volar. Instantáneamente se adelantó al curso donde lanzo a rito para propinarle un golpe que casi lo deja noqueado. Le toma por el cuello y lo comienza a estrangular. Casi estando a punto de morir rito escucha la voz de la pequeña némesis que le pedía a dark rito detenerse.**

Rito-… ¡no… no puedo… dejarme… vencer!

 **Al gritar eso rito logro liberarse acto seguido de unas patadas (al estilo rugar KOF 2002 magic plus) seguido de un golpe con las palmas de sus manos(al estilo del golpe de tigresa de kunfu panda). Pero pese a esos golpes dark rito solo se levantó y se quitó el polvo.**

Dark rito- buen golpe… pero ahora veras….. (Observaba un lugar completamente vacío)

 **En ese momento rito corría cargando en sus brazos a la pequeña némesis. Una vez llegando al lugar donde rito apareció poco a poco se fue llevando a la pequeña némesis lo más lejos posible del su subconsciente al punto de que la llevo de regreso al subconsciente de némesis. La razón era que al estar rito y némesis juntos, los subconscientes de ambos se mezclaron. Pero al ser cambiado rito tanto por los recuerdo como por el artefacto, la parte más oscura de rito se volvió completamente peligrosa. El laberinto fue creado por usa para evitar salir a dark rito, por eso la pequeña némesis termino envuelta en el mismo laberinto. Una vez estando ambos en el subconsciente de némesis. La pequeña némesis y némesis se encontraron.**

Némesis- (con un dedo cerca de su boca y con el otro señalaba a la pequeña) ¿esta es nuestra hija? (Curiosa)

Rito-algo así… de hecho es lo más profundo de tu subconsciente, no estoy seguro de la razón pero termino en el laberinto de mi cabeza.

Pequeña Némesis-… ¿esa soy yo?

Rito- algo así… (En ese instante le atacaron de nuevo las imágenes de momo y mikan)… némesis ayúdame.

Némesis-pero aun no puedo recuerda que no he recuperado todos mis…

Pequeña némesis- no te preocupes yo me encargo de lo de tus poderes y facilitare los portales haré lo que sea por oni-chan(sonriendo)

Némesis-(sonrojada) ¿oni-chan?... mejor dile que-ri-do verdad querido.

Rito-(sonrojado)… si amor.

 **Némesis termino sonrojada. Después de eso ambos se dirigieron hacia la ubicación de momo al ser la más cercana y no necesitar tele transportarse.**

Takahashi-ahora si señores tenemos a nuestra amada momo para nosotros solos, para toda la noche… quien desea hacer los honores.

 **Mientras sostenía a una momo completa mente desnuda. En ese momento todos se comenzaron a lanzar provocando cierta molesta a takahashi.**

Takahashi- les dije que si seguían haciendo eso mismo no les tocaría ni la mínima porción de ella… bueno de nuevo pónganse en fila pero primero, déjenme tomar su primera vez.

Momo- (un poco despierta a si misma:" que espera… ¿dónde estoy?". … observando al frente y observando como takahashi se acercaba. "es takahashi… entonces rito tenía razón en preocuparse")(voz apenas con fuerzas) aléjate takahashi… no, mi primera vez debe ser (llegándole la imagen de aquel amor suyo)… ¡rito!

 **En ese momento rito llego con el cuerpo de un compañero a quien había noqueado.**

Takahashi-pero quien se atreve a interrumpir al club de fans de momo en su primer retribución de momo por serle fieles.

Rito-¡cállate maldita basura, no te perdonare!

Takahashi-¡demasiado tarde!

 **En ese momento** **takahashi estaba a punto de profanar a momo pero antes de que lo lograra, momo ya no se encontraba y estaba en los brazos de rito, quien en ese momento le había quitado las cuerdas. Esto era debido a los portales que hacia némesis al igual que el darkness de yami.**

Rito-estas bien momo

Momo-ri-rito(llorando)

 **En ese momento rito le dio un tierno beso para calmarla, acto seguido de dejarla junto a némesis y así poder acabar con todos.**

 **Después de que los dejo a todos noqueados, rito cargo a momo y se dirigieron rapidamente a la escuela de mikan, esto fue a través del portal. Pero primero cubrieron a momo con la primera manta que encontraron ya que no podían arriesgar a dejarla sola de momento y tampoco a gastar el poder de némesis. Al llegar al aula de clases lo que se encontraron fue a mikan atada, con los ojos completamente llorosos y a un conjunto de alumnos desnudos mientras que el profesor tocaba el cuerpo de mikan.**

Bergh-Una vez yo acabe, ustedes harán lo que quieran.

 **Después de eso él se atrevía a profanar a mikan, seguido de un grito que lo detuvo**

Rito-¡no te lo perdonare ni a ti ni a ellos!

 **Lanzándose contra el maestro.**

Bergh(profesor)-si te atreves a ponerme un dedo no solo me encargare de que mikan no pueda seguir estudiando aquí, sino también de que tu termines en la cárcel.

/en ese momento rito recordó que también la causa del porque no se había atrevido mikan a decir algo, era porque ese profesor tenía mucho poder y tenía muchas influencias/

Némesis-(gravando con el celular de rito)… no te preocupes lo tengo gravado a él y sus palabras claramente.

Momo- no te preocupes rito una vez que sea completamente revelada la existencia del impero y se llegue a tratos de alianza tu serás el principal embajador y teniendo tal papel este terminara cayendo muy rápidamente.

 **En ese momento usa entro en el salón.**

Usa- no te preocupes por eso, por cierto de cierta manera esos alumnos no tiene culpa, solo están obligados por ese profesor

 **Activando el segundo artefacto les borro la memoria de lo que ahí había pasado y obligándolos a que se fueran, no sin antes de que hablaran frente a la cámara de que ese profesor los había obligado**

Usa- más aparte rito no te acuerdas de cierta ojou-sama.

/en ese momento a rito se le vino a la mente el recuerdo de cierta compañera de la escuela que tenía gran influencia/

Rito-(sonriendo malvadamente) costara un poco pero de seguro lo hará su amiga se llevó bien con mi amada mikan.

 **Ese día el profesor descubrió que podía sentir dolor en lugares que ni pensaba. Después de eso llegaron a un acuerdo de que no dirían nada a nadie y que él tampoco, después de que saliera en cuatro años del hospital.**

 **Rito cargaba a mikan la cual se había quedado dormida una vez vio que su hermano, esté la había desatado mientras que momo y némesis caminaban a sus lados.**

Momo- como sabias de lo que pasaría y porque te has vuelto tan poderoso. ¿tendré que adivinar mientras me tienes más secretos? (con cierto enojo)

Rito- te contare una vez vayamos a descansar

Momo- ¿eso significa?(sonrojada)

Rito-si hoy tu y mikan dormirán conmigo después de todo es lo mínimo que puedo hacer después de lo que sufrieron.(ligera sonrisa)

Momo- pero gracias a ti no paso de que nos manosearan, al igual que tu lo hacías.

Rito-(cierto enojo) si pero no era mi intensión y en el caso de ellos lo era completamente.

Némesis-¿eso significa que dormiré encima de ti verdad?

Momo-¿pero que estas dicien…?

Rito-si, después de todo me ayudaste mucho, al menos que quieras dormir debajo de mi (sonriendo sádicamente)

Némesis-no gracias, estoy bien con dormir encima.

 **Mientras los cuatro se dirigían a la casa yuuki desde lejos estaba kaname observando con un celular en la mano, cuando de repente se apareció desde el cielo usa.**

Usa- ¿Paso la prueba o no?

Kaname-si la paso… aunque no me esperaba a que se atreviera a encontrarse con su contraparte… me pregunto si será capaz

Usa- ¿capaz de controlar a su contra parte?

Kaname-exacto no me suena para nada imposible

Usa- quien sabe pero de momento lo ha hecho bien

Kaname- por cierto porque te entrometiste

Usa-¿de qué hablas?

Kaname- sabes bien de que hablo, retrasaste que se aprovecharan tanto de momo como de mikan. Utilizaste el segundo artefacto en esos lugares para retrasarlos.

Usa-…no sé de qué hablas

Kaname…(observándolo)… algo me dice que el día de mañana será entretenido

Usa-… ha acabado con varios… podría decirse que muy posiblemente sea un día tranquilo… como para acercarse a cierta tsundere je-je

 **Capítulo 5: aceptarlo dolerá pero estarás con quienes más amas**

 **Parte 1**

Usa- será un día tranquilo mañana… bueno de momento hay que descansa…

Kaname- tardaste en percatarte… por lo visto su contraparte es mas habilidosa y demasiado inteligente (sonriendo)

Usa- pero… para ser una contraparte… es muy amable al también traerse de compañía a ella.

Kaname- ha de tener cierta atracción aunque no sea precisamente por ella y sea por la verdadera (sonrisa burlona)… pero aun así termina siendo un lolicon…

 **Mientras una vez estando en casa némesis, momo rito y la aun dormida mikan. Una vez estando dentro de casa, esperaron a que mikan despertara para así explicarles. Ese día nana había quedado en dormir esa noche con mea, a la vez que lala pasaría la noche con haruna y celine estaba con la profesora mikado. En el momento en que despertó mikan los tres se sentaron en la sala como él les pidió para que así les explicara sobre la situación.**

Rito- mikan, momo se que esta explicación se las debía y mas después de lo sucedido el día de hoy…. Empezare por explicar que el joven que entro y le cambio los recuerdos a los niños se llama usa. El me salvo de que cometiera el error de suicidarme en la anterior línea de tiempo.

Momo- ¿Cómo que línea de tiempo anterior… que paso ahí?

Rito- en esa línea de tiempo todas y cada una de ustedes me fueron arrebatadas por ellos. Al inicio empezaron ocultándolo, pero conforme pasaba el tiempo… por ordenes de ellos… comenzaron a obligarme a observa… inclusive ustedes olvidaron la moralidad y… (Apretando los dientes con tristeza)

Mikan-(observando el cambio de semblante de rito)… rito no digas mas sobre eso (levantándose)… eso es un futuro que no existirá ahora (abrazando a rito)… tu cuidaras de nosotras y no nos soltaras verdad (sonriéndole).

Momo-(con celos) es cierto rito, olvida eso que paso en otra línea de tiempo. aférrate a la actual(abrazando igual a rito mientras le sonríe)

Rito-(con lagrimas)… gracias…

Némesis- (abrazándolo por atrás) cierto rito, en esa línea del tiempo no contabas conmigo.

Mikan- ¡¿némesis?!

Momo-(un poco irritada) némesis

Némesis- hola chicas (sonriendo)

Rito- (apresuradamente) Bueno ahora vamos a esa parte. Némesis fue la que me ayudo completamente para salvarlas y principalmente…

 **En ese momento una voz similar a némesis pero más aguda procedió de la puerta, al momento que esta se habría, veían mejor la silueta de alguien a quien recientemente conocieron. Él quien agarraba de la mano a una pequeña morena**.

Usa- hola, adivinen a quien les traigo

Rito- ¿némesis?

Némesis-¿?(sorprendida y confundida)

Momo-(sorprendida)… ¿una pequeña némesis?

Mika-(sorprendida)… rito de casualidad no es hija tuya y de némesis ¿o si?(enojada)

Némesis-(sonriendo)… hija ven aquí con tus papis.

Momo y mikan- ¡¿que?!

Usa- tranquilas antes de que maten a rito o algo así. Ella es un fragmento de némesis de cuando era más pequeña… por así decirlo. Originalmente ella es solo la parte subconsciente de némesis, pero por algunos factores ella termino varada en el segundo portal que abrieron. Por el momento me gustaría que cuidaran de ella, ya que ella no es consciente de lo que había pasado y bueno… rito tu sabes mas de lo que ella paso.

Pequeña némesis- ¿rito-nii? (saliendo corriendo a él), ahora ya puedo estar más tiempo contigo (abrazando a rito)

/en ese momento rito recordó todo lo que ella había sufrido y de cómo ella se interpuso antes de que dark rito acabara con el./

Rito-(abrazándola con cariño) me alegra volver a verte

 **Un momento después Usa utilizo una de sus habilidades y así les mostro a mikan y a momo lo que rito había hecho por la pequeña némesis y lo que ella hizo por él. Omitiendo quien era el contrincante que casi lo mata.**

 **Después de eso les mostro como némesis con sus portales ayudo a que rito llegara a tiempo y así evitara lo peor. Al observar esto ambas observaron con ternura a la pequeña némesis.**

Mikan- (acariciando la cabeza de la pequeña némesis) rito… has cambiado mucho (sonriéndole) bueno, aunque creo habrán mas huéspedes en la casa… creo será más divertido (levantándose para ir a la cocina y Observando a némesis)… agradezco que ayudaras a rito a salvarme… pero no perdonare aun lo que le hiciste a yami… al menos que ella lo haga.

Némesis-(sonriendo)… no es necesario, tu habrías hecho lo mismo si rito te lo pidiera… (Sonrisa forzada) eso y más (tono seductor)

 **En ese momento momo estaba por reprender a némesis a la par que mikan negaría todo y arruinarían por así decirlo el momento cuando.**

Usa- ¡ah!, ¡por cierto rito!... (Poniéndose entre mikan y némesis), ¿ya les platicaste?

Rito-(mientras sentado tenia a la pequeña némesis en su reboso) ¿Qué cosa? ¿usa?

Usa- sobre las modificaciones

Rito-…

/… dile a mikan que me agradezca después/

Rito-… ah, bueno mikan, momo. Bueno también hay otra cosa y es que mi cuerpo fue modificado, como por ejemplo fui yo quien había vencido aquellos asesinos.

Momo-(sorprendida)… tu solo rito… pero decían que ellos eran tan o más fuertes los soldados de elite del reino de mi padre

Mikan-(sorprendida) wow rito ¡que bien!.

Némesis-y debieron de haberlo visto es aun más ágil que yami y quien sabe tal vez pueda vencer al gid.

Momo-¡a papá!

Mikan-¡al rey de la galaxia!

Némesis-¡sip y no les miento para nada!... si quieren después les puedo contar con detalles como fueron sus enfrentamientos (sonriendo)

Momo y mikan- ¡si hazlo!

Rito-(feliz de observar que se podrían llevar bien) y otra cosa, me decía que había hecho cambios en mis genes, de esta manera no tendríamos problemas con los genes mikan, aunque no estoy seguro de a que se refiera con…(sonrojado al darse cuenta)

Mikan-(completamente sonrojada)… oni-chan idiota (saliendo corriendo a su habitación toda apenada)

Némesis-en verdad eres lento.

Momo-(sonriendo ligeramente) jeje rito.

Pequeña némesis- rito-nii si que eres muy lento aunque no entiendo bien, pero no es bueno avergonzar a una chica.

Usa-jajaja creí que sabias a que me refería.

 **Debido a la situación momo hablo con mikan debido a la vergüenza que ambos tenían. Así quedaron en que mikan dormiría con la pequeña némesis y momo dormirá por esa noche con rito.**

 **A la mañana siguiente rito estaba aprisionado por némesis quien dormía encima de él y por momo quien lo agarraba de un brazo, al abrir sus ojos se encontraron con los ojos de némesis**

Némesis- ¿buenos días rito descansaste?

Rito- si, (bostezo)... creo lo suficiente

Némesis-(sonriéndole)… creo que me tengo que esconder (adentrándose en su cuerpo).

 **En ese momento quien entraba por la puerta no era mikan ni lala. En ese momento quien entraba era yami quien había llegado esa mañana para pasar el día con su amado. Pero al entrar se encontró con rito y momo lo que provoco que ella emitiera un aura que rito confundió con asesina.**

Rito-yami deja te explico… (sorprendido)

Yami-… (lagrima) entonces todo fue un juego… (sollozo)… te odio (saliendo corriendo)

Rito- ¡no yami espera deja que te…!

Momo- que sucede rito

Rito-(triste) la… la hice llorar

Momo- (confundida)… a quien rito

Rito- a yami (con cierta depresión y tristeza)…

Momo- (con unos leves celos)… rito… no te preocupes podemos ir a buscarla y explicarle…

Rito-…buscarla, explicarle y renovar sus esperanzas. Para que después vuelva a suceder lo mismo que hoy… creo lo mejor sería que al final, yo desapareciese...

Momo-(triste)… no rito, no es tu culp…

/en ese momento recordó que ella sentía cierto dolor en el pecho debido a que no recibía atención de su amado… si fuera el mismo caso que yami, pero observara que había rito llegado más lejos. ¿Aceptaría esa realidad?/

Rito- … se supone quería cambiar el destino pero… la única verdad es que al final solo busco mi felicidad. Por eso intentando acercarme a ustedes pero…(llorando) pero no estoy considerando el dolor que yo les he provocando... y por eso me odio a mi mismo.

 **En el momento que yami estaba a por irse de la casa mikan quien había visto un más o menos lo mismo que Yami, siguió y la a abrazo por la espalda.**

Mikan- yami entiendo lo que estas sintiendo … pero solo has un favor a tu amiga. Acompáñame y no sueltes mi mano

Yami-(aun entre lágrimas)… es…esta bien…mikan

 **Después de escuchar los sentimientos de arrepentimiento y odio propio de rito, yami no pudo aguantar más que su amado siguiera culpándose.**

Yami- no tienes porque hacerlo… después de todo al fin y al cabo siempre buscaste ayudar a los demás, tranquilizarlos… odiabas verlos tristes…

Mikan- siempre te esfuerzas por lo que consideras que es importante, al igual que ahora… aunque de cierta manera es doloroso ver a quien amas con alguien mas.

Momo- pero puede llegar a ser más doloroso el alejarte de tu ser amado aun sabiendo que él te ama.

Rito-… pe… pero(observando entre lagrimas)… les provoco sufrimiento y dolor… lo mejor seria que no existi…

Todas-¡cállate!... te amamos y aunque sea un poco doloroso ver que estés con alguien mas… es aun mas doloroso. Estando conscientes que también nos amas, nosotras nos alejemos buscando una falsa felicidad.

Némesis-(por dentro en su cabeza) mas aparte recuerda que todas ellas son: amigas o mejores amigas… deja de estarte provocando líos y solo pelea porque nadie más te separe de ellas.

 **Después de que entre las tres consolaran a rito. El se quedo dormido abrazado entre las tres mientras derramaba lágrimas de felicidad, al saber que ellas lo aceptarían, aunque esto les generará un poco de dolor. Ya por la tarde, antes de que lala y nana llegaran, usa regreso para recoger a la pequeña némesis.**

Usa- neme ya te había explicado que por el momento no te puedes quedar… lo recuerdas

Pequeña nemesis- si(llorando aferrado de rito y mikan)… pero no me quiero separar de ellos… rito-nii es muy bueno conmigo

Rito-no te preocupes némesis, usa cuidara de ti, si aceptas te prometo, una vez las cosas se arreglen vivirás con nosotros y probaras cualquier cosa que quieras

Pequeña némesis- como materia oscura(con estrellas en sus ojos)

Rito-jejej si ("aunque de eso tendría que encargarse lala en prepararte esos platillos")

Pequeña némesis-(soltándolos)… esta bien, nos vemos rito-nii, mikan-san

Ambos-cuídate neme

 **Después de eso ambos se fueron, ya por la tarde le explicaron a lala y a nana sobre yami que pasaría a vivir con todos.**

Lala-¿yami? ¿Es verdad?

Yami- si princesa lala si no es molesti…

Lala-(abrazando a yami) yeah que felicidad… yami vivirá con nosotras.

Nana-que bueno así será mas divertido… y así mantendrás a raya a esa bestia (observando a rito)

 **Las siguientes tres lo pronunciaron a la vez**

Yami-¡no le digas best…!

Momo-¡no te pases con rito!

Lala- nana ya te dije que es mala educación decirle así.

Yami-(sonrojada completamente)… si me disculpan iré por mis cosas (saliendo de la casa)

Nana-(confundida)… o soy yo o…

Rito-ya esta lista la comida

Nana-… (Al oler la comida)… creo dejare de decirle bestia(en voz baja).

 **Mientras tanto cierto joven acompañado de una niña morenita, observaban a lo lejos a cierta tsundere como miraba una tienda de mascotas.**

Pequeña némesis-… entonces crees que la siguiente objetivo de ellos ¿sea ella?

Usa-no solo ella… también el primer amor de rito y la primera princesa de deviluke serán atacadas a la vez… lo bueno es que serán por la misma persona y en el mismo lugar.

Kaname.(saliendo de las sombras)… es divertido jugar con esos estudiantes.

Usa- has acabado de torturarlos

Kaname- es la única manera que no lo volverán a hacerlo.

Usa-y su líder..

Kaname- ni recuerda que es humano

Usa-… creo que te pasaste

Kaname- quieres que lo regrese a que sea peligroso.

Usa-… olvídalo

 **Capítulo 6: aceptarlo dolerá pero estarás con quienes más amas**

 **Parte 2**

 **Esa mañana, al despertarse rito se sorprendió al encontrarse a un lado suyo a su amada yami… al principio sorprendido, pero después alegre. En ese momento aprecio lo hermosa e indefensa que se veía dormir, él se acerco con la intención de plantarle un beso en sus dulces labios. Pero debido a los instintos de yami, ella uso inconscientemente el trans para crear una cuchilla entre ella y rito. Al observar esto rito se alejo un poco, pero en ese momento se percato que alguien mas estaba detrás de él.**

 **Al darse la vuelta se encontró con su hermosa y tierna hermanita, quien al sentir el movimiento de rito, ella instintivamente lo abrazo.**

Mikan-(dormida)… oni…(una lagrima le brota)… salva…

Némesis-(dentro de rito)… es bonito observarla verdad… dan ganas de atacarla (sonrisa)

Rito-(susurrando) némesis… si, es muy tierna… jeje es difícil recordar que es mi hermanita.

Némesis-… solo diré que usa está haciendo lo posible por ayudarlos a ustedes… no lo eches perder

Rito-(tono serio) preferiría morir a que eso pasase.

Némesis- Bueno, ¿quieres saber que esta soñando?

Rito-no, es algo privado

 **En ese momento némesis estaba sonriente sabiendo que rito decía eso pero realmente deseaba saber.**

Némesis- bueno ya que no vas a aceptar demos un empujoncito

 **En ese momento rito fue conectado con la mente de mikan, dentro de esta el observaba que era la escuela. Conforme avanzaba se encontró con un grupo de hombres, estos eran muy similares al profesor que se atrevió a propasarse con mikan.**

 **Siguiendo caminando observaba que había una chica que forcejeaba con tres de ellos. Inmediatamente salió corriendo tacleando al que principalmente estaba detrás de la joven, inmediatamente se lanzo propinándole un golpe al segundo y una patada en su parte sensible al tercero. Tomando la mano de la joven ambos corrieron hasta perder a los hombres. Una vez los perdieron descubrió que era su pequeña hermana mikan, pero que por suerte ella solo tenía rasgaduras en su ropa.**

Mikan- (entre lágrimas)… ri…rito (lanzándose a él) e…ellos

Rito-tranquila mikan, solo es una pesadilla… tranquila… estoy aquí (abrazándola mientras acaricia su cabeza con su mano derecha)… no dejare que te hagan algo que detestes. Si es por tu protección o felicidad, pasaría a través de la muerte, solo para protegerte a ti y tu felicidad (acariciándola)

Mikan-¿si…siempre me protegerás? (entre lagrimas)

Rito-si, siempre te protegeré y hare lo que sea por tu felicidad (sonriendo y con mirada decidida)

Mikan-… tanto como para ignorar los lazos que nos unen, si fuera necesario, ¿para hacerme feliz?

Rito- …mikan ¿a qué te refieres?

Mikan- ¿ignorarías nuestros lazos por mi felicidad?

Rito-… (Sonriéndole) aunque todos me odien, si eres feliz… sabré que fue lo correcto. ¿Pero a qué caso te refieres?

Mikan-(sonrojada con algunas gotas en sus mejillas)… que fuera necesario algo tuyo, aquí (tocando su estomago)… Para que pueda ser feliz (fluyendo lentamente lagrimas mientras tiembla)

Rito-(sonrojado)… mikan… sabes que es complicado…

Mikan-(desbordando más lágrimas de nuevo)… es…está bien, al final no soy mas que…(interrumpida)

Rito-(besándola en los labios)… pero… si es por tu felicidad… aun si mis amigos, conocidos, nuestros padres (poniendo su frente en la suya mientras la mira fijamente) o inclusive ellas, a quienes amo, estuvieran encontrar… lo haría.(besándola de nuevo)

Mikan- te…te amo… rito… te amo rito, siempre lo hice, pero después de saber que usa nos quito parte de esos lazos sanguíneos… siento… como si nos distanciarnos pero a la vez siento que podre ser parte de ti. (Sonriendo) aunque dolerá, aceptare ser la segunda o la tercera, no importa en qué posición este siempee y cuando cumplas tu promesa.

 **Después de estas palabras ambos comenzaron a besarse tiernamente. Ya pasando un minuto escucharon como se acercaban esos hombres. Ambos se levantaron, rito cargando a mikan en sus brazos, ambos se dirigieron a salir de la escuela. Una vez afuera se encontraron con némesis.**

Mikan- ¿eres la real?

Némesis- si

Mikan-… (En su mente: "eso quiere decir que me acabo de confesar al verdadero…") gracias… némesis (sonriendo)

Némesis-(mostrando una sonrisa)- no creas que lo hice solo por ti (guiñándole)

 **Después de esto, némesis saco a rito de la conexión entre él y mikan. Una vez desconectados él se levantó y se dirigió a bajo, dejando a mikan que abrazara a yami. Mikan siguió dormida ya que némesis consideraba que era lo mejor. Una vez abajo rito preparo el desayuno exclusivo para cada una de sus seres más amados. Cuando ellas bajaron él término de servirles cada una de sus amadas para que desayunaran y se dirigieran a la escuela. Ese día en la escuela rito entro con yami y momo a sus lados. Ya que lala se había adelantado por una sorpresa que tenía planeada con haruna. Al llegar a la escuela observo que alguien lo miraba con celos, aunque estos eran diferentes… estos eran como la mirada de alguien que planeaba algo. Ya una vez separados, él ingreso en su salón y observaba que haruna y lala hablaban escondiendo algo, pero cuando el entro ellas disimulaban que era algo diferente. Conforme pasaban las tardes descubrió que también kotegawa se comportaba extraña, a lo que se dio a la misión de seguirla durante la hora del almuerzo. Siguiéndola llego hasta la parte trasera del edificio observando que ella daba un poco de leche a un gatito que había sido abandonado. Kotegawa al percatarse de que la observaban disimulo que lo sacaría, pero antes de agarrarlo, descubrió que rito era quien la observaba.**

Kotegawa-(acercándose a rito) no le dirás a nadie verdad (observándolo fríamente)

Rito-(sonriendo) de hecho, te iba a pedir que me lo entregaras para así lo cuidase. (Sonriéndole)… pero observo eres muy gentil.

Kotegawa- (leve sonrojo)… ¿y porque llegaste aquí?

Rito- me preocupaba, te veía algo extraña, así que creí que estabas en algún problema o alguien te chantajeaba. Si fuera el caso quería cuidar de ti y por eso te seguí.

Kotegawa- (sonrojada), no necesito que cuides de mi… (en voz baja) aunque gracias por preocuparte.

Rito- lógicamente me preocuparía por alguien tan importante como tu.

Kotegawa-(sonrojada)… ¡no… no juegues conmigo! (saliendo del lugar)

Rito- no estoy jugando contigo (mientras la miraba marcharse a la par que agarraba al gatito con las manos)

 **Después de eso rito cargo al gatito y dejando una nota donde explicaba que lo dejaría con mikado para después llevárselo y encontrar un hogar. Ya más tarde una vez que termino la escuela, recordaba que desde mediados de la última clase haruna y lala no regresaban. Al observar eso saruyama excuso que las buscaría pero al no regresar, kotegawa al ser la representante de la moral escolar, ella se dirigió a buscarlas. Al recordar que ninguna de ellas había regresado y tampoco el.**

/ Rito recordó que había alguien más había salido al comenzar la clase.

Momioka- disculpe profesor me siento un poco mal, ¿me permite salir a la enfermería?/

Rito- también ellas… no será que saruyama fuera el culpable… no el es mi…

/recordando que el que le había robado a lala y posteriormente a haruna, aquella vez habrían sido un grupo de jóvenes compañeros… pero principalmente, el que estaba en medio de todos era/

Némesis-…no sé si recuerdes… pero saruyama le había ingresado algo en la bebida en la bebida de nómina (en la mente de rito)

Rito-… saruyama (apretando los dientes)… entonces siempre fue el primer culpable… cre… creí sus palabras… creí lo que me dijo

/recordando como en aquel momento cuando encontró, como ese grupo de jóvenes les habían arrebatado a sus amadas, y como al observar que su amigo estaba ahí este le excuso después estando solos.

Saruyama- no es mi culpa rito, ellos me obligaron a hacerlo, ellos querían vengarse de ti y fui obligado a hacer eso. /

Rito-maldito (con ojos llenos de ira)… némesis, ¿sabes donde están?

Némesis- de momento solo tengo una idea de donde, ya que, en ese lugar había escuchado algo

Rito-llévame ahí (con mirada de determinación y odio)

Némesis-(sonriente) me gusta esa cara. Vamos.

 **Némesis en ese momento había abierto un portal al igual que la anterior vez. Cuando llegaron se encontraron en un aula que estaba muy lejos de la salida y de la cafetería. Al entrar observo como un grupo de alumnos observaba a cuatro jóvenes y bien proporcionadas, desnudas y atadas. Estas forcejeaban intentando escapar, a excepción de una que aun estaba dormida. Observo como estos tocaban a esas jóvenes mientras que unos se preparaban para lo que decía su líder.**

Saruyama- perfecto, ya son nuestras, a partir de ahora nos encargaremos de usarlas una y otra vez hasta que se olviden de lo que son. Transformaremos sus mentes al grado que solo creerán que su única existencia es para darnos placer.

 **En ese momento observaban las tres jóvenes consientes como dos de esos y saruyama se acercaban con la intención de profanarlas, de sus ojos desbordaban ciertas lagrimas al saber que serian su primera vez no sería con la persona que amaban. Cierta joven con un cuerpo demasiado desarrollado en comparación a las demás, recordó la sonrisa de un chico. Ese chico que se negaba a aceptar que era su primer amor, ese que se apasionaba por hacer lo correcto, que aunque las cosas pareciesen que son adrede… nunca eran sus intenciones.**

Kotegawa y haruna- (en sus mentes "rito… sálvanos " con lagrimas)

 **Por otro lado momioka recordaba las veces que había provocado a cierto joven, pero que pese a las situaciones, este nunca se atrevía a pasarse de la línea. Recordaba que aunque al inicio solo era por molestarlo y molestar a sus compañeras al saber que ellas lo amaban… poco a poco… ella había caído enamorada de él. Logrando liberar su boca forcejeando, al recordar que, ese ser quien la enamoro antes de que se diera cuenta, sería el único, a quien se entregaría completamente.**

Momioka- ¡Rito… ayuda!

 **A la par de esto lala poco a poco comenzaba a despertar, pero debido a la droga que le habían inyectado cuando, ella y haruna fueron a buscar a momioka. Lala tenía el cuerpo débil.**

Saruyama- ¡cállate!... hazte a la idea de que él no vendrá

 **En ese momento rito corrió directamente para zarparle un golpe directo a la cara de saruyama. Rito al ser muy rápido por las modificaciones, rápidamente golpeo y pateo los estómagos de los otros dos jóvenes lanzándolos contra los demás jóvenes que estaban detrás. Y sin perder tiempo tomando al último joven desde atrás lo lanzo en contra del grupo de jóvenes.**

Saruyama-… ¡ri rito pero que haces aquí! (mientras sobaba la zona golpeada)

Rito- evitando que tomaras a mis amadas (mientras que desataba las cuerdas de kotegawa al ser la más cercana)

Saruyama- ¡que!, esto no es culpa mía, ¡ellos me obligaron! (señalando)

El grupo de jóvenes-¡pero qué diablos, tú fuiste el que nos prometió tener una parte de ellas si te ayudábamos!

Rito- ¡cállate, se que eres tu el culpable y el que está detrás de todo! (mientras desataba a lala)

Saruyama- shit... (Cambiando de tono)… y yo que quería ocultarte la verdad… pero al final ya sabias. (Sonrisa con semblante siniestro)… bueno no me quedara de otra… ¡acábenlo!

 **En ese momento rito acababa de desatar a haruna, kotegawa y lala. Al observar que se acercaban, rito volteo y antes de que empezaran.**

Todas-¡no le hagan nada! (Interponiéndose las tres desatadas enfrente) … haremos lo que pidan pero no le hagan nada por favor(entre lagrimas)

Saruyama- ja-ja-ja… está bien déjenlo vámonos de aquí.

Rito- no hagan esto me encargare de ellos

Kotegawa- estoy feliz de que seas capaz de venir a protegerme pero, deja que te protejamos (entre lagrimas)

Momioka- no te preocupes, soy feliz de que vinieras a protegernos (mientras es desatada por las demás)

Haruna- yuuki, no permitiré que te hagan daño… aun si la única manera de evitarlo es esta.

Lala- no dejare que te hagan daño, me gustaría poder recuperar toda mi fuerza, pero lo que ellos me inyectaron me dejo con fuerzas para apenas levantarme… si esta manera es la única de protegerte, estoy feliz de hacerlo.

Rito-(apretando los dientes)… las amo por eso no lo hagan y déjenme acabar con ellos (caminando a ellos)

Todas-(agarrándolo) también te amamos y por eso déjanos protegerte, estamos felices de que vinieras por nosotras pero… saldrás muy herido por intentarlo, por eso déjanos esto a nosotras.

Rito- (sonriendo) gracias usa, por modificarme y así poder evitar que esto suceda... igual que con yami.

Todas-¿usa?, ¿igual que con yami? ¿de que hablas?(confusas)

Saruyama- ¡dejen de alegar y vengan o golpearemos tan fuerte a rito que entrara en coma!(enojado)

Todas-… ya vamos (siendo detenidas por los brazos de rito al ser extendidos y estar al frente de ellas)

Rito- vayan con mikado… en lo que me encargo de ellos

 **Al terminar eso rito se lanzo contra ellos. Una vez estando enfrente golpeo en la cara al joven más cercano, con eso lo mando a volar contra el techo.**

 **Inmediatamente todos reaccionaron y se lanzaron contra rito. Pero rito ya tenía tres noqueados cuando ellos se lanzaron. Esquivando con gran facilidad todos los golpes que ellos lanzaban, golpeaba en la boca de sus estómagos cada vez que se agachaba al esquivar. Saruyama no se había dado cuenta pero de sus doce compañeros solo quedaban cinco levantados. Al percatarse de esto al igual que los otros cinco, sacaron sus exactos de sus bolsillos y comenzaron a intentarle cortar. Al ver esto rito dentro de si rio al igual que némesis, pero las chicas temían, ya que aun no sabían que rito había sido modificado. Sin problemas esquivando los intentos de ser cortado, observaba cuando era el momento exacto solo para noquearlos. Poco a poco fue dejando los cuerpos caer de cinco jóvenes inconscientes.**

 **Quedando solo saruyama, este intento escapar pero rito le alcanzo y le dio un rodillazo bien dado en el estomago, que lo mando a pegarse contra la pared. Una vez este cayo desmayado las cuatro jóvenes se abalanzaron a rito tirándolo al suelo.**

Todas-¡rito!(felices pero con los detalles de que lloraron)

Rito- ah, ¿no les había dicho que fueran con mikado?... pero más importante, están bien (intentando evitar el sonrojarse y despertar, al observarlas de cerca y sin su ropa)

Todas- si ahora lo estamos (observándose entre ellas, con una leve risita)

Rito- (sonriendo) estoy feliz de que est…

 **Ya que todas al estar en esa situación, aceptaron que odiarían que eso pasara sino sucede con alguien que aman. Y en el transcurso de las cosas comprendieron algunas de ellas que lo amaban y que solo con él serian felices. Y aunque sea doloroso sí al final, solo una se queda con él, el transcurso de las cosas en lo que eso sucede, se convertirán en sus agridulces recuerdos. Sus tristes pero hermosos recuerdos al estar con su amado que al final no las eligió. Excepto lala ya que sabía que podrían ser todas felices al volverse rito el rey de la galaxia.**

 **Debido a esto cada una de ellas aceptando con sus miradas el orden, se dieron un tierno beso con rito, seguido de una reverencia y escapada hasta la enfermería, donde rito había verificado gracias a némesis si estaba la profesora mikado. Pero… la última joven se quedó con rito.**

Lala- (sonrojada y con sus manos en su cara) es bonito besarse con la persona que amas. Y también que tu mejor amiga se terminara declarando… aunque no esperaba que kotegawa también sintiera lo mismo…

Rito-(sonrojado)… yo no me esperaba que le gustara a momioka… creí que jugaba conmigo (confuso)

Némesis-(saliendo completamente) uno nunca sabe… por cierto ya me comunique con… mi versión loli

Lala- ¡némesis! (posicionándose frente a rito)

Némesis-tranquila princesa, después de todo gracias a mi ustedes fueron rescatadas. Ya viene en camino usa.

Rito- gracias némesis… (Abrazando a lala) si me permitieras hablar un momento con lala

Némesis-okey luego hablamos

Lala- rito pero (sonrojada y confundida)

Rito- te contare la razón del porque némesis me está ayudando, quien es usa y el porqué sin problemas deje inconscientes a todos ellos (mientras salían lagrimas)… y sobre algunas cosas más… una vez que me escuches… (Sonriendo levemente) comprendería el que me detestes.

 **A la par que esto sucedía haruna y kotegawa acompañadas de una joven rubia, una pequeña morenita y un joven que interceptaron a momioka quien fue la penúltima en besarse con rito. Antes de que némesis se comunicara con su pequeña yo, usa busco a yami porque sabía lo que sucedería y necesitaría de Yami. Yami al encontrarse con él, este le explico sobre la pequeña némesis. Partiendo de que no era némesis, que solo es parte del subconsciente de némesis combinado con la energía que él había introducido en el cuerpo de némesis. Siendo necesario mentirle a yami para que poco a poco aceptara a némesis. Lentamente a yami le agrado la pequeña némesis debido a su actitud muy infantil, pero cuando se dirigían a comer algo, la pequeña némesis recibió el mensaje de némesis. Cuando llegaron a la escuela usa se detuvo antes de que siguieran caminando.**

Usa- yami la razón del porque te pedí que vinieras, es algo que sonara egoísta y mas de alguien quien apenas conoces.

Yami- mientras no sea nada indecente escuchare.

Pequeña némesis- yami onee-san la razón es que rito planea explicarle la situación a lala, ya que las demás salieron inmediatamente después de declarar su amor a rito a través de un beso

Yami- (latidos y celos)… me… me esta… esta traicio…

Pequeña némesis- ya que acaba de salvarlas de que saruyama y otros mas las violaran, necesitamos que nos ayudes a…

Yami- ya se, les pediré que me sigan para evitar que se vayan (cierta molestia), se que él es así y debido a eso me enamore de él… pero no esperaba que fuera tan avaricioso.(sonriendo con pesadez)… bueno no te preocupes hablare con ellas, se que rito no buscaba esto, pero debido a que no soporta vernos con alguien mas… (a si misma: "si solo termina eligiendo a una como prometida y no soy yo… me las va a pagar" con cierto sonrojo al imaginarse después, a ella con su vestido de novia, al lado de rito frente al altar) mas te vale volverte rey de la galaxia (sonrojada)

 **Después de eso, yami le pidió a usa que se quedara atrás debido a que ella se imaginaba que las demás vendrían en una situación complicada. Debido a eso solo ella y la pequeña némesis se dirigieron caminando hasta donde rigo estaba con lala. Interceptando a las demás y pidiéndoles que las siguieran. Al llegar, yami solo les pidió que escucharan.**

Rito- en un futuro, que evitare suceda, ustedes fueron obligadas, chantajeadas o violadas por unos hombres a los que actualmente están siendo castigados. En ese futuro que no sucedera, ustedes se sumergieron en ese placer, me declararon su amor debido a que ellos se los ordenaron. Mientras era atado o era golpeado ustedes eran tomadas por ellos y ellos sabían que a ustedes, aunque lo negaran, les gustaba ese placer. Al estar sumergido en la desesperación no sabía que hacer llegando a pensar en el suicidio.

Lala-(sorprendida).. pero rito eso no…

Rito-(abrazándola más fuerte mientras brotaban mas lagrimas)… gracias a usa, el me detuvo de suicidarme y debido a un plan que tenia, fui orillado a asesinar siendo esta la prueba final. Al pasarla demostrando que no asesinare sin importar que, él con el tercer artefacto retrocedió el tiempo dándome una segunda oportunidad. El problema que surgió con el tiempo… soy yo. Descubrí que realmente soy un engreído, un maldito celoso que lo único que piensa es en la felicidad propia, ignorando si ustedes son felices. Soy feliz de descubrir que les gusto, pero cada vez me odio más porque... descubro que si observara que encontraran un posible verdadero amor en alguien mas… acabaría con eso. Interferiría obligando a aquel que se atreva a acercarse a ustedes, los obligaría a alejarse o los amenazaría. Por esto, obviamente no merezco el tener su amor, y más si solo pienso en mi y no en el sufrimiento que tienen ustedes al saber que estoy con alguien más. (Sonrisa amarga con lágrimas) Seria completamente injusto… pero… eso es lo que te pido, perdona a esta persona agoista, perdona a este idiota que se atrevió a robarle un beso a una joven hermosa, mientras que a la hermosa joven a la que se le confesó la engaña… inclusive, esto parece demasiado hipócrita sabiendo que momo yami y mikan me habían aceptado… pero simplemente no puedo aceptar el no decirte la verdad… al igual que te lo diré a ti se lo diré a las demás… y si me lo pidieran acabaría con mi vida si así lo quisieran ya que no merezco más que su desprecio… alguien como yo, solo merece su desprecio (sonriendo con gotas bajando)

 **En ese momento lala volteo a verlo, esta tenia cierto enojo mientras hacia su cara de puchero. Al ver esto comprendió rito que lala no lo perdonaría y sonrió ya que sabía que se lo merecía. Pero antes de darse cuenta lala lo beso.**

Rito- ¿la…lala?

Lala-(con leve enojo) tendrás que mimarme mucho para que te perdone… sino, no te perdonare por decir cosas tan tristes, ocultarme todo eso y aún más por creer que llegaría a odiarte, si el único sentimiento que tengo por ti es amor.(sonrisa cálida y resplandeciendo debido a la inclinación de la luz solar)

 **Rito sorprendido al igual que las demás**

Rito- pero recuerda que soy capaz de interferir en caso de que llegaras a amar a alguien mas

Lala- (sonriente) recuerda que yo te amo, y dudo que interfieras en caso de que llegase amar a alguien más ya que ese alguien más seria nuestra hija.

Rito-(sonrojado)… pero

Lala-nada de pero. Más aparte, si te casas conmigo te volverás el próximo rey de deviluke y así podrías hacer tu harén y vivir divirtiéndonos todos juntos recibiendo tu amor.

 **Seguido de esas palabras lala lo abraza y le da un beso a lo que rápidamente yami y kotegawa casi sincronizadas se lanzan a separar a lala de rito**

Yami- princesa lala sea prudente en el lugar y el momento (sonrojada)

Kotegawa- eso está en contra de la moral de la escuela, no debes hacer eso (sonrojada)

Haruna-(sonrojada)… ha… harem… si… si es con yu… yuuki… po… Podría aceptarlo (poniendo sus manos en sus mejillas)

Momioka- are, me han dejado hasta el final… pero yo seré quien te hará mas disfrutar (poniendo un dedo en sus labio pero sin ocultar su sonrojo)

 **Después de lo sucedido haruna, kotegawa había marcado a sus casas para pedir permiso de estar en la casa de su amiga lala, a la par de que momioka, ya que sus padres raramente estaban en casa solo dejo un mensaje de que pasaria la noche en la casa de lala. Siendo así los seis se dirigieron a la casa mientras que dejaron a la pequeña némesis con usa encargarse de los jóvenes desmayados. Después de esto usa llevo los jóvenes a kaname quien se encargaría de castigarlos.**

Usa- oyes, kaname… te traigo otros mas (observando un poco de sangre en el suelo)… que rayos estará haciendo

Kaname- ya voy…

Usa- que es toda esa sangre.

Kaname- no es sangre solo es cátsup

Usa-(tocando el liquido rojo con el dedo y posteriormente comprobando)… cierto es cátsup… y donde están los otros

Kaname- atados después los llevo a esa prisión… dicen que ahí violan esos negros

Usa-solo con que estén en prisión creo es suficiente

Kaname- yo lo dudo… se necesita un poco de fuerza para hacerles entender

Usa-… okey es tu decisión castigarles de la manera que desees.

Kaname-… por cierto sabes quién será la siguiente.

Usa- es el director… atacara a run y la ojou de la escuela de rito… no se meterá con kotegawa o yami ya que estas están ahora más cerca de rito… no tendrá oportunidad.

 **Capítulo 7: "siempre te seguí y antes de que me perdieras me tomaste"**

 **Debido a lo sucedido rito les sugirió que pasaran la noche con ellos. Ya una vez que ellas habían avisado, se dirigieron a la casa de los yuuki. Al llegar se encontraron con una nana enojada, una mikan celosa y una momo celosa. Debido a la hora que ellos habían llegado mikan se había encargado de preparar la cena, ya que había llegado exacto a esa hora todos se fueron a cenar. Una vez terminaron de cenar la mayoría se fueron a sus recamaras pero debido a sus invitadas, haruna se dirigiría al cuarto de lala, yami al igual que la última vez, se dirigiría al de mikan. Kotegawa se dirigió al de nana ya que estas eran compañeras de la moral y momioka se había decidido que dormiría en el cuarto de rito, mientras que este dormiría en el sillón. Ya pasando la media noche rito se había despertado y se había dirigido a la cocina cuando se encontró con una kotegawa somnolienta con un vaso de agua.**

Rito- ¿tampoco puedes dormir?

Kotegawa- (terminando de tomar el agua dejándolo en la mesa)… no me esperaba que fueran capaces de… (Levemente temblando)… estuvieron a punto… ellos… ellos no les importaba que sufriéramos… y aunque suplicáramos… hubieran tomado… (Entre lágrimas) aquello que solo quiero entregar a mi amado… (Derramando lágrimas) lo hubieran tomado.

 **Al ver brotar las lágrimas de kotegawa, rito se había acercado a ella y la había abrazado. Ella había parado de hablar, pero a diferencia sus lágrimas no paraban.**

Rito-sabes… siempre te he admirado al observar como defiendes lo que es justo, lo que se debe respetar… aunque esto te termine alejando de los demás, siempre te aferras a lo que es correcto…

Kotegawa- ¡Si y observa lo que sucede, mis propios compañeros de clase… ellos… ellos(apretando los dientes) planeaban violarme, usar mi cuerpo a su placer, desatar sus frustraciones contra mi… igual que aquella vez. Si no fuera por ti aquellos hombres quien sabe que me hubieran hecho. Lo mejor sería dejar de proteger lo que es correct…

 **Kotegawa no había logrado terminar la frase ya que los labios de aquel joven se habían unido a los suyos. Suavemente y tiernamente rito la beso para posteriormente mirarla fijamente.**

Rito- yui, yo te protegeré (leve aumento de su voz), al igual que aquella vez, al igual que esta y al igual que las próximas… incluso si arriesgo la vida te protegeré, tu defiendes lo que es justo. Y por eso incluso si el universo está en tu contra, yo estaré a tu lado para que no te pase nada. Yui siempre sigue siendo tu misma.

Kotegawa- ri.. rito (con su mano en sus labios y sonrojada)… (Sonriendo) me alegra que hayas sido tu mi primer beso (casi imperceptible). ¿Pero.. Pero que haces?

Rito-(tomando del brazo a kotegawa) y amo esa parte tuya (acercando su cara)

Kotegawa-¿Qué, que parte mía? (sonrojada completamente)

Rito-el cómo actúas, tu cuerpo, todo (besándola más apasionadamente)

 **Después de esto ambos siguieron besándose mientras que yami y lala quienes habían escuchado de los gritos previos observaban. Lala alegremente ya que observaba que su amado comenzaba a demostrar su amor por todas. Yami levemente enojada pero sabía claramente que después de lo sucedido días anteriores llegarían más rivales. Pero de atrás se acercaba cierta joven relajada**

Momioka- … que envidia, aunque ganara la apuesta kotegawa me va ganando el paso.

Yami- (con tono serio) a que se refiere señorita momioka

Lala- ¿ a qué te refieres momioka?(con su sonrisa de siempre pero había ciertos celos en esa sonrisa)

Momioka-(nerviosa) a… a que alguien de nosotras se acercaría a rito, al grado de besarse con esa pasión… o más (señalando con el dedo a los jóvenes amantes)

Lala-(acercándose a rito) no se vale, si vas a hacer eso con kotegawa, también hazlo conmigo rito (haciendo cara triste)

Yami-(acercándose lentamente a ellos con semblante asesino) amor, podías aclarar que tan lejos planeabas ir con kotegawa

Kotegawa-(sonrojada completamente) ch... Chicas, ¿que… que sucede?

Rito- (nerviosamente)… esto… es que sino… kotegawa.. Por eso… y en general…(rindiéndose). No tengo excusa. Paga fuerte y sin fallar

 **En ese momento lala le dio un apasionado beso a rito, este era similar al que el se había dado con kotegawa. Después de ella yami prosigo a que hiciera lo mismo y ambas se dirijan a salir de la cocina.**

Lala- si vas a demostrar tu amor a las demás no me dejes afuera. (con leve enojo pero alegría por el beso)

Yami- recuerda que somos pareja, así que si vas a cortejar a alguien, al menos planea recompensarme (sonrojada, enojada y feliz)

Momioka-(se acercó y le dio un beso aunque no duradero), ya que me dejaron atrás cuando menos invítame a una cita.(saliendo esta de la cocina)

Kotegawa-(confundida y sorprendida) ¿desde cuándo yami demuestra tantas emociones?

Rito-(feliz y completamente confundido) no estoy seguro, pero por eso la amo

Kotegawa- (enojada) ¿no que me amabas?

Lala-(solo metiendo la parte superior en la cocina), él te ama, pero al igual nos ama a nosotras. Y no te preocupes como rey de deviluke se podrá casar con todas (sonriendo)

Rito- (apenado) sin darme cuenta termine haciendo el plan de momo… (Recordando todo lo que vivió antes)… pero odiaría que algo como eso les pase.

Kotegawa-(al observar la cara que había puesto su amado)… (Suspiro) al final por amor una termina haciendo y aceptando locuras.

Rito-(confundido) ¿Por qué lo dices?

Kotegawa- (sonrojada) pero recuerda que me amaras incluso más que a las demás.

Yami-(desde las escaleras) imposible él me debe amar más a mi.

Momo-(había bajado con intención de dormir junto a rito) fácil que rito nos ame por igual, después de todo él siempre ha sido muy bueno (ya que había comprendido que al final su plan se adelantó antes de que arreglara sus sentimientos en compartir o no compartir a rito)

Lala- bien dicho momo, rito sabrá como amarnos por igual (sonriendo mientras que entusiasmada subía las escaleras).

Momioka-(con sonrisa malévola) ¡bien dicho!, ahora solo gana la que sea la primera vez de rito, eso o la que tenga al primer hijo de él.

 **Al decir eso, todas se sonrojaron incluyendo a la misma momioka al encontrar su mirada con la de rito y pensar que esa mirada usaría posiblemente cuando concedieran a su hijo. Mientras esa atmosfera se había creado en la cocina donde rito y kotegawa se encontraban, en la sala donde lala y momioka estaba y en las escaleras donde momo y yami estaban. Mientras en su cuarto, la pequeña mikan estaba sonrojada al escuchar eso.**

Mikan- gana la que sea su primera vez (con una leve sonrisa) … o la que tenga su primer hijo (decía tristemente)

/pero recordó aquel día que conoció a la pequeña némesis.

Rito-…y otra cosa, me decía que había hecho cambios en mis genes, de esta manera no tendríamos problemas con los genes mikan, aunque no estoy seguro de a que se refiera con…(sonrojado al darse cuenta)/

Mikan-(Sonriendo)… gracias usa… muchas gracias usa (con unas lágrimas de felicidad).

 **Después de lo sucedido cada quien se fue a su cuarto a dormir debido a las últimas palabras de momioka.**

 **Al igual que las últimas mañanas rito se había levantado temprano y preparo un desayuno especializado para cada una y debido al tiempo que aún le quedaba preparo un bento para cada una. Cuando bajaron todas, kotegawa, haruna y momioka estaban un poco confusas al ver que ninguna había dicho algo y solo se habían sentado y dialogaban un poco.**

Kotegawa- quieres que te ayude con algo mi…mikan(dudando en decirle hermana o no)

Mikan- ¿con que cosa kotegawa?

Haruna-(al observar ella creyó que kotegawa buscaba ganarse a mikan) si mikan, algo que podamos preparar para que desayunen

Mikan-(al comprender por qué estaban confusas)…ahhh, no se preocupen, rito ya termino de preparar el desayuno, si quieren tomen asiento a ver con que nos deleita el día de hoy.

 **En ese momento rito entro con los platillos especializados para cada una de sus hermosas damas. Así este se dedicó a servirles a cada una, un platillo especial al saber qué es lo que más les gustaban a cada una. Las tres invitadas observaban como las otras jóvenes estaban sonrojadas al observar sus platillos. Cuando estas tres les toco su turno al ser las ultimas en sentarse, se sorprendieron al ver que tenían un balance alimenticio increíble a la par de que el sabia sus gustos al observar como cambiaban sus platillos de una a otra. Pero kotegawa termino K.O. al observar que en su platillo estaba hecho en forma de carita de nekos. Una vez todas comieron, se dirigieron a la escuela dejando a tras a rito quien se desviaría a comprar. Esa era la excusa ya que rito se dirigió a la casa de run.**

/rito recordaba cómo después de lo sucedido se acostó en el sillón a dormir, pero no duro mucho acostado ya que sintió que alguien lo observaba, este al salir se encontró con usa.

Rito- ¿qué te trae por aquí usa?

Usa- no mucho, solo una advertencia cuídalas del director. Planea conseguir riqueza o a una idol.

Rito- el director… gracias usa.

Usa- no hay porque, después de todo en un futuro necesitaremos tu ayuda

Rito- con gusto les ayudare solo digan cuando, donde y como./

 **Una vez llego toco la puerta y quien le abrió fue ren.**

Ren- hola rito, ¿qué sucede?

Rito- ¿esta run por aquí?

Ren- no, debido a su trabajo como idol, no está muy seguido… de casualidad ya te cansaste de lala… ¡y ahora vas por mi hermana!(enojado)

Rito- no, nada de eso, pero necesito evitar que eso suceda (preocupado)

Ren- (confundido) ¿a qué te refieres rito?

Rito- te contare después de todo creo usa vendrá

Ren- bueno pasa, ¿pero quién es usa?

 **Después de eso rito le explico todo lo que había vivido pero debido a usa el no acabo con su vida. Después de un rato usa había llegado y entre rito y usa le explicaron la mayoría de sus dudas.**

Rito- por eso aunque de seguro me odies, debo evitarlo.

Ren-no te odio, pero el hecho de que juegues con los sentimientos de todas ellas…

Rito- ¡no juego con sus sentimientos!.

Ren- ¡¿entonces como se le dice a lo que haces?!

Rito…

Ren- simplemente que juegues con ellas… (Apretando los puños)

Usa-es lo que me da flojera explicar a la gente, mejor observa lo que él vivió.

 **Con la ayuda del primer artefacto hizo ver a ren todo lo que rito tuvo que soportar. De paso, observo como ellas realmente se habían opuesto a esa corrupción por el amor a rito, pero al final terminaron cediendo, hasta que termino de observar casi todo.**

Ren-… ¡te odiare y te golpeare si te atreves a hacer llorar a run o lala me escuchas! (con semblante oscuro)

Rito- ni me atreveré a pensar en eso.

Ren- (leve sonrisa)… siempre supuse que te quedarías con ellas… (Suspiro) solo espero algún día encontrar a alguien que corresponda mi amor.

Usa- que tal la segunda amiga de saki… Aya fujisaki

Ren- ¿Aya?

Usa- o tal vez te agrada el peligro y estas interesado en saki o tal vez en rin

Ren- no… bueno saki tal vez... pero en rin para nada (observando, como aunque lo oculte rito, rito había cambiado su mirada)

Rito- está bien si quieres después te ayudare a que vayas por saki

Ren- está bien, ten (entregando un papel) no estoy seguro de si te contestara. Inténtalo, es el número que me dio para casos de emergencias.

 **Después de eso rito le marco a run esperando a que le contestara.**

Run-¿Qué pasa ren?

Rito-hola, soy rito

Run-¡rito! Hola ¿qué tal te va? ,¿qué sucede?

Rito- bien, bien una pregunta ¿no has sentido si alguien te ha seguido o algo extraño últimamente?

Run-… no, bueno a veces cierta presencia de alguien acercándose pero no más.

Rito- ¿y no has recibido ninguna llamada extraña o algo así?

Run- no para nada ¿por qué rito?

Rito- es que presentí algo pero cualquier cosa que te suceda avísame por favor.

Run- está bien rito.

 **Después de un rato de plática rito se retiró junto a ren y se dirigieron a la escuela. Al entrar se encontraron con algo raro, en la entrada había un volante que invitaba a las alumnas para demostrar su belleza.**

Rito-no me agrada

Ren-… al recordar lo que me enseño usa de tus recuerdos… no algo así paso días antes de que…

Rito-… maldito director… hay que ir a la hora de inscripción

Ren- que curioso que el horario de inscripción fuera a la última hora.

Rito- (sonriendo) me ayudas entonces

Ren- aya acompañara a saki y mi hermana muy posiblemente esté ahí. Lógicamente te ayudare

 **Después de eso los dos se dirigieron a los salones para posteriormente tomar sus clases. Una vez comenzó la ultima hora estos salieron con diferentes excusas.**

Ren- profesor necesito ir a la enfermería

Rito- disculpe profesor, tengo que entregarle unos papeles a la profesora tear.

 **Después de que rito salió, ambos se encontraron cerca de donde serían las supuestas inscripciones. Cuando entraron observaron algo que se imaginaban. Había un conjunto de chicas acostadas, al percatarse de esto ambos se pusieron alertas. Inmediatamente rito presintió que algo pequeño se acercaba, este lo esquivo y observo que era un dardo y venia de los gabinetes. Al acercarse observaron que había un pequeño orificio por el cual había pasado el dardo. Ambos se dirigieron al salón de en junto abriendo la puerta lentamente sin hacer ruido. A través de la abertura observaron a run, saki, aya y rin estaban atados de sus muñecas y como tres jóvenes y el director las comenzaban a desvestir a las jóvenes. Al observar más el entorno observaron a otro grupo de jóvenes quienes también estaban atadas. Pero rito fue el único que al entrar no aparto su mirada de aquel joven mientras apretaba sus puños.**

 **Ren en un inicio lo único que pensaba era en salvar a saki y aya. Pero cuando esos jóvenes comenzaron a desvestirlas, olvido todo lo referente a saki y aya, solo pensaba en liberarse, solo quería no estar en esa situación.**

Rin- (así misma:" que es este sentimiento, que es este miedo de perder... de no ser como se suponía de…" en ese momento ella comprendió, el hecho de que entrenara mucho, de que quisiera proteger a los demás, de que fuera fuerte, si no podía ni protegerse a ella misma. Al observar a saki comprendió algo más, descubrio ese era el sentimiento que tenía, el de odiar que su primera experiencia fuera de esa manera, de que su primera experiencia no fuera con alguien que consideren apto, que su primera vez no fuera con alguien que amara. Al pensar en estas cosas se le vino a la imagen de aquel joven que aunque pareciera muchas cosas siempre se empeñaba en dar lo mejor de sí para ayudar a los demás. A ese joven del que se enamoró sin darse cuenta.

"Ri… rito…/

 **En ese momento al observar quien entraba comprendió ese sentimiento, su primera vez solo quiera que fuera con él**

Rito-¡masanobu … maldito!

masanobu - (volteando) ¡¿Quién diablos eres?!

Rito- tu no me recordaras pero yo sé qué clase de basura eres, y el día de hoy desearas haber reivindicado antes de haberte atrevido a hacer esto.

masanobu - jajaja por favor

Ren- aparta tus sucias manos de saki, director

Director- jojojo vaya veo que tenemos "héroes "(tono burlesco)

Chico 2- lo que digan ya los podemos matar

Chico 1- otra vez con eso, por eso terminas en prisión

masanobu - por primera vez estoy de acuerdo con él acabémoslos.

Ren- entonces va…

 **Ren no había terminado su frase ya que rito se había lanzado contra masanobu, quien al observar que el joven venia contra él, este se preparaba lanzándole una patada. En el momento antes de pegarle rito se detuvo, agarrando la pierna de masanobu y dándole con el codo para después lanzarlo contra un muro. Mientras que rito y masanobu se enfrentaban, los otros dos jóvenes se lanzaron contra ren, quien al observar que se acercaban le lanzo una patada al más cercano. Ren lanzo a su primer contrincante contra el muro, pero sin dejar de observar al segundo, de esa manera esquivo el golpe. Una vez esquivo su golpe, ren agarro del brazo haciéndole una llave para que dejara caer el cuchillo que su contrincante había sacado. Mientras que estos se enfrentaban el director no se había percatado de que sus compañeros de crimen estaban perdiendo así que este se acercó a run, quien al igual que las otras que estaban atadas forcejeaba por desatarse. El director le había quitado su ropa interior inferior así de esta manera el director se disponía a tomar a run como suya. Pero antes de que siguiera una mano fue colocada en su hombro. Mientras que run observaba con lágrimas pero ya no de tristeza sino de felicidad. Al voltear el director enojado se encontró, no con masanobu como lo creía. Se encontró con rito quien sostenía en su otra mano a un masanobu desmayado.**

Director- lleguemos a un acuerdo, al fin y al cabo no dejo de ser el directo y aunque no lo parezca tengo contactos. A quien quieres, a run, a saki, a rin o aya… o quizás a esas hermosas estudiantes que están dormidas en el otro cuarto.

 **Al terminar estas palabras rito le dio un golpe en la boca del estómago tan fuerte que lo dejo escupiendo sangre. Durante todo lo sucedido, run estaba más aliviada de que su amado rito fuera quien la había salvado.**

Rito- aunque tengas tantos contactos… si te metes con mis amadas run o rin, no llegaras completo para hablar con tus contactos.

Ren- también te has metido con saki, no se te olvide que tiene gran influencia y bueno mi hermana tiene a sus fans (mientras caminaba con los otros dos quienes estaban noqueados)

Director-(escupiendo sangre)… je… vamos chicos saben que estábamos jugando… no crean que su director se atrevería a hacer algo como violar a estas jóvenes… solo era una clase para que aprendieran a desconfiar (sudando)… ahora saben (dirigiendo su mirada a ellas) nunca acepten ir a un concurso donde no saben que puede pasar. Siempre vayan acompañados de…

 **No termino la frase ya que ren le había noqueado. Después de lo sucedido, rito y ren se dirigieron a liberar a las jóvenes, y una vez terminaron de liberar a la ultima ataron a los jóvenes y al director. Cuando terminaron de ser atados usa y kaname llegaron.**

Kaname- ¿dónde están los pacientes… me han dicho que necesitan un examen de la próstata? (mientras se pone un gante de medico)

Usa-¿por qué traes ese guante? Y cuales pacientes, nadie aquí necesita ese examen

Kaname-… cierto tú ya lo recibiste

Usa- (entre lágrimas) no fue intencional ese día tome hasta no más poder y culpo a mi novia por jugarme esa jugarreta

Kaname- claro, claro

Rito- ¿te hicieron examen de próstata?

Usa- a la vieja escuela

Ren- si quieres te puedo prestar mi brazo

Usa- son cosas de mi trágico pasado

Rito- eso no me lo esperaba… por cierto pueden darle doble

Kaname- el director soportara en esa prisión, este joven con un físico sorprendente… no es negro así que sufría lo que el director.

Rito- que tiene que ver ¿que sea o no negro?

Kaname- porque la prisión es de negros… guardias negros… y no hay ni una mujer a millas de ahí.

Rito- pobres

Ren- ya les valió

Usa- y por eso uno de los primeros que venciste ya se suicidó… o murió de dolor por ahí

Kaname- no leíste el reporte

Usa- no voy a leer esas cosas

Kaname- pero era el reporte de los castigos

Usa- no manches ese joven tenía un hueco más grande y hondo que él una actriz de esas que sabes bien sus nombres, que trabaje con negros

Kaname- … pobre sentí pena por el muchacho… y también por el cabal…

Rito- ¡alto!... no quiero saber.

Kaname- Esta bien vámonos usa, hasta la próxima rito, ren nos vemos

Usa- luego iré a tu casa creo es momento de pasar a la fase final.

Rito- ¿fase final?

Usa- ya sabes, aclarar cosas, observar que nadie más está en peligro ver si ya todo ha pasado.

Rito- lo que digas.

 **Después de que usa y kaname se llevaron a los inconscientes jóvenes y al director, la mayoría de las jóvenes se habían retirado exceptuando run y rin. Quienes se acercaron a rito. Mientras que saki y aya observaban como ren se les acercaba.**

Rin- gracias rito por todo (sonrojada).

Run- por eso te amo rito (sonriendo).

Rito- puede que me odien por esto o que simplemente estén completamente en desacuerdo, se soy una mala persona y por solo desear que ustedes sean solo mias..

Rin-a que te refie…

 **En ese momento rito le había lanzado un tierno beso a rin, a lo que posteriormente le siguió con run al acercarla de la cadera. Prosiguió besándolas por turnos, a esto al inicio se negaban ambas pero a su tiempo fueron perdiendo fuerzas ignorando la causa de que se negaran ya que ambas eran besadas. Cuando se dieron cuenta ambas estaban prácticamente sin fuerzas en sus piernas ya que estaban hincadas.**

Rito- sé que me deben de odiar pero créanme que no dejare que nadie me las arrebate (mirada seria)

Rin-(sonrojada) eras un Casanova todo este tiempo verdad (con leve enojo)

Run-(sonrojada y enojada)… amo que me celes pero que tengas a alguien mas…

Rito-se que soy el peor y esto les provocara dolor, por eso después de que esto acabe dejare que hagan lo que quieran y aunque me duela aceptare a cualquiera que ustedes consideren los correc…

 **En ese momento ambos pusieron sus dedos en los labios de rito en señal de que se callara. Y posteriormente run lo beso seguido de rin.**

Ambas- el hecho de que no nos agrade no simboliza que estemos en desacuerdo… después de todo seremos las únicas que tendremos todo tu amor …¿verdad?

 **En ese momento yami acompañada de momioka quienes lo estaba buscando. Yami suponía que la razón del porque se desviaría seria debido a alguna joven, y que al final terminaría teniendo mas rivales de amor. Cuando rin y run terminaron de decir eso yami y momioka entraron.**

Yami- amor… no me digas que otra vez(instinto asesino)

Rito-… golpea certero y fuerte...

/en ese momento recordó lo que le habían dicho esa noche/

Rito-…"si lo vas a hacer entonces recompénsame"(en voz baja)

 **Después de decir eso, rito se lanzó a yami quien estaba enojada y le lanzaba golpes para evitar que este se le acercara. Logrando esquivar todos, el joven término cargando a yami como princesa a lo que le siguió un tierno y duradero beso. Al terminar de besarla se acercó con yami, quien después de ese beso estaba en su mundo, y beso a momioka quien al ver que rito se acercaba no quería desaprovechar la oportunidad.**

Momioka-disculpen chicas pero tienen más rivales (guiñándoles y con una mano al frente en manera de disculpa)

Rin- me termine enamorando de un Casanova…

Run- pero es nuestro noble Casanova ¿no?(levantándose y dirigiéndose a rito)

Rin-… después de todo es mi primer amor…

 **En ese momento usa observaba a las cuatro jóvenes que se turnaban para besarse con su amante y en el salón de en junto a cierto héroe que se besaba con cierta niña rica y su amiga.**

kaname- y tu ultimo amor… después de todo, terminaras casándote con él y teniendo a su pequeño. (decía este mientras veía en su celular la foto de una familia donde de observa una joven muy similar a ella con características más maduras abrazando a un pequeño al lado del joven con características más maduras.

Usa- o vamos no seas aguafiestas deja que suceda a su debido tiempo, (decía este mientras sostenía la foto de una niña rubia que era abrazar por una joven peli rubia vestida de negro y el mismo joven que en la anterior foto)

kaname- por eso lo dije desde esta distancia.

Usa-… le tengo cierta envidia

Kaname- porque no te ligas a una…

Usa- código y también mi moral

Kaname- que tal a mikado la profesora

Usa-….es muy hermosa… podría ser… aunque terminaría siendo un niño para ella

Kaname-o que la… entonces

Usa-… ya vámonos, después de todo solo le falta nana.

- **Extra- aunque comprendes el punto…**

 **Se observaban las calles de la ciudad a oscuras y siendo altas horas de la noche se podía observar un poco de movimiento en una casa donde aún estaban despiertos. Se encontraba a rito y sus amadas en posición de seiza mientras usa los miraba con ligero enojo.**

Usa- okey ahora explícame cómo terminó de esta manera (ligeramente enojado)

Rito-(en seiza) pues… simplemente demostraba mi amor a ellas pero…

Usa- si y entonces… (aún enojado)

Lala- Eto… ya que había tiempo libre y todas estábamos, quedamos que sería buena idea

Mikan- y como nos dejamos llevar antes de darnos cuenta se acabaron

Haruna- y… y como teníamos mucho que demostrar

Yui- creímos sería buena idea solo por esos tres días restantes no habría problema

Yami-… (sonrojada) y pues algunas no creíamos que fuera posible

Tear- (apenada y sonrojada) y tampoco creíamos que fuera así de fácil…

Mikado- incluso considerando nuestra edad y especie no discrimino (ligera sonrisa irónica)

Momo- y sin considerar que fue una seguida de otra

Nana- fue una completa bestia… pero fue agradable

Momioka- y fue muy gentil y apasionado en sus momentos

Run-sin considerar las veces que llegamos al org…

Rin- chicas se están desviando

Mea- y aún cuando somos armas no discrimino… en serio que cambios.

Némesis- incluso alguien como yo… Jeje(pequeña sonrisa con sonrojo)

Usa-… okey ya comentaron varias cosas pero eso no explica… ¡¿Cómo demonios se acabaron dos centenas de condones y les quedó energía suficiente para quedar todas ustedes embarazadas?!

 **Al terminar esas palabras todas las chicas que estaban ahí quedaron completamente sonrojadas, mientras que rito de rascaba la cabeza en señal de pena.**

Rito- jeje es que aprovechando que esta semana nos dejarían libres, yo quería demostrar mi amor por ellas y digamos que canalice un poco del poder para poder revitalizarme… pero antes de darme cuenta también afecte la parte que se encargaba de aumentar la cantidad y tiempo media de vida de mis pequeños… esto provocó varios llegarán sin problemas y en algunos casos incluso dos fueron fecundados (ligera sonrisa).

Usa- eso no es una respuesta, considera que si ellas están embarazadas, tendrás que darlo todo por cuidarlas y cuidar de sus pequeños. Tendrás que cuidar de que nadie se acerque a dañarlas, considera que ahora que eres el rey de la galaxia con Lala como tú primera esposa, por situaciones políticas, ustedes son objetivo de muchos al aún no ser del todo aceptados. Sé que ya tiene tiempo que le ganaste ante todos en una batalla al anterior rey, aún hay unos textos que no creen completamente y es seguro intentarán hacer algo.

Rito- estoy consciente de ello y aunque todos esos vengan, yo me encargaré de enfrentarlos.

Usa- se que lo harás y cuidaras de ellas. Pero el decirlo y el hacerlo no es lo mismo y no es algo tan fácil de hacer.

Darkrito- (saliendo lentamente de la sombrero de rito) aunque ciertamente es algo difícil y con muchos obstáculos, es algo que el puede hacer y algo en lo que yo le ayudare.

Usa-ciertamente serían ustedes dos pero deben considerar que…

Yami- incluso aún estando en este estado, no soy un objetivo fácil y puedo defenderme sola no le causare problemas a mi amado

Rito-no digas eso, yo me encargaré protegerte, tu solo encargaré de cuidar tu cuerpo y el de nuestea pequeña(mientras abrazaba a yami por atrás)

Mea/némesis- igual que yami, no somos objetivos fáciles

Momo/nana- nuestra fuerza no es algo de que reír, si vienen de frente, nosotras podemos

Darkrito- y si vienen por la espalda yo me encargo.

Usa- aunque comprenden el punto no es que sea algo tan fácil de hacer pero (suspiro), bueno les ayudare en lo que pueda.

Rito- gracias y disculpa por complicar las cosas

Usa-no hay problema, pero recuerda que las debes cuidar para que esos pequeños estén bien. Y ustedes chicas deben cuidarse y no hacer mucho esfuerzo aunque apenas van en el tercer mes de gestación, no hagan esfuerzo ¿Okey?

Todas-okey

Rito- no te preocupes que nosotros nos encargaremos…

 **Esa noche todas ellas durmieron igual que siempre en sus respectivos cuartos o en parejas o incluso grupos de cuatro, igual que siempre. Ellas se turnaban para dormir con rito y esa noche era el turno de tear.**

Rito- ¿porque tan nerviosa? (Desconcertado)

Tear- para alguien como yo que provocó muchos problemas a personas inocentes, provocó la muerte de miles o incluso millones de seres y daños irreparables incluso a su hija… alguien como yo merece está felicidad(llorando mientras tocaba su vientre).

Rito-(abrazándola por atrás) claro que sí cariño, ya te lo hemos dicho con Yami, no es tu culpa, fue culpa de esa organización. Ellos te forzaron, obligándote a usar esos grandiosos y fantásticos conocimientos, esos que lograron maravillas. Maravillas como lo son mi amada Yami, mi amada mea y mi amada némesis. Aunque no fuiste involucrada de manera directa, ellos usaron lo que sabías como base. ¿Acaso crees que ellas son un error?(con voz suave)

Tear- claro que no, ellas no son nada de eso, pero mis acciones, mis desarrollos.

Rito- todo eso crearon a yami aunque tuvo una situación difícil ella siempre recordaba tus enseñanzas. Aunque tuvo un tiempo difícil, ella siempre te tuvo en su corazón, ella siempre pensó en ti y eso le permitió mantener la cordura y la esperanza para siempre regresar a esa hermosa niña que solo piensa divertirse y sentirse protegida. Gracias a ti ella aún puede encontrar la felicidad. De igual manera mereces poder tener la tuya. Ellos te arrebataron muchas cosas, pero eso no signifique que no puedas ser feliz,

Tear-(con lágrimas y temblando) rit-cariño… por favor… haz que este temblor desaparezca… completamente y hazme entender que está felicidad es real… que puedo realmente ser feliz… que este pequeño que tengo en el vientre no es una ilusión… y que estoy junto a mi amable, tierno… (quedando callada temporalmente al sentir que algo le pegaba en sus glúteos) y un poco idiota pero súper genial esposo (con ligeras lágrimas y una ligera sonrisa)

Rito- tear… amor (tomándola y recordándola en la cama)

 **Mientras tanto en otra habitación**

Mikan- justo como dije

Yami-… aunque me siento un poco incómoda, soy feliz de que tear pueda encontrar la felicidad.

Mikan- (tomando de la mano a yami mientras con la otra tocaba su vientre) ¿Eso significa que no eres feliz?

Yami- (ligeramente sonrojada) eso sería una completa mentira, claro que soy feliz (ligeramente sonriendo) y es muy seguro que pronto seremos aún más felices (mientras observaba su vientre)

Mikan- bueno hay que dormir que ellos ya comenzaron…(ligero sonrojo)

Yami- y eso que ayer lo hizo con mikado…

Nana- es una bestia

Yami/mikan-¿nana? ¿Qué haces aquí?

Nana- jeje no me culpes tenía curiosidad

Yami-dilo(mirando fijamente)

Mikan- habla que no te creo

Nana- oh bueno está bien, esperaba si una vez terminaba con tear, po-podria (sonrojada mientras jugaba con su cola) tener un poco de cariño….

Mikan- has cambiado jeje(sonriendo) bueno yo espero poder unirme cuando Yami

Yami-(ligero sonrojo) y yo-yo espero unirme cuando le toque a mikan

 **Esa noche rito solo durmió dos horas ya que tanto nana, como mikan y Yami terminaron entrando en la noche pidiendo un poco de amor.**


End file.
